Ace Attorney: Joy for Justice
by Lord Kinesis
Summary: After a young prodigy of the world's largest school area receive's his badge, a massive breakout happens in the district prison center. When these prisoners hide, a man is murdered, and the two Attorney's are the area suspects. Little do the students of this school know, crime is about to strike them harder than ever before. Rated T for severe violence and character deaths.
1. The Great Escape

The Great Escape

 **Author's Note: HOLD IT! Before anyone reads this story, I need to give a spoiler warning.**

 **This story represents the original Phoenix Wright trilogy as well as Edgeworth's first and second Investigation spinoffs. (Second needs to be downloaded on the internet in America) If you haven't played those games yet, I recommend you do because it's a fantastic storyline and this story is mostly about the villains of these games. If you've played the games already, then you at least know all the characters already. But in this very chapter, you'll learn the names of every criminal in those 5 games. My only concern is you won't enjoy the series as much if you choose play it afterwards, what with the twists and turns that none of us expect, but that's your choice of course and I'm okay with it if you proceed.**

 **Also, side note, this story is a crossover with another series I've mastered; Wayside, both my favorite show and childhood book. If you're an Ace Attorney fan who's not familiar with Wayside, my only concern for you is you might find it hard to follow all of the characters. There's going to be between 85-100 characters in this story and I don't want them to be too hard to keep up with. Though luckily, as you've probably predicted, I'm going to kill many of them as the story goes further, thus making it potentially easier to follow later.**

 **But my last concern, I'm worried this story will fall below the radar. Considering crossover stories are invisible to the normal filters, many people who might like this story won't find it. I don't want to sound like that guy who begs for followers, but if you know some other Ace Attorney fans, or maybe Wayside fans, I'd appreciate it if you shared this story with them. Don't feel obligated, no matter how much or how little recognition it gets, I'm going to write the whole thing anyways. But I have two more sequels to this story planned and I want to know if they're worth writing.**

 **Lastly, a few notes: This story follows Wayside's Reprisal and some characters are dead at the start. If you want more information, that story has already been completed. Secondly, since I want this to feel like a real game, my writing style will alter to match the style within the Ace Attorney games. Lastly, for the story, the prison is located in Los Angeles California, and the Wayside district schools are located in Phoenix Arizona. The time period will be slightly futuristic.**

* * *

 **Four years ago in LA**

Phoenix: I'm Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney fresh out of law school. I'm still a rookie so this is my first case.

 **Meanwhile in an Arizona school**

Todd: This is my new school. I'm starting midway through my first year of middle school in this thirty story building. It's a clean slate, what could go wrong?

 ***Two years later in a nearby hospital***

Todd: I never knew one punch could be enough to take a life. *Maurecia opens her eyes* But thankfully, it didn't kill someone I never knew that I loved.

 ***One year later in court***

Phoenix: Dahlia! I don't care whether you win or lose anymore. All I want… *He points firmly at her* is for you to come out of Maya's body right now!

Dahlia: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE… *Her spirit exits her possessed body* I'm… Not… Ready… Not… Ready… To… Go…

 ***Two more years later in the Wayside School***

Sharie: Do you think Le Chef was working for someone? Perhaps, someone of higher power?

Todd: *Shrug* I have no clue. It's something we'll probably never know for certain… Unless…

 ***Now, proceeding the cliff hanger***

Maurecia: Unless what Todd?

Todd: Unless I can find the truth. *Everyone stares at him* I need to become an attorney.

Stephen: But Todd, law school takes the average person three or four years.

Todd: *Shakes his head* It takes the average student six years to complete their assignments from seven through twelfth grade right? I'm going to spend the next eight months preparing for future challenges that await me in court.

 ***Eight months later in Wright and Co. Law Offices***

Maya: I love you Nick. *Snuggles up to his chest*

Phoenix: I love you to Maya. *Kisses the top of her head*

 ***Now, let's go back to the present***

* * *

 **December 13** **th** **Wright and Co. Law Offices 7:30 A.M.**

Phoenix: *Wakes up and smiles at his beloved girlfriend* Good morning Maya.

Maya: *Yawns and opens her eyes* Good morning Nick. *Phoenix smiles* Why do you look so happy today?

Phoenix: A good friend of mine named Jerome texted me last night. He says there's a new rookie defense attorney in a school called Wayside. I'm going to meet him tonight and meet his class tomorrow.

Maya: *Gasp* Isn't Wayside that ginormous building in Phoenix Arizona?

Phoenix: *Nod* you're correct. And I'm going there to speak to the sophomore class tomorrow morning.

Maya: *Sigh* don't you think it'll be a long drive to get there?

Phoenix: *Rolls eyes* who cares? It's the town I was born in, raised in, and named after. I'm always happy to go back. But the real question is, are you coming with me?

Maya: *Sigh* I don't really like long car rides. But can I go with Gumshoe? He'll be more than happy to take me there tomorrow.

Phoenix: *Nod* Perfect! I'll see you again at 10 A.M. tomorrow Maya! *Kisses her forehead* Bye! *Walks out*

Maya: *Smiles nervously* be careful.

* * *

 **8:00 A.M. Wayside school districts building No. 11.**

Mrs. Jewls: *Enters classroom* It's finally good to teach you all again students!

(Maurecia, Joy, Dana, Jenny, Sharie, Bebe, Rondi, Benjamin, Ron, Deedee, Caroline, Calvin, D.J, Eric Bacon, Eric Fry, and Eric Ovens all smile at her)

Mrs. Jewls: *Smile vanishes* Aren't we missing two of our classmates?

Maurecia: Don't you remember Mrs. Jewls? *Cheerfully* Todd is completing law school today! He's in the courthouse to receive his badge!

Mrs. Jewls: *Sheds tear* Awe he is? *Maurecia nods* I'm so proud of him! *Faces Sharie* and how about your cute little boyfriend?

Sharie: *Giggles and blushes* Mrs. Jewls, you're embarrassing me! *Everyone stares at her*

Eric B: It's alright Sharie.

D.J: We're all happy for you and Stephen.

Sharie: *Smiles* Thanks everyone. *Blush fades* Stephen's spending the day in the garden area to assemble a large spiritual building.

Mrs. Jewls: *Eyes widen* Why's he doing that? That sounds scary.

Sharie: He says when he's done; we'll all be able to speak to the friends we lost last year.

Rondi: *Gasps loudly* Really?!

Ron: We can talk do dead people?!

Benjamin: That'll be the greatest thing we've ever achieved!

Joy: *Suspicious smirk* Hold up. *Excitement lessens* How do we know for sure that this will work?

Sharie: *Shrug* I don't know. But none of us thought Stephen would come back to life after dying last year now did we? *Everyone flinches* Yeah, I thought so.

Mrs. Jewls: But what about our math test? Is Stephen willing to miss recess for it?

Sharie: *Rolls eyes* It's the middle of winter. Do you really think he's eager to go outside?

Joy: *Points out the window* He's outside right now. It looks like Louis is out there to.

Mrs. Jewls: *Blush* Louis is such a sweetheart isn't he? I hope they succeed on whatever it is they're doing.

* * *

 **Outside in the schoolyard connecting the thirteen small buildings**

Stephen: Thanks for helping me construct the Spirit Chamber.

Louis: No problem buddy. Anything for the students who died last semester.

Stephen: *Frowns and sighs* Yeah… I really miss having them here in person.

Louis: *Sigh* Yeah I know. It's tough when so many people you know have died. But hopefully they'll receive comfort once everyone they love can speak to them again.

Stephen: I really hope this works. Other than a spirit medium, this is the only other way.

Louis: *Pause* What's a spirit medium?

Stephen: Well… they're a group of women with strong supernatural powers. They're able to call a deceased spirit at will, and then that spirit will temporarily possess their body until the channeling wears off.

Louis: *Eyes widen slightly* Whoa, cool! Can you do that?

Stephen: *Shuts eyes* I don't believe it's possible for men to do it. Even so, I don't have a Magatama.

Louis: A what?

Stephen: *Opens eyes* A Magatama. It's an ancient artifact shaped like a nine and the spiritual power is obtained through a sacred urn created by the ancestor of the Kurain village. Her name, was Ami Fey. *He stares at his hands as they generate a holy sanctuary* Her powers rival my own as their slight, great, or tremendously superior spiritual powers. Compared to her, I'm just a magician who wants to become a wizard.

Louis: I thought you were a spirit lord.

Stephen: *Nervous sigh* I'm definitely a lord compared to the others around here. Using my holy necromancy allowed me to defeat and destroy Mrs. Gorf. But to a Spirit Medium, I'm just a novice Warlock.

Louis: *Chuckle* I think you said "Spirit medium" right? *Stephen nods* Well what ever happened to Spirit Larges?

Stephen: *Sighs and shakes head* they don't exist. If anyone was a large, it was Ami Fey. But to this day no one of her level has walked the face of the Earth since her death. I know nothing of any other Spirit Mediums. But if I were to recognize one, perhaps they could strengthen my supernatural powers themselves.

Louis: Did you say you get your power from dead classmates?

Stephen: *Nod* though, only those who've chosen by free will to lend me their power. However, I've been meditating for a long time now and I'm strengthening my powers on my own.

Louis: Is there some sort of formula you can use to recharge your power?

Stephen: *Glare* There used to be! But some genius thief stole every resource leading to them. Even though he was arrested, no traces of these potions were ever found! *Makes fist* If I ever caught that evil bastard who did it, I'd hex him with all the power I've ever gained!

Louis: … Okay then.

* * *

 **8:00 P.M. LA Prison**

(An inconspicuous old man wearing an orange prison uniform enters a phone booth. He places a quarter in the slot and dials a number.) *Click*

Elderly person: *British accent* Hello and thanks for calling. This is John Doe speaking.

Old man: Mr. Doe. This is the late Ambassador himself.

Mr. Doe: Ah, Mr. A. Thank you for calling again.

Mr. A: No problem sir. I'm calling on account of a prison escape the former Chief of Police is planning.

Mr. Doe: Interesting. You're not the only one leaving this prison tonight are you?

Mr. A: I'm afraid not. But before anything happens, I need to speak to my young friend, Le Chef.

Mr. Doe: *Sigh* I'm very sorry sir, but sometime in early April, he was executed.

Mr. A: What?! How is that possible?

Mr. Doe: Police officials say he was pushed from a thirty story building somewhere in Arizona.

Mr. A: *Growling lightly* Have they found the killer?

Mr. Doe: Unfortunately not. However the destination was called "Wayside School."

Mr. A: Interesting. Was it a staff member or a student?

Mr. Doe: They couldn't determine who did it.

Mr. A: *Slams cane* That French man poisoned the old Ambassador of Allebahst which allowed me to take over! And now he's dead?

Mr. Doe: Unfortunately yes. But as an assassin, it would be impossible to cause a school shooting and escape with no trace.

Mr. A: I'm going to track down this hitman, and murder him myself. Hopefully we meet again.

Mr. Doe: Before you go, can you please put a tracking device on Mr. Engarde? If he escapes I need to find him.

Mr. A: I'll hack the security cameras so you can watch him. If he leaves prison, he will be yours.

Mr. Doe: Thank you sir. Farewell. *Hangs up*

Mr. A: *Sinister smirk* Time to finally take back my power.

* * *

 **8:15 LA Prison common area**

(A cop carries a young man with clown makeup into the cell area)

Young adult: Let go of me you stupid forensic!

Cop: Give it a rest Simon. Your crime must be paid for. *He shoves Simon behind a locked door consisting of many prisoners.*

Simon: Really? This is the goddamn prison?! *A bald, grey skinned man approaches him*

Grey man: Hello Mr. Keyes.

Simon: Dogen. Who are all these people?

Dogen: *Chuckle* They're the culprits of crimes that have been captured and stopped by the two Ace Attorneys themselves, Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth.

Simon: Edgeworth. That evil bastard will pay soon enough! *A beautiful young woman with pink hair approaches him*

Woman: *Blush* Ah, who's this delicate little clown?

Simon: You smell.

Woman: *Gasp, slaps him across the cheek*

Simon: Ouch!

Woman: That's no way to treat a lady!

Dogen: Give it a rest April May. He just got mauled by a bunch of animals.

April: Humph. I hope you enjoy your life long sentence in this prison! *Walks away*

Simon: *Rolls eyes* Alright everybody, listen up! *Everyone faces him* Which one of you dipshits killed my best friend?! *A boy in with black hair and a touch of yellow approaches*

Boy: Dear lord, aren't you a little worked up? Or did you suffer a 3rd rate education like many of the other outsiders?

Simon: *Squint* Who are you?

Richard: *Holds hand out* I'm Richard Wellington, ex-con member and killer of Officer Prince.

Simon: *Shakes his hand* Alright. Can you tell me who everyone is?

Richard: Certainly. *He walks down the hallway* In this cell, we have the CEO of Bluecorp.

Redd: Salutations new comrade. I'm Redd White! *Simon chuckles* You look like a young and innocent boy. What crime did you commit?

Simon: I killed the President of Zeng Fa. *Redd chuckles heartily*

Redd: Good job pal! That cowardly lion needed silencing!

Richard: Over here we have Miss Yew.

Shih-Na: I said! Call me Shih-Na! *Richard tauntingly smirks*

Richard: Your name is Calisto Yew. We're not calling you by some stupid name.

Shih-Na: *Stares intensely at them*

Simon: *Sweats nervously* She's kinda freaking me out.

Richard: *Casual head shake* She's just a little hyena. If you want a scary bear, meet Officer Gant. *They walk a little further and a young man with a headband steps out*

Man: Hey pal what's up?

Simon: And you are?

Portsman: I'm Jacques Portsman. I'm the current longest undefeated prosecutor in the world with nine straight years of solid back-to-back victories.

Simon: What ever happened to the great von Karma?

Portsman: *Chuckle* He died. You know who else died? *Points at a sad boy with long brown hair.* That guy's father!

Simon: *Chuckles* Lucky him. *Steps into his cell* Congrats on losing your old man buddy.

Sad boy: *Frowns as tears approach his eyes* Go away!

Portsman: *Chuckle* You still haven't gotten over your father by now?

Sad Boy: No.

Portsman: What a baby.

Sad Boy: *Glares as tears stream down his face* Shut up Portsman! My dad was my only family left!

Portsman: *Rolls eyes and shrugs* Too bad. After you die in fifty or sixty years, it'll be the end of the Amano family tree.

Sad Boy: *Continues sobbing* Why are you such a jerk?

Portsman: Cause a lot of us here aren't losers. Rich bastards like you think you're above the law and that makes you a useless piece of shit.

Voice: Back off Jacques! *The boy stops crying as a young adult in a wheelchair rolls in*

Portsman: Acro? What the hell do you want?

Acro: I want you to apologize to Lance. He did nothing to you.

Portsman: *Rolls eyes* This bastard tried to woo my girl! He deserves it.

Acro: *Frowns and shakes head* Portsman, Cammy is an independent lady. If Lance thinks she's cute, it's his right to think that of her and it's still her right to choose to be your girlfriend.

Lance: *Smiles and sheds a joyful tear* Acro?

Acro: But as long as I'm here, Lance is my friend and you have no right to bully him.

Portsman: *Shrugs* Freedom of speech, Cripple! Look it up.

Acro: *Frown* If you had any kindness at all, you'd leave Lance alone. *Points outside of cell* Now get out before I tell the warden to punish you.

Simon: *Eyes widen* THE WARDEN?! *He turns aside.* Where is that bitch!

Lance: *Nervously points to a blonde woman with a white dog cuddling her neck* She's over there.

Simon: *Stomps over to her and grabs her by the shoulders.*

Woman: Hey! *She fearfully glances into his eyes*

Simon: Patricia Roland. Long time no see.

Patricia's Dog: *Growling* ARF!

Simon: *Punches the dog in the nose*

Dog: *Scared whine*

Patricia: *Gasp* No. *Dog begins whining louder* Calm down, sweetie! *Dog whales loudly and jumps off of her neck. She glares at Simon* that wasn't nice!

Simon: *Lifts her shoulders and slams her back against the wall*

Patricia: Ouch! *Simon pulls their faces together and she nervously stares at him*

Simon: Let's get one thing straight. I have less than negative shits about your stupid dog! Okay? I hate animals!

Patricia: *Holding her tears back* Okay.

Simon: But that's not why I'm here. I'm here on behalf of my best friend.

Patricia: Who? *Slam* OW!

Simon: Don't play dumb with me lady! Horace Knightly!

Patricia: Horace?

Simon: *Nod* He was my best friend. My goddamn chum, and you killed him in cold blood!

Patricia: You're scaring me!

Simon: Good! Then talk, you goddamn witch. Why did you kill Horace?!

Patricia: *Gulp* I thought he was one of Dogen's hitmen. *Slap* Ow!

Simon: Dogen and Knightly hardly had time to meet each other! Yet you stabbed his throat! *A large man with bright brown skin enters*

Man: Son! Get off of her.

Patricia: Dane!

Simon: *Evil smirk* Dad.

Dane: *Folds arms* Hello, Son.

Simon: *Sinister grin.* You're not my dad. *Dane frowns* You gave me to an orphanage - *Faces Patricia* an orphanage you ran. And then you thought you should become the warden of this prison.

Patricia: That doesn't mean I didn't still care about you.

Simon: *Chuckle* Neither of you dicks ever cared about me. Dogen cared about me, and Knightly was my only friend. Yet this bitch-wearing bitch over here had to kill him in cold blood.

Dane: Son… please.

Simon: You suck dad, you suck milt straight from an erectile cod. I wish that poisoning killed you. *Dane's frown becomes gloomy* Just as you wished I would grow up unloved. *Drops Patricia* I'll see you both in hell. *Walks out as another man bumps into him* Hey! Watch where you're going, Shorty!

Man: *Sways his shoulders back and forth* I'm extremely sorry, young son. I was just going to see my girlfriend.

Simon: *Squint* Who are you?

Frank: My name is Frank Sahwit. Patricia Roland invited me to her cell for the night.

Simon: *Sighs* Ms. Roland is your girlfriend?

Frank: Yes dear boy, she is.

Simon: You could do better. *Walks away*

Frank: … Okay then.

* * *

(Meanwhile in a different room, a young looking man is sitting cross-armed on a chair. His right eye is covered by his hair. April May walks in.)

April: Hi there Mattie!

Matt: …

April: *Frown* You still won't acknowledge my company?

Matt: *Shakes head*

April: You're not half the gentleman your rival was. *Walks out* I'm going to check on Mr. Portsman. *An old man steps into the cell*

Old Man: Can I sit here sonny?

Matt: *Opens left eye* Yanni Yogi? Go ahead.

Yanni: *Smiles and sits* Thanks, Matthew. *Clears throat* Now did you hear what Damon has planned tonight?

Matt: *Shakes head* No sir, I haven't.

Yanni: Mr. Gant has a large plan to get all of us out of this prison tonight.

Matt: *Flinches and lifts head up* Really, sir?

Yanni: *Nod* Yep. Old Damon is getting back to the business he used to run. He's going to bust everyone in this prison out of here. He wanted me to tell everyone.

Matt: … *Sighs and returns to his original position* Sorry sir. I'm not leaving.

Yanni: *Shocked* What? You're a handsome man much younger than a lot of us. You don't want to leave?

Matt: I can't sir, I just can't.

Yanni: *Sighs and stands up* Well, it was nice knowing you Matthew. *Steps out*

* * *

(A few meters down, two young women are chatting in a gossipy tone. One has red hair and one long brown.)

Red haired girl: So supposedly, we're leaving this prison tonight!

Brown haired girl: I know! I can't wait! *Yanni walks by them* Hey grandpa. Why so sad?

Yanni: *Faces them* Cammy, Mimi, you know Matthew don't you?

Mimi: You mean the young man in that cell who does nothing but sit on a chair all day and doesn't talk to anyone?

Yanni: *Shrug* Well he just spoke to me.

Mimi: Well, I guess he's become good friends with Acro.

Cammy: Awe, that's so adorable!

Yanni: *Sighs audibly* He's not coming with us.*

Mimi and Cammy: What?!

Yanni: *Shrug* I don't know why. But we should tell everyone else. *As he walks out he bumps into a large, orange colored man.*

Orange Man: Hey! Watch where youse walkin old man.

Yanni: Sorry Furio. I was just going to talk to my friend Damon.

Furio: *Smirk* It's about time we blow dis expired hyena bar. Dose little animals ta old warden brought in are nothing but prey. Prey to my predator!

Yanni: That's nice Furio. I'm leaving now. *Walks out*

Furio: *Smirks at Mimi and Cammy* Ladies. How's it going?

Cammy: I'm a little bummed Matt's not coming with us.

Furio: *Shrug* Let him chicken out. He's a child trapped in a man's body. Despite his adventures of dat Nickel Samurai, he ain't no hero at all.

Mimi: That's not fair Furio. You don't think it's normal to hide from an assassin?

Furio: *Chuckle* Real men don't hire assassins. They do da dirty work themselves. *Stares at Cammy* by da way, when's your little boyfriend going ta pay me?

Cammy: *Raises eyebrow* Portsman's in debt to the Tender Lender?

Furio: *Shakes head* Not Portsman. Da little spoiled rich kid?

Cammy: Richard Wellington?

Furio: Nah, dat Amano fellow. *Pats chin* what's his name… Lance! Dat's it. Lance Amano. *Points thumb at himself* da little plankton owes me a million bucks.

Cammy: *Frowns* I hardly know Lance. Why did you mistake him for Portsman?

Furio: HA! Some girlfriend you are. Calling Jacques by his last name.

Mimi: Furio, just stay out of it.

Furio: *Shrug* Okay. *Enters another room* I still can't believe dat Godot freak got paroled early.

French voice: Because I granted him what he needed!

Furio: *Turns and glares* Luke?

Luke: Zvarri Mr. Tigre. Diego Armando was given his freedom under my detective findings. After battling with Phoenix Wright in court, I found all I needed to prove him innocent.

Furio: *Glare* Look Atmey! Godot was a killer just like you and me, and yet ya fought at his side fo freedom?

Luke: The great Ace Detective Luke Atmey would always fight for justice. *Flashes his red ring* Using the remaining energy of this sacred ring, I unraveled the truth. To find, Mr. Armando was fighting to protect an innocent child.

Furio: *Growl* Humph! Innocent. Dat's hardly a word of value anymore.

Luke: Indeed Furio. If there were fewer corporation owners such as yourself, the world would be a better place.

Furio: Shut up pipsqueak! You hate CEO's for no reason.

Luke: Zvarri! Corporate owners are screwing over the rest of the world with their money. Using their money to get everything they want, including innocent people's information. It's quite easy to fall into custody of a corporate mogul at any second. *Sneer* Disgusting, pitiful, executive chiefs! They say money makes the world go round, but none of those without it ride the wheels of life. They crash in the fountain of youth and then die young.

Furio: You ain't inspiring no one here. I'm de only one listening and frankly, I ain't inspired at all. *Exits room*

Luke: *Frown with shut eyes* this legal system itself is built on the foundation of a power hungry company in Japan. Rendering us as the victims to many people's satisfaction that, we are put behind bars.

Voice: *Deep ladylike* what are you complaining over now Mr. Atmey?

Luke: Nothing, Miss Dee Vasquez. Other than the tragic discord that offsets the harmony of our human eternity.

Dee: *Chuckle* The only tragic discord around here is your ego.

Luke: *Raises eyebrow* is that your statement? How about that labor you put that young actor through?

Dee: *Rolls eyes* Jack Hammer was a tool. Fought for the spotlight for so long until his partner died. I killed him one day he came to me with a spear.

Luke: Hm. So you followed the defensive end of the motive spectrum?

Dee: *Raises left eyebrow* What are you saying?

Luke: There are five motives behind murder. Defense, Greed, Power, Prevention, and Revenge. *Shuts eyes painfully* Prior to Ambassador Alba, I've never seen any heartless creature apply all five motives into one.

Dee: So I took self-defense. Isn't that worthy of parole?

Luke: *Shakes head* The reason I helped sir Armando with parole, is because he used none of those motives at all. *A tear reaches his right eye* His motive, was protection - protection of another life. *He faces her* Anyone who goes as far as killing someone for no reason but to protect them, doesn't deserve any time in prison.

Dee: Well then, what are you going to do tonight? Are you escaping with the rest of us?

Luke: *Sigh* It would be morally wrong for me to do so, nonetheless. I've been paying close attention to all prisoners of this jail. Many of them cannot be trusted to escape without a detective on their tail.

Dee: So you're breaking out with us.

Luke: Indeed. It's morally wrong for any of us to leave this place, but some of us are worthy of redemption. Not all, but some. And it is my best interest for anyone capable of innocence to have their chance. *A man with a long beard walks in*

Bearded Man: Evening fellow prisoners.

Dee: *Squint* If it isn't the world's worst father.

Bearded Man: *Glare* At least I had a son. Unlike you two.

Dee: Oh contraire Blaise Debeste. You've failed harder at parenting than dads who've never met their children. If it weren't for Dane Gustavia, you'd be considered the worst dad in the world.

Blaise: Why because Simon made his way to prison? At least I acknowledged my child!

Luke: I've solved Amber Alerts with children treated better than your son!

Blaise: *Sigh* Well whatever. After tonight we can all put our pasts behind us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with Morgan Fey. *Enters a different cell*

Inside another cell, a tall, dark haired woman is meditating silently. Blaise enters the room and removes his goggles.

Blaise: Morgan Fey, may I speak with you for a minute?

Morgan: *Opens her eyes and glares* Please remember to call me "Mystic" Morgan please.

Blaise: *Shrug* Alright whatever. Mystic Morgan, I've come to learn of a few deceased prisoners that I'd like you to channel.

Morgan: Who in particular do you wish to speak with?

Blaise: Manfred von Karma. *Morgan sighs* Old Manfred was the strongest prosecutor I've ever worked with and my hope is we hear some details about a recent incident.

Morgan: What incident?

Blaise: Somewhere in Arizona, there was a murder of a French chef. The title of his personage was Le Chef.

Morgan: So you want me to channel him?

Blaise: *Shakes head* I want to speak with Manfred. He's a spirit now so he's been able to view Earth like he's a film critic. He's viewing the movie of time and has knowledge we could use a few notes of.

Morgan: How did Mr. von Karma die?

Blaise: *Angered grunt* Do you remember Jay Elbird? *Morgan nods* Well it turns out he was innocent of his crime but Manfred got him convicted. After Manfred was thrown in jail, Jay murdered him and recently he tried to escape prison to hide before the case was restarted.

Morgan: Where is Jay now?

Blaise: I requested him to be sentenced to death. Two weeks ago before I was imprisoned, we had him lethally injected. Not for the murder of his original victim, but for the murder of Manfred von Karma.

Morgan: As much as I'd love to help you reach him, I'm out of power. *She points at her neck without a necklace* I don't have my Magatama anymore. *Glare* That damn Phoenix Wright took it!

Blaise: *Rolls eyes* Okay we all hate Phoenix Wright, but he didn't throw all of us in here. Miles Edgeworth is to blame for me, and many others for getting us guilty verdicts. So, if you can channel Manfred once we escape, I have many questions to ask him.

Morgan: I'll do it on one condition.

Blaise: What?

Morgan: You have to hear from my daughter Dahlia as well. She was sentenced to death two years ago and now I really want to kill so many people responsible for leading her there!

Blaise: *Sinister smirk* I love your burning attitude. It's a deal. *They shake hands* Now once Gant gets us all out of here, we begin the new war.

Morgan: I'll be ready for it.

* * *

 **9:00 P.M. LA Courthouse**

Judge: Ladies and gentlemen, this court would like to present a hard earned reward to the newest, youngest defense attorney in the world.

Todd: *Smiles as Jerome pats him on the back*

Judge: This young boy has had one of the most challenging paths to the legal system of anyone I've ever seen. He's attended Wayside school for almost four years now, and in only one week, he completed every homework assignment through twelfth grade. And now, within the past eight months, he's completed law school. *Audience applauds* Now Todd,

Todd: *Stands up and smiles proudly*

Judge: Congratulations on your success. Here is your badge.

Phoenix: *Carries the badge to him* Here you go, new rookie.

Todd: Thanks Mr. Wright. *Accepts badge* And thank you, your honor.

Judge: It's my pleasure. *Turns to prosecution side* Mr. Edgeworth, would you like to say something to our newest defense attorney?

Edgeworth: *Charming grin* Of course. … I object to your promotion to becoming a defense attorney! *Audience gasps* … Because a boy with your skill is always needed on the side of prosecution. *Audience chuckles* What do you say?

Todd: *Chuckles casually* I'll think about it. But for now I'm ready to begin my career as a defense attorney.

Phoenix: Wise choice. Are you ready to watch Miles and I wrap up this case?

Todd: Most definitely.

* * *

 **9:30 P.M. LA Prison center**

Many of the prisoners are gathered in the hallway as a much older, yet much larger man steps among them all.

Man: Well fellow inmates, are you ready for your freedom?

Frank: Yes Sir Mr. Gant sir! *Everyone nods*

Gant: *Hearty laughter* that's what I wanted to hear. Now remember the order of events?

Frank: *Reveals broken electric bracelet* I broke this one on purpose.

Gant: Wellington?

Richard: *Pours chloroform on his cravat and folds it up*

Gant: Redd and Blaise?

Redd: I'm ready to steal their info!

Blaise: *Ignites lighter*

Gant: And you've found the targeted cars right?

Dee: There are three vans in the very back that haven't been used in a while. We could fit eight people in each one.

Patricia: The keys to those are in a small drawer in my office.

Gant: Okay! Quick run through!

*Diagram*

Gant: There are three vans on the lower floor. Dee will grab the first one. And then Jacques, Cammy, Frank, Patricia, Dane, and Richard will enter that one. Got it?

Dee: I can drive. *The others nod*

Gant: Okay, car number two will be driven by Redd White. Passengers will be Yanni, April, Luke, Furio, Morgan, Mimi, and Simon.

Redd: It's great to get on the road again.

Gant: In the final van, driven by me, will hold, Acro, Dogen, Shih-Na, Lance, Quercus, Blaise, and Matt. *Faces Lance and Acro* Now Lance, you're going to have to help Acro with his wheelchair.

Lance: I'm always happy to do that.

Acro: *Frowns in disappointment* I don't think my chair will fit. *An old man walks in*

Gant: Quercus, old pal! Nice of you to join us.

Quercus: *Grin* Thank you, old friend. *Reveals keys* I won't need to go with the rest of you, you see? *Pockets keys* I'll only slow you down.

Blaise: That removes only one seat.

Yanni: *Sigh* No, if Acro is in the back with the wheelchair, Shih-Na, Lance, and Dogen are in the middle, Blaise is in the front. The wheelchair fits.

Lance: But what about Matt Engarde?

Yanni: *Slams cane on ground* The young whippersnapper's not coming with us! *Many of them gasp*

Luke: ZVARRI!

Furio: Dat coward!

Shih-Na: Ha… *Everyone stares at her* Ha, ha, ha, ha! *Maniacal laughter*

Redd: *Face palm*

Cammy: Seriously?

Richard: That laughter is really annoying!

Shih-Na: Ha, ha, ha… *Cries tear* Sorry. I just can't believe how big a hypocrite Matt is. He's a gigantic show star that plays a justice hero. And he can't even show his face out of prison anymore.

Dee: *Sigh* Matthew's career was built on the original Steel Samurai show I produced. *Shuts eyes* I feel sorry for the poor boy. As selfish and cowardly as he is, he's too frail to hurt another human being.

Acro: *Faces Lance* Hey Lance, could you wheel me into Matt's cell real quickly? I want to say goodbye to him.

Lance: *Grabs the ends of his wheelchair* Sure thing, Acro. *Many prisoners smile at him*

Cammy: Awe, that's so thoughtful of you.

Lance: *Faces Cammy and blushes lightly* Thanks.

Portsman: *Rolls eyes* Just hurry up Lance. The rest of us really want to leave now.

Lance: *Smile turns into a light glare* Okay Jacques. Sorry for being so slow. *Pushes Acro out of room*

Gant: Are you ready Furio?

Furio: Yes sir boss! *Inhales deeply*

A few seconds later they make it back to Matt's cell. He's still sitting on his chair with his head lowered.

Acro: Hey Matt.

Matt: *Looks up* Acro, I thought you were leaving.

Lance: We are, we just wanted to be sure you hadn't changed your mind. There's room in the car for you to.

Matt: *Doesn't smile* My decision is final. My place is here.

Acro: *Lowers head lightly* Matt, you were my best friend ever since you entered this prison. Before Lance showed up, you were the only one who would push me around the prison.

Matt: And it looks like Lance is going with you. I rest my case.

Acro: *Sheds a tear* I'm going to miss you Matt. You and I both have one scar that won't ever fade. My legs, and your right eye.

Lance: Wait, I thought most of those scratches were almost done healing.

Matt: *Sigh* Behind my hair, I have one scar from a fight with Juan Corrida. Though my face has recovered fairly well, that scratch is permanent.

Acro: As are my legs.

Lance: *Tears form* And my father.

Acro: I know what it's like to lose your father. *Faces Matt* Wouldn't your dad like to see you again.

Matt: *Lightly annoyed* If I leave this place my father will find me dead. The most painful scar of all time is outliving your next of kin.

Lance: That's why I killed that convict.

Acro: Matt, can you promise me one thing?

Matt: *Opens eyes* What?

Acro: Promise if anyone else comes to this prison any time soon, you'll treat them the same way I treated you. *Matt flinches* Like a brother.

Matt: … *Sincere smile* Alright Acro. It's a deal.

Acro: *Fists bumps him* Take care pal.

Matt: You to. *Loud roar is heard* Whoa! What was that?!

Lance: Furio Tigre's roar. It's going to blow a fuse and then we escape.

Matt: Well you better hurry. Bye, Acro.

Acro: Bye, Matt.

Matt: *Faces Lance* Goodbye, Lance.

Lance: Bye Matt, it was nice knowing you. *He turns around and drives Acro out*

A few seconds later, all of the lights shatter due to Furio's roar.

Officer 1: What was that?

Officer 2: A blackout! *Grabs walkie talkie* Prison riot! The power is out!

Frank: *Flips electric fence switch* It is now. *They face him*

Officer 1: How'd you get out?!

Frank: *Shows powerless bracelet* your stupid electrified trackers. *Slams bracelet on electric fence switch and it shatters*

Officer 2: Hey!

Frank: *Shrug* Now everyone can move around as they please.

Officer 1: *Grabs taser* Step back!

Voice: How's about you step back?

Officer 2: Sir? *Gets punched* OW!

Furio: Silence you big baby!

Officer 2: Backup needed!

Officer 1: *Passes out on floor*

Officer 2: Sir! *Looks up at Richard Wellington holding chloroform cravat*

Richard: Enjoy your nap. *Furio knocks guard unconscious*

Furio: WHOO!

(Nearby office)

Redd: Let's see, *Reaches into secure file folder* Crimes solved by Phoenix Wright. *Chuckle* Mine now!

Blaise: *Reads file folder* Miles Edgeworth's arrests. *Ignites lighter* It's all history now.*Burns the documents* And now, this whole room is history! *Lights wall and a flame starts forming*

Redd: Wowie! That's a lot of fire.

Blaise: Let's get out before the roof collapses!

(In the parking lot)

Timid cop: *Sweating and shivering nervously* Please tell me this is a nightmare.

Gant: Mr. Meekins! What's up?

Mike: Ah! *Begins panting.* Officer Gant? *Prisoners run out behind him* Everyone?!

Morgan: You're assistance is no longer necessary.

Mike: *Gulp*

Furio: Beat it, bub!

Mike: Oh. *Faints in his car seat*

Gant: Ha, ha, ha! *Claps* Classic Mikey! Now quick! Get to the cars! *Dee gets into the driver seat and multiple prisoners get in, Redd does the same, and finally so does Gant* Okay! Now we need to open the garage door!

Quercus: Allow me old chum. *Taps button and door opens* Goodbye.

Gant: Thanks pal! *The three vans drive out*

Quercus: *Chuckle* Finally. *Pulls out car keys and approaches red Ferrari* Good luck catching me this time, Miles.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There's the first chapter to this story. If you find it fairly hard to follow, don't worry. It'll get easier when the homicides begin and characters die! … until then, I recommend Ace Attorney to those of you who now know the names of the killers. Getting them into Wayside is going to be a blast!**


	2. Principal of Death

Principal of Death

 **Author's Note: So, one of my many concerns for this story would be the characters and trying to make it easy to follow. In all honesty, I'm good at memorizing around a hundred separate characters but I know not everyone else can. That being said… it's time to being executing them. I hope you enjoy the back to back crimes going forward.**

* * *

 **December 14** **th** **Wayside school district buildings parking lot 7:00 A.M.**

(Todd woke up early to skateboard to the school. He and his new friend planned to be at the school around six, and here he comes right now. Todd waves as the skilled defense attorney steps out of his car)

Todd: Good morning Mr. Wright. *Pheonix chuckles*

Phoenix: Good morning to you too new Rookie. *Faces building no. 11* Is this the correct building?

Todd: *Nods* It sure is. The sophomore class of Wayside school building.

Phoenix: I see. And how many classrooms will I need to visit?

Todd: *Spirit drops* Well… one.

Phoenix: *Shocked* Only one? *Todd nods* You must have a skilled teacher to handle everyone in the grade!

Todd: Well sir, the class size is actually normal. *Sigh* Almost half of the grade died last year.

Phoenix: *Flinches* What?! How is that possible?!

Todd: *Sigh* We did manage to kill off everyone that murdered someone. But even so, the building needed to be torn down.

Phoenix: *Rolls eyes* my god. You had to kill people?

Todd: *Holds arms beside him* we didn't have a choice. We were fighting for our lives when that happened.

Phoenix: Well, if any of that happens again, you need to talk to me about it. I'm really good at capturing killers.

Todd: *Thumbs up* Okay sir. You can count on me. *Phoenix opens the door and they both enter*

Phoenix: So, how is this school organized?

Todd: It's Wayside. Organization doesn't exist.

Phoenix: Hm. That's an interesting factor most schools don't have.

Todd: I know. If you think thirteen buildings in total isn't organized, you should've seen it last year when we had one thirty-story building with one classroom on each floor.

Phoenix: *Chuckle* I heard about this school. It just wasn't constructed until I left the state.

Todd: Understandable. This area just got finished last month.

Phoenix: That's pretty cool. *Faces Todd* I have one important question.

Todd: *Faces him* what's that sir?

Phoenix: What was your reason for inviting me here?

Todd: *Confused* what do you mean? I wanted you to give a speech to the class.

Phoenix: I know that, but why does it mean so much to you? Is it your well fought-for achievement you want everyone to be inspired by? Or do your classmates mean that much to you?

Todd: *Gloom* Well sir, it's a very sad story. *Faces him directly* Remember how I said many students died?

Phoenix: *Nod*

Todd: Well, at the time I was the Student of the Semester. I had privileges other students didn't have. I could attend staff meetings, I could enforce discipline to misbehaved students, I could even get a say in whether or not a new teacher could be hired or if someone needed to be expelled.

Phoenix: Why do you keep saying 'could?'

Todd: Because I never actually did any of those things. When Principal Kidswatter left the school under the suffrage of prostate cancer, he hired a man named Le Chef. This man hired many other serial killers as his staff. That's what lead to all those deaths.

Phoenix: *Sigh* I'm very sorry to hear that, it must've been painful to sit through.

Todd: I lost my close pal Myron, I lost my new friend Allison, but worst of all, I lost my porcupine friend Fluffy.

Phoenix: A porcupine?

Todd: Fluffy was my girlfriend's pet. For a long time he hated me because I was her crush. But after I caused an accident leading to her temporary critical injury, Fluffy and I became friends.

Phoenix: I find that hard to believe. Do you have evidence that this happened?

 **-Show evidence -[A]**

 **-I've got nothing**

Todd: *Withdraws scrapbook labeled: T+M* he pulled this scrapbook out of her bag and showed me her true feelings.

Phoenix: May I see a picture of her please?

Todd: Certainly. *Flips book to a page of them hugging* as you can see, she loves rollerblading.

Phoenix: *Casual grin* she's adorable. *Faces Todd* you're a lucky guy Todd. I've got a girl myself.

Todd: *Grin* I see, is she pretty?

Phoenix: Undeniably.

Todd: Interesting, I'll have to meet her sometime.

Phoenix: Yeah but let's worry about that later. Can you please tell me more about who killed all these people?

Todd: The man who hired them was named Le Chef. I had to kill one person myself in order to prevent further lives at risk.

Phoenix: I see. But was it hard for you to do?

Todd: *Nod* It sure was. But now I look at the three people I mentioned before. Myron, Allison, and Fluffy, and then I realize I shouldn't have allowed him to work here.

Phoenix: So you feel guilty?

Todd: Of killing him? I feel guilty for not doing it sooner. But I feel like I let down my closest friends.

Phoenix: What happened to Le Chef?

Todd: He shot me below that heart.

Phoenix: *Shocked* Wow!

Todd: My girlfriend Maurecia ferociously shoved him off the roof. But to this day I question, was Le Chef working for someone else?

Phoenix: And have you found your answer yet?

Todd: *Faces him* that's why I became an attorney. I wanted to seek out any potential truth. Why did he try so hard to get a job at Wayside? Was someone of higher power enforcing him to reside here?

Phoenix: *Proud grin* I love your spirit. But please note that as a defense attorney, you must be prepared to trust all of your clients.

Todd: *Smile* Thanks for the advice.

Phoenix: *Phone rings* hold on a second. *Click* Hello?

Edgeworth: Mr. Wright, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need you to pick me up in Scottsdale.

Phoenix: *Cold-sweat* Isn't that out of the way?

Edgeworth: Indeed, but I fell asleep and our GPS battery died. Franziska is currently giving Gumshoe his punishment for screwing up. *Whip*

Gumshoe: OW!

Phoenix: *Rolls eyes* Might I ask why Franziska was driving?

Edgeworth: *Sigh* Someone stole my car last night. I asked Franziska for her car, she refused to share it unless she drove.

Phoenix: Did you bring Maya with you?

Edgeworth: Don't worry about her, she's with us as well.

Phoenix: So what's the plan? I drive to Scottsdale and pick you up, or do the others want to come to this school as well?

Edgeworth: I don't know. Why don't you ask Todd?

Phoenix: *Faces Todd* Todd do you want all my friends to come here or just Edgeworth?

Todd: *Smile* I'd love to meet your friends and I'm sure my class would as well.

Phoenix: Okay perfect. *Faces phone* Todd says he'd be delighted to meet everyone.

Edgeworth: *Grin* Then so be it. If you drive to Scottsdale and then back to the school with us following you, we should be there in an hour.

Phoenix: Perfect. I'll see you then. *He steps outside and drives away*

* * *

(As he drives out of the parking lot, three vans park inside. Once the completely oblivious lawyer is out of sight, the escaped convicts exit their vans.)

Frank: Awe, what a peaceful school area.

Mimi: It sure is beautiful.

Richard: *Rolls eyes* I'll say, it doesn't look like a first-rate education building.

April: Cool it down hothead! Not everyone can afford that sort of thing.

Luke: Some of us intellectuals are capable of obtaining it ourselves.

Gant: Well everyone, I'd say this looks like a good hideout. Any objections?

Yanni: *Raises hand lightly*

Gant: Yes Mr. Yogi?

Yanni: It's the middle of winter and only a few of us are properly dressed.

Cammy: *Begins shivering* It is kind of cold out here.

Lance: *Smiles and steps forward*

Portsman: *Pushes him aside* Don't worry sweetie. *Lance's smile vanishes as he hugs her* I'll warm you up.

Shih-na: *Sneaks behind Richard* How about you Wellington? *Richard flinches as she opens her arms* Want to warm a lady up?

Richard: Calisto, I thought I said I don't think you're attractive. *Furio hugs her*

Furio: Dat's no way to treat a lady. Come here Shinny.

Shih-Na: *Sticks her tongue out at Richard*

Richard: *Middle finger*

Simon: Look, if we go in the building it'll be warm. So let's go inside.

Yanni: *Shakes head* Damon, I just want $300 for a tent and some food. I'll never bother any of you again.

Gant: Well Yanni, old Manny did put quite a scar on your life. *Pulls out five hundreds* So I'll give you five Benjamins. How does that sound?

Lance: Once I get my inheritance I can give you some money.

Furio: Make it rain on me first little man.

Lance: *Intimidated* Okay.

Yanni: *Accepts cash* God bless you Damon. *Picks up his cane and walks away* Goodbye everyone.

Blaise: Wait! *Runs up to him* Take this. *Hands him lighter*

Yanni: You're giving me your lighter?

Blaise: Look pal, if I start a fire in this school I'll go back to jail for sure.

Yanni: Okay, bye everyone. *He walks away*

Dogen: Real shame he's leaving us.

Redd: Well, let's enter this rich building! *They all enter building no. 11*

* * *

Gant: Okay, remember my only rule, do not kill anyone. Everyone understand?

All: Yes sir. *Todd faces them*

Todd: *Curiously* who are all of you? *They all pause and face one another*

Gant: *Hearty laugh* we're twenty super close friends touring this place.

Todd: *Raises eyebrow* I didn't think our school was made for tourism.

Gant: Nonsense! We're all just taking a vacation as a large crew! I'm Damon Gant, Chief of Police in Las Angeles. *Frank steps forward and grabs Todd's hand*

Frank: *Shakes his hand* what's up kiddo? I'm Frank Sahwit, your everyday newspaper salesman. *Points at Patricia* And that's my girlfriend Patricia Roland.

Patricia: *Wink* I love animals.

Todd: *Weirded out* okay… *Shih-Na steps forward*

Shih-Na: My name is Shih-Na.

Richard: *Rolls eyes* Actually her name is Calisto Yew.

Shih-Na: *Rage* I said don't call me that!

Richard: *Casual headshake* I'm Richard Wellington. Unemployed, looking for a university worthy of my intellect. *Todd faces Mimi*

Mimi: I'm Mimi Miney. A retired nurse from Grey's Hospital.

Todd: Okay. *Faces Acro* and you are?

Acro: I'm Ken Dingling, but everyone calls me Acro. I lost my legs on a trapeze.

Todd: *Gloom* I'm so sorry to hear that. *Faces Lance* Why do you look so sad?

Lance: Huh? *Regains focus* oh sorry! I'm Lance Amano. *Looks down* I'm still crying over my dead dad.

Todd: Oh my gosh! I'm truly sorry for your loss.

Lance: He was fifty-two. Heart attacks happen when you least expect them.

Portsman: *Steps forward* yeah, but you know Lance is tough right? He's gonna get over this at some point.

Todd: And you are?

Portsman: Jacques Portsman, the prosecutor with a nine-year win streak.

Todd: What a coincidence. I just became a defense attorney.

Portsman: *Careless frown* You're on the wrong side of the law, my friend. The prosecution is the way to go.

Blaise: It's true though. *Steps forward* I'm Blaise Debeste. *Holds hand out* Put her there.

Todd: *Shakes his hand and ashes are left on his hand* what's this?

Blaise: *Cackling* I love to start fires. My hands are covered in ashes. *Todd faces Dee*

Dee: I'm Dee Vasquez. *Furio steps forward*

Todd: *Shivers under intimidation*

Furio: Da name's Furio Tigre. I'm da strongest person here!

Lance: * _If only you'd broken a pair of handcuffs before_.*

Furio: *Points at Luke* and dat's my sophisticated friend Luke Atmey.

Luke: *Glare* We're not friends.

Furio: He's a pushover. *Points at Cammy* And dat little hottie is Cammy Melee.

Cammy: *Waves cutely* Hi.

Todd: *Light blush* Hi. *Furio points at April*

Furio: And that little hottie is April May.

April: Such a cute little boy you are.

Todd: *Blushes deeper* Thank you. *Dane steps forward*

Dane: I'm Dane Gustavia. *Points at Simon* and that's my son Simon.

Simon: *Eye roll* I'm not your son. *Points at Dogen* Dogen's the dad I needed.

Dane: *Shakes head* Some kids just don't understand.

Morgan: Indeed. *Todd faces her as she looks away* I'm Morgan Fey. I'm a spirit medium. *Sheds a tear* Hoping to see my deceased daughter soon.

Todd: *Smile adverts into a gloomy frown* you lost your daughter?

Morgan: I didn't lose her, she was taken away from me.

Blaise: Believe me, I tried real hard to protest out of it.

Gant: It's too bad I was on vacation while they made that decision. *Todd faces Redd*

Todd: Last person.

Redd: *Charming smirk* I'm Redd White, CEO of Bluecorp. And you are?

Todd: Huh? *Everyone stares at him curiously* oh, I'm Todd. I just completed law school to become a defense attorney. *Many of them flinch subtly*

Redd: And you don't have any plans on throwing anyone in jail anytime soon, do you?

Todd: What do you mean? A defense attorney fights to get defendants away from jail, not into it. *Suspicious frown* why does that concern you anyways? *They all glance at one another*

Gant: Our good pal Matt Engarde got arrested over a year ago even though he was the defendant. We were mad at a man named Phoenix Wright *Todd flinches* for throwing him behind bars.

Todd: You guys know Phoenix Wright?

Richard: For that reason only. We later learned Matt hired an assassin, but he was never caught.

Frank: And so we hate Phoenix for insisting he go behind bars.

Todd: Phoenix never told me that. He said he's caught many criminals over the years. Are any of you familiar with any of them? *Many of them flinch again, Portsman steps up*

Portsman: Look pal, he's just lucky he hasn't faced me in court yet, if he had, well… he'd lose a client for sure.

Todd: People said the same thing about Miles Edgeworth. *Portsman and many others flinch* He's been prosecuting for years and wins almost every time.

Portsman: Oh yeah, we hate Edgeworth too.

Todd: Really? Why?

Portsman: He's a total accuser. He accused me of killing my detective partner.

Simon: He accused my pal, Horace of murder and *Glares at Patricia* someone, who shall remain unnamed, murdered him in prison.

Todd: But was he guilty?

Blaise: We'll never know. He's gotten so many defendants guilty and I, as the prosecution chairman, legally had to allow behind bars forever.

Todd: *Sigh* Look, to be quite honest, I know what it's like to kill someone. *Everyone's eyes widen*

Redd: You've killed someone before?

Todd: In spite of three close friends dying, I slammed a chair over his head.

April: *Holds hands out* Okay, we're not messing with you.

Furio: Even I won't mess with you.

Acro: *Passionate smile* Hey pal, don't feel bad. If you kill a murderer, you protected many others.

Lance: It's true. *Gant turns to the side*

Gant: Okay, we're just going to tour the buildings because they are super magnificent.

Todd: *Nervously* I really don't think this place is supposed to be a tourist attraction.

Gant: Well why not? We're all normal people astounded by such a beautiful building.

Todd: Why not come back in the summer? Winter just began and it's freezing.

Gant: We don't get breaks in summer. We're not lucky enough to get Christmas break off like you.

Todd: *Pauses* we don't get Christmas break this year. *A few of them gasp*

April: Your teachers must be horrible people!

Todd: Not at all, we got an extended summer that began in April and only ended last month. To make up for all that lost time, all students are obligated to come to school over Christmas break.

Richard: Except you.

Todd: What?

Richard: You just told us you're a licensed defense attorney. Your education is complete.

Todd: I just chose to use that eight month hiatus to complete law school. But I'm still a student at this school.

Gant: *Frown* Well kid, you seem qualified to leave this school if you wanted to and begin your normal life.

Todd: I could, but I'm not going to.

Gant: I don't think you understand, if you passed law school in only eight months, your intellect isn't necessary here anymore.

Todd: What's your point?

Gant: I mean you're just as welcome at this school as any of us. We're all normal people who have jobs and you're a teenage prodigy with a career already. Why can't we tour this beautiful building?

Todd: * _Damn he's good. Perhaps he's telling the truth though… but what am I hiding? They all seem like loving people. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea._ * Okay then. *Casual grin* Officer Gant.

Gant: Ooh Officer. I like that title.

Todd: I grant you and your amigos to go crazy. Just don't touch anything or anyone.

Gant: You have my word young man. Alright everyone, let's check this place out! *They all wander off*

* * *

*One hour later*

Mrs. Jewls: *Enters classroom* Good morning class. How is everyone today? *Everyone stares fairly quietly*

Dana: Honestly, a little paranoid.

Mrs. Jewls: *Smile vanishes* Why's that?

Maurecia: The building is swarming with a bunch of strangers.

Mrs. Jewls: *Waves her hand in reassurance* Oh, don't worry about them. Mr. Kidswatter is good friends with one of them.

Stephen: He is?

Mrs. Jewls: Indeed. *Pulls out a photo of Kidswatter and Gant* this man was his roommate in college.

Joy: *Reading* Damon and Marlon.

Mrs. Jewls: *Nods* Marlon is Kidswatter's first name. Did anyone else look creepy to you?

Stephen: *Shivers lightly* There was a really old man with a cane. When he flashed his eyes at me, I nearly fainted.

Mrs. Jewls: *Laughs* Good one Stephen. But I'm pretty sure Damon is the oldest person here.

Sharie: Hey, didn't you tell us a new student would be joining our school today?

Mrs. Jewls: Oh, thanks for the reminder, Sharie. *Shows a photo of her* her name is Sue.

Joy: Sue? What's her reasoning for coming here?

Mrs. Jewls: I believe she wants a more fun environment for learning.

Dana: *Rolls eyes* she definitely chose the right time to join the school. As opposed to nine months ago.

Benjamin: Agreed, most of us had to fight for our lives.

Ron: Yeah we're the survivors here.

Mrs. Jewls: *Sigh* that only happened once. I'm sure you'll all find Sue to be the kindest human being you'll ever meet.

Todd: *Enters classroom with a humble smile*

Mrs. Jewls: Good morning Todd! It's nice of you to join us. Is there some information you have for the rest of the class?

Todd: Phoenix and Edgeworth will be here in five minutes, I just wanted to be sure you guys knew that.

Maurecia: *Seductively* that's a nice badge, Todd. You look hot with it.

Todd: *Blushes lightly* thank you Maurecia. It's my current most valuable possession.

Stephen: *Shudder* Hey Todd, did you see that creepy old man outside the room?

Todd: You mean officer Gant?

Stephen: *Shakes his head nervously* he looked older.

Todd: Nope, I didn't see any other old men out there.

*Meanwhile*

Gant: *Sigh* Wasn't that an amazing tour?

Convicts: Yeah!

Gant: Great, now is anyone here ready to meet my college buddy Marlon?

Richard: *Peers out the window and his eyes widen*

April: Richard, what's going on?

Richard: *Gulp* isn't that Phoenix Wright's car outside?

Luke: *Looks out window* ZVARRI! It's true.

Redd: Don't be silly, Mr. Wrong only has a one person bike.

Luke: OBJECTION! He spent loot on that car six months ago. After everything I had stolen was given back, he was awarded handsomely.

Richard: My cell was perfectly parallel to the parking lot view.

Furio: *Rolls up sleeves* Dat's it. As soon as dat freak steps foot in dis building-

Lance: Whoa! When we left prison we all made a deal.

Gant: The deal was no one kills anyone once we're free.

Furio: So? Dat doesn't mean I can't beat da livin shit outta dat guy does it?

Portsman: *Shakes head* Phoenix can't prove you all guilty, he'll have to get through me and I've been winning for nine straight years.

Dane: Son of a bitch! *Points out window* Edgeworth's car is here too!

Redd: No! It's inconceivabelievable!

Simon: Prosecution + Defense – Innocent Defendant + Escape Convicts = Permanent Jail Time!

Blaise: Or worse, the death penalty!

Frank: Well, what are we waiting for? Run! *Everyone runs off in different directions*

Acro: A little help here.

Lance: *Grabs the back of his wheelchair and starts dashing forward* I got you!

* * *

(Inside the classroom, everyone pauses)

Joy: Does anyone else hear a rumble?

Maurecia: I haven't heard one since the time we were in a thirty story building.

Mimi: AH! *Runs by door*

Ron: Who was that?

Mrs. Jewls: I'm not sure, *steps closer to the door*

Simon: AH! *Runs by door*

Mrs. Jewls: *Flinches* Wow! These people seem panicked.

Frank: *Runs inside classroom* AH! *Everyone stares at him*

Todd: Frank?

Frank: I need to hide! Can I please hide behind your desk?!

Mrs. Jewls: Whoa, what is this?

Frank: I'm screwed! We're all screwed! *Gets under Mrs. Jewls's desk* Just pretend I'm not here.

Dana: *Raises eyebrow* Why are you hiding?

Frank: I said to pretend I'm not here! *Richard steps in*

Richard: *Pants a few times*

Sharie: Whoa, you look like you could use a nap.

Richard: Not, *pant* now. *Points into the hallway* they're here!

Benjamin: Who's here?

Richard: The mafias! They're going to kill us!

Sharie: *Withdraws tranquilizer* I'll go stop them.

Richard: *Flinches* Whoa, whoa, whoa. A tranquilizer?

Sharie: Yeah? It was a weapon I used to kill a nurse with the constant urge to knock me out.

Frank: *Frown* And you didn't go to jail for it?

Richard: Your idea of taking down a killer, is by using a non-lethal weapon?

Sharie: How many killers are there?

Richard: Two.

Sharie: Then this will be easy. *He blocks her*

Richard: If you go out there, you'll get killed.

Frank: Seconded!

Mrs. Jewls: *Gulp* I'll do it. *Students gasp*

Joy: Mrs. Jewls? No!

Mrs. Jewls: I need to risk my life if it means protecting students. *She runs out*

Todd: *Determined glare* I'm going to.

Maurecia: No you're not. *He ignores her*

Todd: I've faced greater danger before.

Frank: You'll die out there!

Todd: I have some doubts that this is real. It has to be some silly charade. *He steps out of the room*

* * *

(Outside the principal's office)

Kidswatter: What is going on here? How is this possible?

Gant: *Runs out* Marlon!

Kidswatter: Damon! It's good to see you old friend!

Gant: Never mind that now, we're in danger!

Kidswatter: *Chuckle* Good one Damon, but whenever there's trouble *He enters his office* I remain in the safe spot. *Closes door*

Gant: *Frown* He hasn't changed one bit. *Phoenix and Edgeworth enter the building* Ah! *He hides behind a wall and shivers nervously*

Edgeworth: I thought I saw some scurrying inside this building.

Phoenix: Tenth graders must have a lot of spirit.

Edgeworth: Most of them looked too tall to be tenth graders.

Phoenix: Well if there's something you find odd, talk to the principal.

Edgeworth: Of course. *Enters his office*

Phoenix: Now I should go find Todd. *Turns around and pauses*

Gant: *Holds his breath*

Phoenix: Is someone there?

Gant: *Sweats badly*

Phoenix: *Steps forward* Who's back here? *Looks over wall*

Gant: *Turns head aside*

Phoenix: What are you doing?

Gant: *Gruff German accent* I'm hiding from ze mafia.

Phoenix: *Raises eyebrow* Have I seen you before?

Gant: Nine! Zat wouldn't ring a bell in ze old noggin.

Phoenix: You're definitely not German. Please show your face.

Gant: *Frown* Verdammt. *Faces him slowly*

Phoenix: *Eyes widen and jaw drops* Damon Gant?!

Gant: *Hearty smile* How's it going Wrighto my boy? *Gunshot* Ah!

Phoenix: Whoa!

Edgeworth: *Distance* Dear lord!

Phoenix: Edgeworth! *Gunshot* Oh no! *Runs to office door*

Voice: Don't enter or else! *He flinches*

Phoenix: Gant, please help me with- *He turns around* He's gone. *Gunshot* Ah! *Stands still for ten seconds and hears a door close* Edgeworth! *Enters office*

Edgeworth: *Holding pistol* No...

Phoenix: *Gasps at the sight of the principal on the floor* Mr. Kidswatter!

Kidswatter: *Coughs twice* Ow.

Phoenix: Who did that?!

Kidswatter: *Coughs a few times and closes his eyes*

Phoenix: *Glares at Edgeworth*

Edgeworth: What? Don't give me that look!

Phoenix: *Grabs the pistol out of his hand* What are you crazy?!

Edgeworth: Whoa! Don't make those movements!

Phoenix: You know what happens when you touch a murder weapon! *A woman screams*

Edgeworth: Uh oh. *They turn to see Mrs. Jewls horrified*

Phoenix: Look ma'am it's not what it looks like.

Mrs. Jewls: POLICE! *Runs away* SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!

Edgeworth: *Sigh* We're screwed.

Phoenix: What are you waiting for? We need to catch the real criminal!

Voice: Hold it right there! *They turn toward a young girl*

Phoenix: Hello.

Girl: *Steps forward with intense look*

Phoenix: Look, we're not actually- *She punches his stomach* Ah!

Edgeworth: *Gasps*

Phoenix: *Weakly* killers. *She punches him in the gut again* Ouch! *He falls on the floor and bumps his head on the desk* Ah! *Drops gun*

Edgeworth: Hold it young lady, what are you- *She picks up the pistol and aims at him* Whoa!

Girl: *Glares darkly* you scumbags will not escape from your crime.

Phoenix: *Sigh* So much for the big speech.

Edgeworth: Seconded.

Girl: You'll have plenty of time to give that speech to your inmates.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later, the cops enter and arrest Phoenix and Edgeworth, classmates stare silently)

Cop: Thank you very much for reporting this Mrs. Jewls.

Mrs. Jewls: *Crying* It's my pleasure. But Kidswatter dying so suddenly, it's too much to take in.

Cop: Well we promise to keep these hostile individuals contained. *Faces the small girl* and thank you very much for detaining them for us.

Girl: It's my pleasure to capture those heartless criminals like the diseased rodents they are.

Benjamin: *Stops crying and frowns at her* Hey, that's a little uncalled for.

Girl: What do you know about crime?

Benjamin: Not much, but here's an important question, what do you know about respect?

Stephen: *Glares at her* Yeah! You've got some real nerve!

Girl: I know respect and I know when not to use it. Classic sodomites like them need exterminated.

Sharie: Dear lord! Who do you think you are?!

Girl: *Smarmy smirk* I'm Sue.

Maurecia: You?!

Sue: *Nods* Crime is my one true nemesis. I'm a prosecutor in training, and by next year I'll be the youngest person ever to receive their lawyer's badge.

Maurecia: *Evil grin* Well you're a little too late you little smartass.

Sue: *Frown* Objection, what are you insinuating?

Maurecia: *Points at Todd* my significant other has already beat you to it.

Sue: *Sigh* so you say, but success isn't measured by time to earn it, it's measured by how well you use it.

Maurecia: I'm sure he already knows that, right Todd?

Todd: *Faces her with blank sadness* Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

Dana: Todd not paying attention, that's new.

Todd: I can't help but think Phoenix is innocent.

Sue: Ha! Is Phoenix the man with the charming face or the creep with the spiky hair?

Todd: *Frown* He's not a creep.

Sue: When I walked in that room, he was holding the gun.

Todd: That doesn't make him the killer! He's not guilty!

Sue: *Chuckle* I'd love to see you prove that.

Todd: *Glares and steps forward* Okay I will.

Sue: *Unamused frown* Are you trying to intimidate me? Because the last boy who did that went to the hospital.

Joy: OBJECTION! *She steps behind him* Todd is the strongest boy in our school and if you start a fight with him, you'll regret it.

Sue: Of course, because I'd go to the courthouse and probably get expelled from this school.

Joy: No, I mean Todd will kick your sorry ass back to wherever you came from.

Voice: That's enough!

Todd: …

Joy: …

Sue: … Who are you?

Gant: *Frowns at her* I'm Officer Damon Gant, and I demand to know what you saw.

Sue: I didn't see anything.

Gant: Who killed Marlon? Wrighto or Worthy?

Sue: All I did was contain them.

Todd: And I'm going into the courthouse right now to prove Phoenix is innocent! *Walks to the door*

Dana: Does that mean the speech is canceled?

Todd: Absolutely.

Jenny: Bummer, I would've loved to hear what those nice men had to say.

Gant: OKAY! EVERYONE ASSEMBLE! *The other escape convicts walk out* Look, we've been in this school for one hour and one of you already broke the golden rule.

Mrs. Jewls: Treat others the way you want to be treated?

Gant: Not even close, never ever take a life. *Faces the convicts* which one of you did it?! *They look at each other silently*

Patricia: I'm sure we're all as stunned as you are.

Shih-Na: We were busy running around the building.

Frank: I was in there homeroom hiding under the desk!

Gant: … *Frowns darkly* so, nobody wants to confess.

Dogen: How do we know you didn't kill him?

Gant: Because I don't own a gun. I've never used a gun in my entire police career!

Dane: Do you expect us to believe that?

Gant: I don't care if you believe me or not. But I demand to know if any of you did commit this crime.

Simon: Look on the bright side, none of us got hurt, *I wouldn't mind losing Patricia or Blaise* and now Edgeworth and Wright are going behind bars.

Acro: *Sigh* I can't help but think they're innocent. *Todd steps forward*

Todd: Excuse me sir.

Acro: *Smiles passionately* Yes?

Todd: Didn't you guys say you hated those two?

Acro: I don't find hatred toward others. I've met Mr. Wright and I assure you he's innocent.

Todd: Well then, I'm ready to go to court right now to prove his innocence.

Portsman: That's the spirit! And then throw Edgeworth behind bars for eternity!

Shih-Na: Yeah! Do that!

Todd: *Shakes head* as a defense attorney, I'm not supposed to convict anyone. But I do plan on getting Phoenix not guilty.

Dee: Well if you believe in his innocence hard enough, you'll win the trial easily. Good luck.

Todd: Thank you.

Gant: In the meantime, Mr. Atmey will be investigating the crime to find some clues.

Luke: You have my word on that.*Straightens magnifying glass monocle* Time to begin.

Gant: As for the rest of you, please go back to your everyday lives attending class. Me and my friends will casually be nearby if you need us.

April: Whoa! Are you crazy? There's a lethal gunman in this building and you expect us to stay?

Gant: Of course. To those of you who don't understand, we're all suspects until the mystery is solved. Ergo, no one exits this building.

Richard: *Glare* If you think I'm going to stand in a third rate school potentially for weeks, you better think again!

Gant: *Shuts eyes stressfully* Mr. Wellington, would you rather spend your time back with Mr. Engarde?

Richard: *Adamantly shuts eyes* No thank you.

Gant: Good, now in the meantime we should all find a job we can do to for our modern youth. So Dane, I expect you to help cook meals.

Dane: *Nod* Understood.

Gant: Mimi, are you okay with nursing?

Mimi: *Shrug* I haven't done it in almost five years. But I'll give it a go.

Gant: Okay good, everyone else just pick a job.

Frank: I'll deliver announcements.

Richard: I'll tutor any students who need help.

Furio: I'll be da gym trainer if needed.

Portsman: And I'll be the hall monitor, the guy who gives detention to anyone who shows up late or breaks a rule.

Maurecia: *Skates up to him* Sorry pal, I'm already the safety monitor of Wayside.

Portsman: *Smug smirk* really? Who died and made you that?

Maurecia: Kidswatter and he did that before his death so I think I have the tenure.

Cammy: Oh really, you think you can do that job better than a licensed prosecutor?

Maurecia: If you're a prosecutor, why aren't you after Phoenix Wright?

Portsman: Because I've never met him. And I expect whoever does prosecute to get justice earned. *Gumshoe and Maya walk inside*

Gumshoe: I can't believe Nick and Edgeworth are being taken to court.

Maya: I can't believe Franziska is trying to lock Nick up. *They both flinch at the group of culprits* Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Yeah Maya?

Maya: Are we both looking at all of the people we captured in the last three years?

Gumshoe: I painfully concur.

Maya: Ah. *Faints*

Mrs. Jewls: Oh my! What happened to her?

Gumshoe: She's in shock. *Most of the prisoners glare at him* and I think I'm next.

Luke: *Taps his back* Long time no see Dick.

Gumshoe: Detective Atmey? This is all a big nightmare isn't it?!

Luke: I'm afraid not. But why don't you come along with me and help investigate the crime scene?

Gumshoe: *Sweating nervously* Okay, that sounds delightful! *They step out*

Sharie: *Steps up to Maya* we'd better revive her.

Stephen: *Stares lengthily*

Sharie: Stephen, I think I need your help with this.

Stephen: *Lightly lifts her Magatama* is this a Magatama?

Morgan: *Smile* Indeed it is. I'm Morgan Fey, and this is my niece Maya.

Stephen: You're both spirit mediums?

Morgan: We are. May I please borrow the Magatama? I'm sure Maya won't mind. *He hands it to her*

Stephen: Yeah, sure. But please give it back when you're done. *She enters the school center* I wonder if she knows some secrets of the spirit chamber.

Gant: Okay, everyone else go back to your everyday lives, please. *As Todd's about to leave, Maurecia and Joy step up*

Maurecia: Good luck out there cutie pie.

Todd: *Smile* Thank you Maurecia. You take care of the place while I'm gone, please.

Maurecia: *Kisses his cheek* Have fun. *Skates away*

Joy: Todd, can I ask you a question?

Todd: Sure go ahead?

Joy: What should we do about that bratty girl? What of that Sue girl and her annoying attitude?

Todd: I'm sure she's a nice person at heart.

Joy: I can't help but think she's the killer.

Todd: *Frown* that's your statement?

Joy: She looks like she takes pleasure in arresting people even if they might not be guilty.

Todd: Then she'll make a wonderful rival in the future for me to face. But in the meantime, you make sure she behaves in this school.

Joy: *Determined grin* Okay, I will.

Todd: Good luck. *Walks out*

 **12:30 P.M. Nurse's office**

Sharie: Okay, let's get started.

Stephen: Shouldn't we eat lunch first?

Sharie: This is the only time during the day we have free. We need to revive her now.

Stephen: Why didn't that red haired lady do anything?

Sharie: She went with the adult spirit medium into the chamber.

Stephen: *Frown* Okay, new rule. After this is over, no one uses the spirit chamber while I'm not present.

Sharie: *Places her palm over Maya's forehead* Okay Stephen, charge me, please.

Stephen: *Sigh* Alright. *Holy sanctuary emits from his palm*

Sharie: *Takes his hand and the power is transferred* Thank you. *The holy energy is transferred into Maya's body*

Maya: *Yawns and wakes up* Where am I?

Sharie: You're in Wayside.

Maya: *Rubs eyes* Where's Gumshoe?

Sharie: Helping the pointy nose detective investigate Kidswatter's death.

Maya: And who are you?

Sharie: *Cute smile* I'm Sharie, and this is my wonderful boyfriend Stephen.

Stephen: We're soulmates.

Maya: Really?

Sharie: Stevie's a bit of a voodoo lord. We had an enchanting spirit wedding in the summer.

Stephen: I mastered the arts of a spirit lord.

Maya: Wait, can you channel spirits?

Stephen: Unfortunately I can't. But I know a spirit medium when I see one. You must be a Fey.

Maya: *Eyes widen* Wow! You can tell?!

Stephen: Yes. And I was hoping you'd help me with an experiment.

Maya: Okay. What kind of experiment?

Stephen: It involves channeling.

Maya: *Touches her shirt* Oh no! I lost my Magatama!

Stephen: Relax; your aunt is borrowing it.

Maya: Okay! *She gives a horrified look* This entire building is crawling with criminals! I watched many of them go to jail!

Sharie: Relax Maya. Officer Gant is supervising them.

Maya: Who the heck is Gant?

Stephen: Kidswatter's best friend. He would never allow anyone dangerous to step foot in this building. We assure you you're alright.

Maya: *Calms down lightly* But, I know many of them are criminals. Most of them have literally killed people.

Sharie: Is that so? *Cute gesture* Then I promise I will press them until I learn some things from them. *She closes her eyes and purple aura flashes through her hand* I'm a professional sleep therapist after all.

Stephen: *Raises eyebrow* you haven't necessarily tested it before.

Sharie: I test it on you all the time. It always forces you to tell the truth.

Stephen: Probably because I'm your boyfriend and I don't like to lie to you. *Sharie shrugs* Fine then, what's my signature fetish?

Sharie: You like to try on outfits of mythical creatures and you want me to cosplay as a holy mage.

Stephen: *Blushes deeply* Okay, you win. Now let's go Maya.

Maya: Okay. *They exit the building*

* * *

(Spirit Chamber)

Stephen: Behold my greatest invention.

Maya: Wow. That is a beautifully carved monument.

Stephen: Step inside please. *She enters*

Maya: I feel really powerful.

Stephen: And now we just need the Magatama. *Louis walks out*

Louis: You mean this thingamajig?

Stephen: Precisely. Where'd Morgan go?

Louis: She walked out with an old man, a guy with neck problems, and a cute little red haired girl.

Stephen: *Frowns* I don't remember them coming to this school.

Louis: *Shrug* Well, have fun. *Maya puts the Magatama around her neck*

Maya: Okay, who do you want me to channel first?

Stephen: Let's start with Myron Rooke.

Maya: Myron Rooke?

Stephen: I've been able to communicate with lost spirits for eight months now. Myron is the one person who deserves to speak with us again. If the chamber works the way I think it will, you'll be stronger than ever.

Maya: Alright. *She puts her hands together and bows forward. A few seconds later, her face and body shifts forms*

Stephen: Myron, can you hear me?

Maya: *Opens a different pair of eyes and turns around*

Myron: Stephen? Why am I wearing a dress?

Stephen: You're being channeled by a spirit medium. Therefore you're borrowing her body.

Myron: *Frown* You couldn't get a man to do it instead?

Stephen: *Facepalm* Just step outside please and tell me what you'd like to tell everyone who cannot normally see you.

Myron: Okay. *Tries to step outside but a barrier glows at the entrance* Hey! *Pushes harder* I'm stuck!

Stephen: Oh no. Maybe the spirit chamber doesn't allow channeled spirits to exit it!

Myron: *Glare* I'm not going to spend eternity in a woman's body inside a rock! *Steps forward with more force* I'm getting out!

Stephen: Myron no! You could threaten Maya's life!

Myron: *Begins breathing heavily* I… don't… CARE! *Successfully exits barrier and flops onto the snow*

Maya and Myron: Ow. *They face each other*

Maya: Did you do that?

Myron: *Fully clothed in his usual teal shirt and tan shorts* what? I was in your body a second ago. Right Stephen?

Stephen: *Shocked pause* Myron, you're sitting in the snow?

Myron: Yeah.

Stephen: Maya, you're in the spirit chamber?

Maya: I think so.

Stephen: Do you two have any idea what this means?!

Maya: He's –

Myron: I'm-

Both: Alive. *They both flinch for a few seconds*

Myron: I'M ALIVE! *He jumps high* WAHOO! *Stephen and Maya smile greatly*

Stephen: I don't believe it!

Maya: Me neither!

Stephen: The spirit chamber is a resurrection portal!

Maya: Hold that thought! I need to channel my sister! *She holds her hands together and concentrates* …

Stephen: You got anything?

Maya: *Sighs* No, I can't find her spirit.

Stephen: I think I know why. Do you have any family members?

Maya: My little cousin Pearl.

Stephen: It's likely your sister's spirit is being occupied by someone else.

Maya: *Sigh* that's too bad.

Stephen: *Cheerful smile* don't worry, whenever she stops the channeling, you can get her spirit. It's not like the spirit chamber won't still work tomorrow.

Maya: Alright, are there any more students' you need revived?

Stephen: Many. I don't suppose you'll help me summon them all?

Maya: *Upbeat tone* I'm always ready to use my powers for good!

Stephen: You're the best spirit medium ever!

Maya: And you're the best spirit lord ever!

Myron: Well I just want to say thanks. You have no idea how big of a deal it is for me to be alive again!

Stephen: Believe me Myron, I've died and resurrected myself once in the past, coming back from the dead is amazing!

Myron: Well, I better go back inside.

Stephen: Lookout world, it's time to welcome the now, evolved freshman class of Wayside school! * _Tomorrow, I should upgrade my own appearance as well_ *

* * *

 **Author's Note: What? Did you really think I wasn't going to use Myron again? As you can tell, I killed many characters in my last story, but their adventure isn't over yet. But as I mentioned before, this story has a lot of characters to focus on, as a result, well… I'm ready to begin executing them. To clarify, characters from both universes are going to die going forward. I hope you don't get too attached to everyone.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Marlon Kidswatter**


	3. Turnabout Homicide

Turnabout Homicide

 **Author's Note: As I said, this is where the crime begins. There are no good Ace Attorney fanfics labeled "Crime" that don't have an epic trial. But let's get into the first turnabout!**

* * *

 **December 15** **th** **6:30 Wayside School Center Yard**

(Early morning, Caroline is at the spirit chamber, learning about its destruction. Only one person remains near the scene at the time)

Caroline: How did this happen?

Girl: *Facing away from her* …

Caroline: Stephen is going to be furious! How could you do this?

Girl: …

Caroline: *Approaches her aggressively* Answer me!

Girl: *Makes a swift move toward Caroline allowing blood to escape the right side of her chest*

Caroline: OWW! *She clutches her chest as the girl enters the building* ... Help. *Cough* Someone help me. *French man steps outside* Detective Atmey!

Luke: Hm? *Flinches at the sight before him* dear lord!

Caroline: *Cough, cough* Please, *tears flood her eyes and she can't see him* help me.

Luke: *Frown* Okay, I'll relieve you of your pain. *Punches her firmly in the forehead*

Caroline: *Instantly blacks out*

Luke: *Sigh* Rest in peace. *Faces window to see Rondi staring fearfully* this can't be good.

* * *

 **7:30 A.M. L.A. Detention center**

(Todd enters with Pearl as Phoenix steps out)

Pearl: Are you doing okay Mr. Nick?

Phoenix: Yeah Pearl, I'm okay.

Pearl: That mean girl has some nerve hurting you like that. *Rolls up sleeve* When I see her again, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!

Todd: *Lowers her arm* that won't be necessary Pearl. *Faces Phoenix* Are you okay though?

Phoenix: *Smiles coyly and nods* my head feels better now.

Todd: Not about that, I mean are the other prisoners treating you decently?

Phoenix: *Nervous chuckle* It seems the prisoners are gone now. I only recognized one inmate I had to defend.

Todd: A guilty inmate?

Phoenix: *Nod* He was the only defendant I ever had that was guilty.

Pearl: Is it that Engarde man? *Phoenix nods* Good, he deserves to stay there!

Todd: But how did the prisoners escape?

Phoenix: *Sigh* the people trusted Mike Meekins to be on guard of the exit. The two security guards in the control room were knocked out and Mike fainted in his car.

Todd: But what about you? Shouldn't the courthouse let you defend yourself?

Phoenix: *Shakes head* I did that once. They won't let me do that again.

Pearl: *Frown* that's dumb! This courthouse should know that you've caught so many criminals; you shouldn't be allowed to be arrested.

Phoenix: *Chuckle* Thanks Pearl, but that's not how it works. Last time I defended myself, it was because a deceiving rich man made me the defendant without any evidence.

Todd: *Glances at his badge* Mr. Wright, I'd like to defend you in the trial tomorrow!

Phoenix: *Smile vanishes* Todd… I'd rather not.

Todd: Why not? You don't think I can handle it? Everyone needs to start somewhere.

Phoenix: I'm a little too hated by the prosecutor, if you defend me you'll get hurt for sure.

Pearl: That rude von Karma girl! I hate her so much!

Todd: It's not polite to hate people.

Phoenix: Franziska being the prosecutor is the least of my troubles. If I'm declared not guilty, the only other suspect is my best friend.

Todd: You mean Edgeworth?

Phoenix: *Nod* I don't want him thrown behind bars for life.

Todd: So you want to take the guilt for him?

Phoenix: *Shakes head* I don't want to make that choice. But I feel if it goes down this way, you'll have to convict me or Edgeworth.

Todd: So what should I do?

Phoenix: *Sigh* … *He faces Todd with an adamant look* I'm going to let you make that choice Todd. If you believe I'm innocent, you have my permission to defend me. But, if you believe Edgeworth is innocent, I prefer you stay out of this case.

Todd: So there's no scenario where you both go home free?

Phoenix: *Shrug* I'm sure there is, but it's impossible to find right now. That pistol has fingerprints belonging to both of us. But if you need help, Pearl can channel my mentor.

Pearl: I did that yesterday Mr. Nick. I channeled mystic Mia and she told Todd to defend you. *Determined frown* And I'll channel her at the trial tomorrow if you want!

Phoenix: I want you both to give it some time before deciding. Good luck Todd.

Todd: Thanks Mr. Wright. *They both exit*

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Wayside**

(The formerly alive students are standing outside and staring at the corpse)

Stephen: *Sad and angry* I can't believe my spirit chamber is already broken!

Deedee: *Crying* Poor Caroline.

Ron: *Crying* How and when did this happen?

Joy: *Stares at her puncture wound* She was stabbed in the right lung.

Mrs. Jewls: I'm calling the police. *Gant steps forward*

Gant: I'm the law around here Ma'am; I'll take care of this.

Mrs. Jewls: Officer Gant?

Gant: Let's bring everyone inside and start the trial. *Myron steps out*

Myron: Hold it! *Everyone gasps* I object to that instant action.

Many students: MYRON?!

Dana: *Smiles massively* You're alive!

Maurecia: You were dead!

Joy: *Faces Stephen* I can't help but think you did that?

Stephen: *Sigh* Yes, I did. And I told you to go back inside!

Myron: *Shrug* If you come back from the dead the first people you want to see are your parents. And boy were they excited to see me!

Stephen: Okay understandable, but what about-

Myron: But that's not all. Everyone else?

(The door opens and Terrence, John, Joe, Leslie, Allison, Nancy, Kathy, Dameon, Jason, Paul, and Mac exit the building)

Myron: Everyone else came with me! *Everyone smiles largely*

Bebe: You're all alive?!

Benjamin: No freaking way!

Eric Ovens: This can't be possible!

Allison: Oh but it is.

Kathy: … *Sigh* Why couldn't you put me somewhere else? *People frown at her*

Jason: Excuse me Mrs. Psychopath, you're not grateful for being revived?

Kathy: I hate everyone, why should I want to come back?

Nancy: Maybe for a second chance, you evil killer.

Kathy: *Glares and approaches her* Well little girl, why don't you leave this world again? *She winds her fist back but her wrist gets caught by a swift movement* Huh? *Everyone stares*

Gant: Wow!

Maurecia: That was a lightning fast reflex!

Kathy: *Turns to boy holding her fist and nearly faints* Mac?

Mac: *Opens his eyes and glares at her* It seems you got my name correct this time.

D.J: *Gasps loudly*

Calvin: Did you just?

Eric Fry: Mac never talks!

Kathy: *Frightened* Let go of my hand.

Mac: *Frown subsides* Okay, but remember what happened last time you attacked someone. *She gulps* Yeah, you managed to kill me. But this time, you try to kill me, you die. And this time, I won't go down with you.

Mrs. Jewls: Mac, please be more respectful.

Mac: *Sharp glare strikes her* I wasn't talking to you.

Mrs. Jewls: *Grabs her chest* I nearly had a heart attack.

Mac: I won't make one wrong move this time. I'm alive now and I'm going to fight for my life. *Aggressively shoves Kathy forward*

Kathy: Whoa! *Falls into the snow*

Mac: If you try anything funny, I will personally carve you a tombstone.

Terrence: *Glares at Ron* I can't believe you're still here you little pipsqueak.

Ron: *Apologetic gesture* It was an honest accident Terrence; I didn't know my own strength. Please forgive me, and let's move on with our lives.

Gant: Wait, *Faces Stephen* didn't you say you could revive people?

Stephen: Not anymore. Someone disintegrated my talismans I bestowed into that sacred monolith. Caroline cannot be saved.

Gant: Was it one of you? *Sue steps out*

Sue: We captured the killer, and now let's bring him to justice.

* * *

(A few minutes later, the gym is set up with chairs, Gant steps on stage and sits at a desk. The students and escaped culprits sit down randomly assorted through the gym. Sue gets on the left side of the gym at a large table, the right table is unattended)

Gant: It's time for our first trial here at Wayside school. Bring in the defendant! *Furio drags Luke inside*

Luke: Be gentle you big brute!

Furio: Shut up Atmey, and face your crime like a man! *Luke steps up to the podium next to the chairs*

Gant: *Sigh* Lucas Marvel Atmey, you're the defendant?

Luke: *Sharp frown to the crowd* It appears so. And I see you've taken the honor of being the Judge?

Gant: *Nod* Indeed I have. Now would you like to plead guilty honestly or precede a trial?

Luke: I'm innocent; ergo I demand a trial for my freedom.

Gant: So be it. Is the prosecution ready?

Sue: Yes your honor.

Gant: *Chuckle* Please just call me Gant.

Sue: Yes Mr. Gant sir.

Gant: *Chuckle* Kids are so cute these days. Do we have a defense? *Cricket chirps as everyone stares at the empty table.* No defense? *Morgan Fey steps in*

Morgan: Sorry I'm late Mr. Gant, I was just collecting some lost friends. *A man with yellow hair, an old intimitading man, and a beautiful red haired girl enter* These wonderful people. *Prisoners gasp*

Gant: Manny! You're alive!

Manfred: Indeed I am. It's good to be back Damon.

Simon: Horace! *Horace faces him* what's up buddy?

Horace: *Frown* I'm not very proud to be here. *Students stare at him*

John: Now why would you say that?

Horace: I'm not supposed to be alive. And I now need to find my killer.

Simon: *Faces Patricia, who's sweating nervously* I think you'll find them okay.

Horace: I can't wait to have my revenge.

Gant: That won't be necessary for now Horace, please pick a seat.

Horace: *Sits next to Dameon* I guess here will do.

Dameon: You were dead to?

Horace: I was. Now I'm after my killer.

Dameon: *Determined grin* Well, I hope you capture him!

Gant: Now Morgan, will you please introduce your beautiful daughter?

Girl: *Behind umbrella* I'll do it myself sir.

Gant: Okay sweetie.

Girl: *Cutely waves umbrella above her head and reveals her charming face*

Dameon: Ooh.

Terrence: Ah. *Many boys yawn dreamily*

Dahlia: I'm Dahlia Hawthorne, and it's such a pleasure to be here with a bunch of cute children. *Almost every male student yawns dreamily again*

Stephen: It's indisputable. She's adorable!

Ron: You're so cute! *Everyone stares at him while he blushes*

Dahlia: Oh really? You think so?

Jason: Hell yeah! We all think so.

Dahlia: *Blushes cutely* you're all too cute to be true.

Mrs. Jewls: I said the same thing when I first met them.

Dana: *Looks around and notices Mac and Myron aren't smiling* Mac what's wrong?

Mac: I'll admit she's cute, but I'm not letting her capture my heart. A true Mercenary holds his conscience with them to avoid any potential distraction.

Dana: *Turns to Myron* what about you?

Myron: I don't know why, but she looks pretty suspicious. I can't say she's worth falling in love with.

Dana: * _This should be interesting*_

Gant: Well Lucas, you'll need to find a defense attorney.

Dahlia: *Steps forward* I'll defend you.

Boys: Awe.

Dameon: That's so thoughtful.

Jason: Such a sweetie!

Luke: *Frown* And why would you like to do that?

Dahlia: My old boyfriend Phoenix was a marvelous attorney. I think I know a thing or two about defending others.

Luke: * _What should I do?_ *

 **-Let Dahlia defend me.**

 **-Turn her down like the incognito bitch she is. -[A]**

Luke: * _Option two sounds better._ * If I were to trust you, I'd be guilty for sure. *She gasps* I will sooner accept guilt than allow you to be my defense attorney.

D.J, Jason, Paul, and Joe: Boo!

Three Erics: Arrest him now!

Dameon: That scumbag is evil!

Gant: *Slams gavel* Order on the court! Dahlia, you may sit down.

Myron: * _Wise move detective_ *

Gant: However, you need a defense attorney or you'll be found guilty.

Luke: *Faces Gumshoe and Maya* Can I trust a friend of Mr. Wright's?

Maya: Over my dead body! *She shuts her eyes adamantly and folds her arms*

Luke: That's one polite way to treat a gentleman. Mr. Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: I'm no lawyer sir.

Luke: I'm aware, but can I count on you to give accurate information on the crime?

Gumshoe: *Smiles and gives thumbs up* that you can count on sir!

Maya: *I hope one of these jerks is found guilty at least. I don't really care which one.*

Luke: As for a defense attorney. Let's examine our students shall we? *He looks around intently and pauses on Rondi* I can tell you think I'm guilty.

Rondi: Of course, I'm a witness.

Luke: Understandable. *Stares at Mac*

Mac: Are you asking me?

Luke: From what I can perceive, you're a boy with the spirit of twenty men. Your adrenaline cannot be minimized. However, I feel you're too aggressive to be a lawyer.

Mac: *Bows head respectfully* you're probably correct sir, though I do suspect you're innocent.

Luke: And I appreciate your trust. *Continues evaluating students and stops at Joy* You.

Joy: Me?

Luke: *Nods once* May I please place my trust in you?

Joy: * _What should I do? This man is scary in many ways. He's an egomaniacal narcissist like I used to be. Should I help him?_ *

 **-Defend Luke -[A]**

 **-Let him get arrested**

Joy: * _Remember what Todd said, Joy, don't let Sue push innocent people around._ * Sir, I will defend you in this trial.

Boys except for Stephen, Mac, and Myron: BOO!

Dameon: Are you kidding me?

John: You're going to defend this asshole?

Joe: Get him guilty!

Gant: *Slams gavel* Order on the court! *Chatter continues* I said order! *Everyone ignores him*

Luke: Boys these days, a single hot girl is enough to debilitate their common sense.

Joy: I don't like this.

Luke: Ignore them, they're being fooled by their desire to find love.

Furio: ROOOOOAAAARRRR! *Everyone in the crowd falls silent*

Mac: * _Was that really necessary?_ *

Gant: Thanks Furio. *Clears throat* the trial of Mr. Luke Atmey will now be underway.

Sue: *Smarmy smirk* you feel the need to get your butt kicked on the first day huh? I'll be very happy to kick it for you.

Joy: *Enraged* Shut up you little-

Luke: SILENCE! *She pauses* don't let your rage corrupt your mind young lady. In the courthouse, there's only one way to say shut up.

Joy: How?

Luke: *Sharp glare* by screaming, *Clears throat* **OBJECTION!**

Joy: *Determined grin* You're right, I'm ready to object!

Gant: That's the spirit! I feel young again. *Slams gavel* Now, are you ready to show us your findings Gummy?

Gumshoe: Yes sir. *Presents crime photo, Caroline is lying on her back with an impaled lung* as you can see, young Caroline was stabbed in the chest by a sharp object.

Joy: *Other than Luke's nose, what's sharp enough to cause that wound?*

Gumshoe: After she was bleeding, a young girl saw Mr. Atmey knock out the poor girl. *People in the audience gasp*

Rondi: *Nods sadly* It's true.

Gumshoe: A small bruise was left on her forehead at the crime.

Joy: * _I've got it!_ * OBJECTION! *She slams the table*

Maurecia: * _Way to go Joy!_ *

Joy: The mark on Caroline's forehead is made in a small oval shape, ergo; Mr. Atmey's grips did not touch her forehead! *Audience chatters lightly*

Maurecia: * _I really wish Todd were here to see this._ *

Sue: **OBJECTION!** *Smarmy gesture* before you deny him assaulting her, I recommend you take a look at this. *Reveals a ruby red ring* this ring was found at the crime scene next to her body.

Joy: *Gasp* is that yours?

Luke: *Disappointed nod* I'm afraid so. * **Ruby ring and Crime Photo are added to the court record** *

Sue: That being said, Mr. Atmey knocked out Caroline and then stabbed her right lung. *Faces the crowd with a mock-hopeless face* isn't that terrible?

Crowd: Yes!

Maurecia: I don't like where this is going.

Myron: Me neither, she's struggling for sure.

Dana: What do you think Ron?

Ron: *Staring at Dahlia* Huh?

Dana: Are you even paying attention?!

Ron: *Snaps out of it* I'm sorry; I just noticed the red haired girl looks really sad.

Dana: What ever happened to being my boyfriend?

Ron: *Slaps himself* I'm so sorry. I'm done facing her. *Trial continues*

Joy: Okay then, you claim she was knocked out and then stabbed?

Sue: No doubt about it.

Joy: Where's the murder weapon?

Sue: We're still looking for it. But we noticed the snow had a slight hole that contained blood.

Joy: A hole?

Sue: *Grabs crime photo* Take a look for yourself.

Joy: *Photo contains pinkish blood on the snow* Why's this?

Sue: Mr. Atmey must've used a knife to stab her, and then he buried the knife inside the snow to clean the blood off. * **Bloody snow hole added to the court record** *

Joy: Hold it, you said must've but that doesn't mean it happened. Prove it happened!

Sue: Mr. Gant, the prosecution would like to call Rondi to the stand.

Gant: The court accepts this witness. Will Miss Rondi please approach the stand?

Rondi: *Enters podium* Yes sir.

Gant: Will you promise to tell the ladies and gentlemen of the room exactly what you saw?

Rondi: I promise Mr. Gant.

Gant: Okay then, you may begin.

 _ **Witness Testimony**_

Rondi: "-When I got to school, I headed toward the nurses office.

-As I walked through the hallway, I heard someone scream.

-I approached the window to see two people, one child, and one man.

-The man was none other than Luke Atmey, and the child was none other than Caroline.

-Mr. Atmey punched Caroline in the forehead and she fell on the snow.

-She fell on her back and didn't move again."

Gant: … That's a very sad story indeed. *Faces Joy* Do you wish to cross-examine the witness now?

Joy: * _I can't put my finger on it, but that couldn't be exactly what happened. But I can't let this bitch throw Luke in jail if he truly is innocent.*_ Mr. Gant, I'm ready to cross examine my friend.

Gant: Okay then. You may begin.

 _ **Cross-Examination**_

Rondi: "-When I got to the school, I headed toward the nurses office." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: Why did you go to the nurse's office?

Rondi: I was wondering if the nurse was making Kidswatter's autopsy report.

Joy: Might I ask why you thought they'd handle it instead of a licensed surgeon? **OBJECTION!**

Sue: She's not legally required to tell you that.

Joy: * _But I'm legally allowed to ask right?_ *

Rondi: "-As I walked through the hallway, I heard someone scream." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: It was Caroline right? How could you tell it was her through the window?

Rondi: Because I looked out and saw her. And then I saw something else.

"-I approached the window to see two people, one child, and one man.

-The man was none other than Luke Atmey, and the child was none other than Caroline." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: You saw them after hearing a scream right? Why would Caroline scream?

Rondi: Because Mr. Atmey was attacking her I assume. He then punched her.

Joy: She screamed before being attacked, and then she stood still so he could punch her?

Rondi: It looked like it.

Joy: Could you please add that to the testimony?

Rondi: Of course.

"-After the punch, Caroline fell into the snow and didn't move again." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: Are you saying the punch killed Caroline? **OBJECTION!**

Sue: Why are you pestering Rondi now?

Joy: *Slams table* because I'm using common sense. If the punch was enough to kill Caroline, why would Mr. Atmey stab her lung? *Chatter*

Gant: *Slams gavel* Order! Though I do agree, he'd have no reason to stab someone if they're already dead.

Sue: Indeed, but it's likely he only did that to knock her out.

Joy: OBJECTION! Why would he do that?

Sue: *Shrug* I don't know, maybe to silence her so she couldn't continue screaming.

Joy: * _That did NOT happen! There must've been a reason for him punching her but why?_ *

 **-She needs to shut up!**

 **-You won't feel a thing. -[A]**

Joy: *Slams table* I object to your claim Sue! *Chatter*

Gant: *Slams gavel* Order, order!

Sue: Oh really? Why's that?

Joy: I think it's okay to assume Mr. Atmey did knock Caroline out. *Savage smirk* However, there was a good reason for doing so.

Sue: You think it's okay to assault people? You're sick. **OBJECTION!**

Joy: I think you'd agree if you were stabbed lethally, you'd want to die as fast as possible.

Sue: Because?

Joy: The pain would be too unbearable to sit through right?

Sue: !

Joy: Now you see it. Mr. Atmey punched Caroline to knock her out and she'd be able to skip the agony of suffering slowly. But that could only mean one thing. *She points at Sue* Caroline was stabbed, before Atmey punched her!

Sue: Ah! *Shockwave hits her* Wait a second! That still doesn't prove he didn't do it. **OBJECTION!**

Joy: If Mr. Atmey had planned to kill Caroline, he would've remembered something important.

Gant: And do you have evidence that was left behind?

 **-Present Evidence -[A]**

 **-I have no evidence**

Joy: I do have evidence Mr. Gant.

Gant: Very well, please show us the evidence proving Mr. Atmey forgot something. *Ruby ring is presented* **TAKE THAT!**

Joy: Mr. Atmey left his ring next to Caroline's corpse. If he'd stabbed her and then knocked her out, he would've planned this prematurely. *Table slam* However, *Points at Sue* if that were the case, Mr. Atmey would've remembered his ring! *Chatter*

Gant: *Slams gavel* Order! Are you saying Lucas wouldn't have forgotten his ring?

Joy: *Shakes head* Of course not. If he'd planned to punch her prematurely, he would've slipped the ring into his pocket. **OBJECTION!**

Sue: *Sweating* How can you say for sure? You can't think for anyone else! **OBJECTION!**

Joy: My argument stands Sue! That ring is much too valuable to carry around without proper care. If Mr. Atmey planned to punch Caroline, he wouldn't have worn that valuable treasure!

Sue: * _Damn you Joy! I can't believe your arrogance!_ *

Gant: I would agree. *Faces Luke* would you like to tell the story?

Luke: It would be an honor sir.

 _ **What really happened**_

Luke: Before I got there, there was a fire around the sacred monolith. Finding the disaster, I felt I needed to investigate. *He watches someone getting stabbed*

From the corner of my eye, I saw what looked like someone getting stabbed with a long spear. I assumed it was merely a sacred spiritual illusion and I stepped outside. *He gives a shocked look at a suffering Caroline*

Caroline: Detective Atmey, *cough cough* please, *she begins crying* help me.

Luke: I felt sorry for the young lass. *Sympathetic frown* "Okay, I'll relieve you of your pain" *Punches her forehead and she blacks out instantly. His ring slides off of his finger* I wanted to ask her who stabbed her, or what she used to stab her, but when I looked into her eyes, all I could see were endless tears. I couldn't stand watching her suffer, so I knocked her out to make it painless for her.

 _ **Reality**_

Luke: *Faces the desk sadly* I wouldn't have punched her if she could've survived, but the wound was too deep and she was losing too much blood. I felt the only thing I could do, was knock her out so she couldn't feel pain anymore. *He faces the crowd as many of them cry* I'm very sorry for your loss, but the truth is no, I did not kill Caroline.

Joy: *Sobbing lightly* Wow. I can't believe it's so easy to lose a life.

Luke: *Faces Sue* If you want to sue me for assault you may, I can take it.

Sue: … *Stops crying* you know what? *She looks up and wipes her tears off* no.

Joy: * _Sue?_ *

Sue: I apologize for being so harsh on you. *She shuts her eyes and tilts her head forward* that being said, the prosecution concedes.

Luke: *Genuine smile* I appreciate that young lass.

Joy: *Sheds joyful tear* Thank you Sue.

Sue: You're welcome. *She opens her eyes at Joy with light intimidation* However, there is only one mistake we made this case.

Joy: We made?

Sue: No, I made. We never found the real killer. It's the prosecution's job to find and convict the correct criminal, and I've failed to do that.

Luke: Don't blame yourself young lady. *She faces him* There wasn't a very heartfelt investigation taking place. And that's the fault of an Ace Detective that was never on the scene. *He smirks at the crowd* Going forward, I plan to investigate crimes the way I was born to. For I am Luke Atmey, the great Ace Detective! *He gracefully spreads his arms out* And surrounding me, are two strong young ladies, and a background of teenagers who care deeply for their friends! *Everyone smiles* the killer will be brought to justice, if it's the last thing I do! *Audience cheers for a few seconds*

Gant: We're all very happy for you Lucas. I think it's time to hand down the verdict.

Joy: * _Yes!_ *

Sue: * _Justice is served to the innocent.*_

Gant: The court finds Mr. Luke Atmey.

 _ **NOT GUILTY!**_

Crowd: YAY! *Confetti is thrown all over the place*

Gant: Very well, court is adjourned.

* * *

 **8:30 A.M. Wayside School district building No. 11**

(Joy steps out as Maurecia, Myron, and Dana follow her)

Maurecia: That was an amazing case.

Joy: You think so?

Maurecia: You did your first case before Todd!

Dana: You were able to prove the innocence of a man you'd known less than an hour. That's not easy for most people.

Joy: What can I say? He trusted me for his defense.

Dana: What are your thoughts Myron?

Myron: *Intense stare* I know the true killer.

Maurecia: Who is it?

Myron: That little red haired bitch. Dahlia Hawthorne.

Joy: Why do you think that?

Myron: She's a Mary Sue. Girls like that seem perfect to the naked eye and the weak minded, but they always have something they're hiding from the rest of the world. I can't trust them no matter what.

Joy: Myron, you don't have to trust her, but she can't be considered guilty just because of that.

Myron: I suppose you're right, but mark my words. If there's anyone who can escape the law easily, it's her. Goodbye. *He walks away as Luke steps in*

Joy: Mr. Atmey. Are you glad to be free?

Luke: *Smiles charmingly* As a matter of fact I am. And I must say, you're a true rarity. *Maurecia and Dana gasp in awe* there aren't enough ladies like you nowadays. Smart, beautiful, and very strong spirited.

Joy: *Blushes lightly* you think so Mr. Atmey?

Luke: *Nod* A girl like you could ace law school very quickly. I grant you my sincerest gratitude for your trust of my innocence and belief of justice. I'll forever remember your kindness.

Joy: Thank you Mr. Atmey.

Luke: *Gentlemanly bow* Good day Miss Joy. *He walks away*

Maurecia: He's such a gentleman.

Joy: I agree. I'm glad I defended him.

Dana: I can't help but think he's right though. Perhaps you should become a defense attorney for our school.

Joy: * _That doesn't sound like a bad idea.*_ Okay I will. But let's hope no more crimes are committed anytime soon.

* * *

 **2:30 P.M. L.A. Detention Center**

(Todd and Mia, who's in Pearl's body, enter the room)

Todd: I'm ready to call him out now.

Mia: Bailiff, please bring Mr. Wright out here.

Bailiff: Mr. Wright, you have visitors. *Phoenix steps out*

Phoenix: Mia?

Mia: We've had our talk.

Todd: I want to defend you in court tomorrow.

Phoenix: You do? *Todd nods* you're willing to endure potential lashes from a girl and her whip?

Todd: I'm not afraid of a stupid whip. My girlfriend Maurecia used to punch me harder than any whip could.

Phoenix: But what about Mr. Edgeworth?

Todd: If you promise to let me defend you, I promise Edgeworth won't get convicted. If I need to defend him next, I'll do it. But first I need to get you out of here.

Phoenix: *Smile* Thanks Todd, I know you can do it. But if it came down to me or Edgeworth-

Todd: I get it, you want me to spare him.

Phoenix: It's because he's a victim. He didn't grow up with a mom and his dad was killed when he was ten. I don't see life in prison being fair to a man like him.

Todd: Understood. I'm ready for the trial.

Phoenix: Great! I'll see you tomorrow. *He exits the room*

Mia: Good luck Todd.

Todd: Thanks, I'm going to need it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that's it for chapter three. The reason I killed Caroline is because she has almost no relevance. She's one of the few characters Louis Sachar didn't create along with Le Chef and Fluffy. But the two latters are great characters where as Caroline was not. In all though, I tried to make her death saddening and I hope it worked. Now things get fun, there are two hidden killers out there that are unknown to everyone else. Make your predictions on who they were now! Or find the truth out later.**

 **And yes, next chapter holds a legitimate court trial! Coming shortly!**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Caroline**


	4. Principal of Turnabout

Principal of Turnabout

 **Author's Note: Now that we've got our criminals and our students, we need to create bonds between them. This chapter will begin that so they can evolve overtime.**

* * *

December 16th Wayside school district building No. 11

(Sharie and Maya are talking inside the nurse's office)

Sharie: So how many of these people are killers?

Maya: I don't know for sure, maybe all of them.

Sharie: But you don't know everyone?

Maya: I know about half of these people and they all belong behind bars. *Stephen enters the room in a bright blue elf suit*

Sharie: Good morning Stephen.

Maya: What happened to your green outfit?

Stephen: I wanted to give myself a promotion. I revived people from the dead and I think that's a new level for a spirit lord.

Sharie: Okay, but why blue?

Stephen: It's an intermediate class. In Legend of Zelda Link to the past, Link collects this suit after reaching his fifth dungeon. His powers are beyond compare. *Holy sanctuary* And now, so are mine. *Lance and Acro enter the room* You have visitors.

Acro: Hi Maya, it's been awhile.

Maya: *Shyly* Hi Acro. * _I guess he's alright. He's not psychotic like the others._ * And who are you?

Lance: *Nervously* I'm Lance Amano. I'm here for some therapeutic advice.

Sharie: I see, and would you like a soothing massage with that?

Lance: *Waves his hand out* No, no, no. I don't do massages.

Sharie: * _Is he serious?_ * Okay, what did you want to talk about?

Lance: I'm depressed.

Stephen: Let me guess, you're heartbroken because your father just died.

Lance: * _Oh my god! He actually knew that?!_ * How did you know that?

Stephen: I can see right through your aura. I can also tell you have a crush on someone who doesn't acknowledge you.

Lance: *Sweating* Okay that's enough! I feel exposed!

Stephen: *Sigh* you came here for help with starting a relationship?

Lance: Well, no. I came here for advice to help cope with not having her. *Ron enters the room*

Ron: Did I hear a hopeless romance?

Lance: … Maybe?

Ron: I know exactly what you need to do.

Sharie: He did woo Dana despite her rejecting him at first.

Ron: Indeed, you need to save her life.

Lance: I Object to that! *Everyone stares at him*

Maya: *Unamused* Why? You don't think that'd work?

Lance: No, because that would involve endangering her first! And if faked, we'd be lying to her!

Ron: *Smiles* Solid compassion, that's not something most rich kids have.

Lance: What kid? I'm twenty one.

Stephen: I still can't help but think you're the youngest man in the building.

Lance: Actually, I used to be. Dahlia Hawthorne is a year younger than me.

Stephen: When you say "used to be" I assume you mean she already died.

Maya: *Frown* I don't trust Dahlia, Nick said she possessed my body to frame me of murder.

Lance: Well that's fine, I'm not in love with her either.

Ron: Then who?

Lance: … Please clear the room. *Points at Maya* I don't want you here, *points at Ron* and I don't want you here. *They frown* I want to tell this young girl and I think the elf dude already knows.

Sharie: My name's Sharie by the way. *She holds her hand out* It's very nice to meet you Lance.

Acro: *Relaxed smile* It's nice to meet such caring people. *Lance shakes her hand*

Ron: My only advice is, send her a note. A compliment card usually gets a relationship going.

Lance: *Frown* I've seen Diary of a Wimpy Kid. I don't want to end up like Greg did.

Ron: *Rolls eyes* I think Greg and Holly got together in the third one. Consider this option a possibility.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Dameon: *Carrying mail bag* Messaging is the way of life. *Lance steps out*

Lance: Are you the school's mail man?

Dameon: *Nod* I am. May I take your letter please?

Lance: *Hands him card* Here you go.

Dameon: And who's this for?

Lance: Cammy Meele. She's the drowsy girl with long sandy brown hair.

Dameon: *Fascinated yawn* She's a real beauty. Frankly I'm a little jealous a guy like you has a gal like her.

Lance: * _But we're not dating..._ * Never mind that, can you please give that to her?

Dameon: Yes sir. *He walks away.*

* * *

Meanwhile in the gym

Furio: Okay listen up future athletes. In dis gym, everyone who works dare heart out, will become as manly as me. Do youse gentlemen want dat?

Terrence, Paul, Benjamin, Jason, Joe, John, and the three Erics: YES SIR!

Myron: *Whimpers in fear*

Furio: *Faces Myron* What about you wittle black kid?

Myron: * _This guy is racist, then again he's orange so who's he to talk?_ *

Furio: Dare's a special place on da playground fo kids like you. *Mac enters the room*

Mac: Sorry I'm late sir.

Furio: *Intense glare*

Other boys: *Gasp inaudibly*

Furio: Tell me wittle man, what's da reason fo showin up late?

Mac: *Showing no fear* I have an intense pain in my back. Though it is fading, I needed nurse Miney to make sure I could come to gym first.

Furio: You mean instead of walkin it off like a man? *Boys gasp*

Mac: I happen to be a self-appointed mercenary and I've killed two girls in my last life. However I took a lethal blow to my lower spine.

Furio: You sayin you don't respect girls? You ain't no gentleman at all.

Mac: *Frown intensifies* I just haven't found any boys to kill yet. Or a reason to kill them either.

Furio: Well walk off dat pain going forward, or youse not comin back into my gym. *Boys gasp loudly*

Mac: *Frown strengthens* This is not your gym. *Gasping gets louder as Furio grabs him by the shoulders*

Furio: Look wittle boy! Dis is my gym and my rules! If youse don't wanna follow my rules, youse don't come in. Got it?

Mac: …

Furio: Answer me buddy!

Mac: *Shakes head*

Furio: Well den, get lost! Unless you'd rather things get ugly. *Boys gasp*

Myron: Mac, run!

Joe: He's too big for you.

John: You'll get crushed for sure!

Mac: *Glares deeply* I have no care for your treacherous attitude. Nor do I intend any physical harm to anyone in here. But I'm not fond of you as a person Furio. And people like you may reach my hit list. *Everyone gasps loudly*

Eric Bacon: What are you doing?!

Jason: You want to die?!

Terrence: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Furio: *Chuckles a few times* you're a tiny man. I'd be honored to be on your list of people to kill.

Mac: Really? I take that list very seriously.

Furio: No really, sign me up for execution. Because if you make any attempts to murder me, I'll have every right to kill you in self-defense. Sure it'd be a one-sided slaughter, but I'd have da right to call it self-defense. Sign me up and we'll fight after school.

Mac: * _What am I getting myself into? He's too dangerous even with my epic skills. He'll murder me the first chance he can find if we fight._ * No sir, I'd like to call it off.

Furio: Awe, we got a little chicken in da house? *Tauntingly* Bock, bock, bock, bock. *Turns around* Join me men! Bock, bock, bock.

Terrence: Bock, bock, bock, bock!

Myron: Terrence, stop.

Terrence: Why?

Eric Ovens: If we mess with Mac he's gonna kick our asses.

Terrence: Oh please, after a couple days with this fierce coach, we'll be able to crush him with our fingernails!

Mac: I'm not entirely scared, I'm only worried for Nancy's sake.

Furio: Huh? A pipsqueak like youse got a girlfriend?

Mac: If I got jumped, or jumped someone else, she'd break up with me.

Furio: Well den, youse better man up for youse lady friend.

Mac: Okay then. *Furio blocks the entrance*

Furio: But not here. Go somewhere for losers your level.

Mac: * _Dear god this man's a jerk. If I was a little bigger, I'd fight him, but due to my height differences and need for love, I can't do anything_ * Furio, I assure you we'll meet again.

Furio: When you're a man? Great, until then, get out bub! *Mac reluctantly exits the gym*

Mac: What is that guy's problem?

Familiar voice: He's the one with the problem?

Mac: *Sharp glare* What do you want Kathy?

Kathy: *Rolls eyes* I want you to understand the circumstances.

Mac: You want nothing to do with me, you couldn't care less if I dropped dead.

Kathy: That may be true, but that changes nothing.

Mac: Yeah, including the fact I have plans to murder you in cold blood any day, I'm just waiting for you to make the first move.

Kathy: *Sigh* that's your weakness isn't it? Prejudice.

Mac: Prejudice? You're prejudiced against everyone on Earth including your own parents. They didn't even attend your funeral.

Kathy: *Sigh* Yeah, I grew up with no love. But you're missing the point. If you're a mercenary, you can't let your hatred for someone else distract you.

Mac: *Pauses* What do you know about being a Mercenary?

Kathy: I know you can't let your emotions overtake your body. If you hate someone so much that you want to kill them, you need therapy.

Mac: Kathy, I officially hate you, and no matter what you say, I still have no respect for you. But I'm not making the same mistake again. *Withdraws switchblade* remember the last person this thing killed?

Kathy: You.

Mac: Exactly, and you remembered who killed me?

Kathy: I did.

Mac: Bingo. But this time I've got the knife. I hold no intentions going forward of needing to use it, but please know that you're the one person in particular I would personally take pride in spilling your blood all over the floor. I'm a lone shark.

Kathy: You mean wolf?

Mac: *Shakes head* Wolfs hunt for food and often in groups. A shark however, waits for their prey, and when they smell blood from their location, they attack. When I smell danger, that is when I strike, and no matter who it is or what others tell me, I fight only for my desire and I will ensure their demise. Since we're both alive, I'm not going to kill you now, but if you give me a reason to, I will tear your throat out.

Kathy: *Unintimidated* Why don't you just kill me now? You hate me, my parents hate me, and I hate everyone else. You'd be doing all of us a favor if you struck me down right here.

Mac: *Frown* A mercenary needs a reason to kill. My opinions on you, or anyone else's opinions alone can't bring me to murder. Whether you think so or not, your life has value.

Kathy: Yeah, negative value.

Mac: *Shakes head* Whether I hate you or not Kathy, there's someone else who won't. Killing you will hurt that person, and it's not in my will to do that.

Kathy: That person is imaginary. Just kill me so I can leave this nightmare.

Mac: *Shakes head* No Kathy, you need to find some self-respect. If you have no love for others, at least find love for yourself.

Kathy: *Frown fades* Why do you care about that?

Mac: Every life matters Kathy. But I've learned to put my life above everyone else's to build who I am. I'm never going back home. I'm never relying on my moms again.

Kathy: What about your father?

Mac: … This conversation is over. Goodbye Kathy. *He walks away*

Kathy: * _His father must've died when he was young._ *

* * *

 **10:00 A.M. District courtroom No. 2**

Judge: May the trial of rookie veteran attorney Mr. Phoenix Wright now be underway. *Faces Franziska* is the prosecution ready?

Franziska: The prosecution was born ready your honor.

Judge: *Faces Todd and Mia* Is the defense ready?

Todd: *Glances at Phoenix in the defendant's chair*

Phoenix: *Mouthing* "Good luck Todd."

Todd: *Smiles and faces the Judge* the defense is ready your honor.

Franziska: *Chuckle* you're the youngest defense attorney?

Todd: Indeed. You must be the legendary prosecutor known as Von Karma.

Franziska: *Whips the table in front of him, causing him to flinch* That's right, I'm following my father's footsteps, and I assure you you've chosen the wrong day to take your first case.

Todd: *Frowns with determination* I object to your claim Miss Von Karma, today is my day. *Whip hits his shoulder* Ow!

Franziska: Is that so?

Judge: Uh, Miss Von Karma, I respectfully request you don't lash the defense today, he's only a kid. *Whip* Ouch!

Franziska: Is that your statement your honor?

Judge: I mean for his sake as a teenager you- *Whip* Ouch!

Todd: * _This woman is a pushover! I can't let her do this._ * OBJECTION! *He points at her and she flinches* Miss Von Karma, I object to your abuse toward the judge! *Audience chatters*

Judge: *Bangs gavel* Order, order!

Franziska: Oh really? And why's that?

Todd: Because it is very disrespectful. He's a peaceful old gentleman who takes his time to ensure justice is brought to each criminal/defendant! Don't you have any respect for him?!

Franziska: Of course I do. *She points at him* you however, I have no respect for, nor do I respect your defendant.

Todd: Then tell you what; you will only focus your whip on me from now on. *Audience chatters*

Phoenix: * _He's really brave._ *

Judge: Order! *Audience quiets* Mr. Todd, you want Miss Von Karma to whip you?

Todd: Please your honor, I'm sixteen. Call me Junior Todd.

Judge: *Chuckle* I like the sound of that. Okay Jr. Todd, you want her to whip you?

Todd: As a matter of fact she can. I can tell she doesn't like me and that's fine. I've taken harsher punishments from a girl who did like me.

Franziska: *Chuckles* you propose I whip you throughout this case?

Todd: I propose you keep your whip away from the nice man with the gavel, if you wish to whip me, go ahead, but I demand that you refrain from whipping the judge.

Franziska: Okay, you got yourself a deal. But don't think this changes my thoughts on you.

Todd: I get that. But here's the catch; if I'm able to prove Phoenix Wright innocent, you still must refrain from whipping the judge as he gives the verdict.

Franziska: Okay you're on. Because I ensure he's guilty.

Mia: Okay, prove it.

Franziska: With pleasure. *She withdraws an envelope* Here's the autopsy report of Mr. Kidswatter.

Todd: * _Damn, just hearing that he's dead hurts me inside._ *

Franziska: He died from a single gunshot to the heart.

Judge: Do you have the murder weapon?

Franziska: *Withdraws revolver* Right here your honor. ***Autopsy report and Revolver have been added to the court record***

Mia: Keep those items organized Todd, they will be the key to the final result of this trial.

Todd: You're right.

Judge: Is there any more evidence Miss Von Karma?

Franziska: Indeed there are. *Withdraws crime photo* Here's the photo taken by detective Gumshoe. As you can see, he's lying on his chest and his blood is on the floor. ***Crime photo added to the court record*** and on top of all this, there was a broken surveillance camera above Kidswatter's desk. The murderer killed Kidswatter and shot the camera. ***Broken camera added to the court record***

Judge: I see. Did you find any evidence Jr. Todd?

Todd: Well, only one. ***Phoenix's car keys added to the court record*** Mr. Wright's car keys were dropped at the scene of the crime underneath Kidswatter's desk.

Judge: *Sigh* that is some pretty critical evidence.

Franziska: *Smirks and raises an eyebrow* Would you like to concede now and leave while you're ahead?

Todd: What do you mean ahead? If I concede now I lose.

Franziska: Actually if you concede now you lose your first case, but you hold the honor of your fallen principal rather than in vain. If you deny Mr. Wright's guilt, you're besmirching his life even more.

Todd: *Slams desk and points at her* I refuse to concede this case right off the bat! *Whip hits his finger* Ow!

Franziska: Then allow me to call in a witness. A witness you'll be sure not to press because of your respect.

Todd: * _Is this witness critical? Should I invite them?_ *

 **-Allow witness to testify -[A]**

 **-Deny their involvement**

Todd: While I doubt anyone else saw the witness, I ask them to testify in court!

Franziska: *Whips desk* Prepare your defeat now Jr. Todd. Here she comes.

*Mrs. Jewls enters the courtroom*

Mrs. Jewls: Hello everyone. *She smiles and waves at Todd*

Todd: *Sighs internally*

Judge: Will the witness please state her name to the court?

Mrs. Jewls: My name is Krystal Jewls, and I'm the sophomore teacher of Wayside School. *Faces Todd* Todd is my favorite student.

Todd: * _And you may or may not be my favorite teacher after this trial._ *

Franziska: I find it a bit sad you cannot trust your teacher in court. But if you wish to cross examine her, you're denying her claims.

Todd: Well how can I deny them if I don't know what they are? *Whip* Ow!

Mrs. Jewls: *Gasp*

Franziska: That's why we're about to hear what she has to say.

Todd: * _I already knew that._ *

Mrs. Jewls: *Glares at Franziska* Excuse me young lady, you apologize to Todd right now!

Franziska: *Shakes head* Must I remind you of poor Todd's treatment up until this day?

Todd and Mrs. Jewls: * _Oh no! She knows about that?_ *

Todd: **OBJECTION!** I demand we hold off on that for now.

Mrs. Jewls: None of my students hurt someone and go home without consequences. *Flash, Todd flinches as a bunch of chains show up before her with a red lock*

Todd: What the hell is this vision? *Whip* Ow! *Snaps out of it* Hey!

Franziska: Pay attention!

Phoenix: * _I think he saw psyche locks. But how?_ *

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Kidswatter's death**

Mrs. Jewls: "-The whole building was swarming with crazed adults, I heard there was a killer in the school.

-Everyone was panicking so I felt I should ensure they're safe.

-I walked outside of the room and heard a gunshot.

-I fearfully ran down the hall praying I wouldn't get hurt.

-But when I got there, I could see two men, one of them held a gun.

-I ran away immediately to call the cops and both gentlemen were arrested.

-However, Mr. Wright here was the man holding the pistol at the time."

Judge: Understandable testimony, but how did you know there was a killer in the room? *Todd gets whipped* Hey!

Todd: Ow!

Franziska: Your job is to let Todd ask the questions, all you do is hear him out.

Todd: * _She's getting scary, but I'm not throwing in the towel just yet._ *

Mia: Find contradictions and tear her testimony apart.

Todd: With pleasure.

 **Cross-Examination: Kidswatter's death**

Mrs. Jewls: "-The whole building was swarming with crazed adults, I heard there was a killer in the school." **HOLD IT!**

Todd: If there was a killer in the school, why didn't you call the cops immediately?

Mrs. Jewls: I felt he could have a hostage, I didn't want anyone to enrage him.

Judge: Understandable, please procede.

Mrs. Jewls: "-Everyone was panicking so I felt I should ensure they're safe.

-I walked outside of the room and heard a gunshot." **HOLD IT!**

Todd: Did you only hear one gunshot? Or did you hear multiple?

Mrs. Jewls: Come to think of it, I did. But I heard one when I decided to begin running down the hall.

Todd: May I ask why you ran? **OBJECTION!**

Franziska: Allow her to tell you that.

Mrs. Jewls: "-I fearfully ran down the hall praying I wouldn't get hurt.

-But when I got there, I could see two men, one of them held a gun." **HOLD IT!**

Todd: That man was Mr. Wright wasn't it?

Mrs. Jewls: It was indeed. If you don't believe me check for his fingerprints.

Franziska: *Withdraws fingerprint powder* Use some of this. * **Fingerprint powder added to the court record.** *

Todd: *Sprinkles powder on the gun and blows, Phoenix's fingerprints are shown, as well as two other person's.* I'm getting fingerprints from multiple people. * **Revolver updated in the court record** *

Mrs. Jewls: Isn't it obvious? The pistol belonged to Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright stole it from his car.

Todd: That explains Edgeworth's fingerprints, but who's the third?

Mrs. Jewls: Our new student Sue.

Todd: And you claim the revolver came from Edgeworth's car? *Whip hits the front of his desk* Whoa!

Franziska: Aren't you forgetting something Todd? I had to drive to your school that day. Do you remember why?

Todd: * _Wait a second!_ * OBJECTION! *He points at Mrs. Jewls as she flinches*

Mrs. Jewls: What are you doing Todd? You're scaring me!

Todd: Edgeworth lost his car the night before. So how was it at the school?

Mrs. Jewls: *Frowns and withdraws car photo* Does this red Ferrari belong to Mr. Edgeworth?

Todd and Franziska: ! * **Edgeworth's car added to the court record***

Mrs. Jewls: That's what I thought, your objection lies sustained.

Todd: * _Dammit!_ * so you're sure Mr. Wright fired the gun?

Mrs. Jewls: I didn't see the murder, but the gun went off three times in that room and one bullet hit Kidswatter.

Todd: Then I demand a revised testimony.

Mrs. Jewls: *Unamused frown* Todd, I can't believe you're harassing me on this stand? Is this revenge for those Kindergarten bus rides? **OBJECTION!**

Franziska: Those are irrelevant. But I agree with the defense that a new testimony is called for.

Mrs. Jewls: *Sigh* Okay, I'll tell you what happened.

Todd: * _And you better be sure you know everything you say!_ *

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Why I suspect Phoenix**

Mrs. Jewls: "-As I said, the gun went off three times.

-However, it appears only one of them hit Kidswatter.

-When I entered, he was lying in a pool of his own blood and Mr. Wright was holding a gun.

-I could see a bullet wound in his heart, ultimately ending his life.

-I ran away, called the cops, and then had Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth arrested."

Judge: Hm, that testimony seems a little more trustworthy.

Mrs. Jewls: Thank you your honor.

Judge: Well Jr. Todd, you may begin your cross-examination.

 **Cross-Examination: Why I suspect Phoenix**

Mrs. Jewls: "-As I said, the gun went off three times.

-However, it appears only one of them hit Kidswatter." **HOLD IT!**

Todd: How do you know only one of them hit him? **OBJECTION!**

Franziska: I made sure she was notified of the Autopsy report.

Todd: * _Why do I feel like that's cheating? That gives her things to say._ *

Mia: Todd, something is bothering me about that statement.

Todd: What?

Mia: Look in the court record.

Todd: Okay. *Looks over evidence and stops at crime photo* I think I found it. * _But what can I say? It's just Kidswatter lying on his stomach._ *

Mrs. Jewls: "-When I entered, he was lying in a pool of his own blood and Mr. Wright was holding a gun.

-I could see a bullet wound in his heart, ultimately ending his life." **OBJECTION!** *She flinches*

Todd: *Slams table* Mrs. Jewls, you're lying to the court right now!

Mrs. Jewls: *Shocked look* I am?!

Todd: *Nods* you know who else was lying? Kidswatter, *Present's Crime Photo* in this photo!

Mrs. Jewls: Well of course he's lying on the ground, he's dead.

Todd: *Shakes head* That's true, only thing is, he's lying on his stomach! *Audience chatters*

Judge: *Slams gavel* Order! *Audience quiets* Jr. Todd, what are you inferring?

Todd: If you recall Krystal's statement, she claimed she could see a bullet wound in Mr. Kidswatter's heart. *Faces her* isn't that right Mrs. Jewls?

Mrs. Jewls: Yeah? Where are you going with this?

Todd: Isn't it obvious? If Kidswatter was lying on his stomach instead of his back, YOU COULDN'T SEE THE BULLET! *Points at her and a shockwave strikes her*

Mrs. Jewls: AH! *Her hair flips over.* Todd? *She fixes her hair and nearly starts crying* Why are you yelling at me?

Todd: Because we've already lost Mr. Kidswatter, if you can't tell the truth to this court, you cannot be trusted to attain justice!

Judge: *Slams gavel* Please calm down Jr. Todd. However Mrs. Jewls, the defense's argument stands. *Whip hits Todd's hand*

Todd: Ouch!

Franziska: Of course it does your honor, however it doesn't change the fact that Phoenix Wright held the pistol!

Todd: * _Was that lash really necessary?_ *

Judge: I'm afraid the prosecution is correct.

Todd: * _I have to do something, but what?_ *

 **-Raise an Objection! -[A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Slams table* Hold on a second! When the cops showed up, was Mr. Wright still holding the pistol? **OBJECTION!**

Franziska: *Smarmy look with egotistical finger wave* that's completely irrelevant Jr. Todd. The fact that Phoenix Wright had the gun when Krystal saw him is all that matters. **OBJECTION!**

Todd: No it isn't! Mrs. Jewls seemingly left them there with the gun to potentially kill other people in the building, doesn't that bother you?

Mrs. Jewls: No I didn't! A smart and strong student subdued both suspects alone.

Todd: * _She's talking about Sue!_ * And is that strong student here with us today?

Mrs. Jewls: Unfortunately not. She had to stay at school for the day.

Todd: And who's teaching the sophomore class while you're gone?

Mrs. Jewls: A young charismatic man named Richard Wellington.

Phoenix: *Flinches as a lightning bolt charges through his mind* Richard Wellington? Impossible.

Todd: If there was another witness involved, it's required by law that they testify! I demand you call them in!

Mrs. Jewls: Wait a second, no need! I know everything that happened after the arrest! I swear!

Franziska: *Whips her desk* Then please make it clear to the court Mrs. Jewls.

Todd: I agree!

Mia: Now pay close attention Todd, you may not have all the evidence, but you need to have something prepared for everything.

Todd: * _She's right_ *

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Subduing the Suspects**

Mrs. Jewls: "-I ran away because I was terrified.

-However, a new student name Sue was very heroic.

-She claimed she was able to fight off the two suspects.

-She punched Mr. Wright's gut two times and he hit his head on the edge of the desk.

-After that he dropped the gun and she pointed it at Edgeworth.

-To my understanding, no shots were fired by her."

Judge: That is a very brave move for a fifteen or sixteen year old girl.

Mrs. Jewls: *Smiles* I know, I am very proud of my most fearless and strong-willed student.

Todd: * _Not to mention I saved your life from Le Chef? Okay fine, we'll ignore that entirely._ *

Judge: Now Jr. Todd, you may begin your cross examination. **OBJECTION! …!**

Todd: !

Phoenix: !

Franziska: *Shakes her head* There's no need for that your honor. Jr. Todd has no evidence that will help him out of this one.

Todd: *Slams desk* Actually Ms. Von Karma… *He goes through the court record* you're right. *Hopeless sigh* I have nothing. *Audience chatters*

Judge: *Bangs gavel* Order in the court! Is this true Jr. Todd?

Todd: Unfortunately.

Franziska: *Evil smirk* and if the defense fails to prove Mr. Wright's innocence, he must concede to the prosecution.

Todd: What?! No way! *Whip* Ouch!

Franziska: Well then, do you dare cross-examine your teacher again?

 **-Do it anyway. -[A]**

 **-Let her convict Phoenix.**

Todd: *Slams table* I never concede this early.

Franziska: It's a shame, Mr. Wright is the only person who's ever beat me in court. You'll go down just as easily as everyone else.

Todd: * _She really wants him arrested, but if I can prove his innocence, I'll be a new threat she never had before._ * I concede to the fact that I don't concede! I'll continue the cross-examination!

Judge: Very well, you may begin.

Franziska: But if you cannot find anything, you lose.

Todd: Whatever.

 **Cross-Examination: Subduing the Suspects**

Mrs. Jewls: "-I ran away because I was terrified.

-However, a new student name Sue was very heroic.

-She claimed she was able to fight off the two suspects." **HOLD IT!**

Todd: You don't think it's a little suspicious that she attacked a man holding a gun? **OBJECTION!**

Franziska: I thought we said no irrelevant statements, your honor, the verdict please. **OBJECTION!**

Todd: *Slams table* you're not the one in control Ms. Von Karma! Mrs. Jewls, tell me your thoughts!

Mrs. Jewls: I find it slightly suspicious, but very brave at the same time.

Todd: Would you have a problem with it if she attacked an innocent person?

Mrs. Jewls: Yes, but he held a gun so it's only natural to assume he's guilty.

Todd: It would've been just as easy to shoot her to now wouldn't it? *Whip* Ow!

Franziska: We're just wasting time now, proceed!

Mrs. Jewls: "-She punched Mr. Wright's gut two times and he hit his head on the edge of the desk." **HOLD IT!**

Todd: So she assaulted him? **OBJECTION!**

Franziska: No, she was subduing the suspect, if they're armed, anything is necessary! Including violence.

Todd: *Shakes head* I don't see why if they aren't aiming the pistol at anyone.

Franziska: Anyone can just as easily aim the pistol at any second, it changes nothing.

Todd: * _Dammit!_ *

Mrs. Jewls: "-After that he dropped the gun and she pointed it at Edgeworth.

-To my understanding, no shots were fired by her." **HOLD IT!**

Todd: So all three shots were fired before Sue even entered the room?

Mrs. Jewls: That's correct.

Todd: And then she beat up Mr. Wright and threatened Mr. Edgeworth with that very same pistol?

Mrs. Jewls: Yes, what is your point?

Todd: *Slams desk* Let's say I was there at the time. How would you like it if I marched right into the principal's office, and broke Sue's nose?

Mrs. Jewls: Oh dear! I'm shocked you'd say something like that Todd.

Todd: *Intense frown* Answer me now!

Mrs. Jewls: *Sweats under intimidation* I'd probably have to send you home on the kindergarten bus!

Todd: Did you do that with Sue?

Mrs. Jewls: No, she was a hero for what she did.

Todd: *Shakes head* Mrs. Jewls, she had no proof that either Wright or Edgeworth fired the gun, the door was closed at the time since the shot's noise was reduced. Ergo, she couldn't have seen who shot it! **OBJECTION!**

Franziska: She had reason to believe one of them fired the gun, what more do you need?

Todd: *Slams table harder than usual and points at Mrs. Jewls.* I demand consistency! If I walked in the room after Sue had done that, I'd have every right to believe she was the killer!

Mrs. Jewls: Oh dear Todd! Are you trying to convict Sue for the crime?

Todd: *Shakes head* Of course not, but my point stands, she assaulted Mr. Wright and threatened Edgeworth after disarming them. She could've slid the pistol in her pocket or just walked away with it. *Points at her* However, you gave her no consequences for literally threatening someone's life! That's completely unacceptable!

Mrs. Jewls: AH! *Her hair flops over*

Franziska: **OBJECTION!** She was subduing suspects her way. So she hurt someone and threatened another? What's the problem?

Todd: *Intense glare* the problem is that neither of them were a threat to her at the time. You claim if I beat up Sue even if she was armed, I'd receive consequences, but you let her off the hook freely!

Mrs. Jewls: **HOLD IT!** *She makes a serious frown* I never said that Todd! Before you make accusations, you need your proof!

Franziska: Seconded!

Judge: Well Jr. Todd, do you have any proof?

 **-Present Evidence.**

 **-Admit you don't have any. -[A]**

Todd: Well your honor, to tell you the truth, I don't have any.

Mrs. Jewls: *Stares at him with an unamused glare* Then what you were doing a second ago was very disrespectful!

Todd: *Shakes head and a smartass smirk appears on his face* on the contrary Mrs. Jewls, I was telling the truth, something you've failed to do up to this point.

Mrs. Jewls: What do you mean.

Todd: Please recall the statement you made before you testified. "None of my students hurt anyone and go home without consequences." Did you say that?

Franziska: You don't have to answer-

Mrs. Jewls: Yes. *Franziska gasps* I believe I said that when I first came here. … *She flinches* Wait-

Todd: Exactly! *Psyche lock shatters* You stated before testifying, no student is allowed to assault anyone! And now I'm hearing you let Sue get away with it?!

Mrs. Jewls: AH!

Franziska: No! I demand you retract that statement! **OBJECTION!**

Todd: My statement is valid! If it turns out she actually did that, I might as well go right back into the school building and trash Sue's sorry face right now!

Franziska: Your honor, the defense is getting violent! **OBJECTION!**

Todd: *Slams desk* Is that okay with all of you?

Mrs. Jewls: Of course not Todd!

Franziska: Your honor, I demand a trial for Todd on account of threatening another human being. **OBJECTION!**

Todd: * _Three objections in a row? I'm on fire today._ * I'll accept the trial Ms. Von Karma, on one condition.

Franziska: What?

Todd: You're right, I threatened Sue right now. However, there was only one pistol and Edgeworth wasn't holding it! *Points at Ms. Jewls* Ergo, you allowed someone to threaten someone unarmed and they STILL got away with it!

Mrs. Jewls: AAHH! *Her hair pulls her entire head back a few inches*

Todd: So for that reason, I demand Sue be expelled from Wayside School, FOREVER!

Mrs. Jewls: No, *she nearly begins crying* NO! *She pauses* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *She's knocked back as her hair droops all over her face*

Judge: Mrs. Jewls. Are you alright?

Franziska: *Whips*

Todd: *Successfully steps aside and avoids the whip* HOLD IT!

Franziska: What now?

Todd: Did you hear me before? If you wish to charge me for threatening, well. *He points at his teacher* I await your response!

Mrs. Jewls: *Begins shedding tears* Why Todd? *Sniffle* Why are you being so harsh on me today?

Todd: *Frowns unfazed* Because you failed us Mrs. Jewls. Are you going to have Sue expelled?

Mrs. Jewls: No, I could never do that.

Todd: *Faces Franziska* Then it seems that charge will never happen. *Whip, lash misses him* as for you Ms. Von Karma! *Points at her* you're concerned over me threatening someone else? I find that hypocritical.

Franziska: What? How so?

Todd: You've been so concerned over the fact I may harm a harmless person. *Slams desk* Yet this entire case, you've been so uncivil, you whipped me whenever you felt like it! If you wish to charge me for threatening. *Slams desk harder than ever* Then I'll charge you with an even bigger crime, ASSAULT! *Points at her* TAKE THAT!

Franziska: AAAHHH! *Audience chatters loudly*

Judge: Order, order, order! *Slams gavel repeatedly until they quiet down* Ms. Von Karma? What is your response to this?

Franziska: ARG! *She begins whipping repeatedly*

Todd: *Stands completely still and the whip keeps avoiding him* Give up Franziska, you can't hit me anymore. *She continues lashing* Poetic justice at its finest. That being said your honor. *She stops* I detect irreducible prejudice out of Ms. Von Karma towards Mr. Wright. I demand she loses any authority over this case she currently has.

Franziska: **OBJECTION!** *Struggles to hold her tears back* you cannot do that! You don't get to decide that for me!

Todd: *Blank smirk* Very well, then I suppose you'll be willing to accept the charges I'm ready to bestow upon you for your aggressive lashing and constant threatening to hurt me in court.

Franziska: *Gasp*

Todd: In doing so, I think you'll be happy to know you'll possibly lose your badge and your right to practice law.

Franziska: No! I plead you, DON'T DO THAT!

Todd: * _Who's the prosecutor now bitch? But seriously what should I do?_ *

 **-Charge her for using her whip in the courtroom.**

 **-Give this extremely stressed girl a break. -[A]**

Todd: * _The former sound more fun, but I'm not an asshole._ * Very well Ms. Von Karma, I won't press charges. But with that, I demand you leave this courtroom right now and promise not to interfere with this case again.

Franziska: *Shaking with anger* Oh. *Calms down* Okay, I'll step down. *She faces him and glares* But if it turns out later that Mr. Wright was indeed the killer, I expect you to personally allow his arrest without any objections.

Todd: You've got a deal. *Points at the door* Now leave the courtroom. *Everyone stares at her*

Franziska: *Sigh* Alright, goodbye.

Phoenix: *Gloom*

Franziska: *To Phoenix* Congratulations Phoenix. I never thought I'd find another lawyer as skilled as you. Choosing him for defense is the best decision you've ever made. *She proceeds to walk out*

Judge: Well then, it seems we're in need of a new prosecutor. Until then, I'm afraid we'll have to suspend court proceedings.

Todd: Can I request this court not proceed for a couple of days? There is a school party tonight.

Judge: Pardon? Today is Friday and the school has a party taking place?

Todd: *Smiles and nods* In dedication to Kidswatter's memory, he was a total party animal, he promised everyone in the sophomore class a party from eight to eleven every Friday night. So instead of going home, we stay at the school until eight. *Blushes lightly* And I'll get to dance with my girlfriend. *Audience coos*

Judge: That sounds like a lot of fun, are you implying you'll be too tired tomorrow?

Todd: *Nods* Yes your honor. I hope we can proceed soon enough, but I ask for the weekend off please.

Judge: Very well, as for the defendant, Mr. Wright. Do you have anything to declare?

Phoenix: *Smiles and glances at Todd* I'm glad I met this kid. He's got more spirit than any other school kid I've ever met. * _Even more so than Larry!_ *

Judge: Though, I must apologize, we haven't caught the true criminal yet, for that reason. I'm afraid we'll need to keep you in custody until further notice.

Phoenix: I understand your honor. And I pray for the best of luck finding the escaped criminals.

Judge: Are you sure Mr. Matthew Engarde hasn't left yet? He could've broken out with the others as well couldn't he?

Phoenix: *Sigh and leans forward* I'm afraid he won't tell me. He hasn't said a single word to me nor Edgeworth. But I should say I noticed his scratches have healed.

Judge: Well good for him. Anyway, court is adjourned! *Slams gavel*

* * *

 **11:23 A.M. District court hallway**

(Pearl has released Mia and Todd and Phoenix begin chatting)

Phoenix: Hey, great job in the courtroom today.

Todd: Thanks Phoenix!

Pearl: You did a wonderful job!

Phoenix: I second that.

Todd: *Smile* Thank you, I appreciate it.

Phoenix: And I appreciate you standing by me. You have a very bright career in law ahead of you. I can assure you of that.

Voice: I can agree.

Todd: Huh? *Mrs. Jewls steps out, she fixed her hair to its original form*

Mrs. Jewls: I'm thoroughly impressed at how you handled that Todd.

Todd: You're not mad?

Mrs. Jewls: *Shakes head* No, you were only doing your job. But I'm still very proud of you.

Todd: Thank you. Also, no hard feelings about Sue?

Phoenix: She's fine, I don't think she meant for any harm. *Determined frown* But the true criminal is still out there. And it's up to you to find them Todd.

Todd: I will do whatever it takes.

Mrs. Jewls: Can I offer you two a ride home now?

Pearl: I don't know, do you trust her Mr. Nick?

Phoenix: I don't know? Todd?

Todd: *Glances up at his smiling teacher* Of course I trust you. Now we'd better hurry if we're going to have time to prepare for the party.

Pearl: Ooh! A party! Are little kids like me allowed?

Mrs. Jewls: *Chuckle* Of course they are.

Phoenix: Please take care of Pearl for me Todd.

Todd: I will.

Pearl: Goodbye Mr. Nick! *They begin walking out*

Phoenix: Goodbye Pearl.

* * *

 **4:30 P.M. Wayside School District building no. 11 hallway**

(Acro and Lance are in the hallway with Dameon)

Dameon: Well, I gave Cammy the letter.

Lance: Thanks pal.

Acro: How does it feel to know you might get noticed by your senpai?

Lance: *Chuckle* Acro, I don't watch anime. *Faces Dameon* But I do owe you a thanks.

Dameon: You're quite welcome my friend.

Lance: I also owe Ron a thank you for the advice. Do you know where he is?

Dameon: Oh Ron? He's in the art room. He said he wanted to draw a sketch of Kidswatter to honor him.

Lance: Great! Can you tell me where it is?

Dameon: *Points down large hallway* You see the cafeteria from here?

Lance: Yes sir.

Dameon: When you get there, take a left, walk down that ramp, take a right, and at the end of the hallway is the art room.

Lance: *Gives thumbs up* Great! Can you manage Acro while I'm gone?

Dameon: *Steps up to his wheelchair* Yes sir.

Lance: Thanks buddy! *Runs down the hallway*

Art Room

Lance: Okay Ron, where are you? *Someone wearing a hoodie over their face pushes him aside* Hey! Not cool.

Hooded figure: *Turns toward him but Lance doesn't see his face* Deal with it punk. *Pulls Lance's golden necklace out of his pocket and shoves him back.*

Lance: Whoa! *Slides on a paint covered floor and crashes against the air conditioner* Ow!

Hooded figure: *Firmly throws necklace on the floor at the edge of the door, causing it to break on the floor and beads spill everywhere*

Lance: *Gasps* Get lost asshole! That necklace was the last gift my mother gave me! *Hooded figure walks away* If you think that stupid hood makes you cool, you're wrong! *Gets up and gathers some beads that branched off the necklace* Oh man, that asshole broke my mother's necklace. I got that when I was eleven! *As he picks up a bead he sees another kid's hair from behind the desk* Ron? *He steps forward* Ron?

Ron: *Neck is covered in blood* …

Lance: *Eyes expand largely* RON?! *Hears footsteps behind him* Oh no. I'm screwed!

* * *

 **Author's Note: A little foreshadowing never hurts anyone. Well, I suppose in this case, it hurt Ron. But that's all for this chapter. I'm going to guess if you read Wayside's Reprisal, you have a solid prediction. But until then, goodnight.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Ron**


	5. New Meetings

New Meetings

 **Author's Note: This chapter won't have a trial in it. The characters need some time to bond, and those bonds begin forming now.**

* * *

 **4:30 P.M. Building 11 Art Room**

(Lance is curled up in a ball shivering like mad)

Myron: *Walks in* Whoa! Who made this mess on the floor?

Lance: *Sweats massively*

Myron: *Steps toward sink* I better clean this mess up.

Lance: * _What am I supposed to say? I didn't do it? He'll never believe me!_ *

Myron: Hey Ron, can you give me a hand please? *Turns to the side to see his shoes behind the desk* Ron, the art room floor is not a sanitary place to sleep. Especially with paint all over it. Now please get up. *Steps behind and flinches* Oh my god!

Lance:!

Myron: AAH! *Lance runs out and covers his mouth* Mph!

Lance: Dude, quiet down please! It's not what it looks like! *Myron quiets down as he releases him* Please don't tell anyone.

Myron: You're a killer aren't you! *Lance waves his hands out rapidly*

Lance: No, no, no! It wasn't me I swear!

Myron: You have blood on your hands! *Lance makes an unamused frown*

Lance: This is red paint.

Myron: *Sniffs* Oh yeah.

Lance: But look, you've got to help me out of this. If I leave now, everyone is going to think I did it.

Myron: Did you kill him?

Lance: No, a hooded figure walked out and pushed me aside. *Reveals broken necklace* Look what he did to my mom's necklace.

Myron: You didn't kill Ron?

Lance: The only reason I'd ever kill someone is self-defense. Ron's a tiny man with tiny legs. I don't see him being a threat in any way.

Myron: He doesn't have tiny arms. Terrence learned that the hard way.

Lance: Who's Terrence?

Myron: Some big loser who thinks he's tough. But how do you know Ron?

Lance: Okay, Ron told me to be brave around the girl I like and I wrote her a note. I came down to tell him thanks and his neck was bleeding. I swear it wasn't me!

Myron: *Sigh* you know what, I believe you.

Lance: *Calms down slightly* you do?

Myron: I can see it in your eyes that you're pure.

Lance: * _He doesn't know my near father-in-law._ * Well what should we do?

Myron: Turn around, exit this room, and report it to Officer Gant before we look like the killers. *They step outside* and you might want to wash your hands.

Lance: Good idea. *Enters boys bathroom*

Myron: I got your back, just clean your hands and come back out. *Cammy walks out* Ooh, who are you?

Cammy: Huh? *Faces him* Oh, I'm Cammy Meele. I came to collect the decorations from the art room.

Myron: I'm afraid I cannot allow it.

Cammy: Why not?

 **-Tell her honestly**

 **-Distract her –[A]**

Myron: Well because, a chick as hot as you shouldn't be doing the physical labor.

Cammy: *Chuckles twice* Aren't you sweet? *Regains serious face* But I really should do something to help out.

Myron: Then tell you what, you stand right outside the door, and I'll craft a sculpture of you. Countless men would rave over something like that.

Cammy: *Frowns lightly* I'm not a slut you know.

Myron: Really? You walk into a school district without a bra and then you expect me to believe that?

Cammy: Look buddy, you're very smooth, but I'm taken. *Lance steps out*

Lance: Hey dude, we're out of hand soap. *Pauses at Cammy* Oh, hi Cammy. *Nearly blushes*

Cammy: Oh, hi Lance. Congratulations on losing your old man. *His blush disappears*

Lance: What? I miss my father.

Cammy: Oh, my bad. Portsman told me your dad hated you. *Lance frowns*

Lance: My dad literally came to prison with me.

Myron: Don't feel bad, my dad's gone to you know?

Lance: *Frowns at Myron* that doesn't make me feel better!

Cammy: Look, I'm sorry. Portsman told me your dad didn't love you.

Lance: Well Portsman's a liar! And I find it sad you believed him.

Cammy: *Frowns and puts her hands on her hips* Excuse me. Did you just call my boyfriend a liar?

Lance: He's a liar and a jerk! I don't know what you see in him.

Cammy: *Glares* Well listen here Fatty.

Lance and Myron: *Gasp*

Cammy: Maybe unlike you, I see some personality from him! What are your traits? You're a fat obnoxious loser who's twenty one and still living with his dad.

Lance: My dad is dead now and frankly I miss him!

Myron: * _This poor guy._ *

Cammy: And you still can't go anywhere in life because you rely on him too much. You're an ignorant loser!

Lance: Oh yeah? That's what you think?!

Cammy: Yes!

Lance: Well, you're a simple minded slut who dates an asshole because he's hot! You don't care about his character at all!

Cammy: Hmph, *Crosses arms and faces away* you've got a lot of nerve talking to a lady like that.

Lance: Well you know what sweetheart? Prior to a minute ago, I actually thought you were cute.

Cammy: *Opens one eye* and?

Lance: I actually thought you might not just be an easy chick who dates hot guys. I thought you had potential to love and I had some deep emotions for you.

Cammy: You had a crush on me?

Lance: *Frowns adamantly* Not anymore. I see a bastard like him and a bitch like you working out pretty well! Date Portsman, I hate the guy and he hates me, but now you hate me and I see no charm for you anymore. So you know what?

Cammy: What?

Lance: I take back everything I said to you! Go ahead and shred my feelings! They're not sincere anymore! *Walks away*

Cammy: Well that big fat loser can go suck a chode for all I care.

Myron: *Frowns at her* that wasn't very nice.

Cammy: What? He was disrespecting my boyfriend.

Myron: That doesn't matter, the first sentence you spoke to him you implied that he was unloved.

Cammy: Well if his dad loved him, fine. But I seriously doubt he had feelings for me. I may be easy but I'm not a two timer. *Steps in art room* Now on to the decorations.

Myron: Wait, no! *Cammy screams*

Cammy: There's a dead boy in here!

Myron: And you saw him. You weren't supposed to see him.

Cammy: *Shivers in fear* His neck is bleeding!

Myron: What? You're not used to blood? You look like a nurse.

Cammy: *Turns to him* I'm a goddamn flight attendant!

Myron: Whoa! Okay then!

Cammy: It was that fat boy wasn't it!

Myron: Don't make accusations!

Cammy: *Runs out* OFFICER GANT!

Myron: *Facepalm* Girls these days.

* * *

 **4:35 P.M. Building No. 11 lobby**

(Gant and Todd are chatting)

Gant: So how did the trial go?

Todd: I think I'm on the right track. As of now, Franziska was kicked off the prosecution side. *Door opens up and Franziska barges in*

Franziska: Objection! I resigned rightfully! And now I'm going to finish what I started! *Whips Todd*

Todd: Ow! *Frown* Hey, I thought we had a deal!

Franziska: I know. I'm not allowed to prosecute anymore, but after detective Atmey sent in some new evidence, the new prosecutor is switching defendants.

Todd: Wait, Edgeworth?

Franziska: Yes! Miles Edgeworth is the new prime suspect to the murder! And I'm here to ensure if anyone goes to jail, it's Phoenix Wright. *Whip*

Todd: Ow!

Gant: Okay young lady, I think the whip is a little unnecessary. *Whip* Yah! Ha, ha, ha!

Franziska: Why are you laughing?

Gant: That tickled! *Whip* Ha, ha, ha! You're killing me Franny! *Cammy runs out*

Cammy: Officer Gant! *She shivers nervously*

Gant: What's up Cammy? Gone swimming recently?

Cammy: *Panting* Never, mind that now! Someone died!

Franziska: *Gasp*

Todd: *Facepalm* Oh no, who was it this time!

Cammy: Lance! Lance Amano!

Gant: *Gasp* Lance is dead?!

Cammy: No, a small underdeveloped kid is dead! Lance is the killer! **OBJECTION!** *Myron runs out*

Myron: I said no accusations!

Todd: *Eyes widen* Myron?! You're alive?!

Myron: *Grins* Oh hey Todd, it's been awhile. *Holds hand up* High five!

Todd: *Slaps his hand* I can't believe it! Is anyone else here?

Myron: Yes! *Excitement fades* Well, except Caroline and Ron.

Todd: *Smile vanishes* Wait, they were both alive before.

Gant: *Sigh* we had a trial yesterday on behalf of Caroline, but we never caught the killer.

Cammy: Then Ron must be the dead boy in the art room! **HOLD IT!**

Myron: The body was still warm a few minutes ago, this murder was recent.

Cammy: It was scary! Very traumatizing! I nearly fainted upon seeing him! *Todd taps her arm*

Todd: Cammy, I recommend you go talk to my friend Sharie, she's a very skilled sleep therapist and she'll calm your little anxiety attack.

Cammy: *Breathing gets a little slower* Okay, I better do that. In the meantime I recommend arresting Lance. **HOLD IT!**

Myron: You, get out of here now while the logical thinkers talk this through. *Cammy glares at him and then walks away* now, where were we? *Whip* Yow!

Franziska: You found the body in the art room?

Myron: What the hell was that for?! *Whip* Owie!

Franziska: Answer my question!

Myron: Okay, geez! The body is behind the art desk on the floor with a hole in his neck.

Todd: Well, as an attorney, I call for an investigation.

Myron: And I call for a defense team. I can tell you all right now Lance is not the killer. *Whip* Yowie!

Franziska: Well then prove it! *Myron glares*

Myron: Look lady, that whip is not allowed on school property. *Whip* Owie! *Glare* I really don't want to call for backup! *Whip* AH! Dammit! You'll regret that! *He marches away*

Franziska: *Whips him in the butt*

Myron: Yow! *Stressful sigh* I warned you!

Todd: * _Welcome to my world Myron._ * Well, we should probably call some prosecutors over here.

Gant: Great! I'll get Blaise, Jacques, and your old man to help out. *She flinches*

Franziska: My old man? But he's dead.

Gant: *Shakes head* Not anymore. *Whip* Yie! Ha, ha, ha! *Claps a few times*

Franziska: What are you waiting for? Bring me to him!

* * *

 **Principal's Office**

(Mac is sitting in a chair as Portsman sits in front of him)

Portsman: And why did you talk back to Mr. Tigre?

Mac: …

Portsman: Dude, it's cool. You can tell me and I won't get angry.

Mac: …

Portsman: *Frowns* dude, I recommend you tell me something.

Mac: * _How about I tell you nothing._ * …

Portsman: *Slams desk* Pal, Mr. Tigre gave you a detention for a reason. What was that reason? *Myron enters the room* what are you doing here?

Myron: I need to talk to Mac about someone.

Mac: *Sigh* It's a great time you know? This insane lunatic thinks he can just become the new principal and push me around.

Portsman: Huh? *Flinches* Why does he talk to you?

Myron: Because he doesn't have any respect for you.

Portsman: Fine, but I bet he'll respect Mr. von Karma.

Mac: If he's as big of a douche as you I probably won't.

Portsman: Mr. Von Karma!

Manfred: *Walks out of storage room* Yes sir?

Portsman: This kid's being mouthy.

Mac: Objection, I didn't say anything to you prior to Myron showing up. Use your brain dumbass.

Portsman: *Slams table* talk to him!

Manfred: I'll do better, *Pulls out a stun gun* Son, I ask you treat Jacques with more respect.

Myron: *Pupils shrink* Ah! A taser?! Mac, just apologize.

Mac: … Not going to happen. *Manfred steps closer and turns it on*

Portsman: *Waves hands out* Manfred, you're not really going to tase him, are you?

Manfred: Son, I don't want to have to hurt you.

Mac: *Sharp glare* If you zap me I'll kill you. *Swiftly retracts switchblade from his pocket, causing Myron, Portsman, and Manfred to flinch*

Manfred: Put that thing down!

Mac: Put down the taser, old man. Or tase me and endure a bloody suffering with agony above your senile level! *Door opens and Todd, Franziska, and Gant enter*

Gant: Manny!

Franziska: Daddy! *She smiles with enthusiasm*

Manfred: Franziska?! *Turns taser off* Come give your father a hug! *As he steps closer, Mac holds his leg out* Whoa! *Trips and falls forward*

Myron: *Gasp*

Todd: Mac?!

Manfred: Ouch!

Franziska: *Whip*

Mac: * _Ow!_ * Hey! *Turns to her with a sharp glare.* What was that for?

Franziska: For disrespecting my father!

Mac: He wanted to tase me a second ago because I had a problem with the new principal.

Portsman: Okay, I take full responsibility here, yes that happened. But do you want to show everyone your weapon?

Mac: *Knife flashes in light* I proudly present my signature weapon. *Whip* Arg!

Franziska: Put that blade down right now! *Mac glares intimidatingly*

Mac: Excuse me little girl. *Whip* Ow!

Franziska: Little girl? I'm twenty years old and you're still a kid.

Mac: *Stands up and steps closer, revealing he's slightly taller* you look like a teenage girl. *Manfred gets up*

Manfred: Franny, I think that's a complement.

Franziska: *Frown* that changes nothing, you're just five eight and have a knife.

Mac: Actually I'm five ten. Jenny, Terrence, and Eric Bacon are the only three sophomores taller than me. But this knife is more than just a weapon, it's a symbol of who I am.

Franziska: A troublemaking lunatic that wants to be expelled?

Mac: * _That would be Terrence._ * No, I'm a mercenary.

Franziska: Well you cannot use a knife in school.

Mac: *Reasonable gesture* Alright, how about if I drop my knife, you drop your whip. *Whip, Mac catches it with his hand* I'm afraid we're only two feet apart, your whip has no power at this distance.

Franziska: *Retracts whip* my whip is not a lethal weapon, your knife is! *Points at the ground* Now drop it!

Mac: *Reluctantly drops the knife on the floor* Very well you childish brat. *She glares* But please understand one thing. *Dark glare* I don't need the knife. *Walks out of office*

Myron: *Savage smirk.* I told you I had backup. *Whip* Yow!

Franziska: You hired him to be a mercenary?!

Myron: No, no, no. I am one of his close friends and he's willing to fight at my side.

Portsman: Whatever, what did you want Mr. Gant?

Gant: There was a murder in the art room.

Portsman: Oh my god! Who reported it?

Gant: You're beautiful lady friend.

Portsman: Oh poor Cammy, she doesn't take the sight of blood lightly.

Myron: * _The easy ones never do._ * I didn't used to take blood lightly either, but then I was the one who lost blood.

Todd: Please don't remind us of that.

Portsman: Well congratulations on your second life.

Myron: Thank you.

Portsman: But who is the killer?

Gant: Well, Cammy said it was our good friend Lance.

Portsman: *Slams desk* as in, Lance Amano?

Todd: It looks likely.

Portsman: That little bastard! He will rue the day he killed someone while Jacques Portsman was around. I'm going to prosecute him! **OBJECTION!**

Myron: *Glare* Mr. Portsman, I detect a serious level of prejudice behind you and Lance! *Whip* Yowie!

Franziska: Shut up little runt, you're not an attorney. *Manfred smiles darkly*

Manfred: That's my girl.

Myron: *Frown* When are you going to stop using the whip?

Franziska: When you get out of my sight and stay out of this case.

Myron: Fine! But keep your whip away from my friends! *He walks out*

Portsman: *Faces Todd* Are you a student of this school?

Todd: *Nod* Yes I am sir. Why do you ask?

Portsman: You have a defense attorney badge. I assumed you already graduated.

Todd: Well, I've always wanted to be a dentist. But ever since Le Chef's massacre of our students, I felt I needed to learn law and discover the truth.

Manfred: *Grin* Well son, I love your reasoning, but I do recommend you switch to prosecution.

Todd: Because?

Manfred: If it ever comes down to you and me, I've got some bad news for your client.

Todd: You wouldn't try to put an innocent person behind bars, would you? *Whip* Ow!

Franziska: Of course we would, our detectives work hard to find the correct culprit and attorneys like you try letting them go.

Todd: That is not true! We believe our clients were falsely set up by the actual culprit.

Portsman: *Hand tenses up* Well we already lost a young girl and we never caught the killer, we better not make the same mistake twice!

* * *

(A few minutes later in the art room)

Portsman: Dear god! This killer spilled paint on the floor!

Franziska: Why does that bother you?

Portsman: These are my sports shoes. Paint doesn't always wash off that easily.

Manfred: I found the body. *He gently pulls Ron out by the shoulders*

Gant: Whoa! *Franziska and Todd gasp*

Manfred: It appears he was killed by a lethal stab to the throat. Unusually colored blood is covering his corpse.

Todd: Interesting. But why did it have to be Ron of all people?

Franziska: When someone dies, none of us can be sure of the answer right away. Someone must've had a motive for it.

Portsman: Where's Lance now? *Blaise walks in with Lance*

Blaise: I found him.

Lance: *Sigh* It wasn't me. *Portsman steps closer*

Portsman: So Lance, confess now please.

Lance: Jacques, I said it was somebody else.

Portsman: *Flips jacket on* I'd love to believe you old pal, but I'm afraid my I have to trust someone else a little more. My girlfriend. *Lance glares*

Lance: Cammy saw nothing!

Portsman: And? What good does that do you? If you insist she saw nothing, you're insisting she had nothing she could've seen, that's a tactic culprits do to trick others into believing them.

Lance: Well if you want the truth, I didn't see anything either! I came in here, and he was dead.

Portsman: Considering you came to the art room about twenty minutes ago, it's likely you were there around the time he died.

Lance: Look Portsman, I did nothing!

Portsman: *Smarmy look* I don't want you to take shame. Just admit you did it and I won't recommend the death penalty to you. *Todd flinches*

Todd: Wait, the death penalty?!

Manfred: *Nods* If found guilty he may be sentenced to death. It's only used in the most extreme cases, but killing a teenager much weaker than you is no simple matter.

Portsman: Again, admit to it with dignity and you don't die. *Sharp sociopathic frown* or do we have to do this the hard way?

Lance: *Glare* Portsman, if I go to jail for murder, I'm killing you, not a kid. But right now you have no evidence I did it.

Portsman: And you have no evidence it was someone else now do you?

Lance: I saw a kid with a hooded sweatshirt run out and push me aside.

Portsman: I get it, is that why you slipped on the paint?

Lance: Yeah, and then I had to catch myself and my hands splashed in paint. My guess is that the killer spilled paint to make it look like blood, and then stabbed his throat to throw tests off.

Portsman: *Flinches* That's a good theory, you're pretty smart.

Lance: *Peaceful smile* Thank you.

Portsman: But that's something only an evil genius would theorize to cover his tracks.

Lance: *Smile vanishes* Look Jacques, you have no evidence other than my shoeprints that I was the murderer! Until you find legitimate proof, I demand you stay away from me and accuse someone else. *Walks out*

Blaise: What's his problem?

Manfred: *Sigh* His father died. Ernest was a good friend of mine.

Blaise: Yeah, dad's come and go, but once they're gone they never come back. *Faces Manfred and Franziska* Well, I guess you did.

Todd: Wait, if you were dead, who revived you?

Manfred: Morgan Fey.

Todd: Why didn't she bring that guy's dad back?

Blaise: *Shrug* I have no idea. But we need to begin investigating.

Franziska: Todd, go get detective Atmey.

Todd: But isn't he investigating Kidswatter? *Whip* Ow!

Franziska: Get him down here now! The investigation can wait!

Todd: * _If you were still the prosecutor you'd say otherwise._ * Okay I will.

* * *

 **6:00 P.M. Nurse's office**

(Mimi Miney walks out as Stephen and Sharie stay in)

Stephen: Do you think Todd received my energy?

Sharie: *Confused* you can telepathically send energy?

Stephen: I don't know. But I know Mrs. Jewls well and I'm concerned Todd would lose if he had no contradictions.

Sharie: So what did you do?

Stephen: *Mystically waves his hand* I gave him the vision of the Magatama. It allows you to see psyche locks.

Sharie: What are those?

Stephen: They are red, and they appear to anyone with the vision whenever someone lies. *Cammy walks in*

Cammy: *Pauses* Wait, you're the nurse?

Sharie: *Smiles and shrugs* I'm merely a sleep therapist. You look a little stressed.

Cammy: I am. I witnessed someone's corpse in the art room.

Sharie: *Eyes widen* Oh no, who was it?

Stephen: *Holy sanctuary appears for a few seconds* Oh no. *Sanctuary fades* it was Ron.

Sharie: *Gasp* what are we going to tell Dana?

Stephen: Her boyfriend died. *Cammy lies down*

Cammy: I came here to shake off my traumatization before I lose my sanity.

Sharie: * _This will be an opportunity_ * Well Cammy, I hope you don't mind a relaxing massage. *Stephen flinches*

Stephen: I'm just now realizing you have no bra on.

Cammy: And? Why do you get to decide my fashion? *Sharie begins massaging her neck*

Sharie: Now, if I could just find the joint that knocks a patient out instantly.

Cammy: *Eyes widen and she tilts her head up* Wait, what-

Sharie: Found it! *Presses her neck* Sleep deeper.

Cammy: *Instantly blacks out*

Stephen: Whoa!

Sharie: Now, let's ask our friend Cammy everything and learn about her background. *Soothing tone* Hey Cammy, are you relaxed?

Cammy: *Sighs happily and nods lightly*

Stephen: Where did you learn that?

Sharie: Only the best hypnotist in the world, Dan Lornitis.

Stephen: Who's Dan?

Sharie: The best hypnotist ever! He makes a group of kids into his bitches and then plays with them to the crowd's amusement. He did it to me once.

Stephen: Hypnotism is so weird.

Sharie: *Rolls eyes and keeps massaging* Hey Cammy, does that feel good?

Cammy: *Drowsily* Yes.

Sharie: Are you enjoying this massage?

Cammy: I love it.

Sharie: *Faces Stephen* isn't she cute when she's asleep?

Stephen: I guess.

Cammy: *Lifts head lightly* that elf doll is cute. Can I snuggle it?

Stephen: *Blushes deeply* did she say doll?

Sharie: *Hums lightly* Of course you can.

Stephen: Wait, what?

Sharie: Come a little closer.

Stephen: *Reluctantly steps forward and Cammy wraps her arms around him and pulls him in* Whoa!

Cammy: He's so soft! *Stephen blushes and faces Sharie*

Stephen: Are you kidding me? This is so awkward?

Sharie: *Sighs contently* Stephen, I don't believe in awkwardness. The more you snuggle someone, the closer you are to them.

Cammy: I love you elf boy. *Stephen blushes deeper*

Stephen: Okay, that's enough hugging. *He fails to escape her grip*

Sharie: You're not physically strong enough Stephen. You might as well enjoy it.

Stephen: *Blush fades and serious look appears* Okay, if you love me, you need to tell me everything.

Cammy: I have nothing to hide.

Stephen: Great. Are you an escaped killer?

Cammy: Yes. *He flinches*

Sharie: It looks like Maya was right.

Stephen: …Okay then. Is anyone else here a killer?

Cammy: Yeah, almost everyone. *Stephen's eyes widen massively*

Stephen: Okay, that's it! *Escapes her grip* I'm telling Mac to kill you all!

Sharie: Calm down Stevie! *They make eye contact* don't disrupt her dreams.

Stephen: She just said everyone is a killer! They're all escaped criminals!

Sharie: I know Stephen, but I have one question?

Stephen: *Unamused frown* what?

Sharie: Do you think even the worst person can change? *He frowns*

Stephen: I've got a better question? Do you want to have a bad time? Because, if we let these strangers stay here at our school, things are really going to get dark!

Sharie: *Humorous smile* I think we'll be okay, Cammy seems too harmless.

Cammy: *Dreamily* Thank you.

Stephen: A lot of them look harmless, but they're probably capable of more than any of us know!

Sharie: I think some of them are just a little misguided. With our help, we can redeem them.

Stephen: Sharie, a life is too valuable to just throw away and these people threw away too many. Any one that is still alive is capable of throwing away many more.

Sharie: Then fine, but we can't just turn them all in? Or there could be a riot involving many policemen dying.

Stephen: Well we can't let them kill our friends. We need to tell everyone!

Sharie: Sh! *Puts finger to her lips* I'll study each person to the best of my ability, but you need to promise you won't tell anyone!

Stephen: What are you crazy?! They all need to go back! All of them!

Sharie: *Glares at him* If that's your statement Stephen, ask yourself this; do we deserve to go to jail?

Stephen: *Frown fades* What?

Sharie: I killed Miss Nogard, you killed Mrs. Gorf, Todd killed Mr. Gorf, and Maurecia killed Le Chef. Do we deserve to go to jail or are we innocent people?

Stephen: We were all fighting for our lives?

Sharie: Well maybe some of them were to. But we'll never know if we don't give them a chance. *Strokes Cammy's neck* I mean look at her.

Cammy: *Peaceful hum*

Sharie: Doesn't she look too innocent to hurt a soul?

Stephen: Look deeper Sharie, she's just another killer.

Sharie: And so are we. You think we're still good people?

Stephen: … *Sigh and facepalm* Okay fine. But I sense a very dark next couple of weeks here. I don't have any plans on dying during them. If you die, you'll have no one to blame but yourself! *Walks out*

Sharie: * _It's a risk I'm willing to take. I see potential innocence in their hearts, and throwing them back behind bars won't allow them to learn of their innocence. I will find it within them if it costs me my life._ *

* * *

 **8:00 P.M. Wayside school yard**

(Louis plugs in a few speakers)

Louis: Okay students and adults of all ages. Are you ready to party?!

Many of them: YEAH! *He turns on the music*

Louis: WHOO! *Everyone begins dancing*

Mac: *Sets switchblade under table* I better hide this.

Nancy: Wait, Mac? *He faces her* I thought someone told you to put that down for good.

Mac: *Shrug* I'm a mercenary you know. I need at least one weapon to protect myself. A gun is a little too easy to use.

Nancy: *Frown* Mac, I'm glad you take pride in your skill level, but I want you to drop the Mercenary act right now.

Mac: Act? It's my current occupation. It's a job I have no plans on quitting.

Nancy: *Concerned gloom* Mac, if you keep this up, you'll get killed. I don't want to have to sit through that.

Mac: Are you aware your last death is what drove me to my life as a Mercenary?

Nancy: No, but we're both alive now so we need to put it behind us. I don't want to dance with a ruthless person.

Mac: * _This is getting harder. What should I do?_ *

 **-Dance with her and abandon your abilities.**

 **-Turn her down and fix this problem later. –[A]**

 **-Silence.**

Mac: Well Nancy, I don't really feel like dancing tonight.

Nancy: *Frown* you want to continue being ruthless and let that overtake our love?

Mac: No Nancy, I'm just not feeling in the mood to it. There's a lot on my mind. And I'm not going home to my two moms.

Nancy: About that, where's your dad?

Mac: *Stressful look* I'm going back inside, it's too cold out here.

* * *

 **Inside**

Mac: *Flinches as he hears screaming* Who's there?! *Runs down the hallway to see Jason and Kathy*

Jason: *With his hands around her neck* you like that bitch?!

Kathy: *Coughs*

Jason: *Punches her face*

Kathy: Ow!

Jason: Not so tough without your little switchblade are you! *The blade is held to his throat* Ah! *Drops Kathy*

Kathy: *Looks up*

Mac: *Standing behind him* you're right Jason, but you're not so tough when I do have it.

Jason: Mac? What the hell man?!

Mac: *Withdraws blade and let's go* Relax Jason, I'm not going to kill you. *Jason stressfully breathes*

Jason: Then what the hell was that for?! You nearly made my shit myself!

Mac: Look Jason, holding someone to a locker and choking them is very uncivil.

Jason: *Glare* Oh really? That knife you're holding killed me once! And this little bitch was the one who did it. Now I'm going to ensure she doesn't do it again!

Mac: If you kill Kathy, you're no better than her.

Kathy: * _What is he doing?_ *

Jason: It's easy for you to say. You actually got to kill her.

Mac: But it wasn't because she hurt me, she hurt someone I care about. But now we're both alive and we don't need to do it again.

Jason: *Shocked* What?! But dude, she deserves to die!

Mac: According to you, I ask that you leave her alone and let her decide that for herself. If she deserves death, she'll demonstrate it herself, but if she doesn't kill anyone, she doesn't deserve death.

Jason: But it was me last time! I need to kill her to ensure she can't do it again!

Mac: You have my word Jason, if she kills you, I will kill her. But if you kill her, I'll have to kill you. *Holds switchblade out* you want to make the decision right now?

Jason: *Intimidated* No.

Mac: Good, now get lost.

Jason: Okay, but fuck you! *Faces Kathy* Fuck both of you! *He runs outside*

Mac: *Steps closer to Kathy*

Kathy: *Unappreciative frown* Why did you do that?

Mac: I just saved your life.

Kathy: I told you to kill me this morning and you said you wouldn't if you had no reason. Well Jason did have a reason and you stopped him.

Mac: *Sigh* that wasn't the 'thank you' I was looking for but whatever. *Pulls out a tissue* here. Your lip is bleeding.

Kathy: *Takes it and presses it on her lip* Fine. Why do you care so much? Are you in love with me or something?

Mac: *Folds arms adamantly* No Kathy, I've learned to ignore the beauty in others. But I can see the ugliness in others.

Kathy: I'm ugly aren't I. I want to hear you say it!

Mac: *Shakes head* you have a very ugly heart Kathy. Your self-esteem is hideous. But you still have feelings whether you believe so or not. You just haven't learned to use them.

Kathy: And you have learned how to ignore yours.

Mac: *Nod* As a Mercenary, I cannot let my personal thoughts hold me back from a victim. Nor can I let my personal prejudice overturn my morals. *Opens his eyes* you taught me that Kathy, and I'm thankful for that.

Kathy: *Sigh* Stop being so polite. I liked the psychotic Mac more.

Mac: I'm a perfectly sane boy. I have no love for you, but I cannot watch you waste your life.

Kathy: What's the point of living if I'm trapped in a world with people I hate?!

Mac: …

Kathy: Answer me!

Mac: You need to learn love. If you have no love in your heart, you'll die with no one who cared about you or share pleasant memories with.

Kathy: Do you have any pleasant memories?

Mac: *Nod* With Nancy, but prior to meeting her in fourth grade, I had none.

Kathy: So your dad doesn't love you either?

Mac: *Sighs deeply* we'll never know if he did or not.

Kathy: Huh?

Mac: Make good choices Kathy, I hope you'll learn to understand later. *He walks away*

Kathy: * _Who is his father?_ *

* * *

 **8:30 Schoolyard party**

(Multiple couples are dancing, save for Portsman and Cammy)

Mimi: So where's your boyfriend?

Cammy: *Yawn* He's investigating the murder.

Mimi: And you don't want to help him?

Cammy: Why? It sounds pretty boring.

*Nearby*

Maurecia: *Dancing with Todd* Remember when we did this last year?

Todd: *Moving in sync* Oh yeah, that night was fun!

Maurecia: *Seductively* Remember that sleep we shared that night?

Todd: I'll never forget it! *Maya steps out* What's up?

Maya: Are you Todd?

Todd: Yes I am. You must be Pearl's older cousin.

Maya: *Nods* did you get Nick off the hook?

Todd: *Shakes head* Not yet, but I'll do it soon. I promise.

Maurecia: Is Phoenix your lover?

Maya: *Blushes* Well, kinda.

Todd: You're his special girl aren't you?

Maya: I guess so.

Maurecia: So what are you looking for? I'm sure we all want Kidswatter avenged as much as you do.

Maya: I don't know what to do right now, I've seen some of these people before and they are terrifying.

Todd: *Raises eyebrow* and why is that? *The door slams open*

Portsman: FREEZE! *Everyone flinches* Turn off the music!

Louis: *Frightened* Okay. *Music stops*

Portsman: LANCE AMANO! SURRENDER NOW!

Lance: *Flinches* What?! *Manfred walks up and pulls out his taser* Ah! *Holds his hands up*

Manfred: Why didn't you confess sooner?

Lance: It wasn't me! I mean it! *Acro wheels forward*

Acro: What is the meaning of this?

Manfred: You're a shadow of your father Lance, a disappointing shadow.

Portsman: *Withdraws golden beads* TAKE THAT! Evidence at the crime scene you never mentioned! Guilty! Tase him!

Manfred: *Electrocutes him*

Lance: AAAAAAAAHHHH! *Many people flinch*

Acro: Oh my god! STOP THAT!

Portsman: Okay, that's enough.

Lance: *Passes out from the electricity*

Myron: *Suddenly tackles Manfred*

Manfred: Whoa! *Falls forward and drops taser*

Myron: Stop being so cruel! *Sue steps up*

Sue: Get off of this man. *Gant steps in*

Gant: What is going on here?!

Manfred: This delinquent tackled me!

Myron: This old asshole tased a man with his hands up. That's police brutality!

Gant: *Gasp* Dear god. Lance? *He frowns at Manfred* you tased Junior Amano?

Portsman: This guy bragged about shattering handcuffs, we couldn't risk trying to detain him.

Gant: Do not use that stun gun again Manny, you could kill someone.

Manfred: Fine, but promise this little bastard won't ever touch me again.

Myron: Bastard? You're the bastard old man! *Whip* Ow!

Franziska: Disrespectful boy!

Sharie: *Places her ear over Lance's heart*

Myron: Is he still alive?

Sharie: Yes.

Myron: Did he collect a heart condition?

Sharie: It's hard to tell, but his heart rate is much higher than normal. *She gets up* Mr. Gant.

Gant: Yes dear?

Sharie: Do you mind if I personally take Lance with me to heal and comfort him myself?

Gant: ... *Smiles* How can I say no to such a cute face?

Sharie: *Smiles and blushes*

Gant: Go ahead. And I suppose now, we need to prepare a trial for Mr. Amano. Todd? You have the weekend off right?

Todd: *Shakes head* Well sir, I do, but I need to speak to Phoenix and Edgeworth first. They are my current priorities.

Gant: Okay then, I guess we'll have to cover Lance ourselves.

Portsman: I'll worry about him. I really hope he survives that shock, because if he didn't I wouldn't get to arrest him myself.

Maurecia: *Skates toward him* Okay, you're being a little harsh. I'm going to ask you to back off!

Acro: *Wheels forward* Yeah Jacques. *Glares at him* you've pushed him around far too long and it needs to stop!

Portsman: Well Acro, I'd love to see you stop me. Go find a lawyer who can protect Lance and watch them utterly fail to my expertise. *He walks inside*

Manfred: I'm the same way. I hope none of you ever go up against me. *He follows Portsman*

Maurecia: *Makes a fist* I'll stop him myself!

Myron: *Trying to drag Lance* A little help here!

Sharie: *Facepalm* You really need to get in shape.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, I think you all know what happens next. In case you were wondering, I'm doing this part for a specific reason. You'll see why later on.**

 **FYI, Take Sharie's word on Dan Lornitis. The guy is hilarious!**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **None.**


	6. Turnabout Apprentice

Turnabout Apprentice

 **Author's Note: So I'm at the level where I'm ready to have back to back trials almost every chapter. But the only tricky part will be squeezing in time for crimes themselves and bonds forming between them. I haven't planned a perfect structure yet, but I have the intention to let it play out. Anyways, I think you'll find this chapter cute, unexpected, and in some ways impeccably badass! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **3:30 A.M. Wayside School Nurse's office**

(Lance is lying on a sofa as Sharie does some analyzing)

Sharie: *Writing on a clipboard* let's see, Mr. Amano has been unconscious for seven straight hours as a result of a high voltage taser. After Allison inspected the device, she concluded he was struck with six hundred thousand volts of electricity. Conceding the fact a normal taser fires fifty thousand in five seconds, it's a miracle he survived it.

Lance: *Snores quietly*

Sharie: *Continues writing her thoughts* I've checked his heart rate once per hour and found no signs of any long term arrhythmia, heart murmurs, or failure of his chambers. His vitality must be superhuman to maintain strong vitals after a lethal electrocution. *She steps over to him* He looks peaceful, though he looks like he's had insomnia prior to today, contrary to my own hypersomnia. I wonder why his sleep schedule was disrupted. *She signs the bottom* Final report, he's healthy and extremely resistant to danger. He must have some sort of hidden power, perhaps a memento of his fallen parents. But how? *She lightly grabs his wrist* Whoa!

Lance: *Suddenly opens his eyes* Huh?

Sharie: His wrist strength is impeccable!

Lance: *Suddenly pushes her forward and she lands on the ground*

Sharie: *Crashes on her rear* Ow!

Lance: *Shivers constantly* What are you doing?! Watching me sleep?! Why are you doing that?!

Sharie: *Gets up* No! I was taking care of you!

Lance: Why? Why do you think I needed your help?! You're not a licensed doctor or something?

Sharie: *Rolls eyes* Well, my anatomy grades seem to differ, but no I'm not a licensed doctor.

Lance: Then why am I in the nurse's office?! Why did you take me here?! Why are you watching me sleep at three thirty in the morning! You're creeping me out!

Sharie: *Flinches in fear* Ah!

Lance: Ah! *He pulls his cuffed hands together* and why am I wearing handcuffs?! *He gives a terrified look* you think I'm guilty don't you!

Sharie: What?! No!

Lance: Then why did you take me here before collecting my alibi?! No one asked me anything and I'm already in your custody!

Sharie: * _He's really scared. I can see it in his eyes he's not aggressive, but he's too paranoid to calm down and think rationally._ * Lance, *Determined glare, " _I need to comfort him!"_ * I'm here to comfort you now that you're awake!

Lance: *Calms slightly* what?

Sharie: *Steps closer* you can trust me, I'm your friend. *She steps closer with embrace*

Lance: *Holds out his hand and waves it repeatedly* don't touch me, I'm paranoid!

Sharie: Ah! * _I was too overwhelming! But look at him, he's too terrified to be dangerous. I need to comfort him, but I'll need to cross the usual boundaries for success… Then I'll do just that!_ * Lance Amano, I'd like to comfort you.

Lance: *Tears leave his eyes* Just, leave me alone!

Sharie: *Sighs and holds her head down* Why Lance? Why don't you want comforting?

Lance: *Sniffle* because it doesn't do me anything. Every time I feel comfortable, I get hurt more. I felt like I could trust Colin Devorea, and he tried to kill me! I felt I finally got comfortable in jail, and then my dad died! I tried getting comfortable in this school, I saw a young boy dead on the floor, and then I got tased! *Bursts into tears*

Sharie: *Sheds a tear of her own* you poor thing!

Lance: If you get comfortable around me, you'll probably die next!

Sharie: *Puts her finger to her lip* Please quiet down, people are trying to sleep around here!

Lance: *Frown* Who? The other criminals?

Sharie: * _Did he say criminals?_ *

Lance: This school is just their hiding spot, but in a few hours from now, I'll be back in jail. *Sniffle* or maybe I'll be killed in court! *Sobs harder* and the Amano family tree will fall and cease to exist!

Sharie: *Steps closer* Lance.

Lance: *Flinches and leans away from her* I said don't touch me! I'm paranoid!

Sharie: *Calmly* I can see your fear is driving you, but I think it's driving your aggression.

Lance: Huh?

Sharie: You're very dangerous when you're on a panic spree. You need to control your emotions.

Lance: How? I said I don't do massages. *She faces him and she's beginning to cry*

Sharie: I know. *Sniffle* I just wanted to comfort you in another way. *Her tears splash on the floor*

Lance: *More in control* Why are you crying?

Sharie: I can feel your pain. You're scared, you're worried they're going to kill you, you lost someone near and dear to you, and you were knocked out against your will. *Sniffle* Believe it or not, I've gone through all of those things before.

Lance: You have?

Sharie: *Nods* Last year we lost many of our students, I thought I'd never see any of them again, and it's a miracle we did. But at the time, I was tranquilized.

Lance: You mean medically knocked out?

Sharie: Yes, three times. *Withdraws tranquilizer* I still have the gun I was shot with.

Lance: *Eyes widen and he shivers* Please don't.

Sharie: Don't worry; I'm not going to shoot you. I wanted to a couple minutes ago, but knocking you back out will only make it worse. *She makes a genuine expression* May I please hug you?

Lance: Well… *nervously strokes his own neck*

Sharie: *Eyes water and her lip quivers lightly*

Lance: * _She's so cute it's hard to refuse. But she's five years younger than me and I see snuggling being her next move. Should I really let her do it?_ *

 **-Tell her to back away.**

 **-Let her snuggle you. –[A]**

Lance: *Holds arms over his head* Go ahead.

Sharie: *Stares into his eyes for a few seconds* Thank you. *She moves in and embraces his chest*

Lance: *Blushes lightly* Just try not to fall asleep on me.

Sharie: Okay. *She gently wraps her arms around his back*

Lance: *Sweats lightly* Are you comfy right now?

Sharie: *Looks into his eyes with a comforting smile* your body is so fit.

Lance: *Blushes deeper* is that so? *She nods* Okay…

Sharie: I've waited hours for you to wake up you know?

Lance: *Expression changes* you did?

Sharie: Uh huh, I was afraid you'd get a heart attack from the taser. I kept track of your vitals each hour praying you'd wake up alright.

Lance: *Sheds a tear* Wow, thank you.

Sharie: Huh? *Makes eye contact with him*

Lance: *Passionate, calm smile* I said thank you. *Lowers his arms around her back* you're so sweet.

Sharie: *Sniffles and smiles cutely* you mean it?

Lance: *Nods slowly* I owe you one. *Hugs her tightly* you're so gentle.

Sharie: *Hugs back* I try to be.

Lance: *Stares at her for a few seconds*

Sharie: *Faces him cutely*

Lance: Thank you sincerely.

Sharie: You're welcome. Do you feel better now?

Lance: *Nods and stops hugging* I do. And I owe you a lot for that therapy session.

Sharie: *Chuckles* you have money?

Lance: Yeah, how about five thousand dollars?

Sharie: *Giggle* I think all hugs should be free.

Lance: Really? How much do professional massages actually cost? I feel more tranquil now than anyone could hope for. Plus, you look poor as hell!

Sharie: *Chuckle* I don't have money no, but I insist the first one is free.

Lance: All right… are we at least friends now?

Sharie: *Smiles* Of course. I feel pretty close to you after that close moment. Now I think there's some genuine trust between us.

Lance: *Sigh* that's a relief.

Sharie: But can you please tell me why you went to jail?

Lance: … It's kind of a sad story.

Sharie: I won't tell anyone. I promise.

Lance: Okay.

* * *

 **Flashback**

(Portsman, Cammy, Shih-Na, Ernest, Manfred, and Richard stand together smiling)

Lance: A long time ago, my dad was in business with another man named Quercus Alba. They were partners in crime and they were guilty of stealing many things. When my dad joined forces with Mr. Von Karma, they teamed up to prosecute a new employee named Colin Devorae. Devorae was framed for my dad's involvement in the crime and was sent to jail ten years ago.

Sharie: But he was innocent?

Lance: At the time, yes. *Calisto Yew greets Edgeworth* Now at the time, Shih-Na was a different person. She was becoming a defense attorney to rival Jacques Portsman. At the time I was only fourteen and I met a girl named Lauren.

Lauren: "Hello."

Lance: She was so beautiful and she lost her mom just like I'd lost mine. "Hi, I'm Lance." I introduced, and she had that cute look almost no girl has anymore. I could tell she thought I was cute. *Richard glares and makes a fist at Manfred and Ernest as they glare at him* Richard Wellington was a con man for a while under these two, but he felt he couldn't stay with the ring. *Calisto Yew switches forms* And Shih-Na got away with two murders; so she had to change her identity.

Richard: *Chuckles once Manfred is arrested*

Lance: Once Manfred von Karma died, Richard took the opportunity to abandon the ring. *He gets arrested for killing a cop* Unfortunately, Phoenix Wright caught him after killing a man. Then almost two years later,

Cammy: "Ah!" *Pushes a man over the stairway* "Don't come back!"

Lance: Cammy murdered an agent investigating the smuggling. *Shih-Na bursts out laughing as Edgeworth recognizes her* Shih-Na was finally caught for her crimes. *Portsman shoots his partner* Jacques Portsman had to kill his best friend to cover up his footsteps. But the day before that, was my last stand.

Furio: *Voice echo* "Youse better pay up ya wittle pipsqueak! If youse doesn't give me da million bucks, I'll skin you alive!" *Lances cries*

Lance: I was in debt to the Tender Lender, and I was completely unaware Furio Tigre was in jail, so fearing for my own life, I faked a kidnapping.

Sharie: How?

Lance: *Gets into badger costume* by being the Proto Badger. *Colin and Lauren dress into other badger costumes* Colin Devorae, now known as Oliver Deacon, agreed to help as a result of him wanting some of my dad's undeserved money. Lauren accompanied us as well and we pretended I was kidnapped. I knew my dad would pay up, but I felt I had no other choice than to scam him. *Edgeworth steps in* Miles Edgeworth delivered the ransom money for my dad, after that… things changed drastically.

Colin: "He's a friend of von Karma! The man who put me in jail!"

Lance: *Turns around* "And? He's got our money."

Colin: *Withdraws gun* "I'm going to kill him." *Lance gasps* "It'll show von Karma not to mess with me!"

Lance: *Holds his pistol down* "Dude, you know that gun is only a prop right? Besides, Edgeworth is a family friend of my dad's. You're not going to kill him." I imagine Colin thought I was against him at the time.

Colin: *Glares* "That boy is a very smart prosecutor who never loses! If we don't kill him, he'll get us both arrested for sure!"

Lance: "And if we do kill him, we actually are guilty people who would deserve imprisonment!" Then I said something I probably shouldn't have said. "Keep in mind Colin I know who you are and I'm dating your daughter." *Colin gasps* "Just know, anything you do to Edgeworth, I'm capable of doing to Lauren!" *Colin glares and reaches into his pocket* I assumed he'd back off if I said that, but once Edgeworth got on the phone to contact the kidnappers, I was lucky to survive. *Gunshot* "WHOA!" *Mirror shatters behind him as he turns around*

Colin: *Glares at Lance* "Dammit, I missed!" *Lance charges forward and holds the pistol upward*

Lance: "ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" I screamed loudly.

Colin: "I… I…" *He glares darkly* "I'm not letting you harm my daughter!" *Lance pulls the gun out of his hand and shoots his left lung* "OW!" *He falls on his side*

Lance: "And I'm not letting you kill me! I can't believe you brought a real gun in here!" *Tears form in Colin's eyes* this was the moment that changed my life.

Colin: *Crying and coughing up blood* "Lance… Why?" *Cough* "Why did this have to happen?"

Lance: *Drops the gun on the ground and holds his head down* I couldn't answer this question. I didn't know what to say to him. But he said something that made it even worse.

Colin: *Weakly* "Well Lance…" *Tears leave his eyes as he coughs up some blood* "Please don't hurt my daughter." *He dies*

Lance: I feared for my own safety, to the point I was willing to betray everyone. *Swings sword on top of Edgeworth's head* I knocked Edgeworth out so he couldn't investigate. *Lauren shoots Edgeworth with a fake pistol* I put Edgeworth in a badger suit and said he would kill Lauren, causing her to shoot. *Puts on handcuffs* Then I put on handcuffs to resume my fake kidnapping.

* * *

 **Reality**

(Sharie is crying subtly)

Lance: *In tears* so there you have it. I'm a guilty murderer and a horrible person. I betrayed my girlfriend, I killed someone I thought I could trust, I tried conning my father out of one million dollars, and it's indisputable, I deserve what I've gotten.

Sharie: No you don't!

Lance: Yeah I do, I got all the karma I deserved, but it wasn't karma I'd prayed for. Lauren dumped me, Edgeworth had me arrested, I'm still in debt to Furio Tigre, and now my dad is dead. About ten days ago he had a heart attack and died. All for reasons I brought amongst myself.

Sharie: You poor thing! I'm so sorry!

Lance: Don't be, Portsman bullied me for two months for reasons that make sense. I'm a bad boyfriend, I'm a horrible son, I'm a failure of a person, and I'm a murderer. *Sigh* Guys like me don't deserve another chance.

Sharie: I think you do.

Lance: *Sobbing stops* really? Why?

Sharie: If you're rich and have everything paid for your whole life, it can be tough to learn how to use money and easy to fall in debt to others. But I don't see you as a monster, I see you as a misguided individual who deserves forgiveness. And if you trust me, I promise you won't be convicted for Ron's murder.

Lance: You don't think I killed Ron?

Sharie: *Shakes her head* I know you didn't kill Ron. You wouldn't kill anyone unless it was in self-defense and Ron's too much of a sweetheart to threaten anyone. *She grabs his hand* I've got your back. *They shake hands* I promise.

Lance: *Coy smile* Thanks Sharie. You sure are a generous person.

Sharie: *Giggle* I know. *Serious look* But at the time you were protecting yourself, and would you ever actually hurt Lauren?

Lance: Of course not. I only said that to intimidate Colin. *Sigh* But I regret doing that.

Sharie: But Colin shot first didn't he? *He nods* Then you shot him back to defend yourself.

Lance: *Shakes head* No I didn't. I should've disarmed him and then not taken any shots.

Sharie: This man backstabbed you once, people like him are likely to wait for another opportunity and then kill you later. I understand why you did it.

Lance: Yeah, but I still shouldn't have allowed that to happen. I should've just talked to my dad.

Sharie: Well don't worry; I see a lot of redemption inside of you. And I promise justice will be served in your favor!

* * *

 **7:30 School Gym**

(Joy grabs her papers and prepares to enter)

Acro: Hey. *She turns around*

Joy: Hi. Who are you?

Acro: I'm Ken Dingling, my friends call me Acro. Are you Lance's attorney today?

Joy: *Nod* Yes I am.

Acro: *Passionate smile* I wanted to say thank you.

Joy: *Chuckle* don't thank me until I win.

Acro: *Shakes head* no matter what happens, I'm glad you're there for him. And I know you can get him off the hook.

Joy: Is Lance your friend?

Acro: *Nod* He's my best friend. We actually spent time in jail together.

Joy: *Raises eyebrow* so you're both former criminals?

Acro: *Chuckle* It would seem so. But he was willing to push me around the prison in my wheelchair. Something almost no one else did.

Joy: Alright, I won't let you down. *Pushes Acro into the gym*

* * *

 **Inside Gym**

(Everyone is set in the bleachers with Portsman on the prosecution side and Gant on the podium)

Gant: May the trial of Lance Amano now be underway! *Slams gavel as Joy steps to her side* is the defense ready?

Joy: Yes Mr. Gant.

Gant: Is the prosecution ready?

Portsman: … *Smarmy smirk* of course sir. I'm ready to take Lance down like the coward he is.

Joy: * _I already hate this guy._ *

Portsman: And I should warn you, I've never lost before.

Joy: *Slams table* that changes nothing! I'm prepared for this!

Gant: Very well. May the detective present his findings? *Luke Atmey steps up*

Luke: Well Monsieur Gant, the victim's name was Ron as in Ron Delite, my former client. *Reveals crime photo* here's an image of his corpse. * **Crime photo added to the court record** *

Gant: I see, and what was the murder weapon?

Luke: *Withdraws Chisel* This chisel sir.

Horace: *Cringes*

Luke: We found traces of Ron's blood on this chisel. * **Chisel added to the court record** * and here's the autopsy report. It states the cause of death was blood loss in the neck region around four thirty yesterday. * **Autopsy report added to court record** *

Gant: Okay, before we begin, I want to thank everyone who decided to come today, I know it's your Saturday and any student here deserves a thanks. *Dana, Myron, Sharie, Stephen, Allison, Mac, and Maurecia smile* now let's begin. Why is Lance the suspect?

Luke: Well Mr. Gant, red paint was spilled all over the floor and Lance slipped in it. * **Red paint added to court record** * The man's shoes had paint on them and even the edges of his sleeves. * **Lance's paint stain added to court record** * So according to the situation, it's highly likely there was a fight between Ron and Mr. Amano, Ron spilled paint on the floor, and then Amano stabbed his throat while he was down.

Portsman: Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's very disgraceful. *Lance glares at him* But it really all adds up.

Joy: *Slams table* Wait a second Mr. Portsman, why would he do that? What is Mr. Amano's motive for killing Ron?

Portsman: *Smarmy smirk* Right here. *Withdraws broken golden beaded necklace* During the battle, Ron broke Mr. Amano's necklace, clearly motivating him to commit murder. * **Broken necklace added to the court record** *

Lance: *Gets up furiously* Ron never touched my necklace you liar! *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order in the court! *Chatter stops* Mr. Amano, I suggest you refrain from these outbursts.

Portsman: Yeah, get over yourself. *Lance glares harder* You're only digging your own grave.

Joy: Well if my client really did commit murder, I think there needs to be a witness.

Portsman: *Smile* Very well, the prosecution calls the beautiful Cammy Meele to the stand.

Cammy: *Blushes* Beautiful? *Audience coos*

Portsman: *Nods* That's right sweetheart, please come down here. *Cammy steps up to the witness stand* Now before she begins, I'd like to share my thoughts on Cammy, if you don't mind.

Maurecia: * _What's he sharing?_ *

Portsman: *Pulls out a sheet of paper and Lance tenses up* Dear Cammy, you're very cute. *Audience coos lightly*

Gant: *Slams gavel* Let Mr. Portsman finish please.

Portsman: When you yawn, it feels as refreshing as the spring breeze.

Lance: *Slams his head against the desk*

Portsman: When you sleep, the entire world becomes a tranquil glade. Your voice is beyond compare to any dove or canary out there. Your face, is a work of art by God himself. *Everyone awes* And like the Steel Samurai, my quest for your love, is forever eternal. *Audience coos again*

Lance: *Subtly cries*

Myron: *Notice's Lance* Why is he crying?

Lance: *Voice echo* "Go ahead, shred my feelings! They're not sincere anymore!"

Myron: *Gasp, glares darkly* that bastard!

Dana: *Faces him* what?

Myron: * _Lance wrote that. And this douche bag took credit for it! Should I say something?_ *

 **-Raise an Objection.**

 **-Wait and see. –[A]**

Myron: * _I'll let him slide this time, but this jerk will get his karma if he continues!_ *

Portsman: And those are my thoughts to my beautiful girlfriend.

Gant: We're all very proud for you.

Joy: *Slams table* Alright you've had your moment, now get on with your testimony Miss Meele!

Portsman: Calm yourself will you? *Faces Cammy* Are you ready babe?

Cammy: Uh huh honey!

Acro: * _Good luck Joy._ *

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: It had to be Lance**

Cammy: "-Last night, I went to collect party decorations in the art room.

-When I got there, a younger boy distracted me.

-Seconds later, Lance exited the bathroom with red sleeves.

-The next thing I know, he got angry and started arguing with me.

-He then stormed off angrily and I stepped inside.

-I saw Ron's hair from behind the desk, his neck was bleeding.

-Due to Lance's attitude, there's no doubt he was the killer."

Gant: Very well, is that all you have to say young lady?

Cammy: *Sigh* I hope so, I didn't sleep too well last night.

Gant: Very well, Joy, you may begin your cross examination.

 **Cross-Examination: It had to be Lance**

Cammy: "-Last night, I went to collect party decorations in the art room.

-When I got there, a younger boy distracted me." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: Who was this younger boy?

Cammy: *Points at Myron* that boy with the green shirt.

Myron: * _its teal! Very large specification difference!_ *

Cammy: He told me a cutie like me should never do any physical labor.

Portsman: *Thumbs up* I agree, thanks for making that clear dude!

Myron: *Glaring, " _I never called her cutie."_ *

Cammy: "-Seconds later, Lance exited the bathroom with red sleeves." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: And you think those sleeves were covered in blood?

Cammy: Of course, if he stabbed someone's throat, it's only natural he's red handed. *Flash, two red psyche locks appear*

Stephen: Whoa! *Sharie faces him*

Sharie: What is it?

Stephen: Psyche locks, she's lying about something! She's wearing chains on her.

Maurecia: I kinda thought so to, but what?

Stephen: I'm not sure yet. We better pay attention.

Cammy: "-The next thing I know, he got angry and started arguing with me." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: Why did he start arguing with you? **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: *Shakes head slowly* arguments happen all the time sister. I know Lance really well and we argued all the time.

Joy: * _Is the argument important?_ *

 **-Press for more details. –[A]**

 **-Let the argument slide.**

Joy: *Slams table* Cammy, what was the argument about?

Cammy: *Sigh* I told him congrats on losing his father. *Audience begins chattering*

Maurecia: What?!

Allison: The nerve!

Stephen: Unacceptable!

Simon: *Rolls eyes* He's still lucky. Hopefully my dad dies next.

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order! *Audience quiets as he faces Cammy* why would you tell him that?

Cammy: *Shrug* I thought his dad hated him.

Portsman: *Begins sweating*

Cammy: Still, he continued to argue after that.

Joy: I would to! If someone told me I should be happy for losing a parent, I'd probably have to hurt them.

Cammy: "-He then stormed off angrily and I stepped inside.

-I saw Ron's hair from behind the desk, his neck was bleeding.

-Due to Lance's attitude, there's no doubt he was the killer." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: How can you say that if he wasn't already in a bad mood before walking out of the restroom?

Cammy: He had that sorta 'I want to strangle you' kind of look.

Joy: And you continued to argue with someone you're now claiming is dangerous? I fail to see the common sense. **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: Prior to seeing Ron's corpse, she didn't know he was dangerous. Obvious mistake right?

Joy: * _It feels so wrong, but I need to question her on something. But what?_ *

 **-Lance's Attitude.**

 **-Lance's Broken Necklace.**

 **-Lance's Bloody Sleeves. –[A]**

Joy: Hey Mac, can you give me a hand on this one please? *Mac steps down* **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: What's he have to say of all people?

Joy: *Smarmy smirk* Nothing, silence is Mac's weapon, isn't it? *He nods* but is there any chance you could show Miss Meele your other weapon please?

Mac: *Walks up to Cammy and presses the switchblade, the blood on the knife flashes into her eyes*

Cammy: Ah! *Flinches and shivers*

Mac: Relax, this is my blood. Besides, I wouldn't harm a lady. *Sociopathic smirk* Unless I had a reason to.

Cammy: Okay! What is your point?

Joy: You shrieked at the sight of blood just now. **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: She shrieked at the fact he was holding a knife. **OBJECTION!**

Joy: *Metronomes her point finger* I think not, she shrieked at the sight of blood. If not, why didn't she shriek at the sight of a chisel?

Cammy: !

Joy: Gotcha now!

Cammy: *Psyche lock shatters*

Stephen: That's one!

Portsman: We washed the chisel after Detective Atmey confirmed it had Ron's blood.

Joy: Hm. *Faces Cammy* is it true you shrieked loudly when you saw Ron's bloody neck?

Cammy: *Nods* Yes, what's your point?

Joy: My point is, you nearly faint at the sight of blood every time you see it, I'd imaging you recognize it pretty well.

Cammy: Of course I know blood when I see it! We've established that by now!

Joy: You're right we have. However, if you react to the sight of blood, then why didn't you have an anxiety attack the moment you saw Lance's sleeves?! *Shockwave emits from her finger*

Cammy: AH! *Shockwave pushes her back* **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: Mr. Gant, I demand that Joy's not allowed to harass my girlfriend! **OBJECTION!**

Joy: *Slams table* She's your witness Mr. Portsman. Wouldn't you rather she stop lying to everyone?! *Second psyche lock shatters*

Stephen: Okay, we're good.

Cammy: To be honest, it probably wasn't blood. It was probably just red paint. **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: *Slams table* How do we know it's red paint? If Lance's footsteps are in the paint, he wouldn't have been able to slip!

Joy: *Stares at crime photo* Wait a minute! *Points out a paint streak left by a slide and his handprints on the floor* those are not Mr. Amano's footprints! He slid right here in the empty paint streak! *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order! *Audience chatters* What does that mean Miss Joy?

Joy: It mean's Lance didn't walk in the paint, he slid and then fell forward. That's when he used his hands to break his fall and splash in the red paint, the splash must've stained his blue sleeves after that. **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: *Frowns and shakes head* Give me a break will you? If Lance walked into the art room and slipped, are you implying he walked backwards? Because in the photo, the handprints are pointed toward the door!

Joy: Huh? *Flinches in shock* Whoa! *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Slams gavel* Order! Now Joy, do you have any sort of response?

Joy: *Holds her head down* No Mr. Gant.

Portsman: *Smarmy smirk* Then if that's the case, he wasn't slipping toward the wall, but rather against it. Therefore, those handprints are not his! *Shockwave strikes Joy*

Joy: *Silently sits through it* Dammit.

Gant: Well then, do you concede this trial Joy?

Joy: I don't know what else to do.

Lance: *Begins crying subtly*

Acro: *Long sigh*

Portsman: Well then, Mr. Gant, I demand the verdict.

Gant: *Sigh* This is a true shame. The court finds Mr. Lance Amano… **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: !

Joy: !

Lance: !

Myron: *Jumps onto the gym floor* you cannot end the trial just yet! No one here has heard Lance's side of the story! **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: We don't need to, the evidence reveals everything!

Myron: *Shakes his head* that's where you're wrong. Lance testified that an unknown person with a hooded sweatshirt pushed him backwards! Upon doing so, he snatched his golden necklace, and then shattered it on the ground! *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Shocked look* Order! Order! *Audience quiets as he faces Myron* what are your thoughts?

Portsman: *Frowns* It seems possible, but where is this hooded figure now?

Myron: Isn't it obvious? It's a Saturday in the middle of winter, the true killer must be another student! *Faces the audience* Likely, someone who stayed home today to avoid this trial! But who? That's the only thing I haven't discovered yet.

Mac: *Rolls eyes* It was probably Jason. The dude couldn't hesitate to soak his fists in Kathy's blood yesterday. He must've flipped out on poor Ron.

Allison: I'm not so fond of Kathy. She's been hateful and violent before and has no love for anyone. I suspect she's the killer.

Sharie: If what I can perceive is correct, it has to be Sue. Sue claims prosecution is in her blood, and yet she isn't here with us today to watch this trial. She has to be hiding from someone.

Stephen: *Shuts eyes tightly and hands glow* … It's useless. I can't reach Ron's soul, and without it I can't find the true killer.

Dana: *Faces Myron* Myron, we can't just falsely accuse innocent students. Who do you think was the killer?

 **-Convict Jason**

 **-Convict Kathy**

 **-Convict Sue**

Myron: * _Think logically Myron, all three seem possible, but somehow very unlikely. Jason never had anything against Ron, and neither did Sue. Kathy however has something against everyone, but why would she kill Ron out of anyone? Plus, she doesn't own a hoodie… There's only one other person, and I know who it is!_ *

 **-Convict Terrence –[A] EUREKA!**

Myron: *Nerdy gesture* Come to think of it, all three are sophisticated guesses, but they're all incorrect. *Everyone gasps*

Maurecia: How Myron? How are none of those people suspectable?

Myron: * _So this is what it feels like to be Normy? I like it!_ * Jason may be easily angered, but he and Ron have never fought before. I doubt he'd take his anger out on Ron.

Allison: How about Kathy?

Myron: While Kathy hates all of us, Ron is not on her hit list in any way. Not after Mac threatened her with his knife. She's too scared to kill anyone now.

Sharie: And Sue? When do we get to Sue?

Myron: Though Sue is indeed absent today, it's likely because Jacques Portsman insisted on prosecuting Lance himself.

Portsman: *Frowns* Why would I need to do that?

Myron: *Shrug* Just a hunch considering you lie to your girlfriend. *Audience gasps and Jacques starts sweating*

Cammy: You lie to me? *He shakes his head* That's right, my boyfriend would never lie to me!

Myron: I thought Mr. Portsman told you that Ernest Amano, Lance's father, did not love him. Causing him to get a little angry at you. *Everyone frowns at Portsman*

Portsman: Why is everyone staring at me? *Lance stands up*

Lance: Because you got exposed asshole!

Portsman: *Glares* Hold it! I was there with the police team when Ernest and Lance were arrested. Ernest Amano said "What are you arresting me for? I didn't kill anyone! The only one you should be arresting is Lance!" … Doesn't that tell you something?

Lance: *Dark glare* That's a pretty low blow Jacques, exposing my murder out to the audience like that?

Portsman: It's just a few children and the rest of the people here already knew. *Other criminals nod*

Lance: And wouldn't it be funny if they believed you killed your best friend over a verdict? *Everyone gasps*

Portsman: *Grabs poem* Should I share the inspiration I got when I wrote this-

Lance: *Shakes his hand rapidly* No! Don't do that! No harm done!

Joy: *Slams table* Can we get on topic please? Someone pushed Lance, and who would that person be?

Myron: *Evil grin* you'll see. Mac!

Mac: *Jumps downward* Yeah?

Myron: You have your driver's license right?

Mac: You bet.

Myron: Good, I need you to collect another student.

* * *

 **8:00 A.M. LA Detention Center**

(Todd, Pearl, Maya, and Gumshoe step to the room)

Pearl: So why did you two want to come?

Maya: I couldn't stand being in the school filled with escaped criminals!

Gumshoe: Me neither, I saw a lot of them get arrested in my lifetime.

Todd: *Turns around* Hold on, criminals?

Maya: Many of them have killed someone in their lives.

Todd: You are aware Gant is the chief of police?

Gumshoe: I thought he retired. I got fired for two days and when they called me to resume my job, Gant was gone.

Maya: I've never met Gant before in my life.

Todd: *Sigh* Where is he? *Edgeworth steps out of custody area*

Gumshoe: Sir! It's great to see you again! Are the other prisoners treating you right?

Edgeworth: *Sits and sighs* the other prisoners have all mysteriously vanished just like my car. Only Matt Engarde remains.

Maya: *Smirk* That evil scumbag deserves it! He can rot in this prison for all I care!

Todd: Hold on, who's Matt Engarde?

Maya: The Nickel Samurai! He hired an assassin to kill a man, kidnap me, and then kill me if Phoenix got Matt guilty.

Todd: *Pauses* Wait, but he's in jail and you're still alive?

Maya: Yeah and?

Todd: If's he's guilty why are you still alive?

Pearl: It's a long story.

Gumshoe: But man was that assassin scary! He shot Franziska in the shoulder so she wouldn't attend court.

Todd: *Gasp* Whoa! Is he in custody yet?

Maya: *Frowns* We never saw that evil killer again. But my god if we did I'd-

Edgeworth: You'd end up six feet under before anyone notices you're gone. De Killer is too dangerous for any lone man to defeat.

Todd: … De Killer?

Maya: *Glares* Why did he have to be an assassin?!

Edgeworth: That, I'll never know. But the fact he's escaped the police every kill he's made, that's the real scary thing.

Todd: *Frowns and faces Edgeworth* Sir, I don't have all day. May I please defend you?

Edgeworth: *Sigh* I'd rather you didn't. *Pearl, Maya and Gumshoe gasp*

Maya: What?!

Pearl: Really?!

Gumshoe: Are you insane? Every other defense attorney has lost to you and Nick isn't currently an option. *Edgeworth smirks* What are you smiling about?

Pearl: Yeah?! You think this is some sort of joke?

Maya: This isn't like you! *Edgeworth points at the door*

Edgeworth: I ask that you three clear the room. I must speak to Todd alone.

Gumshoe: *Sigh* Let's give them some privacy. *They step out*

Todd: So, will you let me prove you innocent?

Edgeworth: I'm a little fascinated. I thought you wanted to prove Phoenix Wright innocent.

Todd: He said he doubt's you were the killer under any circumstance. And I choose to believe the same.

Edgeworth: I have but one challenge for you first. If you wish to defend me, you need to learn a little skill.

Todd: What skill sir?

Edgeworth: Have you ever played Chess before?

Todd: *Nod* I used to be the best player in school, before Benjamin joined that is. But why's it important?

Edgeworth: *Smirks as a mystical vision appears around them* Welcome to Logic Chess. *A Bishop and Queen appear next to him*

Todd: Logic Chess?

Edgeworth: It's a little game I like to play. It's awfully helpful when I'm trying to crack a hard nut criminal.

Todd: Okay, how do you play?

Edgeworth: Ask me questions until I drop all my defenses. If I slip up, call me out on it, if I hesitate, just wait and see until I say more. Got it? *Todd nods* Good, let's try it.

Todd: * _If I want to defend Edgeworth, I have to outsmart him at his own game. Doing this will be tricky, so I have to concentrate hard!_ *

 **Begin Logic Chess**

 **-Why don't you have other attorneys available? –[A]**

Todd: How come no other defense attorneys want to take your case?

Edgeworth: And why would you like to know that?

 **-I'm really your first attorney? –[A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* I can't believe I, a sixteen year old boy, am your first option. *Throws pawn at his bishop*

Edgeworth: *Chuckle as bishop rotates* Now you're learning. Truth is, with the exception of Phoenix Wright, everyone else hates me.

Todd: * _Why?_ *

 **-People find you dislikable?**

 **-Wait and see. –[A]**

Todd: …

Edgeworth: To be completely honest, I've cause many of them to grieve over their legacy.

 **-You are a prodigy prosecutor! –[A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons Rook* I get it now, you've never lost to anyone but Phoenix Wright! *Throws Rook at his bishop*

Edgeworth: *Bishop shatters* Indeed. *Charming grin* you're pretty strategic Todd. But that was only a warm up. Your real battle begins now!

Todd: * _I'm so close to gaining his trust. Now I need to know more about his opponent._ *

 **-Do you know the prosecutor? –[A]**

 **-Should I call Franziska back?**

Todd: Any chance you know the prosecutor I'll go up against?

Edgeworth: Interesting. There are many prosecutors out there aren't there? Haven't you met any?

Todd: * _Perhaps I'm not ready for this question yet. I need more clues. I better switch up my attack strategy!_ *

 **-Do you know the prosecutor?**

 **-Should I call Franziska back? –[A]**

Todd: Would you prefer it if I called for Franziska to take over?

Edgeworth: *Charming gesture* Why? So she can throw Mr. Wright behind bars?

Todd: No because she insists you're innocent above all else.

Edgeworth: Going back on your victory would be rookie mistake for a rookie prodigy.

 **-I'm more than a prodigy!**

 **-Wait and see. –[A]**

Todd: …

Edgeworth: You already got her to concede to you, I suggest you quit while you're ahead.

Todd: Is it a feat to defeat Franziska von Karma?

Edgeworth: It's a feat to escape court against her with no bruises on your face.

 **-The whip must be important. –[A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* Perhaps the whip is important somehow? *Throws pawn at his queen*

Edgeworth: *Queen rotates* Indeed, the symbolism of the whip is the scar it leaves on any lawyer's record.

Todd: * _A scar on a lawyer's record? That could be a useful clue!_ *

 **-Do you know the prosecutor? –[A]**

 **-Should I call Franziska back?**

Todd: Any chance you know the prosecutor I'd go up against?

Edgeworth: Interesting, there are many prosecutors out there. Have you met any?

Todd: * _Now's my chance!_ *

 **-No I haven't but you must've. –[A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons knight* No sir, I'm on the defensive side of court, I wouldn't know any. You however, must have a lot of acquaintances on the side of prosecution! *Throws knight at queen*

Edgeworth: *Queen rotates* you're pretty good. But are you aware of what skill level they have?

 **-They must be beyond my level!**

 **-Wait and see. –[A]**

Todd: …

Edgeworth: He's only a little older than you. But he's not going down easily.

Todd: *Smirk* so it's a man?

Edgeworth: More like, a boy.

 **-No childish boy belongs in court!**

 **-He's another prodigy?! –[A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* I get it now. This opponent prosecutor is another prodigy isn't he? *Throws pawn at his queen*

Edgeworth: *Queen shatters* Whoa! *Shocked gesture* you were able to figure that out with basic logic?

Todd: *Shrug* it seems even a seven year prodigy like yourself couldn't hide that.

Edgeworth: *Charming grin* I like the way you think Todd, great minds really do think alike.

Todd: * _And with that, checkmate!_ *

 **Logic Chess Complete**

Edgeworth: You are a true intellectual. Where'd you learn that strategy?

Todd: Pokémon. I've spent years memorizing every playable Pokémon and mastering many type coverage strategies.

Edgeworth: Well I'll say you definitely evolved. Maybe even faster than I did myself.

Todd: I appreciate the praise, but who is this guy?

Edgeworth: *Chuckles* Okay, I'll tell you.

* * *

 **9:00 Wayside School District building No. 11**

(Benjamin opens the door as Mac pushes Terrence inside)

Terrence: This is illegal! This is stupid! This is unfair!

Mac: You're stupid, life is unfair, and if you fail to talk your way out of this, your freedom is illegal.

Terrence: I should've just beaten you both up.

Mac: You remember what happened last time we fought?

Terrence: … No.

Mac: Admit it, you're scared of me.

Terrence: I can beat up your girlfriend!

Mac: *Sharp glare* If you lay a finger on Nancy, it'll be the last thing you ever do.

Terrence: *Frowns at him* Well fuck you!

Mac: I'll accept your immature fucking, as it'll be what you need to endure after this trial ends.

Benjamin: Is it in the gym again?

Mac: It is. Now get in there Terrence!

Terrence: Fine! Only to prove I didn't do it and sue all of you for everything you put me through! *Enters gym*

Benjamin:*Exhales* Whew, that was pretty scary. Thugs like him are hard to contain.

Mac: *Appreciative gesture* hey, thanks a lot for the ride.

Benjamin: You're welcome.

Mac: I couldn't contain Terrence and drive him here at the same time. We would've had a fatal car crash if I tried that.

Benjamin: Am I free to go home now?

Mac: You wouldn't rather stick around for the trial?

Benjamin: *Shakes head* Nah, it's Saturday and I'm ready for a Fortnite marathon.

Mac: *Opens gym door* Okay, see you man. *Enters gym*

Benjamin: Okay. *Faces door* Now to go through this light snow before that blizzard. *Allison walks out from other hallway*

Allison: *Stops* Benjamin? What are you doing here?

Benjamin: *Stops and turns around* Oh! Allison? I didn't expect to see you here.

Allison: I'm trying to defeat Portsman with Joy. I'm her secret detective.

Benjamin: Oh that's nice.

Allison: Are you going home now?

Benjamin: I was planning to, why?

Allison: *Sigh* I think you'd be doing a real mature deed if you stuck around. I'm actually a little bit scared.

Benjamin: About what?

Allison: Myron chose to convict Terrence, and I'm actually terrified at what he could do to me.

Benjamin: Just ask Mac to protect you. He's a good bodyguard.

Allison: It's not that, but he's too big of a brute to take lightly. It would sure make things easier having a handsome man to turn to when I'm nervous.

Benjamin: *Flinches and faces her while blushing lightly* did you say handsome?

Allison: *Blushes and smiles innocently* Well… I said it. But only in a slight term did I actually mean it.

Benjamin: *Steps forward with confidence* You think I'm handsome?

Allison: *Chuckle* Well, sort of. On top of that, I would've been scared to drive here with Terrence in my car. In the middle of winter when the roads are frozen, that's some real bravery right there.

Benjamin: *Smiles and pockets car keys* Okay, I'll stay for now. Only because a beautiful detective has presented herself.

Allison: *Blushes* Thank you very much. Now are you ready? *Ben nods* Good, if you're ready, then I'm ready. *They enter the gym*

* * *

 **Gym**

(Terrence reluctantly walks to the witness stand)

Gant: Are you Terrence?

Terrence: I think so. But the question is, who's the dick face that forced me to come down here?!

Myron: I did Terrence! *Steps to the defense desk next to Joy* Now we're on to you!

Terrence: That's it! When I'm done I will personally bash you to a pulp!

Myron: * _He's very angry, what should I say?_ *

 **-Okay! I'm sorry! You can go home now!**

 **-You're my prime suspect! I will catch you! – [A]**

Myron: *Slams desk* Terrence! You're my prime suspect! And I do plan on proving you guilty and throwing you behind bars!

Terrence: All right! When I'm done, I'm going to sue everyone involved in this for five million dollars in total!

Portsman: I will personally prosecute for you.

Terrence: *Faces Myron* And why are you on the defense side? Isn't Joy supposed to defend me?

Myron: You're not the defendant. *Points at Lance* He is! And I believe it's all your fault he's in this situation!

Terrence: Alright douche bag! I'll testify the situation, if you have some legitimate proof.

Allison: *Unwraps bubble wrap* TAKE THAT! *Everyone flinches at the sight of a black sweatshirt*

Terrence: Hey! That's mine!

Allison: *Walks up to Lance* Mr. Amano, do you recognize this sweatshirt?

Lance: Yes. The guy who pushed me across the floor was wearing that sweatshirt.

Allison: And is Terrence the exact same person who pushed you?

Lance: … To be quite honest, I'm not sure. The guy who did that was wearing the hood up so I couldn't see his face.

Portsman: Okay, the hoodie has no paint on it nor the blood of the victim. And did the chisel have his finger prints on it?

Joy: No, but they didn't have Mr. Amano's fingerprints either.

Portsman: Well then, how do you propose he did it?

Myron: I'll cross-examine Terrence myself. If I can prove he did it, you must concede.

Portsman: Heh, good luck.

Joy: *Looks over court record* Here Myron, use these.

Myron: * **Crime photo, Chisel, Autopsy report, Red paint, Lance's red stain, the broken necklace, and black sweatshirt have been obtained!** * Alright Terrence, I'm ready.

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Why is wasn't me**

Terrence: "-It's true I was in the art room that day.

-However, I left the art room roughly at four.

-When I walked by the hallway, the chubby dude with the pink vest walked by.

-I didn't bother talking to him nor do I know of his involvement.

-But I wasn't wearing that sweatshirt. If I was painting, I wouldn't want to get my sleeves dirty.

-That said, Mr. Amano couldn't see me if the killer stole and wore my sweatshirt."

Gant: Interesting testimony young lad.

Terrence: *Rolls eyes* Whatever.

Gant: Well Mr. Myron, your cross examination.

 **Cross-Examination: Why it wasn't me**

Terrence: "-It's true I was in the art room that day.

-However, I left the art room roughly at four." **HOLD IT!**

Myron: Are you aware the body was found at four thirty?

Terrence: *Shrug* I don't read autopsies. I'm not a doctor. I'd rather hurt people than heal them.

Myron: * _Jesus._ *

Terrence: "-When I walked by the hallway, the chubby dude with the pink vest walked by.

-I didn't bother talking to him nor do I know of his involvement.

-But I wasn't wearing that sweatshirt. If I was painting, I wouldn't want to get my sleeves dirty." **HOLD IT!**

Myron: Are you aware black is able to absorb stains without permanent visibility? **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: The red paint obviously has its own scent. You think Terrence wanted to smell like paint during the dance?

Myron: I don't think it's easy to smell things in cold winter air. Anyways, proceed.

Terrence: "-That said, Mr. Amano couldn't see me if the killer stole and wore my sweatshirt." **HOLD IT!**

Myron: Are you stating you believed the killer stole your black hoodie?

Terrence: *Shrugs* How do I know? I wasn't there was I?

Myron: * _We've both been dead for nine and a half months, but unlike me, he didn't inherit any common sense. It's time to raise an objection!_ * Terrence, there's one thing I find a little screwy.

Terrence: What?

Myron: You let someone steal your sweatshirt? That's plain stupid.

Terrence: And? We all make mistakes don't we?

Myron: *Frowns and shakes head* It's the middle of winter. You went to that party we had last night, why wouldn't you bring your sweatshirt to it?

Terrence: Good point, but not valid. Some people own a coat. Besides, *Touches his nose lightly and rubs it* that little pipsqueak died. It's not like his coat wasn't an option.

Myron: * _Did he just do something with his nose right now? Whatever, I need to counter him._ * Terrence, I'm just now hearing you stole Ron's coat after his death?

Terrence: 'Stole?' I think you mean 'borrowed'.

Myron: *Glares* There's only one problem with that.

Terrence: What?

Myron: Until Lance was tased later that night, no one had made it clear about Ron's body to the other students. Meaning *Points firmly* you knew about Ron's death, BEFORE THE SCHOOL PARTY!

Terrence: *Hit by shockwave* Whoa! *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order, order!

Terrence: So?! It's not like someone couldn't have told me!

Myron: Did anyone tell you?

Terrence: Not particularly!

Myron: *Slams table* Then I demand to know how you knew of Ron's death!

Terrence: Fine! I heard Ron scream from the bathroom. It all happened around four fifteen.

Myron: *Smirk, _I got him now!_ * **OBJECTION!** *Withdraws autopsy report* Terrence, according to you, Ron died at four fifteen, but the report concluded his death was at four thirty! Care to explain that? **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: Anyone can be off by a few minutes, it doesn't change the fact that he heard the scream. **OBJECTION!**

Myron: *Slams table and points at him* Yeah it does! You want to know why? *Withdraws Crime Photo* Because Ron was stabbed at the base of his Adams apple. Ergo, *Slams table* screaming would not be possible!

Terrence: AH! *His baseball cap falls off his head* What the hell is your problem?! *Puts his hat back on*

Myron: My problem is the lie you just told everyone. That you heard Ron scream!

Terrence: Well maybe he screamed with common sense! I know if someone pulled a knife out around me, I'd freak out. **OBJECTION!**

Myron: *Savage grin* Terrence, May I show you the murder weapon? *Withdraws chisel* Does this look like a knife to you?

Terrence: !

Myron: Precisely. Why would Ron scream at the sight of a chisel? **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: Because the killer had evil intentions, duh!

Myron: But why use a chisel when you're not carving anything?

Terrence: Duh? Are you retarded or something? No one would use a chisel if they weren't working on a sculpture.

Myron: … Whoa! *Flinches in shock* I think you're right!

Portsman: *Smarmy smirk* Then why was there a chisel if he had no reason to use it?

Gant: Well Myron, do you have an answer for that?

 **-I'm all out of Ammo.**

 **-Show evidence. –[A]**

Myron: * _This is probably my last chance, I've got to do it now!_ * Yes Mr. Gant. I believe I do have evidence!

Gant: Well then, don't waste our time, show us! *Red paint is presented* **TAKE THAT!**

Myron: I've solved this crime! Look at the red paint. Where did it come from?

Portsman: A can of course.

Myron: Terrence, you don't happen to have a can opener on you, do you?

Terrence: No, why would I?

Myron: Precisely, you used the chisel to open a heavy can of paint, and then used the chisel to stab Ron's throat! *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order! **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: How'd his footprints get there? Terrence's shoe prints aren't visible.

Myron: Perhaps, he was standing in one spot with his feet firmly on the floor, and then he spilled the paint to frame the next bystander! *Points at him* When Mr. Amano entered the room, you pushed him across the wet floor and he stained his sleeves! But you made only one mistake in all of this, which will seal your fate!

Terrence: What?! What the hell do you have on me?

Myron: *Slams table* Recall your statement about Ron a few minutes ago.

Terrence: *Rubbing his nose* "That little pipsqueak died, it's not like his coat wasn't an option."

Myron: You rubbed the tip of your nose during that remark.

Terrence: And? What does that prove?

Myron: It's fairly obvious, your very motive of course! You wanted revenge on Ron, because the day you died, Ron shattered your nasal bone and it fractured your brain! *Slams table super loudly* So you waited until you two were alone, and then stabbed his throat as revenge! *Audience chatters loudly* **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: That's only a theory! How'd you know about all this?

Myron: *Points at Allison* The minute Allison found Terrence's sweatshirt, I was able to crack the entire case. Terrence wore the sweatshirt to cover his identity, leaving Ron uncertain of who he was, then when he got the chisel, he murdered him in cold blood! If you recall, Detective Atmey described Ron's blood as 'unusually colored,' and that's because the tip of the chisel, contained red paint and that paint mixed into Ron's bloodstream! *Points at Terrence* **TAKE THAT!**

Terrence: AH! *Cap falls off* … THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT YOU STUPID BASTARD! I DIDN'T TOUCH THE CHISEL! BECAUSE THERE ARE NO FINGERPRINTS ON THE FUCKING THING!

Gant: *Slams gavel repeatedly* Will the witness calm down please?

Terrence: *Slams the stand* SHUT UP OLD MAN! *Gant flinches* I DID NOTHING! NOTHING!

Portsman: **HOLD IT!** *Frowns at Gant* Mr. Gant, the defense only provided a possibility my client clearly denies. I demand one more day of investigating before the verdict is made. **OBJECTION!**

Myron: *Slams table* It's clear that Terrence was the killer! I demand he's brought down to prison right now!

Gant: *Slams gavel* Order! *Sigh* As the judge, I must accept the defense's request.

Myron: * _Yes!_ * **OBJECTION!**

Portsman: The defense cheated!

Gant: How Mr. Portsman?

Portsman: *Points at Allison* that little girl found evidence without sharing it with me! Ergo, I had no premature knowledge of it!

Terrence: *Glares at Allison* that's true you little bitch!

Allison: *Gasps*

Benjamin: *Steps forward* you leave her alone Terrence. She only did what was right.

Portsman: I demand one night only, before the trial ends. Okay? If she gets to hide evidence, I get to inspect further!

Gant: *Sigh* Accepted, but until then, I ask that both Mr. Amano and young Terrence, are held in this building until solved.

Terrence: WHAT?!

Myron: Deal with it. Or you can concede now before things get difficult.

Terrence: Fuck you! *Faces the other students* Fuck all of you cock suckers! I demand the right to go home!

Sharie: *Withdraws tranquilizer*

Terrence: It's Saturday, and I object to- ah! *Grips his neck and taps a dart* the hell?

Sharie: Enjoy your nap. *He passes out*

Gant: Well, that was a little sudden.

Sharie: My apologies, I was tired of getting cussed at and he seemed too stressed to cooperate. *Slides tranquilizer in her pocket* But he clearly needs some rest to minimize his aggression.

Gant: Understood. Court is adjourned! *Slams gavel*

* * *

 **9:48 A.M. hallway**

(The students are talking to each other)

Joy: That was so stressful. Myron, how'd you solve that?

Myron: I used logic.

Stephen: Even I couldn't solve that case alone. I couldn't find Ron's soul.

Maurecia: And it was so satisfying to watch Terrence fall. Good job Sharie.

Sharie: *Chuckle* I've been wanting to do that for quite a while. Payback for him strangling me that one time.

Dana: But seriously Myron, that had to take some massive deducting.

Myron: Guilty as charged, I know how to spot a liar. It was probably the smartest thing I've ever done.

Stephen: Dude, that's something none of us knew you were capable of.

Myron: *Shrug* It's not like anyone else couldn't have done that if they just tried. *Allison and Benjamin walk in, Ben is pushing Acro*

Acro: Hey everyone.

Joy: Acro, why do you look so happy?

Acro: Well, Lance is being held in another room, but he told me to tell you all thank you.

Sharie: Tell him we said you're welcome.

Dana: What do you think Terrence will do when he wakes up?

Acro: *Sigh* That's what I'm worried about. I'm worried he'll do something aggressive when he recovers.

Sharie: I'm honestly a little worried he'll come after me.

Stephen: Sharie, I really think you should go home tonight. You spent last night watching over Lance, and now you should go home and be safe.

Acro: Wait, you watched over my best friend?

Sharie: Yeah, it's a real shame of how he got here, but I kept him company. And I'm willing to do it again.

Stephen: If you won't go home, then I won't either. I suggest we sleep in Mac's room so he can protect us.

Sharie: Is anyone else staying?

Allison: I have to. If we want to prove Lance's innocence, I need to find clues while there's time.

Myron: Okay, so you three are here, I'll drive everyone else home. *Ben tosses him his keyes*

Benjamin: Take my car, I'm staying here to.

Myron: Ben, are you sure?

Benjamin: *Nods* A large blizzard is coming, if you, Maurecia, Dana, and Joy drive home, you might as well take my car, it has four wheel drive.

Myron: Really? Thanks! And good luck! *They exit the school*

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, you see where everything is probably headed at this point. And damn, this was a long chapter. But I still had a lot of fun writing it. Myron is so much fun to use! Head's up for more in the next one.**

 **Also: I wanted to personally say thank you to everyone who's read up to this point. It's not a very popular story yet, but it's nice to have readers for it now.**

 **FYI: Logic Chess is the coolest and most satisfying minigame in the Ace Attorney series. If you haven't played the game, I suggest you at least look up Logic Chess on Youtube. I'm going to use this minigame a few more times in the story, and it'll be easier to follow if you know how to picture it in your mind.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **None**


	7. Sports Brawl

Sports Brawl

 **Author's Note: I feel the popularity of this story is getting hard to stimulate. Thus far I've had less than 10 visitors per chapter. Now, I'm kind of hoping part of it is people who are playing the games before reading, but nonetheless, I'm not giving up yet. This is a chapter I've been waiting for!**

* * *

 **11:30 P.M. Principal's office**

(Lance, Mac, Sharie, and Stephen are sleeping. Sharie and Stephen are cuddling one another.)

Lance: *Snores quietly*

Sharie: *Yawns and pulls Stephen closer*

Stephen: *Yawns contently*

Mac: … *Sleeps completely silently*

Voice: Ah! *Screams*

Lance: Hm? *Opens his eyes* Huh? *Someone runs down the hall, someone else chases them* Whoa. *Gets up* Guys?

Sharie: *Continues yawning*

Stephen: *Contently exhales*

Lance: * _They look like they're enjoying themselves. Should I wake Mac up?_ *

 **-Wake Mac up!**

 **-Handle this yourself! ... With handcuffs on. – [A]**

Lance: * _If I had the key this would be easier, but who cares? I better go investigate._ *

Voice: Allison!

Lance: Hm? *Steps into the hallway and quietly closes the door* Who's there?

Benjamin: ALLISON?! *He runs out*

Lance: Sh! *Puts his finger to his lip* People are sleeping dude!

Benjamin: *Pants fearfully* I can't find Allison!

Lance: *Raises eyebrow* Where'd you last see her?

Benjamin: We were both asleep in the dorsal area of the library, and now she's gone! I have to find her before it's too late! *Runs down the hallway* Allison! Where are you?!

Lance: *Sigh* I'd better do a little investigating myself. *Walks by cafeteria* Hm… no noise from here. *Steps down the hall and hears laughter* Huh?

Female voice: Ooh, Franky!

Lance: The hell?

Male voice: Oh, ho, ho, Patty!

Lance: This is awkward. *Opens door and enters closet*

Dog: Arf!

Lance: Who's in here?! *Frank and Patricia both face him*

Both: AH! *Frank is shirtless and Patricia is only wearing her bra*

Lance: Oh my god! *Turns away*

Frank: Whoa! *Defensive waving* It's not what it looks like!

Lance: Frank, you and I both know you're terrible at lying!

Patricia: I could've sworn I locked that door!

Lance: Well my superhuman wrists didn't agree with that doorknob! But Jesus Christ! You two are having sex?!

Frank: Well… kind of?

Patricia: We just need a little privacy!

Lance: *Facepalm* We may not be back to our normal lives yet, but until we are, coitus is strictly prohibited!

Frank: Hey!

Patricia: You can't decide that!

Lance: Oh yes I can! This is a school! No matter what hour it is, it must remain virgin! No sex until you have your own place to stay!

Frank: What are you going to do about it?

Lance: I'll talk to Gant and he'll put you in different rooms!

Patricia: *Gasp*

Frank: You wouldn't!

Lance: Try me! I'm barely old enough to drink, but I may need to chug a wine bottle to forget that I saw this! *Steps out* Dear god, those two got sexual.

Voice: HELP!

Different voice: SHUT UP!

Lance: Ah! *Follows the voices*

* * *

 **Music Room**

(Terrence grabs Allison and shoves her against a gong)

Allison: Ow! *Terrence twists her around*

Terrence: You should've stayed out of that trial you meddling bitch! *Pushes her against the wall*

Allison: Ow! *Tears stream out of her eyes as she aids her head* Please stop.

Terrence: Never. *Throws her forward on the ground*

Allison: OW! *Weakly gets up*

Terrence: *Punches her in the back of the head*

Allison: Oh. *Falls forward and blacks out*

Terrence: Finally! *Withdraws switchblade* Too bad Mac got this confiscated, or this would be real difficult. *Steps forward and holds the knife higher* Goodbye Allison! *As he swings down, a chain blocks his wrist* What?! *Turns around*

Lance: *Holding his handcuffs around Terrence's wrist* I don't think so.

Terrence: You! *Kicks Lance in the stomach*

Lance: Ow!

Terrence: *Stabs down*

Lance: Whoa! *Blocks blade before it hits him* what is your problem?

Terrence: Rage! *Punches his stomach*

Lance: Ow!

Terrence: Fury! *Kicks him in the shin*

Lance: Ouch!

Terrence: Thirst for vengeance! *Slams his kneecap against his forehead*

Lance: OW! *Falls on the ground and aids his forehead*

Terrence: * _He's had enough._ * Goodbye loser!

Lance: *Glares and recovers quietly*

Terrence: *Pulls out switchblade* Now Allison, I'm not letting you turn me in for Ron's murder.

Lance: !

Terrence: So I'll just have to kill you as well! *Raises knife*

Lance: NO! *Terrence turns around*

Terrence: What? *Lance shatters the handcuff chain in pure fury* Holy shit!

Lance: *Charges forward and grips Terrence by the neck* YOU MURDERER!

Terrence: Ack! *Attempts to stab Lance*

Lance: Drop the knife!

Terrence: *Stabs him in the edge of his elbow*

Lance: * _OW!_ * DROP THE KNIFE!

Terrence: *Cough, stabs his right wrist*

Lance: AGH! *Presses his hands together tightly!

Terrence: AGH! *Coughs for a few seconds, and then passes out*

Lance: *Lets go and aids his cuts* Ow! *Faces Terrence* Oh no. *Turns around*

Benjamin: *Horrified look* what was that?

Lance: *Sigh* I broke his neck. *Picks up switchblade* He stabbed me with this.

Benjamin: *Gets on the ground and lifts Allison* did you kill her to?

Lance: I hope not. I didn't intend to hurt anyone.

Benjamin: *Shakes her* Allison! Wake up! *Tears leave his eyes* Allison?

Lance: *Sits next to him* She's still breathing.

Benjamin: *Sighs heavily* I'm so relieved. *Hugs her* I thought he murdered you. *Continues to cry quietly*

Lance: *Sheds a tear of his own* You really care about her don't you?

Benjamin: Yes. She told me I was handsome and she felt confident while I was around. I think I'm in love with her.

Lance: *Chuckle* I wish I knew how that felt.

Benjamin: *Faces him and smiles* Thank you so much for saving her. *Continues sobbing* Terrence would've killed her if you weren't here to protect her.

Lance: You're welcome. But… *Turns around* I can't talk my way out of this one. Terrence is dead now and I'm the murderer. Portsman is going to give me the death penalty.

Benjamin: *Determined frown* No he won't! I won't let him! You don't deserve to die.

Lance: Well sadly, I don't think Terrence did either. I think he deserves some hardcore sadism conversion therapy and scheduled meditation.

Benjamin: Well it's a little too late now. But believe me when I say he had it coming. You're not guilty for killing him.

Lance: That's not what they'll say later in court.

Benjamin: *Lifts Allison over his shoulders* Well we better get her some medical attention while we can.

Lance: *Frown* Mimi Miney sleeps in a whole different building. She sleeps in the eighth grade building.

Benjamin: Who all is in here then?

Lance: Let's see, Simon, Luke, Gant, *Frown* and now Frank and Patricia. We need to kick them out.

Benjamin: *Shrugs* We'll just have to take her to Sharie then. She can soothe her injuries. *They step into the hallway*

Lance: Why does she do that? Is she training to be a nurse or something?

Benjamin: Actually, she hasn't made her future clear yet, but she says she helps people purely because she loves being helpful.

Lance: Damn, if only the world had more people like that. *Luke Atmey steps out*

Luke: Gentlemen. *Straightens monocle* should I assume you were assaulting this young lady?

Benjamin: Actually, we're saving her life.

Lance: *Sigh* But unfortunately, I had to kill someone else. You know Terrence?

Luke: ZVARRI!

Benjamin and Lance: AH!

Luke: Lance Amano! You killed the new suspect?! That drains any spec of credibility you already had!

Lance: I know, and I wish I didn't have to, but if I hadn't broken his neck, Allison would be the victim instead.

Luke: Hm. *Touches her forehead* Her body is still generating heat, death is improbable.

Benjamin: Please Mr. Atmey, you've been the defendant before, please help get Lance off the hook.

Lance: Will you? *Prays*

Luke: … *Sigh* I'm afraid not.

Benjamin: What?

Lance: Wait, what about the motive spectrum? I didn't kill for greed, prevention, power, or even self-defense, I did it for protection.

Luke: Unfortunately, the fact you were here at the time of the murder at this late hour, indicates probable revenge. Until solved, I'm afraid I cannot help you. *Enters music room*

Benjamin: Why does he act so intelligent? People like that aren't as smart as they think they are.

Lance: He's egotistical, I know that. But unfortunately he's earned the right to brag about his intellect. He was able to get Godot off the hook.

Benjamin: Who's Godot?

Lance: Some former prosecutor with a red visor. He killed someone to protect someone else. Luke said people like that don't deserve prison and he was dismissed.

Benjamin: Well you killed Terrence to protect Allison. I think you deserve the same standards.

Lance: We'll just have to see about that.

* * *

 **December 18** **th** **10:00 A.M. Gym**

(Myron, Sharie, Maurecia, Dana, Stephen, Mac, and Joy sit in the crowd)

Gant: Now to resume the trial of Lance Amano. *Portsman glares*

Portsman: Things have turned out a little differently today sir. Our new accused has perished overnight. *Lance sighs*

Gant: And his attorney? *Benjamin stands at the defense table*

Benjamin: Mr. Gant, we have a special attorney today at my assistance. *Todd enters the gym*

Maurecia: Todd?!

Myron and Dana: Todd?!

Todd: *Steps up to the defense table* Sir, I've sent that poem to my friend Joe for a handwriting test.

Cammy: Poem?

Portsman: You mean my poem to Cammy?

Todd: *Nods* someone told me they didn't believe you wrote it.

Portsman: *Frown* that's preposterous. *Withdraws signed license* This is my official law and order license. It has my signature on it. * **Portsman's license added to the court record** *

Maurecia: Why else are you here Todd? Don't you have to defend Phoenix Wright?

Todd: He's not the prime suspect anymore, but Myron wanted me to take time out of my day to find the truth. It is my Sunday after all.

Cammy: *Stamps foot* Hold it! All you're trying to prove is Portsman didn't write that poem to me?

Todd: *Shakes head* No, that's an additional detail. But I'm here to help Benjamin prove Lance Amano is innocent.

Portsman: *Rolls eyes* Joy, Myron, Benjamin, and now Todd? How many defense attorneys does Lance need?

Todd: *Frown* in my eyes, zero. He shouldn't even be on trial right now in the first place. But today, things have changed massively.

Lance: *Glares with determination* I'm here to confess my crime!

Myron: What?!

Sharie: No!

Joy: Don't do that! *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order, order! *Lance steps up to the witness stand* Mr. Amano Jr, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?

Lance: Yes sir. I'm here to confess to a recent murder.

Portsman: *Smiles* Generous of you, though you really should've confessed yesterday.

Lance: *Glares at him* Actually Portsman, yesterday I had nothing to confess. For I was innocent prior to this morning.

Gant: What are you saying?

Lance: In the middle of the night, I murdered Terrence. *Everyone gasps* And I'm not going to lie about it. I killed him. *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Slams gavel* Order! *Audience quiets* Mr. Amano Jr. Why did you do that?

Lance: I was trying to protect Allison. Last night I woke up to the sound of people running down the hallway. What I failed to realize, was that Allison was in danger. Terrence was chasing her. He stole Mac's switchblade after someone chose to confiscate it.

Manfred: *Glares* Knives are not acceptable in school territories.

Lance: Well from my recollection, Mac hasn't killed anyone yet. If he was holding the knife last night, this wouldn't have likely happened. But he cornered Allison, beat her senseless, and then tried to stab her. I got in there just in time to save her, and then he hurt me a few times.

Portsman: How'd you kill him?

Lance: I strangled him with my bare hands. *Reveals broken handcuffs* The sheer shock of hearing Terrence's confession gave me the strength I needed to shatter these cuffs. *Audience gasps*

Gant: Whoa! That is incredible.

Portsman: * _So what if he can break cuffs? I was able to chew a gold medal without chipping a tooth_.* Well that changes nothing Lance! You murdered a younger teenager.

Lance: And? He was actually slightly taller than me. And after I grasped his neck, he tried to stab me twice.

Portsman: That's a justifiable self-defense. You still murdered him since you went after him!

Lance: *Rolls up sleeve and reveals cut* He stabbed me at the base of my elbow. All I did was tell him to drop the knife, which he chose to ignore. That's what lead to me breaking his neck.

Gant: But why didn't you come and talk to one of us first?

Lance: Because… before he could kill Allison, he confirmed that he was Ron's true killer. I knew if I didn't move, she'd be the victim this morning instead of him. *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order!

Lance: So I'm telling the truth. I broke Terrence's neck for no reason other than to protect Allison as well as myself after I got involved. But the charges up until now aren't valid, as I'm innocent of Ron's murder. *Bows head lightly* I ask for mercy, but am prepared for whatever consequence I'm about to receive.

Portsman: *Slams desk and glares* you are a guilty murderer Lance Amano! The death penalty awaits you! *Audience chatters loudly*

Myron: No!

Maurecia: Shut up!

Sharie: You can't do that!

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order! Order! Order! *Audience quiets as he faces Portsman* Jacques, I'm the judge here, not you. I decide the consequences.

Portsman: *Raging* I demand the death penalty! He killed a teenager in cold blood! It was all revenge for trying to frame him! **OBJECTION!**

Todd: That seems very unlikely.

Portsman: How? What was Lance doing up at midnight? Nothing! He had no other reason to even be awake at the time, let alone outside of his room! *Faces Gant* I rest my case, sentence him now!

Gant: *Sweating lightly* Take it easy, how about life in jail?

Portsman: *Slams table* I think not! He's admitted to killing and now he must be put down!

Students: BOO!

Myron: You're a jackass!

Maurecia: Leave him alone!

Lance: *Cries a tear* Everyone? *Gant slams gavel*

Gant: ORDER!

Portsman: Though Lance claims to be innocent of Ron's murder, there is no proof. He could've easily killed him and then Terrence so he could frame him later!

Cammy: *Frightened* Portsman, why are you being so harsh all of a sudden?!

Portsman: *Sighs and faces her* Who's side are you on?

Cammy: *Nervously* Yours, but I'm starting to question myself on who the bad guy is here.

Myron: Portsman, you're a sham! You have no heart of justice at all!

Portsman: Law is law, I demand the guilty verdict right now!

Manfred: *Dark grin*

Gant: *Sighs massively* The court finds Mr. Lance Amano Jr. G-U-I-L- **HOLD IT!**

Lance: !

Myron: !

Portsman: !

Gant: … Who said that? *Allison runs in*

Allison: I object to you calling the verdict just yet!

Benjamin: Allison! You're okay!

Allison: *Blushes lightly* I am Ben, and I owe it to you. *Faces Lance* you to.

Portsman: What are you talking about?

Allison: *Withdraws Terrence's left shoe* Look what I found. *Turns it and reveals red paint stain on the side* His shoe is stained red on the edges, *flips it over and a golden bead falls out* and look what was inside! *Everyone gasps*

Portsman: *Raging* What are you trying to prove?!

Allison: If I found this yesterday it would've been over. I'm sorry I showed up late for you Lance.

Lance: *Smiling* you made it just in time.

Allison: The paint stain is from the very same can Terrence used to create a suspect, the golden bead slid into his shoe and he never noticed it. The very same one on Lance's necklace that is. So in conclusion, Terrence is the one who killed Ron, then last night he tried to murder me. *Cries a tear* If Lance wasn't there to save me, I'd be dead now.

Portsman: How do you know he saved you?!

Allison: *Withdraws broken handcuff chain* **TAKE THAT!** *Shockwave strikes*

Portsman: AH! *Shockwave knocks his headband off*

Allison: Ergo, Lance caught and defeated Ron's true killer, whilst protecting me in the process. So not only is he innocent, he's a hero. *Audience coos*

Lance: Thank you.

Cammy: That sure was nice of you.

Portsman: *Slams table* Mr. Gant, what do you think about the witness's claim?!

Gant: *Charming grin* I think it's time for the verdict!

Joy, Sharie, Allison, Benjamin, and Myron: * _YES!_ *

Gant: The school court finds the defendant Mr. Lance Amano Junior.

 **NOT GUILTY!**

Students: YAY!

Gant: That is all. Court is adjourned. *Portsman slams the table*

Portsman: This is not justice! *Lance smirks savagely* you little bastard!

Maurecia: You lost, get over it.

Portsman: Never! I've never lost a case before, and I'm certainly not allowing the first innocent defendant to be Lance Amano! *Joe walks in carrying a couple of cards*

Joe: Hey everyone, I did the handwriting analysis. *Hands Lance a clipboard* By the way, this is for you Mr. Amano.

Lance: *Shyly takes it* Uh, thanks. What is i- WHOA! *Gasps loudly*

Benjamin: What did you receive?

Lance: My dad's inheritance! I'm rich! *Signs paper rapidly* YES! *Hands it to him* Thanks dude!

Joe: No problem. *Stephen steps forward*

Stephen: What was the result of the analysis?

Joe: *Sighs and faces Cammy* Are you Cammy Meele?

Cammy: Yes. I'm also known as Jacques Portsman's girlfriend.

Joe: I hate to tell you, but your boyfriend did not write that love poem. *Everyone gasps as Cammy faces him*

Cammy: What?! You didn't write that?!

Portsman: *Sweating and waving his hands* I can explain! I spoke it out loud while one of my friends wrote it in their handwriting. *Myron smirks* I was a little sore from pitching baseballs that day.

Mac: * _What baseballs? I thought you were in the principal's office._ *

Myron: I think not Jacques. Joe, I ask that you compare that poem to a recent signature.

Lance: *Gasps* No, no, no! Don't!

Cammy: Lance, what is your problem?

Myron: * _It's very simple actually. Should I have Joe examine them?_ *

 **-Don't have him examine them. (Don't choose this answer you idiot)**

 **-Do it. Lance will thank me later. – [A]**

Myron: Please compare the writing on the poem to the inheritance signature.

Lance: * _NO!_ Whimpers, nervously*

Joe: *Reads both penmanship's* Hm… *Faces Cammy* It's a match.

Cammy: Huh?

Lance: AH! *Everyone stares at him as he begins crying*

Acro: Bro, please calm down!

Lance: I can't! *Makes eye contact with Cammy*

Cammy: *Glooms at him*

Lance: *Turns away blushing* I can't even look at her anymore, it's too painful! *Dashes out of the gym sobbing loudly*

Myron: Well there you have it.

Cammy: * _That poor thing._ *

Portsman: What a crybaby.

Cammy: *Snarls and faces him immediately* Jacques Portsman! I'm done with you!

Portsman: *Expression changes* What?!

Cammy: You are a terrible boyfriend and you lied to me! *Audience chatters quietly*

Gant: Goodness gracious! Calm down Cammy!

Portsman: *Regains charisma and steps forward* Come on babe.

Cammy: *Sincere glare* I'm not your babe you twat! I hate you!

Portsman: *Unfazed, wraps his arm around her neck* Look sweetheart, there's a logical explanation behind this. Now-

Cammy: *Kicks his groin*

Portsman: OH! *Falls on the ground and aids his scrotum* Ow! What the hell?

Cammy: Don't you ever touch me again! I'm done with you! *Marches out of the room*

Gant: Can we please all be peaceful going forward?

Sharie: *Smiles* I think we can Mr. Gant. Thanks for everything.

* * *

 **Shortly after**

(Outside of the gym, Acro is talking with the students)

Acro: Thank you all so much for defending my friend.

Joy: No problem.

Todd: It was all for justice.

Acro: *Faces Myron, Allison, and Sharie* Especially you three.

Sharie: I didn't defend him.

Acro: You were there for him when he was hurt and scared. Ever since his father passed away I had to be there for him, but when he was falsely tased, you were there to comfort him.

Maurecia: *Glares* That evil old man! He should be ashamed of himself for tasing the poor boy!

Todd: *Waves his hand out* Don't blame Manfred, he was just doing his job.

Acro: *Frowns lightly* Jacques Portsman was extremely unprofessional. Prior to today, he kept bullying Lance to wear him down.

Allison: I'm glad he was there to block that bully when I needed him. Do I still look beaten?

Benjamin: *Wraps arm around her back* You look fine. You're still super pretty.

Maurecia and Sharie: Awe!

Allison: Awe Benny, you're so nice. Thank you. *Kisses his cheek*

Benjamin: *Blushes lightly* you're welcome.

Myron: Speaking of super pretty, where's Cammy? *Cammy runs out*

Cammy: Guys! Where's Lance?

Myron: *Frowns at her* Why do you want to know?

Cammy: I owe him a large apology. He's been through so much and part of it is my fault. Where is he now?

Maurecia: I think he's hiding in a closet nearby.

Cammy: Thanks! *Runs away*

Acro: Look, I think I also owe Joe a thank you for giving Lance his dad's inheritance contract. Where is he?

Maurecia: *Points at the ceiling* He went onto the roof. There's an automated batting cage upstairs that he loves to use.

Acro: Really? It's the middle of winter and he's playing baseball?

Maurecia: He didn't get to play a lot of games with Terrence around. Terrence kept kicking the ball over the fence so he couldn't keep playing with it. *Distant gunshot*

Everyone: Whoa!

Sharie: What was that?

Allison: It sounded like a gunshot. *Determined glare* Time to investigate!

Benjamin: *Grabs her arm* No, I can't risk losing you again.

Mac: … It came from the rooftop. It's time to fight someone!

Maurecia: *Grabs his arm* Hold it Mac! Aren't you forgetting your switchblade?

Mac: I don't need a knife. I can stop this person myself!

Todd: I don't recommend risking your life. Let's tell Officer Gant about this first. *Everyone starts walking away as Maurecia stays put* Maurecia? What are you doing?

Maurecia: *Faces Todd* I think I know what happened. *Makes a fist* And I need to clarify! *Skates to the stairway to the roof*

Todd: Whoa! What are you crazy?! There's an armed shooter and you want to fight them?

Maurecia: *Gives him a serious look* Todd, I think I know who it is and what they're looking for. I promise I'll stay out of danger. But I can't let them get away!

Todd: *Sigh* Alright, I have court tomorrow so I hope we meet again. *Turns around* Good luck Maurecia.

Maurecia: * _All right pussman, you're mine!_ *

* * *

 **Rooftop**

(Maurecia skates to the top and glances over the tennis court)

Maurecia: Joe? *Something grabs her leg* Ah! *Faces Joe*

Joe: *Weakly* Maurecia.

Maurecia: *Drops to her knees* Joe! What happened?!

Joe: *Reveals bullet wound in his heart* Maybe I shouldn't have come here.

Maurecia: *Frowns* Where's Portsman?

Joe: *Slowly lifts his finger and points at the sport shed* He's inside looking for the inheritance contract that I hid.

Maurecia: *Sheds a tear* I'm so sorry Joe. I promise I'll avenge you.

Joe: *Weakly* Good… luck… Maurecia… *Dies*

Maurecia: *Picks up his baseball bat* Alright! *Skates to the shed and slams the bat against the door*

Portsman: *Startled* AH!

Maurecia: Open this door you dickhead!

Portsman: *Opens door and frowns* What are you doing here?

Maurecia: *Glares* You killed Joe, didn't you?

Portsman: *Rolls eyes and shrugs* Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But it's not like killing is illegal or anything, if Lance can do it, so can I.

Maurecia: *Practice swing*

Portsman: AH! *Flinches as the bat swerves past his hair*

Maurecia: If you want to kill kids, come get me right now!

Portsman: *Pulls out pistol and fires at her*

Maurecia: *Skates at extreme speed, successfully dodging the bullet* Oh no, it's not going to be that easy. *Intimidating frown* This time, you're going to half to earn it!

Portsman: How'd you dodge that bullet?!

Maurecia: I'm a little faster than you may believe. Good luck keeping up with me.

Portsman: *Grabs a golf club* Let's dance little girl! *Steps out and swings club*

Maurecia: *Dodges swing and swings bat*

Portsman: *Blocks blow* Where'd you get a baseball bat?! *Continues swinging*

Maurecia: *Blocks blow* you forgot to disarm him of his items you idiot. Next time take whatever he's holding.

Portsman: *Swings at her head as she ducks* Well I tried to find his contract! *Blocks swing* But he told me it was somewhere in the shed! *Swings at her legs as she jumps over it*

Maurecia: And then you shot him?! The nerve of some people! *Swings bat and it hits his fingers*

Portsman: OUCH! *Retracts right hand* you got my fingers!

Maurecia: Why don't you get your fingers out of the way? *Swings at his head and hits the side of his jaw*

Portsman: OH! *Aids his jaw*

Maurecia: Your head's a fricking bat magnet!

Portsman: * _That's it you little bitch! Play time's over!_ * TAKE THAT! *Swings at her head*

Maurecia: *Swings at his head, both weapons strike the side of their skull*

Both: Oh! *They collapse on their backs*

Maurecia: … *Opens her eyes* Oh, *Struggles to get on her feet* so, dizzy. *Trips and falls on her hands* Whoa…

Portsman: *Rubs his head lightly* Where's, my, gun?

Maurecia: Huh? *Vision becomes clearer* Saved by my helmet! *Grabs bat* Hey pop quiz!

Portsman: *Flinches* Huh?

Maurecia: How long does it take to beat a moron to death? *Skates towards him*

Portsman: AH! *Grabs pistol and aims at her*

Maurecia: *Hits the side of his head forcefully before he can shoot*

Portsman: Oaf! *Falls on his face*

Maurecia: Time's up! You're dead! *Slams bat on top of his head one more time to be sure* you'll never best me in sports. Ever. *Gant walks upstairs*

Gant: My word! What happened here?

Maurecia: *Sets bat down* It was a long battle. But look what I was up against. *Points at his pistol* Portsman came up here just a few minutes ago and shot one of my classmates. I knew if he had the time, he would've shot me as well.

Gant: *Sigh* Good old, not so good Jacques. Always concerned about victory. I think it's time we turn in Junior Amano's contract now.

Maurecia: *Smiles* I would've said the same.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

(Cammy enters the hidden closet)

Cammy: *Sad and worried tone* Lance? Are you in here?

Lance: *Breathes heavily*

Cammy: Huh? *Listens intently* Please come out, I need to talk to you.

Lance: *Sighs audibly and steps out from corner* what do you want?

Cammy: *Flips light on* Oh there you are! Thank goodness!

Lance: *In tears* Why do you care? I thought we hated each other.

Cammy: *Steps closer* Sweetie, I came here to say I'm sorry.

Lance: Fine, apology accepted, now leave me alone.

Cammy: *Faces door* … No, I'm not ready to go just yet. *Faces him*

Lance: Why not? I thought I said the other day that I gave up on my crush I had on you.

Cammy: Well at the time, I didn't think you were serious. And I thought Portsman wrote that poem.

Lance: He's too egotistical to write something that sincere to anyone else. I thought you knew that.

Cammy: *Sigh* Sweetie, I think you'll be happy to know, I've broken up with Portsman.

Lance: *Finally makes eye contact* you did?

Cammy: When you walked out in tears, he called you a crybaby. *Daring grin* and I kicked him in the groin for you.

Lance: *Mood remains* Good for you, but I'm over you now.

Cammy: Then why were you so embarrassed when that boy revealed your crush on me?

Lance: *Getting angry* Because at the time, no one else knew about it! Even if I'd given up on you, that's still not something everyone should hear! *Calms down* Please Cammy, I'm not looking for any more friends.

Cammy: *Smiles cutely and sincerely* Lance, I want to be more than your friend.

Lance: *Faces her* what do you mean?

Cammy: *Steps closer and grabs his hand, blushing in the process* I've just never seen you happy before.

Lance: *Sigh* that's because Portsman picked on me all the time, then my dad died.

Cammy: Well Lance, when I saw those students standing up for you, I could finally see you smiling. You had happiness within you once you found people who cared about you. I think you're really cute when you're happy.

Lance: *Looks downward* I've never really been good at being happy. Ever since my mom died when I was eleven, I almost never smiled at anyone again. My parents were the only people I've ever had that loved me. *Cammy's smile vanishes* and now they're both gone forever.

Cammy: *Steps forward and hugs him*

Lance: ! … What are you doing now?

Cammy: *Comfortingly* Lance, I haven't ever found love either. Ever since I turned legal five years ago, I've had almost ten relationships. Multiple men did things for me because they said they found me hot.

Lance: *Blushes lightly* I can see why.

Cammy: *Squeezes him lightly* But despite my slutty gimmick, I've never had sex with any of them. I've slept with them, cuddled with them, even taken my bra off a couple of times for them, but I'm still a virgin.

Lance: *Frowns lightly* you don't have a bra.

Cammy: *Giggles* I'm a couple years older than you, but when I was your age, meaning twenty one, I could drink for the first time. I felt if I wore a bra going forward, it'd be too uncomfortable to sleep.

Lance: Have you ever gotten drunk?

Cammy: Oh yes! But I've never fallen asleep drunk with another man. Even with a few beers in me, I couldn't bring myself to wanting them.

Lance: And why's that?

Cammy: *Stops hugging and faces him contently* It's because I didn't love any of them. They wanted me because I was hot and never cared about my personality. But in that poem I learned there was someone out there who actually does.

Lance: *Smiles coyly* Me?

Cammy: *Nods* You. And though I'm still pretty young for marriage or to be a mother, I want to find love before it's too late. With all the crime going on in this world, any day could be our last chance.

Lance: So, you want to start dating me now?

Cammy: *Nods* You're extremely cute, and sincere. A trait none of the boyfriends I've had ever possessed.

Lance: But I thought they were hot?

Cammy: They were, but I don't want someone hot, I want someone cute. And thus far, the cutest boy I've ever seen is standing right in front of me.

Lance: *Smiles widely and sheds a couple of tears* Cammy?

Cammy: I think I'm ready for something else I've never tried before. *Caresses his cheeks*

Lance: *Caresses her cheeks* Okay Sweetheart. Come here. *She pulls their lips together and they share a long and beautiful kiss*

Cammy: * _After everything this poor man has gone through, I really hope I'm making his day. This strange feeling is rare, and I'm enjoying every second of it._ *

Lance: * _From the minute I woke up this morning, I never anticipated this fate. Furthermore it's been years since I've felt this way. The fact that it's all happening again… unbelievable!_ * *Door opens and they stop*

Patricia: Awe! Are we kissing Ernest's son now? *Frank chuckles as they blush*

Cammy: No, it was just a friendly- *Patricia steps forward and hugs him*

Patricia: I want some of this! *Lance blushes deeper*

Lance: Look Patricia, I'm not- *She begins smooching his lips* Mph!

Cammy: *Raging* Get your lips away from- *Frank grabs her arm as she makes a fist* Hey!

Frank: *Chuckle* You think I'm going to let you hit my girlfriend?

Cammy: *Sigh* You're okay with Patricia kissing other guys?!

Frank: *Casual shrug* She loves greeting men with a hug and a kiss, and I thought you were dating Jacques.

Cammy: *Frowns* You weren't at the trial today, were you? I hate that dick, and I probably broke his dick.

Frank: *Cringes* I really hope Patty doesn't do that to me tonight.

Cammy: *Gasps* Okay! Too much information! *Frank chuckles* You're having sex tonight?!

Frank: We would've done it last night had your queering boyfriend not stepped in. *Patricia continues kissing Lance as he protests* But it looks like he's pretty good at kissing.

Cammy: Believe me, I know. But are you seriously going to have sex in a school?

Frank: *Shrugs* Where else would we do it? It's not like there's any other open rooms.

Cammy: *Sigh* Well Portsman and I shared the library, but if you want to lust in the quietest room in the school, it's all yours.

Frank: *Smiles widely* So, you want to trade rooms?

Cammy: Yes, now get your saliva-thirsting she beast out of our closet!

Frank: *Grabs Patricia by the shoulder* Okay baby, time's up.

Patricia: Lance grooms so well.

Lance: *Regaining his breath* I, need a, bottle of, wine.

Cammy: *Gleefully* Ooh! Red, white, purple, or green grape flavored? I'd be delighted to grab one of those.

Lance: I'm pretty sure I'll be the only one chugging that thing. I just got orally raped!

Patricia: *Giggles* Sorry sugar, you're just so cute!

Lance: Fine, say it don't spray it!

(Outside the door, Simon is listening in)

Simon: The library huh? Not a bad place to be at night. _*_ Evil chuckle* I can promise you'll get through the night peacefully with no distractions Miss Roland. *Dark grin* No distractions. 100% chance of you entering sleep you won't want to wake up from...

* * *

 **Author's note: It's about time I killed Portsman. Seriously, play the first case of Investigations 1 and tell me he's a tolerable character. I couldn't stand a second with him! As for Lance Amano, he gets almost no love from the fans and I truly believe he didn't deserve what he got in the game. Well, I fixed that for him. But hopefully a few other potential Ace Attorney fans will read this and appreciate him a little more. Prepare for more, as Todd battles "The Best!"**

 **P.S. College just started, I may slow down on upcoming chapters. But I'm not giving up!**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Terrence**

 **Joe**

 **Jacques Portsman**


	8. The Best Turnabout

The Best Turnabout

 **Author's Note: Leaning into further chapters, things will get even larger for our good pal Todd. All of that is only just beginning now. Enjoy the bloodshed that may later become sheer satisfaction!**

* * *

 **December 19th 2:00 A.M. Library**

(Frank and Patricia are getting snuggled in)

Frank: Okay, this time we're sure to go through this interruption-free!

Patricia: Did you lock the doors?

Frank: Check.

Patricia: You made sure no children entered the room in advance?

Frank: Check.

Patricia: And every light leading to this room, including the hallway light, is off?

Frank: I fixed everything!

Patricia: Well then cutie pie! Show me your beautiful body!

Frank: *Removes his shirt* How's that look Ms. Roland?

Patricia: For a forty-seven-year-old man, you look very fit. Now it's my turn. *Removes coat and shirt*

Patricia's Dog: Arf!

Patricia: Andy! Down! *The dog jumps off and finds a place in the corner*

Frank: The dog's name is Andy?

Patricia: Yep. I got him the same year I started my job as warden. *Playfully grabs his arms* Ready Franky?

Frank: Oh, I've been ready for a long time! *She playfully strokes his arm viciously* Ouch!

Patricia: Oops! *Frank's arm begins bleeding lightly* I'm so sorry sweetie! I didn't mean to get so rambunctious!

Frank: *Maintains meek smile* that's alright. *Grabs shirt* I'm just going to find a bandage for that real fast. *Gets up and walks to the door*

Patricia: Still up for sex?

Frank: *Nods* Yes ma'am. *Walks out*

Patricia: … Well, Franky is too sweet to get angry at me for something like that. *Doorknob jiggles* And he must be back already! *Begins lowering bra* Oh Franky! Your sexy warden is ready for you! *Footsteps get closer* Franky? Did you put your shoes back on?

?: I'm back Ms. Roland. *Patricia flinches* And I've never been more ready for anything else.

Patricia: *Gasp* I think I know that voice!

?: *Dark chuckle* Really? After you were able to silence that voice from anyone's audible range once, you remembered it now. *Withdraws a large wooden item*

Patricia: No! Sweetie! I didn't mean any harm! I didn't know who you really were!

?: You meant to harm me, you bestiality loving bitch! And now, I'm fully mobile and able to move. It won't end like it did last time.

Patricia: *Gulps and lowers bra lightly* Any chance I can get you to change your mind?

?: You've kissed so many men, you're starting to look like one! *Slams wooden object over her head, knocking her down instantly* And now you know what it's like to be the victim. *Pushes a nearby thinker statue onto her head with his arm* Take that! *Blood leaves her forehead as he walks out*

* * *

 **8:00 A.M. District Court**

(Todd arrives with an unprepared look)

Todd: Face Da Best, he says, it'll be great he says! Why is "Da Best," his best description? *Enters building* Now to focus on the case. *A young girl slightly older dashes forward and accidentally bumps his arm* Whoa! Hey!

Girl: *Laughs subtly* Oops sorry.

Todd: *Well she looks energetic. I wonder why.* what are you doing here?

Girl: *Rolls eyes* Well somebody has to make sure my partner doesn't get convicted.

Todd: *Raises eyebrow* Partner?

Girl: *Nods* I'll race you to the top! *Dashes toward the stairs*

Todd: *Shrug* Maurecia races me all the time and I lose. *Enters the elevator* It's not like this girl is any different. *A young, slightly older boy wearing a red jacket like a cape steps in*

Boy: Do you mind if I take this lift?

Todd: *Shrug* sure go ahead. *The boy presses the tenth button*

Boy: I'm going to the tenth floor.

Todd: What a coincidence. So am I. *Elevator door closes and the ride begins*

Boy: So what's your name?

Todd: *Holds his hand out* I'm Todd.

Sebastian: *Shakes his hand* Cool. I'm Sebastian.

Todd: Neat. I like your cape.

Sebastian: *Sigh* It was my dad's. But he's not here anymore.

Todd: Awe. Did he die?

Sebastian: *Shakes head* No, he was arrested for murder.

Todd: Ouch! *They reach the top and the door opens* Sorry to hear that.

Sebastian: its fine, Pops wasn't a friendly person. *They step out* So are you an attorney?

Todd: Yeah, I'm on the side of the defense.

Sebastian: *Chuckle* Cool man. I hope today I can lose professionally and then fight for the title of "World's best Prosecutor."

Todd: You want to lose?

Sebastian: *Sigh* Well, yes and no. I want to win, but I truly don't want to be the guy throwing the defendant behind bars.

Todd: Who are you prosecuting?

Sebastian: Mr. Miles Edgeworth. *Todd gasps* you know him too?

Todd: Yeah, I'm his attorney today!

Sebastian: *Face lights up* Then you know who I am, Sebastian Debeste!

Todd: Debeste?!

Sebastian: *Eyes water* Indeed! *Withdraws baton* the art of prosecution lies deep within my heart, for the world has no more motivated seeker of justice than myself! *Charming smile* and you are my first opponent.

Todd: This is your first case?

Sebastian: First full case. I was an assistant about a week ago but nothing more. *The girl runs down the hallway* Quick, get to the door! *He starts running*

Todd: What? *Runs behind him*

Girl: You cheaters took the elevator?!

Sebastian: It's a convenient device built for efficiency! *Taps the door before she does* Victory!

Girl: *Touches door* Okay, next time we do stairs only! *Todd steps forward*

Todd: What's going on here?

Sebastian: It seems Kay has failed to triumph over "The Best!" *The girl faces Todd*

Kay: Yes, my name is Kay Faraday.

Todd: Oh, well I'm Todd. *Holds his hand out*

Kay: *Slaps his hand* Neat! I love high fives! *Todd shyly retracts his hand*

Sebastian: I think he meant he wanted a handshake.

Kay: *Folds arms and turns away* really? How boring.

Sebastian: *Metronomes finger* Tsk, tsk, tsk. Typical Kay. Always so informal with new friends.

Kay: *Scoffs* Typical Sebastian. Always has to let his ego get the better of him.

Sebastian: *Savage smirk* At least I didn't drop out of school.

Kay: *Counter smirk* At least I failed my tests fair and square.

Todd: *Raises eyebrow* What the heck does that mean?

Kay: It means his dad paid his teachers to give him straight A's.

Sebastian: *Rolls eyes* He did, but I spoke to my teachers recently. I earned some of those A's fair and square. I only flunked Science, Engineering, and English class. But I earned my Mathematics and History grades without my dad's coverage.

Todd: Interesting. And you've prepared well for this case?

Sebastian: Heck yeah. It's about time someone got the better of Whip Woman.

Kay: *Squints* And now you want to throw Edgeworth behind bars.

Sebastian: Not really. He mentored me for a few days. I hope if anything Todd beats me.

Kay: Then why don't you concede early?

Sebastian: *Fancy gesture* It's not my job. It's my job to do the best I can. For I am Sebastian Debeste.

Kay: *Frown* I don't believe you. You're willing to throw Edgeworth under the bus since you did that with your own father.

Todd: WHAT?! *They both face him*

Sebastian: Dude, chill. If there's any room for doubt, I'll concede easily. But you have to put up a fight to beat me. Beating the Best is quite challenging. *Kay steps beside Todd*

Kay: Well then Sabby, I'm taking Todd's side for the trial.

Todd: *Confused* I don't remember hiring you. *Kay laughs*

Kay: That's what Mr. Edgeworth says to me all the time! But he can't get rid of me no matter how hard he tries.

Sebastian: Very well. I think two on two seems fair.

Todd: Two on two?

Sebastian: P.I.C. member Justine Courtney is accompanying me. She'll be here once she drops her son off at school.

Todd: Who's Justine?

Kay: *Rolls eyes* some obnoxious lady who kept threatening to take Edgeworth's badge if he got involved with cases.

Sebastian: Actually, she's the woman who took me in and taught me almost everything I know. She loves me more than my own father.

Todd: I find that hard to believe.

Kay: *Frowns powerfully* If you end up putting Edgeworth in prison, I swear! I'll kill your father myself!

Sebastian: *Powerful frown* Oh yeah?

Todd: *Nervously steps forward* Guys, what's going on?

Sebastian: *Begins laughing*

Kay: *Begins laughing*

Todd: *Chuckles nervously* was that a joke?

Kay: Of course! I'm no killer!

Sebastian: But you know what the funny thing is?

Todd: *Laughing* What?

Sebastian: *Jabs Kay's shoulder with his baton* you most certainly can kill my dad! *They both continue laughing*

Todd: *Blank frown* Guys, not funny.

Kay: *Slaps knee* Oh, damn that was savage!

Sebastian: *Strokes his eyes and lightens up* what do you expect from the Best?

Kay: *Snatches his baton and pokes his nose gently* you. *They both continue chuckling as she hands him his baton back*

Todd: *Chuckles a few times* You guys are friends?

Sebastian: Yar! And now you're a member of this friend group.

Todd: * _Whoa!_ * Am I? *Smiles widely*

Kay: Of course! With the three of us working together, we could reform the Yatagarasu!

Todd: The what?

Sebastian: *Shakes head* Kay. That's bad. I'm not going to be a thief.

Kay: *Folds arms and chuckles* Whatever Sabby. Not everyone can be a great thief.

Todd: You're a great thief?

Kay: *Giggles a few times* Yeah. And right now. *Withdraws phone* I snatched your phone when you weren't looking!

Todd: *Flinches and reaches in his pocket* What the hell?!

Kay: If you want it back, you'll have to catch me! *Starts running away*

Todd: *Glares* Get back here! *Sebastian holds him back*

Sebastian: Don't worry about it, dude. She's not smart enough to hack it and she doesn't know your password.

Todd: *Calms down* Well, what do I do now?

Sebastian: Be patient. When Kay gets back she'll give you back your phone. Until then, I suggest we both study the evidence we hold on the case of Marlon Kidswatter.

Todd: * _He's right._ *

* * *

 **9:30 Wayside School District Building No. 11**

(Lance is in the hallway with Sharie, Myron, Allison, Benjamin, and Joy)

Lance: Thank you guys so much for your help.

Sharie: Help is what we're known for.

Joy: Defending you was my pleasure.

Lance: Well you know what I got in my inheritance? Five billion dollars! *Hands Sharie a check* And this is for you.

Sharie: *Reads check* You're giving me one million?!

Lance: Yep. *Hands her a pen* All I need is a signature. *Hands one to Allison* And one for you.

Allison: You know I cannot accept this right? It's too much.

Lance: You guys clearly underestimate my freedom. It means more to me than money and I'd be deprived of it without your help. *Hands check to Benjamin* And one for Mr. Nushmutt.

Benjamin: Thanks, dude.

Lance: *Hands one to Joy* One for my first attorney. *Faces Myron* And for Mr. Rooke Junior, *Withdraws a card with his face on it* my business card!

Myron: *Enthusiasm fades* Oh. *Takes card* Thank you.

Lance: *Smirks and withdraws check* And one million dollars!

Myron: *Face lights up* WOOHOO! *Throws card behind him in joy* A full million?! Mommy's going to be so proud!

Joy: We appreciate the cash, but wouldn't one thousand be enough?

Lance: *Sincere smile* Let this be my welcoming to this school. You're all my new friends and this money represents our friendship.

Sharie: On that note, I promise to put it all into my bank account and then never spend it.

Lance: *Shakes head* No Sharie. You said you were living in poverty before, fix your family and get a better house. Upgrading is the key to life. *Dee walks in* Miss Vasquez. What's new?

Dee: *Sad sigh* Someone was murdered last night. *Lance glares and stomps on the floor*

Lance: Was it another child?! I'm sick of losing students in the sophomore class! I'm killing whoever caused this damn tragedy! *Sharie grabs his arm*

Sharie: Please take it easy Lance.

Dee: It wasn't a student. It was Patricia Roland.

Myron: What?! You mean the sweet lady who kisses everyone she meets?!

Benjamin: Who's the suspect?

Dee: *Sigh* Frank Sahwit. Manfred von Karma arrested him last night after the body was discovered… even though Frank himself was the person who reported the murder.

Joy: Where's Frank Sahwit now?

Dee: They set up a prison center in the skating rink area. A room on the balcony locks from the outside.

Joy: *The skating rink still exists? Well I suppose they tore down the building and didn't touch the ground floor.* Well, we'd better go hear his alibi.

Allison: I'll examine the library.

Benjamin: I'll go talk to potential eyewitnesses.

Sharie: I'm going to check on Stephen. He's working on something with Maya Fey.

Myron: *Determined glare* And I'll search for the true killer! *They all split up*

Lance: Wait! *Pulls pen out of his pocket* You forgot to sign your checks!

Dee: They'll be back son. They'll be back.

* * *

 **Inside a hidden cafeteria storage room**

(Stephen and Maya are chatting)

Stephen: I couldn't believe it the second she said it.

Maya: What?

Stephen: Nearly everyone in the building is an escaped criminal!

Maya: *Loud gasp*

Stephen: And I predict, one of them destroyed the spirit chamber specifically to avoid any victims coming back for potential revenge.

Maya: I can't believe this! Who do you think it was?

Stephen: I'm not sure. But my hunch is that guy with the long beard. He's a walking pyromaniac.

Maya: I think it was Manfred von Karma.

Stephen: Is he the old man who tased Lance Amano?

Maya: *Nods* That old bastard once tased me, and Nick! He doesn't care who he hurts or how much he hurts them!

Stephen: *Sigh* Well I did some counting yesterday. One of the missing spirits was Jacques Portsman.

Maya: *Shrug* I never even knew him. The sad thing is maybe he was one of the innocent accomplices.

Stephen: I wouldn't call an accomplice innocent.

Maya: You could use Mimi Miney as an example. She was forced to kill someone or be exposed for her true identity.

Stephen: Who did she pose as?

Maya: Her younger sister Ini Miney. My aunt Morgan forced her to kill Dr. Grey or she'd expose her.

Stephen: *Sigh* Your aunt sure is demonic.

Maya: I know! I couldn't believe it when it happened. But she wanted me arrested instead!

Stephen: Well back to Manfred, I have the hunch Manfred von Karma mentored Jacques Portsman. Once he finds out about this murder he's going to be mad. *The door opens*

Dane: What are you two doing in my kitchen?

Maya: Mr. Gustavia! How'd you find us?

Dane: This is my kitchen. I was about to begin making steaks for lunch.

Stephen: *Blank frown* What about me? I'm a vegetarian.

Dane: *Picks up a potato* Do you like baked potatoes?

Stephen: *Smiles* You bet!

Dane: *Hearty laugh* good for you. Now would be a good time to start! You two want to help me cook?

Maya: *Shyly waves her hands* I'll pass.

Stephen: Me too.

Dane: Alright then. If you're going to stick around can I at least ask that you're quiet? *They both nod* Thank you, carry on. *Begins cooking*

Maya: Mr. Gustavia seems nice.

Stephen: Hm… *Stares at him* I don't know. He kind of reminds me of Le Chef.

Maya: Who's he?

Stephen: Our arch enemy. I doubt anyone here has heard of him.

* * *

 **Outside phone booth**

(Manfred von Karma puts a quarter into the payphone)

Manfred: …

Mr. Doe: Hello this is John Doe speaking.

Manfred: Nice try Sheldon. This is an old friend speaking. I know you're Shelly de Killer.

De Killer: Ah, Mr. Manfred von Karma. What a surprise. I thought you were dead.

Manfred: Believe it or not, I was. There was an ancient spirit chamber used to revive me. But just a few days ago, it was burnt down.

De Killer: A real shame. I'm a mere seventy-year-old man with no health insurance or loved ones. It's a real shame old men like us are doomed in at best thirty more years.

Manfred: None of that matters now. But one of my apprentices was murdered yesterday.

De Killer: That's a real shame. Was it Mr. Miles Edgeworth?

Manfred: It was Jacques Portsman. His skull was broken and Mr. Gant allowed the killer to go.

De Killer: Interesting. Are you trying to hire me to kill this person?

Manfred: *Glare* Yes. She's a fifteen-year-old girl on rollerblades and she broke Mr. Portsman's skull.

De Killer: *Sigh* I'm sorry Mr. von Karma, I'm declining.

Manfred: *Frown* Really? You're supposedly the world's greatest assassin and you won't do this?

De Killer: You don't understand what it's like to be an assassin. Professionals have standards.

Manfred: So you won't kill this child?

De Killer: I don't kill anyone under eighteen. If she's not an adult I cannot accept your offer.

Manfred: What if this young lady found you? The only way to lose a witness is to kill them.

De Killer: *Sigh* If you want me to kill her, give her my location. Then if she finds me I'll have to kill her. But trust me when I say anyone with common sense would never follow an assassin.

Manfred: Almost everyone in this school would. I've seen very little common sense in the building. They're a bunch of idiot children who hang around inside an area after a man has been murdered. Thankfully Officer Gant and Detective Atmey said they've covered this, ergo no other cops or investigators are allowed in.

De Killer: Even Mr. Phoenix Wright?

Manfred: *Dark grin* He's where he belongs. Mr. Miles Edgeworth is there as well.

De Killer: What do you want out of me?

Manfred: I've lost Mr. Alba's contact information. I need you to call the veteran ambassador and invite him to the school.

De Killer: You have my word, Mr. von Karma. I'll tell him to be there tomorrow.

Manfred: *Dark chuckle* Perfect.

* * *

 **10:00 A.M. District courtroom No. 10**

(Todd and Kay stand on one side while Sebastian and Justine stand on the other)

Judge: *Sits down* Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Welcome back to the case of Marlon Kidswatter. Is the prosecution ready?

Sebastian: Yes your honor.

Judge: Is the defense ready?

Todd: Yes your honor.

Judge: Then let us begin the trial of Mr. Miles Edgeworth. *Faces Sebastian* Mr. Debeste, might I begin by asking you why you've chosen to convict Mr. Edgeworth rather than Mr. Wright?

Sebastian: *Faces Edgeworth briefly and sighs* Well your honor, we've found some additional evidence in the principal's office. *Withdraws orange ceramic fragments* we found a broken cylindrical item made of ceramic nearby with some gunpowder on it.

Todd: * _I better make note of that!_ **Ceramic Fragments added to the court record** *

Judge: I see. And what relevance do those prove?

Sebastian: We believe the killer shot the ceramic item for shooting practice and then shot Mr. Kidswatter.

Judge: I see. And are you implying Mr. Edgeworth was the killer?

Sebastian: *Sighs sadly* I really don't like thinking of that being possible. However, he and Mr. Phoenix Wright were the only two suspects that were arrested. The main difference between them is the murder weapon. **HOLD IT!**

Todd: What exactly about the murder weapon points to Mr. Edgeworth?

Sebastian: *Withdraws Revolver* While it's true both of their fingerprints are on the gun, only Mr. Edgeworth's fingerprints are on the trigger. * **Revolver updated in the court record** *

Todd: So you're saying without Mr. Wright's fingerprints on the trigger, it's not possible he was the killer?

Sebastian: *Shrugs* It's still possible. But if he was wearing gloves at the time of the murder, you'd think he'd wear gloves every time he had the pistol. *Faces Edgeworth* Besides, Mr. Edgeworth himself stated he had the pistol before Mr. Wright, drastically lowering the probability that Mr. Wright owned the weapon.

Judge: I see. And today it is your goal to prove Edgeworth guilty?

Sebastian: *Lowers head* No your honor. I'm here to let the evidence do all the talking. If the evidence points to Mr. Edgeworth, then convicting him will be my goal. **HOLD IT!**

Todd: So if your goal isn't necessarily to prove Edgeworth is guilty, why are you making him the suspect? **OVERRULED!** * _What the hell?_ *

Justine: *Raises gavel* we prosecutors trust our detectives to capture the correct suspect. We've come to a conclusion Mr. Wright was not the killer.

Todd: So your newest defendant is Edgeworth. Do you have a witness to back up these claims?

Justine: *Nod* We have a young charismatic man from your school here to testify today. *Faces the judge* Well your honor, may we call him in?

Judge: *Nod* Yes Miss Courtney. You may. *Louis walks in*

Todd: Louis?

Louis: *Grins and waves at him* Hey Toddster! What's it like to be a legal lawyer?

Todd: *Shrug* Not bad. But it's truly a lot of work.

Louis: Gotcha pal. *Faces Judge* Well your honor. May I begin laying out the details I know?

Judge: *Nod* But first, can you please state your name.

Louis: *Thumbs up* Of course, dude. The name's Louis. Louis Sacker.

Todd: * _Did he say; Sachar?_ *

Louis: I'm the schoolyard teacher. I manage students at recess as well as the gym and sometimes, cows.

Judge: You have cows in your school?

Louis: *Chuckles* Wayside is a wild ride, your honor.

Sebastian: Understandable. Can you testify why you believe Edgeworth was the culprit?

Louis: I'll do my best.

Kay: Prepare yourself, Todd. Distrusting this guy might be hard, but ignore your relations to him.

Todd: * _Don't worry Kay. I'm prepared for anything._ *

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Why it was Edgeworth**

Louis: "-The whole event that day surprised me, it really did.

-So many people were rampaging in the back of the building, it's impressive the lobby was so quiet.

-I saw Mr. Edgeworth enter Kidswatter's office, Mr. Wright didn't follow him.

-Shortly after, BANG! A gun was fired.

-Kidswatter was not seen again after that."

Judge: Hm, very concise testimony Mr. Sacker.

Louis: Thanks, man.

Judge: Well Jr. Todd, your cross-examination.

Todd: * _I couldn't find anything to object to. What should I do?_ *

 **-Ask for more details.**

 **-Try doing it anyways. -[A]**

Todd: * _Well, cross-examinations never hurt. I might as well proceed as usual._ *

 **Cross-Examination: Why is was Edgeworth**

Louis: "-The whole event that day surprised me, it really did.

-So many people were rampaging in the back of the building, it's impressive the lobby was so quiet." **HOLD IT!**

Todd: Why were people rampaging the building? And who were they?

Louis: They're the bunch of new friends we have at our school. I assume the running thing was part of the Wayside spirit.

Todd: Very well, continue.

Louis: "-I saw Mr. Edgeworth enter Kidswatter's office, Mr. Wright didn't follow him." **HOLD IT!**

Todd: Was anyone else there at the time other than the two attorneys? **OBJECTION!**

Sebastian: Todd, it's quite obvious you're going in the wrong direction. You haven't covered a critical detail.

Todd: What detail?

Sebastian: *Egotistical gesture* How about you ask yourself this if Mr. Wright and Edgeworth were in the lobby alone, where was the witness during the time being?

Todd: * _Damn good call. Score one for "The Best."_ * I agree with the prosecution. Where were you when these two were in the lobby?

Louis: I was at the center of the schoolyard, clearing the sidewalk of snow and brushing off the spirit chamber. I saw these two men through the lobby window.

Todd: Alright, proceed.

Louis: "-Shortly after, BANG! A gun was fired." **HOLD IT!**

Todd: Did you only hear one gunshot?

Louis: *Shakes head* Actually, I heard three. I just assumed only the first one was relevant.

Sebastian: But you did hear multiple gunshots?

Louis: I did.

Judge: Would you please add an additional statement to your testimony regarding that?

Louis: Sure thing man!

"-So naturally, I assume Edgeworth fired all three shots." **OBJECTION!**

Todd: * _Metronomes finger_ * Louis, *Present's Revolver* Did you see the murder weapon yourself?

Louis: The revolver? Yes, but I didn't really get a good look at it.

Todd: There's one thing very peculiar about this gun. It has Edgeworth's fingerprints. **OVERRULED!**

Justine: We've already completely addressed that detail. Where are you trying to take it?

Todd: * _You could've just said "objection" like a normal person._ * My point remains Miss Courtney. How many fingerprints were on the trigger?

Sebastian: Why, only one of course.

Todd: One huh? Are we supposed to assume each time he placed his finger on the trigger, he landed on the exact same spot? *Audience chatters*

Judge: *Bangs gavel* Order! Order!

Justine: *Slams her own gavel* Not so fast Jr. Todd. Assuming he fired three shots is a different issue entirely, but assuming he fired the one bullet that killed Mr. Kidswatter is the only thing that counts. Can you prove he didn't fire that one?

Todd: *Smirk* I'll do better than that. I'll prove Mr. Edgeworth never fired a single shot.

Kay: *Gasp* No way! How can you prove that?!

Louis: Yeah Toddster, how?

Todd: Has anyone here ever fired a gun before?

Louis: I have! My father took me hunting when I was fifteen, and wow did that thing pack a punch!

Todd: *Faces Justine* Miss Courtney, how could you tell the fingerprint on the pistol belonged to Edgeworth?

Justine: We had it tested.

Todd: Interesting, but the actual trigger on a gun, is the one place that is absolutely not supposed to have fingerprints! *Audience chatters*

Judge: *Bangs gavel* Order, order!

Sebastian: What do you mean Todd? Isn't the trigger the part everyone touches?

Todd: Indeed. The thing about a trigger, is you pull it toward you. Since it has a circular edge to it, whenever the trigger is pulled, the finger readjusts by the nanometer.

Sebastian: So you're saying...

Todd: If Edgeworth had fired the weapon, his fingerprint would've smeared across the whole front of the trigger! *Fires shockwave*

Justine: Ah! *Shockwave pushes her back*

Sebastian: *Smirks as the shockwave doesn't move him* That's a pretty intelligent call, Todd. I salute you.

Todd: Thanks, Sebastian. But do you have any objections?

Sebastian: *Nods* Unfortunately, I have one objection. During the testing, we found a streak on the trigger meaning it was pulled.

Todd: But did the entire streak point at Mr. Edgeworth's fingerprint?

Sebastian: *Shakes head* Actually Todd, we're convinced he was wearing a glove during the murder.

Todd: Interesting. Are you not questioning the fact his fingerprints are on the weapon at all? If he used a glove then his fingerprints shouldn't even be on the pistol. **OVERRULED!** * _I didn't even object._ *

Justine: We're convinced Mr. Edgeworth owns the pistol. It's only natural he touched it at one point or another. **OBJECTION!**

Todd: !

Kay: !

Sebastian: *Slams table* Actually, I agree with Todd on this one! *Audience chatters*

Judge: *Bangs gavel* Order, order, order!

Louis: Why are you objecting to something your partner said?

Justine: Yeah Sebastian? What's wrong with my remark?

Sebastian: *Grins and glances at Edgeworth*

Edgeworth: *Charming smile*

Sebastian: *Faces Todd and Kay, both mirroring Edgeworth's grin* I know Mr. Edgeworth myself. He'd never have any need for a pistol. The prosecution objects to this pistol belonging to him.

Justine: What?!

Sebastian: You heard me.

Justine: Are you trying to win this case or not?

Sebastian: If Edgeworth is truly innocent and I put him behind bars, then no. I'm not a winner at all. *Faces Louis* Mr. Sacker. Did you state something a while ago about a bunch of people you hadn't met before in your school?

Louis: Yes sir.

Sebastian: Do you think it's possible one of these people might be the actual murderer?

Louis: *Shrug* I don't know dude. It's tough to say with so many possible suspects running away from the crime scene.

Sebastian: But you think it's possible?

Louis: Maybe, but someone would've had to have entered the room before Mr. Kidswatter.

Sebastian: Then that's what we'll investigate next. *Faces judge* Your honor, I'd like to concede my theory of Mr. Edgeworth being the killer.

Todd: * _Yes!_ *

Judge: What do you insist?

Sebastian: I insist we're behind on resources right now. We need a detective of higher power and skill to investigate this crime scene.

Judge: But sir, the only one we have in custody is Mr. Tyrell Badd.

Sebastian: *Slams table* Then I demand an affidavit requesting his parole. If we want to get to the bottom of this, we need a veteran like him on our side.

Justine: We can't just let him go. He's a seven-year thief.

Kay: So? He's actually a true hero. I recommend you give him a chance.

Judge: I'm sorry Jr. Debeste, I cannot allow this.

Todd: *Determined glare*

Sebastian: *Faces Todd with the exact same look*

Edgeworth: *Mirrors them as they face him*

Todd: * _Are you guys ready?_ They both nod. _Okay_ *

All three: **OBJECTION!** *Everyone flinches*

Todd: I disagree with this man's imprisonment!

Edgeworth: He abandoned robbery years ago!

Sebastian: He's no prisoner! He's an innocent man!

Kay: *Joins them as they glare at the judge* I agree your honor! *Faces Justine* Or do you "overrule" it?

Justine: *Sigh and faces judge* Your honor, I think we might as well consent to the request of our three legendary attorneys.

Kay: * _And their epic assistant!_ *

Judge: Are you sure?

Edgeworth: Please your honor. He's been in jail for a month now and he turned himself in willingly. I ask that you grant him his freedom. He will help us solve this mystery.

Judge: *Clears throat* Alright, if you two don't believe he's dangerous, I'll offer him a temporary probation.

Sebastian: * _Oh he's dangerous all right, for our culprit._ *

Judge: *Slams gavel* Accepted. For now, the court is adjourned!

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

(Joy, Myron, and Sharie enter the skating rink)

Joy: I've never been in here before, where is the hidden area? *Glass tapping*

Frank: *Behind window* Guys! I'm over here.

Myron: Let's go talk to him. *They approach the glass container*

Joy: Are you Mr. Sahwit?

Frank: *In tears* Yes.

Myron: Were you Ms. Roland's lover?

Frank: *Sobs harder* Yes!

Sharie: Why are you so sad?

Frank: *Bursts out in tears* She's gone!

Joy: Whoa! Calm down.

Frank: She died last night! My poor, poor baby girl! She's dead!

Myron: Easy man, we're here for you.

Frank: Why?! Why did it have to be my little Patty? I spent three years in prison before I met her and she took me in like a mother!

Joy: *Flinches* You were in prison?

Sharie: *Whisper* I already knew this.

Frank: *Stops sobbing* Oh who cares, it's already out there and I'm probably killing myself anyway. Yeah, I'm a killer!

Myron: Whoa! Who'd you kill?

Frank: A young lady named Cindy Stone. I was an undercover burglar aside from my newspaper job! One day she came back while I was in her apartment, and I impulsively hit her on the head with a thinker statue.

Joy: Hold on! Why are you telling us all this?

Frank: What? Are you my defense team?

Joy: We want to be. We sent Benjamin to talk to witnesses and Allison to examine the crime scene.

Frank: Well it's out there, I'm a killer who's been in jail for three years, longer than anyone else.

Myron: Hold up, everyone else?

Sharie: Well we know Lance was an escaped convict.

Frank: So what? Now that my Patty is gone, I don't want anything to do with anyone! They threw me in here because they thought I killed her! I reported the death and they still convicted me!

Myron: *Sigh* They might've thought you did that to cover your tracks.

Frank: *Continues sobbing* My poor, poor, Patricia. I don't want to continue living without her. If you guys want to just let me lose court, I'll request the death penalty and be gone by Thursday.

Sharie: *Pulls out a key* Mr. Sahwit, may I please come in?

Frank: You're going to let me out?

Myron: *Withdraws a pair of handcuffs* As long as you're contained, you don't have to stay here.

Frank: *Stops crying for a second and smiles meekly* You kids believe me?

Sharie: *Opens door and he steps out* We trust you Mr. Sahwit.

Frank: *Willingly holds his wrists together* Please call me Frank. *Myron puts the handcuffs on him*

Sharie: Well Frank, I know what it's like to kill someone. I also know what love is when I see it. I can see in your heart that you genuinely loved Ms. Roland, and that's all I need to be convinced of your innocence.

Frank: Really?

Joy: We haven't had a war in almost nine months, but we've lost some students before, and now they all have another chance, if anyone from Wayside falls, it's going to be my priority to make sure the innocent people stay away from jail.

Frank: Even though I'm guilty of murder from three years ago?

Sharie: *Rolls eyes* I'm a killer to you know? Eight months ago I killed the new school nurse.

Frank: *Chuckles* You're kidding me.

Sharie: *Sharp eyes* Nope, I'm serious. After that, I felt the only thing I could do was take her place.

Frank: You're the new nurse?

Sharie: *Shrug* Well, yes and no. Yes, I spend all my free time outside of the classroom in the nurse's office, but no, I'm not licensed. However, I am the current valedictorian in my anatomy class.

Frank: You're the smartest at anatomy?

Sharie: *Nod* Even better than Todd. Todd shows up a few times a week for tests while I'm going out of my way for extra credit.

Frank: And yet, you killed someone?

Sharie: *Withdraws tranquilizer* You see this?

Frank: Ah! A gun?!

Myron: My thoughts exactly.

Sharie: It's a mere tranquilizer. The secret ingredient to the darts is chamomile powder. After the old nurse knocked me out on three separate occasions, I shot her with this thing until her heart stopped beating. So I'm a murderer too, but I've never been to jail.

Frank: *Sigh* Some people have all the luck.

Joy: Myron was actually one of the victims last time.

Myron: Dying is not fun.

Frank: *Rolls eyes* Obviously.

Joy: But if you grant us your cooperation and permission to represent you in court. I'll be your attorney.

Myron: And I'll be the counterstrike prosecutor. I will locate the true criminal! *They open the door and encounter Lance*

Lance: *Glaring* You're not going anywhere until you sign your checks.

Joy: Lance, we don't want your money.

Myron: *Raises hand* I want your money!

Lance: Your little friend Sue is back on the court tomorrow. All I can say is good luck Joy.

Joy: *Takes check and signs it* Alright Lance. *Faces Frank* Mr. Sahwit.

Frank: *Smile*

Joy: Your freedom is in my hands. I won't just drop it, I promise!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well this chapter was long overdue. My computer stopped working on Saturday and damn was it difficult to cope without! I hope you haven't lost interest yet, the story is really going to pick up soon.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Patricia Roland**


	9. Being Frank with Law

Being Frank with Law

 **Author's Note: The story is hitting an interesting climax. I'm only eight chapters in thus far and I still have so much left to cover. Well, here's where things take a step forward. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 20** **th** **Reform prison center 9:30 A.M.**

(Todd and Sebastian enter the area and approach a skinny cop)

Todd: Excuse me sir, we're here to visit a former detective.

Mike: *Looks upward shyly* Oh, are you children here to see your father or something?

Sebastian: Actually, we're lawyers. We're here to see Mr. Tyrell Badd.

Mike: *Pupils shrink* Are you sure you're not his children? If you're not related to him, I suggest you stay away from him.

Todd: *Frown* Excuse me sir, what's your name?

Mike: Mike Meekins. I used to be a security guard for the other prison, but those prisoners all broke out. They demoted me to security guard of the reform center.

Sebastian: But these are all criminals to?

Mike: *Nod* This prison is for criminals who haven't killed anyone and are working towards redemption. It's possible to get parole much quicker if you're a thief, a trespasser, or a drug dealer than if you're a killer. *Smile* We even offer coffee to our morning people.

Sebastian: Interesting. *Withdraws affidavit* but we're just interested in meeting Mr. Badd. The judge of the district courthouse signed it for us.

Mike: Oh, well please enjoy. *Unlocks the door* And please help yourself to a cup of coffee.

Todd: *Chuckle* I don't drink coffee. *They enter the prison common area*

Sebastian: Actually, I could use a cup. All those objections tired me out. *They walk by a bunch of muscular prisoners that stare at them*

Todd: I'm a little intimidated. These people look like they want to hurt us.

Sebastian: *Remaining unintimidated* I'm not scared at all Todd. Edgeworth says Mr. Badd is the toughest and bad to the bone there possibly could be. Once we tell him he's getting out, all the others will be too afraid to touch us with him on our side.

Todd: Okay, but can we please hurry up and find him?

Sebastian: *Spots coffee station* Okay, but first let me grab a mug of coffee. *As he steps toward the dispenser, a tall man with whitish hair steps in front of him* Hey! That was rude.

Man: Deal with it kid. I'm thirsty.

Sebastian: *Glare* Look sir, I'm not here for trouble. I just want some coffee.

Man: *Continues facing away* And I want a seventh cup. Just be patient. *Todd steps forward*

Todd: Sir, I think it's a little unfair that you get a seventh cup before he gets one. *The man flinches* Can you please move aside?

Man: *Turns around and reveals a red laser visor over his eyes*

Todd and Sebastian: AH! *They flinch upon seeing his visor*

Man: I've received my coffee.

Sebastian: *Gulp* Are you Mr. Tyrell Badd?

Godot: *Shakes head* I'm Diego Armando. But I go by Godot.

Todd: Godot?

Godot: *Nod* I just got here a couple of weeks ago after Detective Atmey got me off the hook for murder.

Todd: As in Mr. Luke Atmey?

Godot: *Nod* He had me moved here so I could regain my karma. I've been reduced to five years of good behavior in the reform center.

Sebastian: Do you know Mr. Badd?

Godot: *Sigh* I asked him to be my assistant detective first. But he turned me down because he was after someone.

Todd: Who?

Godot: Her name was Shin-Na.

Todd: Weird, there seem to be so many identical names nowadays.

Godot: If you're looking for Mr. Badd, he should be in the weight room.

Todd: * _Now I kinda doubt Mr. Badd is the scariest man here._ *

Sebastian: Okay thanks for the help. *As they start walking out, Godot taps his shoulder* Huh? *Turns back around*

Godot: *Smiles* You're Sebastian Debeste aren't you? *He nods* I heard you're a rising star in the prosecution committee. Pretty impressive work good son. Go make me proud.

Sebastian: *Enthusiastic smile* Thanks, Mr. Godot! I'll do my best!

Godot: *Hands him a full mug* Here's your coffee son. Drink it and go nail some crime.

Sebastian: *Takes mug* Thanks a lot sir.

 **Weight Room**

(Todd and Sebastian enter the weight room and witness many men lifting)

Todd: This place is crowded.

Sebastian: *Points to a much older middle-aged man* That's Mr. Badd! *They walk over to him*

Todd: Excuse me, sir.

Badd: *Frowns and faces them* Is there something I can do for you boys?

Sebastian: *Chuckle* Maybe smile and show some spirit?

Badd: … Not my thing. Anything else?

Todd: *Withdraws affidavit* Well sir, we're here to ask you for some help on our current case.

Badd: And? If you haven't noticed I'm kind of in jail.

Sebastian: We've spoken to Mr. Edgeworth about this. He's one of the prime suspects in this case and we've come to offer you a probation.

Badd: I don't want your probation. I've been in jail for only a month now, I haven't completed my sentence.

Todd: We looked at your criminal history. We found that you've never been responsible for killing anyone. For that reason, and the fact that you haven't been a thief in seven years, and most of your stolen items were returned, you don't deserve time in jail.

Sebastian: We know you're a good person behind the scary exterior. *Tyrell frowns and rolls his eyes* But despite that, you're the only completely competent detective we have that could be a potential threat to our culprit.

Badd: *Sigh* I appreciate your offer. But I don't deserve the freedom. **OBJECTION!**

Todd: *Points at him* Are you aware of the prison outbreak a week ago? Those were all killers and they've gotten out. As for you, you're no killer and yet you're staying in prison! I object to that!

Badd: Jesus, you don't need to shout.

Sebastian: I can't blame him, Mr. Badd. His principal was killed last week and while the detectives and prosecutors believe either Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth is the killer, Todd and I are the only things standing between them and the prison. We both firmly believe both gentlemen are innocent, but with so many new people inside Todd's school, it's very easy to convict the wrong person. Will you please help us?

Badd: …

Todd: …

Sebastian: …

Badd: *Hearty smile* Spoken like a true prodigy. Alright, you boys win.

Todd and Sebastian: YES! *They high five*

Badd: *Gets up* Let me go sign those probation papers and I'll give you a ride back to the school. *He walks out*

Todd: You're a true genius dude! We're certain to win now!

Sebastian: Me? You're the genius!

Todd: It was your idea to let him out of here!

Sebastian: Well it was your idea to agree with me, and defend Mr. Edgeworth! If you hadn't done that, we wouldn't have this opportunity!

Todd: You're the best.

Sebastian: *Humble gesture* I know, you're just beyond the best.

Todd: *Shrug* I suppose.

* * *

 **10:00 A.M. Wayside School Districts building no. 11 Gym**

(Everyone, except Richard, is in the crowd, Maya and Gumshoe sit beside Gant)

Gant: Now, before we begin the trial I wanted to ensure everyone is still with us.

Simon: We're all here your honor.

Gant: Is anybody missing?

Shin-Na: *Giggles a few times*

Dana: *Faces her* What's so funny?

Shin-Na: Mr. Wellington isn't here yet.

Dana: *Raises hand* Mr. Gant! Mr. Wellington is absent.

Gant: Oh no! *Faces Gumshoe* Detective Gumshoe! Go find him!

Gumshoe: *Salute* Yes sir! … Who's Wellington?

Maya: * _We're better off without that asshole._ *

Richard: *Opens the door with rage* I'm here! *Everyone stares at him*

Gant: *Disappointed frown* You're late.

Manfred: *Glare* If you show up late to court it means you have no sense of justice.

Richard: Don't give me that look! *Withdraws cell phone* Some bastard placed a cellular sapper on my cell phone! I had the full battery before I went to sleep and then the battery was at zero when I woke up!

Manfred: Where's the cellular sapper?

Richard: I destroyed the damn piece of metal! It shouldn't have even been here in the first place!

Manfred: If you destroyed it then you lack evidence. You'll be getting a late penalty on your attendance record.

Richard: Screw you! *Whip* Ouch!

Franziska: *Sharp frown*

Richard: What the hell was that for? *Whip* Ow!

Franziska: For disrespecting my father.

Richard: *Middle finger* This is my thought on von Karmas. *Whip* Ow!

Franziska: Sit down.

Maya: * _Serves him right._ *

Gant: Now, may we please begin our trial? *Sue and Franziska enter the prosecution bench*

Sue: The prosecution is ready Mr. Gant.

Franziska: Seconded.

Gant: And the defense? *Joy steps up to the defense desk*

Joy: The defense is ready Mr. Gant.

Gant: … Hold on, isn't two on one a little unfair?

Sue: Joy's won two cases so far and last time she had Myron's help. I think it seems fair if we go two on one.

Joy: *Faces crowd* Myron, could you give me a hand, please?

Myron: *Shakes head* Sorry, I'm observing the crowd to find who might be the killer.

Dahlia: Awe, you're such a cute investigator. *Myron stares at her*

Myron: Aren't you some cutie, always begging attention out of guys! *Other boys glare at him*

Jason: Don't be disrespectful!

Paul: Yeah Myron, shut up!

John: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything! **OBJECTION!**

Myron: !

Joy: !

Gant: ! Who said that? *Horace Knightley stands up*

Horace: *Glares at the gentlemen* You boys should be ashamed of yourselves! Ganging up on one person who disagrees with your opinions. *Dahlia sobs lightly*

Dahlia: I don't understand your objection, he was being rude to me and these sweet boys were standing up for me. *Many people glare at him*

Horace: I don't care Miss Hawthorne. They're all a bunch of idiots groveling to you because of your beauty. But this boy is like me, we don't allow appearance to trick us.

Jason: Your homos.

Horace: *Grabs him by the shoulder*

Jason: Ah!

Horace: You watch your mouth shrimpy! *Whip* Ow!

Franziska: Put that young man down Knightley!

Richard: How about you drop the whip you immature bitch? *Whip* Ow!

Franziska: Anyone else have any comments?

Joy: *Faces Horace* Will you be my assistant in court today?

Horace: * _Should I?_ *

 **-Assist Joy.**

 **-Wait and see. - [A]**

Horace: Sorry mate, the law isn't my forte.

Joy: Nobody's going to help me?

Gant: *Faces Maya* You're Wrighto's girlfriend correct? *She nods* Would you help give old Franky a hand?

Maya: Franky?

Gant: *Nod* Frank Sahwit. Do you want to help her prove his innocence?

Maya: … I don't know.

Gant: Are you sure?

Sue: *Smarmy gesture* Looks like no one wants to help you.

Franziska: *Whips desk* Mr. Sahwit's as good as imprisoned.

Frank: *Sigh*

Joy: * _Will nobody help me?_ * **OBJECTION!**

Sue: !

Franziska: !

Gant: *Gasp* Yes! *An old man enters the room* My best friend Quirky is back!

Manfred: *Gasp* Quercus Alba?

Alba: *Nods slowly and steps forward* I'm sorry I haven't been present lately. I came here once I learned a poor man was murdered.

Maurecia: You mean Mr. Kidswatter?

Alba: *Shakes head* Who? I'm talking about Jacques Portsman. He was one of my skilled henchmen. I'm here to pay my respects, and potentially assist anyone here in any way possible.

Maurecia: * _But I killed Jackass Pussman._ * Well, Wayside does grant high respect to our elders. *Students salute*

Alba: You're all too kind. *Faces Joy* May I please sit next to you young lady?

Joy: *Smiles cutely* Sure Mr. Able.

Alba: It's Alba dear.

Joy: Oh, sorry. *He sits beside her*

Alba: All's forgiven, young lady. It does my heart good to be welcomed by so much youth. *Faces the students* You're all too kind.

Myron: *Smiles* Think nothing of it, sir. It's a pleasure to have elderly guests.

Dana: You kinda remind me of Kidswatter.

Students: Yeah!

Alba: *Chuckles* Who's Kidswatter?

Gant: *Sigh* Their old principal, also my best friend from college. *Sheds a couple of tears* He was murdered last week.

Alba: *Expression changes* Oh, I'm extremely sorry for your loss. Have the officials at least captured the criminal yet?

Gant: Unfortunately no. Everyone believes it was Mr. Wright or Mr. Edgeworth.

Alba: * _Edgeworth?! Damn him!_ * I object to those ridiculous accusations! How could anyone in the legal system indict either of those gentlemen?

Maya: That's exactly what I thought!

Alba: *Turns around and notices Frank* Hold on, why's that charming gentleman sitting down with handcuffs on? He looks so innocent.

Gant: Last night Miss Patricia Roland was murdered in the school library. We have no traces on the actual killer thus far. **OBJECTION!**

Franziska: We're here to prove the killer was Mr. Sahwit!

Alba: *Daring smirk* Oh really, I didn't earn my title of ambassador for nothing. I used to be a young charismatic lawyer back in my day. Fifty years ago I began my career as a young defense attorney. Then I retired once I was promoted to ambassador. *Faces Joy* If it's all right with your young lady, I'll be happy to take this case for you.

Joy: Hm.

 **-Let Alba handle this.**

 **-Hire him as an assistant. – [A]**

 **-Turn him down.**

Joy: If you want to help me prove Mr. Sahwit's innocence, then be my guest.

Alba: Fantastic dear. *Faces Franziska* Good luck little girl.

Franziska: *Glare* If you think I'm going to take this round easily on you, you're dead wrong.

Alba: We'll see who's wrong here. *Faces Joy* You take the little girl, I'll take von Karma's daughter.

Joy: Got it. Call the first witness!

Gant: The court would like to call Mr. Sahwit to the stand first. *Frank steps up to the witness stand* do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

Frank: Yes sir.

Joy: * _Prepare yourself Mr. Alba._ *

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Patricia's death**

Frank: "-I seriously can't believe she's dead. I really can't.

-I loved Patty. She was my soulmate!

-To think someone would take someone like me into her prison?

-I loved her, I really did. I would never touch her.

-I can't believe anyone would want to shatter her skull with a wooden board."

Gant: Well, valid testimony. Ms. Von Karma, you may begin your cross-examination.

Joy: * _This is it Alba, show us your power!_ *

 **Cross-Examination: Patricia's death**

Frank: "-I seriously can't believe she's dead. I really can't." **HOLD IT!**

Franziska: How hard is it to believe someone's dead? Are you in denial? **OBJECTION!**

Alba: *Slams cane on the ground* Young lady, he's lost someone near and dear to him. Show some respect!

Joy: * _Good call._ *

Frank: "-I loved Patty. She was my soulmate! **HOLD IT!**

Franziska: She's ten years younger than you. Why were you two a couple? **OBJECTION!**

Alba: *Slams cane* Age is a red herring. This gentleman had reasons to love her. **OBJECTION!**

Franziska: *Whips desk in front of them, Joy flinches, Alba doesn't.* For all we know, he might've been a perverted rapist!

Alba: *Smirk* You think Mr. Sahwit wanted sex?

Franziska: *Whips Frank*

Frank: Ow!

Franziska: Were you?

Frank: *Begins sobbing lightly* Yes. *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order, order!

Franziska: I think we've gotten the information! You killed her after she refused to engage with you.

Frank: *Begins sweating* No, no! That's not it at all! **OBJECTION!**

Alba: You still haven't found a reason to prove she wasn't committed back to him. Who's to say he doesn't reciprocate the feeling?

Franziska: *Growls* Continue.

Frank: "-To think someone would take someone like me into her prison?

-I loved her, I really did. I would never touch her.

-I can't believe anyone would want to shatter her skull with a wooden board." **OBJECTION!**

Franziska: *Whips him*

Frank: Ow!

Franziska: This so-called wonderful woman was killed by a wooden board?

Frank: That's my theory as she had her skull flattened.

Franziska: That wasn't the murder weapon. *Withdraws thinker statue* This is the real murder weapon.

Frank: WHA?! *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order!

Franziska: And the weapon had your fingerprints on it. * **Thinker statue added to the court record.** *

Joy: Alba. Raise an objection.

Alba: *Smarmy smirk* I'm not ready to yet.

Joy: But she's damaging our client right now. Badly!

Alba: I know.

Frank: That was the murder weapon?!

Franziska: Why do you seem surprised?

Frank: I've... used that before. *Everyone gasps*

Franziska: You killer! *Whips him three times*

Frank: Ow, ow, ow!

Franziska: So, you knew how to use this! And then you did!

Frank: *Sighs and begins crying* I've killed someone before, yes. *Audience chatters*

Gant: Frank! I don't believe it!

Frank: *Sigh* But I never hit my little Patty. I'd never do such a thing. *Whip* OW!

Franziska: There's one more detail, she hurt you last night. Roll up your sleeve!

Frank: *Sigh* Okay. *Reveals cut on his arm* Patricia scratched me. *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order!

Franziska: So, she cut you and then you killed her. She failed to fight back! * **Frank's cut added to the Court Record** * Therefore, you tried to rape and then kill her.

Joy: * _NO!_ *

Franziska: *Faces Gant* Mr. Gant! We've provided a motive and valid evidence. I demand the verdict!

Gant: *Sigh* I suppose. **OBJECTION!**

Alba: Not so fast young lady. I have one piece of evidence I never shared. Gumshoe, bring in the dog!

Gumshoe: Yes sir! *Opens the door and Andy walks in*

Andy: Arf! *Students coo*

Gant: Awe, is that Ms. Roland's Collie dog?

Joy: He's so cute!

Alba: This little fellow was in the library on the night of the murder. Put him next to Mr. Sahwit. *Gumshoe sets him next to him* Observe.

Andy: *Faces him*

Frank: *Sheds a few more tears* Andy, you believe me, right?

Andy: *Sad whine* Ar. *Snuggles up to him*

Frank: Awe, you poor thing. *Hugs the puppy*

Alba: As you can see, the puppy loves Mr. Sahwit. He takes no anger towards him despite him allegedly murdering his owner. If he's truly guilty, why isn't the little creature trying to maul him? * **Andy added to the Court Record** *

Franziska: Well then, let's see the dog point out the real killer!

Gumshoe: Yes ma'am. *Whistles*

Andy: Arf! *Follows Gumshoe*

Gumshoe: Which person in the audience is the killer boy.

Andy: *Walks up to Redd White*

Redd: Awe, such a cute little puppy.

Andy: *Smiles* Arf!

Franziska: Don't be kind to him! He's hunting a criminal down!

Andy: *Walks up to Richard Wellington*

Richard: May I help you?

Andy: *Frowns and moves on to Dee*

Dee: You're looking at the wrong person dearie.

Andy: *Moves over to Horace and pauses*

Horace: … Any problems canine unit?

Andy: … Arf! *Everyone stares at Horace*

Franziska: I think he's indicting you.

Horace: *Sigh* Look little puppy, I'm afraid you're mistaken. You probably recognize me from before.

Joy: You've seen each other before?

Horace: Indeed. He was the last thing I saw before enduring agony I couldn't overcome.

Simon: I feel your pain. *Andy turns to him*

Andy: *Glares and growls loudly* ARF! ARF! ARF! *Charges at Simon*

Simon: Whoa! *Andy jumps on top of him*

Gumshoe: We've got a suspect!

Alba: *Grins and faces Franziska* My work here is done, as is yours.

Franziska: What?

Alba: You insisted you had undeniable evidence that Mr. Sahwit was the killer, but you failed to confirm it. Now that there's an additional suspect, your job is over, sit down.

Franziska: *Glares and steps aside*

Sue: *Faces Joy*

Joy: *Makes complete eye contact*

Sue: Just you and me now Joy.

Alba: *Whisper* Good luck young lady. *Joins the crowd*

Joy: Yeah Sue, you're the only rival I can bear.

Sue: I won't let up lightly this time.

Joy: I don't expect you to. *Simon reluctantly steps up to the witness stand*

Gant: *Clears throat* Would the new suspect please state his name to the court?

Simon: My name is Simon Keyes. And my career, former circus performer.

Gant: What did you know about Ms. Patricia Roland?

Simon: *Turns away* She was an irredeemable bitch! And she can rest in hell! *Audience chatters loudly*

Gant: *Slams gavel* Order! *Faces Simon* Dear God young Simon, why are you so hateful towards her?

Simon: That dog-wearing furry interrogated me for fifteen years about a crime I witnessed. Then she had some douchebag in the police force ensure I couldn't get police help! So frankly I'm quite glad she's dead.

Sue: Well Mr. Keyes, should we take that as a confession?

Simon: *Frowns and shakes his head* I never said I killed her now did I? All I said was I'm glad she's dead, good riddance Miss Roland.

Joy: *Slams table* Mr. Keyes, who are you convicting of this heinous crime if it wasn't you?

Simon: *Faces Frank* … *Looks into the crowd* … *Folds arms and turns away* I'm not going to tell anyone. You guys don't deserve to know.

Sue: *Slams table* Well then Mr. Keyes, should we take that as a confession you are the killer, and you can't frame anyone since you have no clue?

Simon: I have a hunch on the killer, but after all they've been through, I don't think it's worth it to share their name with you creeps.

Sue: We demand a testimony Mr. Keyes, that will decide your fate.

Simon: So be it.

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Guilty Party**

Simon: "-If anything, the only guilty one is Patricia Roland herself.

-Spending years pushing me around for her own amusement.

-Letting animals run free around her prison.

-Despicable, despicable! That bitch deserved everything she got!

-Hell, if Mr. Sahwit is indeed the killer as the prosecution insists.

-Then he ought to receive a medal for putting that bitch down!"

Gant: … Jesus, you've got some real solid hatred for Miss Roland.

Simon: What can I say? Nothing more than I had during all those scolding interrogations.

Gant: Well young Joy, you may begin your cross-examination.

 **Cross-Examination: Guilty Party**

Simon: "-If anything, the only guilty one is Patricia Roland herself." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: You're insisting the victim is guilty?

Simon: *Shrugs* I'm merely saying whoever the killer is isn't guilty. She deserved her death.

Joy: *Slams table* You think someone deserves a Thinker statue dropped on their forehead? **OBJECTION!**

Sue: Mr. Keyes clearly hates Miss Roland. That's a given, and we can't change that.

Joy: * _Damn you Sue. You're not helping this case!_ *

Simon: "-Spending years pushing me around for her own amusement." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: Are you saying you're a former criminal? **OBJECTION!**

Sue: Ms. Roland used to be an orphanage lady. Mr. Keyes must've been a child at her orphanage.

Simon: Indeed I was, and she was not motherly at all!

Joy: Proceed, please.

Simon: "-Letting animals run free around her prison.

-Despicable, despicable! That bitch deserved everything she got!" **HOLD IT!**

Joy: You claim she's deserving of death?

Sue: How many times do we need to say it? Mr. Keyes has no love for Ms. Roland.

Simon: I don't. And I don't feel bad about her dying either.

Joy: * _What a psychopath._ *

Simon: "-Hell, if Mr. Sahwit is indeed the killer as the prosecution insists.

-Then he ought to receive a medal for putting that bitch down!" **HOLD IT!**

Joy: Are you now saying you indict Mr. Sahwit? **OBJECTION!**

Sue: We've done that already, he might be saying he believes it as well.

Simon: Well bear with me, if Mr. Sahwit admits to her murder right now, he's a hero to me and he did the world a favor.

Sue: I take it that means you saw him commit murder?

Joy: !

Simon: *Frowns and shakes head* Not at all. I'm not in belief Frank killed her as murder, but more so for self-defense. *Faces Frank* Well Frank, is it true? Did that nasty witch assault you and you killed her to protect yourself?

Frank: *Frustrated* Don't call her a nasty witch! I demand you apologize for that statement!

Simon: Witness aggression? *Shrugs mockingly* What more do you need?

Gant: *Sigh* Mr. Sahwit, are you indeed guilty?

Frank: *Reaches on top of his head with frustration*

Joy: * _Don't throw your toupee! If you do that it's over!_ *

Frank: *Anger fades and he begins crying* Everyone. *Removes toupee* I have a confession to make.

Simon: *Gasp* You're bald?!

Frank: No, I'm not bald! … Well yes, but that's not the point. *Picks up Andy* My point is, yes, I'm a guilty man.

Gant: Huh?

Frank: About three and a half years ago, I killed a young woman when she caught me burglarizing her apartment. I used that very same Thinker statue.

Sue: But if that's a former murder weapon, what's it doing here?

Frank: I believe Mr. Debeste sold it in an auction.

Blaise: *Shrug* What else are we supposed to do with valuable court evidence? This statue could make a fortune and we get too much anyways.

Gant: I understand that sir.

Frank: But I don't know how it specifically got here of all places. I've killed someone once in the past, but Ms. Roland promised me early parole if I behaved well.

Simon: And how'd that work out for you?

Frank: *Hugs Andy* Very well, until last night.

Andy: *Sad whine*

Frank: I loved Patricia, I really did. She may not have been a loving person to you Simon, but to me, she was a pure angel. If I were forced to choose between continuing my life as it is now or being sent back to jail for life. I'd choose jail if my Patty was there for me when I got there. *Sheds a few more tears* I miss her. I loved her. I don't want to live without her.

Joy: *Begins crying subtly*

Sue: *Holds her tears back, but barely so* Mr. Sahwit. Is that your truthful testimony?

Frank: *Nods* She's gone now. I did not kill her, and I wouldn't dream of doing it either.

Gant: Well then I'm afraid we're not ready to call a verdict. For the time being, the court is adjourned.

* * *

 **12:30 P.M. Nurse's Office**

(Maya and Stephen are talking while Sharie sleeps on the bed)

Stephen: Do you know Mr. Sahwit?

Maya: No, but I think Nick does.

Stephen: Are you sure?

Maya: No, I'm not. But I believe that's correct.

Stephen: And your thoughts on Simon being the killer?

Maya: It's tough to say. Do you think if I channeled Ms. Roland we'd have a better shot at solving the mystery?

Stephen: That might work. *The door bursts open and slams against the wall*

Kay: Good day schoolmates! *Sharie wakes up as Maya and Stephen flinch*

Stephen: What the hell was that?!

Kay: Greetings. I'm here to meet my new friend's friends.

Maya: Who are you?

Kay: I'm Kay Faraday! The great thief!

Sharie: *Gets out of bed* Did you say, thief?

Kay: Yes! I'm after the truth, and I will steal it with all my honor as the Yatagarasu!

Maya: Are you aware this building is full of escaped criminals?!

Kay: *Pauses* What?

Maya: Like Redd White, Manfred von Karma, Furio Tigre, Dahlia Hawthorne?

Kay: I've never heard of those names before. But I think if there was danger, I'd be able to sense it. *Horace enters* AH!

Horace: *Pauses and stares at her* Do I know you?

Kay: Horace Knightley! That evil gunslinging bodyguard!

Maya: *Gasp* You're an escaped criminal?!

Horace: *Shakes head* I was never in jail, so your point is invalid.

Kay: You killed your fellow bodyguard! You belong behind bars.

Horace: *Sigh* I'm not here to cause trouble okay? I was revived about a week ago and I want to resume life as I know it. Outside of prison. *Lies down on the bed*

Sharie: Are you hurt or sick sir?

Horace: No, I'm waiting for nurse Miney to get back so she can remove my neck brace.

Maya: Mimi Miney? *Faces Stephen* She's also a killer.

Horace: Aren't we all? Nobody's innocent nowadays are they?

Sharie: Sir, if it's alright with you, I'll remove your brace for you.

Horace: *Turns to the right* You? You're a thirteen-year-old girl and you want to a doctor's job?

Sharie: I'm sixteen. And I've been working in the arts of sleep therapy to comfort others and strengthen their self-operative healing.

Horace: Sixteen? You're very small for your age.

Sharie: *Sigh* I hear that a lot. May I please help you now?

Kay: Do not try any tricks! I know karate!

Maya: You've got quite a bit of spirit.

Kay: *Chuckle* When you hang out with Edgeworth all the time, it's hard to keep the spirit.

Maya: *Flinches* You work with Miles Edgeworth?

Kay: I'm his assistant.

Horace: *Rolls eyes* I don't think he ever approved of it.

Sharie: *Grips the back of the brace* Okay, try not to move your neck.

Horace: Alright. *She unwraps the brace*

Sharie: There. Does that feel better?

Horace: *Twists his head around to adjust it* Yes, thank you lady.

Stephen: *Notices cut below his Adam's apple* Uh, why's there a cut on your throat?

Horace: *Sigh* Someone stabbed me in my last life.

Kay: *Glares* It was Patricia Roland, is she here now?! *Everyone else flinches*

Horace: Isn't Ms. Roland the lady who died last night?

Stephen: Actually, two nights ago.

Horace: *Frown* Well it appears someone beat me to the job. *Gets up* Thanks for your help.

Kay: Wait, Ms. Roland is dead?

Horace: *Shrug* Is that what I'm being told?

Stephen: Yeah. She was hit on the head with a thinker statue and died immediately.

Horace: *Rolls eyes* I've been hit with that statue before. It doesn't kill you.

Maya: *Sigh* If only you knew how wrong you were.

Sharie: How do you know Ms. Roland?

Horace: I don't. But I'm being told right now she killed me the first time?

Kay: Yes.

Horace: Well now I need to go find her killer and kill them!

Stephen: Doing that will put you behind bars.

Horace: Ever since I've been revived, I've been tracking down my killer. Patricia Roland was my kill! And now I'm going to find that idiot who beat me to the job!

Maya: Why do you want to do that? I think you've been avenged.

Horace: Well I didn't ask anyone to help me! I've got time to find them now.

Kay: Hold it, you are going straight back to prison for the murder of Ethan Rooke!

Sharie: Rooke? * _Why does that name sound familiar?_ *

Horace: *Shakes head and smirks evilly* The court records all say I'm dead. They can't legally charge Horace Knightley for murder anymore. But if you're insisting I'm going back to jail, I have nothing to lose if I kill someone else.

Stephen: Why are you so determined to get revenge?

Horace: *Frowns at him* Do you know what it's like to die?

Stephen: Yes.

Horace: *Pauses* Really?

Stephen: I'm the first human being to ever cheat death. I used a voodoo doll to resurrect after perishing.

Horace: Then I'll ask you this question. Is your killer still alive?

Stephen: Well… no.

Horace: Did they die of natural causes, or did you kill them?

Stephen: … I killed her myself. *Everyone else begins looking sad*

Horace: *Smiles and nods* I see, and is this school your prison?

Stephen: No, I actually got away with it.

Horace: *Chuckle* Now I get it. We're both two men who were treated badly by God, but refuse to let death stop us. And while you took justice into your own hands, here I am too late to do the same. When I find Ms. Roland's killer, I'm going to tell them off.

Kay: But you didn't know she was your killer?

Horace: *Shakes head* No. It was a dark night and I couldn't see anything. I felt the knife strike my throat and was dead before I had time to recognize anything. *Holds up his chessboard* Life is a fragile thing kids, never forget that.

Maya: I'm well aware.

Horace: But life is also a war, you can't ever let someone put you in checkmate, or else you have no one left to save you. Good day. *Exits room*

Kay: *Lightly cries* I feel bad for him. He was stabbed while wearing handcuffs and had no form of fighting back.

Sharie: I've seen cases of unconscious death but killing someone while they're awake and unable to move is the lowest anyone can go. He couldn't fight back, and he wasn't asleep to avoid feeling the pain.

Stephen: I agree. I feel his pain as well with the stress of wanting another chance and wanting to target his nemesis for it

Maya: *Frown*… Guys, I can't believe you don't see it yet.

Sharie: What?

Maya: *Dark glare* Horace Knightley is our killer.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And, there we go. I felt like for making Maya a title character, I wasn't using her enough. But now I've found a way around that. I hope this chapter isn't too astonishing to anyone just yet. More mysteries shall be unraveled.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **None**


	10. Turnabout Checkmate

Turnabout Checkmate

 **Author's Note: So far, my story has been getting… less popular. My hope is that most fans who didn't read on are trying to learn the storyline of Ace Attorney first. But to those of you who have read every chapter thus far, thank you. I was worried this story wouldn't turn out as well as my first few, but I'm not giving up hope just yet. I've still got a long way to go before completion. I pray I can make it there. You may now proceed.**

* * *

 **December 21** **st** **Wayside school center, 6:30 A.M.**

(Deedee is running around looking for clues)

Deedee: * _I can't just let Caroline die and leave the mystery unsolved. I need to avenge her._ *

Luke: *Steps in* You should not be here this early young lady. *She faces him* It's not safe when there aren't more people at your side.

Deedee: What am I supposed to do? Leave Caroline's death to the unknown?

Luke: You should rely on the adults such as myself to solve the crime for you.

Deedee: Well it's been almost a week now and I haven't found any leads. No one has! If you can't work any faster, then maybe I can! *Runs out of the room*

Luke: *Facepalm* Oy vey.

 **Principal's office 8:30 A.M.**

(Todd and Sebastian enter the office)

Sebastian: So, this is the room where the murder took place?

Todd: Yes, this is the principal's office. *Someone yawns* Was that you?

Sebastian: *Pauses* No. *A man rolls over and starts standing up*

Alba: Oh hello young children. Are you here for school?

Todd: Yes and no. I'm here to investigate a crime scene, and hopefully accompany my girlfriend in class today.

Sebastian: Wait, who are you?

Alba: *Holds out hand* The name's Quercus Alba. Former ambassador of Allebahst. It's so nice to see such young students so determined to coming to school early.

Sebastian: *Shakes his hand* Interesting sir, but I finished my school last year. Me and my friend Todd are here to figure out the truth about the principal's death.

Alba: Oh dear. *Sits on a nearby chair* I'm sorry I slept in here. I don't want to cover any traces.

Todd: It's okay. But why were you sleeping here?

Alba: They gave me the office key and a sleeping bag. It's not much for an ambassador, but it'll do. I'm sleeping here as a vacation spot along with my friends. *Points at the desk* Why don't you have a look around?

Todd: … Sir, can you please be more concise?

Alba: Whatever do you mean?

Todd: Tell us what you know about the crime.

Alba: I don't know anything young man.

Todd: Really? Sebastian, continue looking around. I'll search for information.

Sebastian: *Humble bow* As you wish.

Alba: Information? What for?

Todd: * _Time to apply Edgeworth's signature skill. If Mr. Alba knows anything, he must share it with me._ * Mr. Alba, I find it a little strange that you're in here at this early hour.

Alba: *Pawn, Rook, and Queen appear next to him* Is that so? Might I ask why?

Todd: I'll be the one asking questions if you don't mind.

 **Begin Logic Chess**

 **-What are you doing here? – [A]**

 **-Get out of my principal's office!**

Todd: Might I please understand your reason for being inside my principal's office?

Alba: I don't understand. I thought your principal was dead.

 **-Do you want to run that by me again?**

 **-You knew he was dead? – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* You knew he was dead? Interesting, I don't think I mentioned that before you chose to sleep here. *Throws pawn at his pawn*

Alba: *Flinches as his pawn rotates* To tell you the truth, my best friend offered me this room.

Todd: And who was your best friend?

Alba: Damon Gant.

Todd: Mr. Gant gave you this room huh?

Alba: Indeed.

 **-You didn't see anything suspicious? –[A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* I doubt Mr. Gant would offer you this room without telling you there was a murder first. You didn't report anything suspicious? *Throws pawn at his pawn*

Alba: *Pawn rotates* Ha! *Chuckles* I'm not used to corpses. But I've been quiet about my findings.

 **-You definitely found something sir. – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons knight* Did you say findings? That must mean you've found something, perhaps something Sebastian and I haven't found yet. *Throws knight at pawn*

Alba: *Pawn breaks* Whoa! *Sustains his balance* Quite a bit of knowledge you have young man. It's a real beauty for a man like me. *Makes eye contact and smiles* You're correct, I do have some additional findings.

Todd: * _He may be hesitant to speak of these findings, but I need to learn of them._ *

 **-What did you find? – [A]**

 **-How'd you find things I haven't?**

Todd: What sort of evidence did you manage to find?

Alba: Nothing really, I doubt they have any relevance.

 **-They probably do have relevance.**

 **-Wait and see. – [A]**

Todd: …

Alba: I really don't mean to elude the truth, but I don't think you need to know what the evidence is.

Todd: Interesting. What evidence would you be speaking of?

Alba: Something people like to shoot.

 **-Oh my god! You're the shooter!**

 **-Of course they like shooting, it's fun. – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons knight* Shooting is fun I'm sure, but you're referring to evidence as something shootable? *Throws knight at rook*

Alba: *Rook rotates* Ha, ha! That's a keen observation young man. *Pulls out some orange disks* These clay pigeons are those items a man loves to shoot. They were in the man's desk drawer.

 **-A gun was the murder weapon. – [A]**

 **-Clay pigeons? Kidswatter? Ha!**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons bishop* Clay pigeons are an interesting clue good sir. But the truth of the matter is, a gun was the murder weapon! *Throws bishop at his rook*

Alba: *Rook breaks* Whoa! … Well then. *Throws cane on the ground and stands tall* Time to get serious.

Todd: You don't need that cane?

Alba: It's a mere staff I use to direct people who oppose me. At this point in time I must convey the knowledge of my senile mind to a determined child such as yourself!

Todd: * _I think he's finally on my side. Now if I can get him to reveal the details, this case is as good as closed!_ *

 **-What do you know about the victim? – [A]**

 **-What's your affiliation to the attorneys?**

Todd: To your best ability. What do you know about Kidswatter?

Alba: I unfortunately know nothing about the victim. All I know is that he was your principal.

Todd: * _Damn, I don't have enough clues to proceed with this line of questioning. I better change my attack strategy._ *

 **-What do you know about the victim?**

 **-What's your affiliation to the attorneys? – [A]**

Todd: Are you familiar with the name Phoenix Wright?

Alba: *Shakes head* No son I'm not. Who's he?

 **-Are you sure you don't know him?**

 **-How about Miles Edgeworth? – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* How about that other attorney, Miles Edgeworth? Does his name ring a bell? *Throws pawn at his queen*

Alba: *Queen rotates* Arg! *Makes fist* Miles Edgeworth is a very known name! And I've met with that evil bastard face-to-face before!

 **-Was he your client?**

 **-Wait and see. – [A]**

Todd: …

Alba: Miles Edgeworth broke my entire crew down! He arrested all my henchmen!

 **-You're a con man?**

 **-What henchmen? – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* You had henchmen? What for? *Throws pawn at his queen*

Alba: *Queen rotates* I was a leader to an international alliance. I met Cammy from Borginia and Ernest from Zheng Fa. They, along with my English allies Jacques Portsman and Calisto Yew were thrown in jail under his jurisdiction!

Todd: I doubt they were all innocent of crimes or they'd all be given parole.

Alba: Edgeworth is my nemesis! I hold no intention on ever meeting with him again.

Todd: * _Edgeworth was in this very room on the day of the murder. Maybe that's a useful clue._ *

 **-What do you know about the victim? – [A]**

 **-What's your affiliation with the attorneys?**

Todd: I ask once more. What's your knowledge of principal Kidswatter?

Alba: Once again, I deny knowing him as more than your former principal.

Todd: * _Now to apply that clue._ *

 **-Edgeworth was present during his assassination. – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons knight* Are you aware Mr. Edgeworth was in this office during the murder? *Throws knight at his queen*

Alba: *Queen rotates* Absolutely not. If that's the case, why didn't they murder him instead?

 **-The Killer didn't know Edgeworth.**

 **-They wanted to create a suspect. – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* Wouldn't any killer spare one person in order to create a suspect to frame? *Throws pawn at his queen*

Alba: Hm. *Queen rotates* Perhaps you're right. They probably were trying to create a suspect.

Todd: It's only logical.

Alba: *Frowns and shakes head* Actually son, it's not logical at all. If I were a killer, I'd make it my priority to ensure no witnesses were left alive to testify for the murder. If the killer knew Edgeworth was in the room, then why didn't they shoot him too?

 **-Edgeworth had the gun.**

 **-The killer's face was hidden. – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons queen* There's only one plausible scenario. The killer was masked the whole time to avoid being identified. *Throws queen at his queen*

Alba: *Queen shatters* Well then, you've done a great job. *Grins* You've earned my respect and help on this case going forward.

Todd: * _And with that, checkmate!_ *

 **Logic Chess: Complete!**

Alba: *Picks up cane* It looks like you've got quite a bit of skill for a young rookie.

Todd: Thank you.

Alba: Now in terms of the murder, ask yourself a few major questions. Who was in the building at the time?

Todd: Hm… Well there were a lot of people here that it could've been.

Alba: Then start by eliminating possible suspects. Who wasn't here at the time of the murder?

Todd: Well you weren't, were you?

Alba: In fairness, I came here only very recently. I know my friends will say the same.

Todd: Okay… I don't remember seeing Mr. von Karma that day.

Alba: Then perhaps it wasn't him either.

Todd: … I don't know who else it could've been.

Alba: Well if you want to know one critical reason I'm here, my old pal Jacques Portsman was killed recently. I'm here to pay my respects.

Todd: He was only killed two days ago. I wouldn't imagine an Ambassador would find time to make it here in only two days.

Alba: My friend Manfred von Karma referred me. *Taps chin* Oddly enough, I thought someone told me he was dead.

Todd: I think Stephen revived him. He's revived a lot of students lately.

Alba: That cannot be possible. Resurrection is the most impossible thing in human existence. *Sebastian steps forward*

Sebastian: Todd! Look what I found in Kidswatter's drawer. *Holds up a journal* Your principal's journal!

Todd: Did you read from it? *He nods*

Alba: Shame on you kid! That's someone else's private property! Did he write in his will that he wanted his journal to be opened up?

Sebastian: *Rolls eyes* When someone's dead, someone's dead. It's the prosecution's job to capture the man or woman responsible for their death if the victim was murdered. *Opens journal to a bookmarked page* Look what he wrote about you!

Todd: *Reads journal*

Kidswatter: "Ha, ha, ha! Today is our lad's most successful day yet. Taking success to a higher level every single schoolyear! Todd is quite the student every parent wishes they had!"

Todd: *Smiles lightly* That's such a nice thing to say.

Sebastian: But I think I solved the mystery of the ceramic clay.

Kidswatter: "As a celebration, I've purchased a large package of clay pigeons I will skeet shoot over Christmas break. Each one represents another successful thing my prized lad has done. His achievement must be celebrated!"

Sebastian: *Closes journal* So not only were you his favorite student, but he bought clay pigeons in an attempt to celebrate your accomplishment.

Todd: I think we better keep this. * **Kidswatter's journal has been added to the court record** *

Alba: *Looks out the window* Oh good lord!

Todd: What is it sir? *He looks out the window and sees a dead girl lying in the snow* Oh my god!

Sebastian: Who is that girl?!

Todd: That's Deedee! She was our school's fastest runner! Did she slip on ice or get impaled by an icicle?!

Sebastian: We'd better report this right away! *They dash out of the room*

Alba: *Sigh* Kids these days. Self-harm is too easy to inflict.

* * *

 **10:00 A.M. Gym**

(Joy and Sue are standing at their respective side of the table, Gant is on the stage chair, the rest of them are in the crowd)

Gant: It's time for day two of the trial of Mr. Sahwit. *Frank shivers nervously*

Sue: I'm afraid this time we've got him where we want him.

Joy: Actually, today we have a new witness.

Gant: Interesting, would the defense please call this witness in?

Maya: *Steps up to Joy's side* The defense would like to call Mr. Horace Knightley to the stand.

Horace: *Shrugs* What do you want from me? *Steps to the witness stand*

Maya: We want the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. *Luke Atmey dashes in*

Luke: Hold on one second! *Everyone faces him*

Gant: Detective Atmey? What's going on? *Todd and Sebastian enter*

Todd: We'd like to report another death. Our good friend Deedee was found laying down in the snow with a wound in her heart. *Everyone gasps*

Mrs. Jewls: *Begins crying* No, please tell me that isn't so. I don't need to lose any more of my children!

Sebastian: *Sigh* Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about it.

Luke: Just to clarify one thing, her wound matches the exact same of the late Miss Caroline. *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order! *Faces Luke* Detective Atmey, describe the fatal wound.

Luke: It's another arcane injury, your honor. The wound is too big to be a bullet but too small to be a knife. The injury is the exact same size and shape of Miss Caroline's. Meaning it's highly likely they were both killed by the same person.

Myron: * _And that evil spirit is still in hiding!_ *

Gant: Can we put Deedee aside for now please? As of now, Mr. Knightley is about to give us a testimony.

Luke: *Closes his eyes and tilts his head forward* If that's how it has to be, then I concede my findings. *Enters the crowd*

Gant: Now, will the current suspect make his case?

Horace: If I must.

Sue: I'm prepared to counter anything they may have on you.

Joy: * _We'll see about that._ *

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Patricia's death**

Horace: "-Honestly, I'm quite surprised she's dead.

-Having held onto a young dog and many other animals.

-But none the less, she was my target, and I failed to defeat her first.

-That being said, if Frank's guilty, I grant him my pity and impotent rage!"

Gant: That was a rather short testimony.

Horace: Well those are my thoughts your honor.

Gant: Well Joy, your cross-examination.

 **Cross-Examination: Patricia's death**

Horace: "-Honestly, I'm quite surprised she's dead.

-Having held onto a young dog and many other animals." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: You're aware of her owning many pets because?

Horace: I'd just met her in prison at the time. I didn't think she'd be dangerous.

Joy: Why's she so dangerous? **OBJECTION!**

Sue: You're missing the point, Joy. I think he'll speak of it when the time comes.

Joy: * _You think?_ *

Horace: "-But none the less, she was my target, and I failed to defeat her first." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: Your purpose was to assassinate her?

Horace: As sad as it may seem, yes. But I wasn't aware of that until after she was dead.

Joy: And who told you Patricia was your killer?

Horace: *Faces Kay* That young lady right there.

Kay: *Shrug* This resurrection thing is all new to me. I can't even tell if you're the bad guy anymore.

Gant: Though that does seem vague, I think that's an important detail. Will you please add that to your testimony?

Horace: If I must.

Joy: * _Yeah you must._ *

Horace: "-Up until Kay spoke to me, I had no idea Patricia was my former killer." **OBJECTION!**

Joy: *Slams desk* I got you this time you wild stallion! Andy!

Andy: ARF! *Jumps out from the crowd*

Joy: If you don't recall to what you said yesterday, this puppy was the last thing you saw before you were killed, is that correct?

Horace: ! * _Dammit!_ * **OBJECTION!**

Sue: If Mr. Knightley was killed at night, how would he be able to see the puppy? **OBJECTION!**

Joy: It doesn't really matter if he could or not, what matters is the dog saw him, and he made that obvious yesterday! *Faces Horace* Well crazy colt, you have an answer for that? *Audience chatter*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order, order!

Sue: You're going in the wrong direction Joy. If your argument is Mr. Knightley recognized a dog or vise versa, it doesn't change what happened to Ms. Roland on the night or her death.

Joy: Now that's where you're wrong Sue. I'm stating he knew Ms. Roland and he wanted to take revenge on her that night.

Horace: That doesn't explain my location. I was sleeping in the freshman building that night. Wouldn't the door be locked?

Joy: … My only conclusion is you were in the sophomore building before the time of the murder.

Horace: How are you going to prove that?

Joy: *Shakes head* I don't need to, all I need is a witness. *Points at Andy* And this collie dog is an eyewitness.

Horace: *Chuckle* Pathetic, you don't have any human witnesses?

Joy: Actually, there is one person who can prove it was you. *Faces Stephen and Maya* Are you two ready?

Stephen: Heck yeah!

Maya: *Bows head* I hope this works. *Stephen reveals his holy sanctuary and flashes Maya with it, a couple seconds later, Patricia's face appears over Maya's*

Audience: Whoa!

Gant: That's the power of spirit channeling?

Stephen: *Sanctuary vanishes* Indeed. Hello Ms. Roland.

Patricia: *Looks around* Where am I?

Frank: Patty! *Stands up* Baby, please come give me a hug! *Manfred pulls him back down* Whoa!

Manfred: Stay in your seat!

Patricia: How is this happening? Why am I here?

Joy: You're the only person who can clear this up. *Andy runs to her*

Andy: Arf! *Licks her face*

Patricia: Oh Andy, mommy missed you! *Hugs him*

Audience: Awe.

Horace: *Frown* I'm going to puke.

Joy: Ms. Roland, we have one question for you; did Mr. Knightley kill you that night?

Patricia: *Faces Horace and the two of them glare at one another* Yes. *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order!

Horace: Of course, you're going to blame me for your death. You hated me so much that you stabbed me before I even got a chance to learn about you.

Patricia: And the other night you killed me before I could explain myself.

Horace: Oh really? Prove it? How did I kill you?

Patricia: You hit me on the forehead with a heavy wooden object!

Sue and Joy: WHAT?!

Horace: *Chuckle* I'm afraid you're mistaken, you bestiality lover. The murder weapon was a thinker statue.

Patricia: That's not possible, all I heard was a little rattling within the second I was struck.

Horace: Rattling? You can't be serious.

Patricia: I heard what sounded like a bunch of small wooden pieces rolling around and bouncing inside another wooden box.

Myron: *Flinches* What the heck? *Stares at Horace's hip*

Horace: *Touches his side* That's weird. I don't believe I have anything wooden with me.

Myron: * _Is he trying to hide something?_ *

Horace: Are to suggesting I dropped a bookshelf on you or something? *Chuckle* Just like your stupid dog, you're just seeing black and white.

Myron: *Eye's widen, _Black and white?! But…_ *

Horace: Well? If you can't prove had such thing, you've been put in checkmate, and I believe you're out of moves.

Myron: * _Checkmate?_ * **EUREKA!** *Stands up* Mr. Knightley, I suggest you show everyone what you're holding inside your pocket.

Horace: My pocket? Why?

Myron: I think everyone will be satisfied to know you're holding a vital piece of evidence.

Horace: *Begins sweating* Mr. Gant, this isn't legal right? It's violation of my privacy to show everyone what's in my pocket.

Gant: … Actually Horace, I think it sounds relevant to the case. If not, you're only showing us your phone, your wallet, your car keys, etc. But if there's nothing weird in your pocket, just show us.

Horace: *Evil glare* Alright, alright. *Withdraws a pistol*

Audience: WHOA! *Everyone's eyes widen*

Gant: Mr. Knightley! Why do you have a pistol?!

Horace: *Dark chuckle* Don't worry, I don't have any plans on shooting anyone… for now.

Joy: * _I can't believe this! What should I do?_ *

 **-Be brave and continue questioning. –[A]**

 **-Back off, he means business!**

Joy: * _I can feel my heart pounding. I might pass out if this doesn't fade… but I need to do what's right._ * Mr. Knightley, why did you reveal a gun?

Horace: *Smarmy shrug* Isn't it obvious? I've had this gun for almost a week now, but I'm only now showing it to everyone. What's wrong with bringing a gun into a school?

Sue: Because it's dangerous! *He aims at her* Ah! *She ducks*

Horace: *Chuckle* Of course, it's dangerous. That's my objective point. If I've had a gun with me for so long, then why wouldn't I just shoot Ms. Roland? That seems way easier than trying to use a statue. *Aims at Patricia* Well you stupid bitch, speak up!

Patricia: Ah! *Covers her face*

Stephen: *Steps in front of her* Please don't shoot her! You'll kill Maya if you do that!

Gant: Please Mr. Knightley, put that gun down!

Horace: … *Sets gun in front of him* If I must. *Glares around him* However, if anyone comes near me in attempt to take the pistol, I will go to prison with actual blood on my hands. So, no one make any sudden movements, okay?

Joy: *Gulp* Okay.

Horace: Now please answer my question, why wouldn't I just shoot Ms. Roland when I had the chance?

Sue: Wouldn't the gunshot wake up the whole building?

Horace: Maybe, but considering I've died before, I'm not scared to die again, and since I was supposed to be in jail, I'd have nothing to lose. So why isn't my pistol the murder weapon?

Joy: Wouldn't a gun be too easy to find?

Horace: *Chuckle* That's a good one little filly. Up until that black rook over there suspected this, I had no reason to show it.

Myron: What do you mean; 'black rook'? Are you trying to be racist?

Horace: *Smarmy headshake* Not at all, I'm implying you're a little stronger than the average player here. Especially these two little fillies who want me arrested with no real proof.

Joy: We've shown proof already, and you've been denying it.

Horace: You can't prove I touched the thinker statue. *Faces Patricia* And you Ms. She-beast. You can't even prove there was a thinker statue. All you claim is I hit you with a wooden box, yet you have no basis.

Myron: *Glare* Mr. Knightley, I asked you to show the court what was in your pocket! I demand you do so!

Horace: *Picks up gun* I thought I did. Isn't this the evidence you were looking for?

Myron: The other pocket! Crazy Horse!

Horace: … Is that your statement? A gun isn't flashy enough for you sophomores?

Joy: We want to see your other pocket.

Horace: *Sighs deeply* Alright. *Withdraws a small portable chessboard* Here you go. *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order, order!

Horace: Is this the damn box you were hit by?

Patricia: *Nods* That looks accurate sweetie. It'd be helpful if you showed that to us a little sooner next time.

Horace: *Grabs gun and aims it at her* You want me to put you back in hell again you ugly dogfish! *Audience gasps loudly*

Stephen: *Standing in front of her* NO! Don't shoot her!

Horace: Out of my way little elf! Or it'll be you first!

Joy: Hold it, Horace! You used the word 'again' when you threatened her right now. Ergo! *Points finger at him* You're the murderer of Patricia Roland!

Horace: *Glares darkly* Okay. Let's try a new line of attack. *Aims gun at Joy*

Joy: *Flinches* Ah!

Horace: You're accusing me of being the killer, and you want to put your life on the line to prove it?

Sue: Mr. Knightley, please calm down!

Horace: I'm not asking you, I'm asking the little filly over there.

Joy: * _I'm going to die. What should I do now?_ *

 **-Continue convicting Horace.**

 **-Surrender. –[A]**

Joy: * _This is too deep of a hole to climb out of, I can't do anything else._ * Mr. Knightley. *Begins crying lightly* Why are you trying to scare me. *Everyone stares at him*

Horace: That's your response? You're just going to stand there and cry?

Myron: In fairness, you're not going very easy on her right now.

Joy: *Voice breaking* I just want to know the truth. Please Mr. Knightley, if you're going to shoot me right now, all I ask is you tell everyone the truth. Please don't make me bring this memory to my grave.

Horace: …

Sue: *Begins crying quietly*

Horace: …

Frank: *Begins crying*

Horace: … *Many students and adults are all crying silently*

Gant: *Depressed sigh*

Myron: * _Please Horace, don't do this._ *

Horace: *Flips the gun upwards and all the bullets fall out* I concede. *Everyone opens their eyes*

Joy: What?

Horace: I'm not going to kill anyone else… I don't deserve to kill anyone else.

Sue: *Frowns* You know killing isn't exactly a privilege, right?

Horace: *Dark, depressed voice* No, it isn't. But the time of my death, it was.

Joy: What do you mean?

Horace: *Closes eyes and tilts his head forward* On the night that I died, I was chained to a desk with very limited movement.

 **Flashback**

Patricia: How do you know him?!

Horace: Know who? I have no clue who you're talking about! "At that time, I couldn't understand her motive. She thought of me, as a monster."

Patricia: *Grabs knife* You're one of his henchmen aren't you!

Horace: *Scared* What?! "She thought I was some sort of assassin. I'd entered the prison to murder her on account of another prisoner. And at that point, it was too late."

Patricia: If you won't tell me who he is, then I have no use for you! *Stabs his throat*

 **Reality**

Horace: *Tears splash against the witness stand* She stabbed me in the throat. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, and a couple seconds later… I couldn't breathe.

Joy: *Shedding tears* All of this happened?

Horace: Yes. When I finally got revived by a spirit medium, I promised I'd kill whoever it was that brought me that pain from before. *Lifts his head up* And so I waited till Mr. Sahwit was out of the room, and I struck her with my chessboard to knock her out. After that, I dropped the thinker statue on her from the table.

Sue: *Crying* You did this for revenge?

Horace: Indeed. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone else. But I couldn't hold back once I found my target. And I regret killing my coworker.

Myron: Your coworker?

Horace: *Faces him* Yeah, Ethan Rooke.

Myron: *Flinches* Rooke?

Horace: *Nods* He was another highly trained bodyguard. I killed him in attempt to gain power and control the president of Zheng Fa. But he's not here anymore, so my position as a bodyguard will be forever retired. If I hadn't killed him, none of this would've happened. *Faces Frank* I'm really sorry Frank. I never wanted to hurt you.

Frank: *In tears* But you killed my girlfriend. You've scarred me.

Horace: *Closes eyes* I'm sorry. *Faces Lance* Well Mr. Amano?

Lance: What?

Horace: *Withdraws a pair of handcuffs* I need a ride to the prison. I think you should make the arrest.

Lance: I'm not going to be a cop.

Horace: As a trained bodyguard, I can see some large potential in you doing so, but I need a ride.

Manfred: *Steps forward* I'll make the arrest.

Horace: *Turns to him with fury* How about no old man! *Everyone flinches* I asked Lance because I know he won't hurt me! You can go back to seclusion you old bastard!

Gant: *Slams gavel* Order!

 **A few minutes later**

Gant: Well I think with that, it's time for the verdict.

Joy: I agree Mr. Gant.

Sue: As do I.

Gant: The court finds Mr. Frank Sahwit.

 _ **NOT GUILTY**_

Everyone: YAY! *Confetti is thrown*

Gant: That is all for today. Court is adjourned.

* * *

 **11:06 A.M. Wayside hallway**

(Joy, Myron, Stephen, Maya, and Kay are talking)

Maya: So how'd it go?

Joy: *Nervous chuckle* I thought I was going to die for a couple minutes.

Stephen: No kidding, that wasn't a comfortable situation to be in.

Kay: I always knew Horace wasn't innocent. He's a total warmonger.

Joy: *Faces Myron* What are your thoughts?

Myron: … Did you hear him say his victim's name was Ethan Rooke?

Kay: Yeah, he was a great bodyguard. *Myron sighs* Do you know him?

Myron: Not really, but Rooke is my last name. Do you think he was my uncle?

Stephen: I was afraid you were going to say father. But did your dad have any brothers?

Myron: I really have no idea. I knew I had a stepdad, but he married my mom before I was born. So he's technically been my dad my whole life.

Joy: If you want to join the daddy issue's club, you should speak with Mac. I'm pretty sure he's the leader. *Frank walks out* Mr. Sahwit, congrats on your not guilty verdict.

Frank: *Smiles meekly* Thank you. I really couldn't have done that without you. *Sad sigh* But still, my lovable Patricia is gone forever. I don't know what to do now.

Kay: You did say you were a former killer didn't you?

Frank: Yes, I feel like this was karma for what I did to Larry.

Maya: *Flinches* As in Larry Butz?

Frank: Yeah, I took away his girlfriend's life. *Myron and Stephen start laughing* What's so funny about that?

Myron: *Hysterical laughter* Butz? Harry Butz?

Maya: No, Larry Butz.

Stephen: *Hysterical laughter* That's hilarious!

Joy: *Rolls eyes* Teenage boys lack integrity. If only you two were more like Todd.

Stephen: *Frowns* If I were more like him, I wouldn't have my supernatural powers now would I?

Frank: *Looks away* Well, I don't really think I have anything to live for anymore now, so I might as well go back to prison. **HOLD IT!** *Sharie steps in*

Stephen: * _I've never heard Sharie yell before_ *

Sharie: You just got out of prison, and now you want to go back? You have potential Mr. Sahwit, now you need to use it!

Frank: What potential? Can you give me a reason to stay here?

Sharie: *Whistles* Come here boy! *Andy runs out and tackles him playfully*

Frank: Whoa!

Andy: Arf! *Licks his face and wags his tail*

Frank: *Laughing* Okay, down boy! *Andy continues* You're going to knock my toupee off again!

Sharie: This little fellow loves you. Do you really want to leave the memento of Patricia behind, or do you want to apply your skills and take care of this cutie?

Frank: *Stands up and stares at Andy*

Andy: *Smiles and wags his tail*

Frank: *Smiles widely* I choose the puppy!

Everyone: YAY!

Stephen: Well, take good care of that creature.

 **Nearby**

Simon: *Angerly* That stupid dog got Horace canned. Doing dirty work from here on out will be hard. *Evil smirk* Don't worry Horace, your sacrifice is not in vain. Now that Ms. Roland is dead, my fun is only truly just beginning.

* * *

 **Author's note: And done with that. Hopefully, no one has lost interest yet, because things are going to accelerate in the next couple chapters.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Deedee**

 **Arrested:**

 **Horace Knightley**


	11. Caught Redd Handed

Caught Redd handed

 **Author's Note: Though my passion for writing this story is still strong, my popularity is shrinking badly. Needless shout out to Pineapplesunderpipes for reviewing thus far, your feedback helps motivate me to continue. Also if anyone else has read up to this point, I owe you a thank you as well. Now to proceed.**

* * *

 **December 21** **st** **12:30 Wayside cafeteria**

(Dane is serving everyone lunch as they all have their own conversations)

Dogen: *Slides something into a drink* Now where is our prized attorney? *Joy steps forward*

Joy: Do you mean me?

Dogen: *Shakes head* No young lady, I'm looking for a young man. *Todd steps forward*

Todd: You mean me?

Dogen: Yes, you're that young man trying to defend Miles Edgeworth. *Sebastian frowns* Have you eaten yet?

Todd: Not quite, but detective work makes me hungry.

Dogen: *Hands him the drink* I think you might like a glass of lemonade. Being an old man, I don't need sugars anymore.

Todd: Thanks, sir.

Sebastian: *Grabs his shoulder* Todd, let's go talk about this.

Todd: Oh, okay. *They sit at one of the empty tables* What's up?

Sebastian: That's Sirhan Dogen. He's not someone you should spend time around.

Todd: Why not? Just because he's old and scary doesn't make him a bad guy.

Sebastian: *Face palm* He's a professional assassin! Doesn't that make him bad?

Todd: *Eyes widen* Really?! Why isn't he in jail?

Sebastian: *Points at Dane* Why isn't Mr. Gustavia in jail? He's a killer. But due to the damn statuette of limitations, he's free to live his life?!

Todd: Okay, well he's a much better chef than Ms. Mush ever was. I don't want to just throw him out.

Sebastian: This is a dangerous place, Todd. It's in danger with some of these people here.

Todd: How do you know this?

Sebastian: About a month ago, my dad was arrested, and now he, and Mr. Dogen, and Mr. Gustavia, are all out of their cells. They're bad people!

Todd: *Frowns* I think you're exaggerating. They are all innocent in some way, I'm sure. *Maurecia skates in*

Maurecia: Hey cutie pie, how's the case going?

Todd: *Smiles at her* Hello Maurecia, it's going well thus far.

Sebastian: *Frown* According to you that is.

Maurecia: Well, can I have a word with you in the hallway real fast?

Todd: Sure. *They step out of the room*

* * *

 **Hallway**

Todd: So, what did you want- *She pulls their faces together and kisses him*

Maurecia: * _Just shut up already, we haven't kissed in over a week now!_ *

Todd: *Ends kiss and smiles euphorically* Okay, thanks, I needed that.

Maurecia: *Seductive grin* You're such a sexy lawyer. You know that? This depressing case over our principal has been keeping us apart thus far.

Todd: You're right, what do you think I should do?

Maurecia: I don't want you to resign, but I want to help you going forward. I want to be your detective ally.

Todd: Well we have a new man at our side. His name is Tyrell Badd.

Maurecia: And where is this man? I think I should become his apprentice.

Todd: He's questioning Mr. Alba. He should be done soon.

Maurecia: Well Todd, I hope you feel safe here, we've lost five students already.

Todd: I know, I feel we may be at war here, but who's the one driving it?

Maurecia: *Determined glare* All of these adults. I killed Jacques Portsman the other day to avenge our friend Joe, and after Horace killed Patricia in response to being murdered, it shows me they're both bad people.

Todd: You think everyone in this building is dangerous?

Maurecia: I've been keeping suspicions. But we need a weapon of our own just in case.

Todd: *Expression changes* I'm not scared. I've got the law on my side and Mr. von Karma and Mr. Debeste are both lawyers.

Maurecia: *Frown* I don't trust von Karma. His daughter is abusive and he tased that young adult without reason to.

Todd: Yeah, I saw that. But I don't think that makes him evil.

Maurecia: Did you not hear Mr. Knightley? When he asked Lance to arrest him, he scolded von Karma for offering to do it for him.

Todd: It's not over Maurecia, I'm going to keep a sharp focus going forward. But for now, let's proceed our romance while we have time. *He kisses her on the lips*

Maurecia: *Hugs him tightly as they continue, a sudden knife strikes the wall above them*

Both: Ah! *They flinch and stop*

Mac: *Steps forward glaring*

Maurecia: *Angrily* Mac! What the hell are you doing?!

Mac: No kissing in the hallways.

Todd: *Frown* Are you threatening us?

Mac: *Grabs knife* I have no intention on killing you guys, but hurting you is in my will.

Maurecia: *Rolls up sleeve* Alright Mac, you're going down! *Todd grabs her and pulls her back*

Todd: Violence isn't the answer Maurecia. Mac is simply undergoing a phase of depression.

Mac: …

Maurecia: What are you doing?

Todd: *Grin* Observe. *Three rooks appear beside Mac*

Maurecia: What am I 'observing'?

Todd: The power of Logic and strategy. * _Mac has three rooks? His guard must be extremely solid. Nonetheless, I shouldn't concede to an intimidating defense without a proper battle.*_

 **Begin Logic Chess**

 **-What's with the interference? – [A]**

Todd: Why'd you startle us?

Mac: …

Todd: Mac, please answer me!

Mac: I don't want to talk about it.

 **-You don't talk much anyways.**

 **-Why won't you tell me? – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* Mac, you have a voice you might as well use. Tell me why you don't want to talk about it! *Throws pawn at rook*

Mac: *Rook rotates* Actually Todd, I have the right to remain silent. And I'm pretty good at using it.

Todd: Are you aware knives are illegal in school?

Mac: This knife is an artifact. It's more valuable to me than any other possession I own.

 **-Why's the knife so valuable? – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons knight* Is there a reason you want to carry this illegal weapon? *Throws knight at rook*

Mac: *Slices knight in half with switch* Actually Todd, that's a reason I wish to condemn. Please don't push it!

 **-Must I charge you for threatening me?**

 **-Wait and see. – [A]**

Todd: …

Mac: This knife is my only weapon against real danger.

 **-Real danger is all over the place. – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons bishop* Well Mac, with two students dead and an unknown killer, your reason for owning a knife is fairly relevant. *Throws bishop at rook*

Mac: *Rook breaks and he smiles lightly* I'm glad you understand my point of view Todd. But I don't intend to use the knife at any time.

Todd: * _That's interesting. The guy has a knife and wishes he could pledge never to use it. Perhaps I should ask him about his current hope._ *

 **-What do you hope happens going forward? – [A]**

 **-What is on your mind?**

Todd: What do you hope for in the next couple of weeks?

Mac: As few causalities as possible. I don't want to cause any of them.

 **-But you're willing to kill someone? – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* You are willing to kill someone though? *Throws pawn at rook*

Mac: *Slashes pawn and it breaks* Todd, I think we both know the answer to that, but thus far I haven't scratched a single person.

Todd: * _He was ready for that? Maybe I need more clues to figure this out._ *

 **-What do you hope happens going forward?**

 **-What is on your mind? – [A]**

Todd: Can you please inform me of your current conscience?

Mac: What's it to you anyways? It's easy for you to say with your little romance session in the hall.

 **-Maurecia's mine pal!**

 **-Aren't you taken?**

 **-Wait and see. – [A]**

Todd: …

Mac: Are we playing the quiet game? Because I'm pretty damn good at that one.

 **-Why do you care about my relationship status? – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons knight* Why do you care if I kiss my girlfriend? Are you jealous somehow? *Throws knight at his rook*

Mac: *Rook rotates as he flinches* Damn, that's a low assumption toward a skilled Mercenary!

Todd: * _Now's my chance!_ *

 **-What do you hope happens going forward? – [A]**

 **-What is on your mind?**

Todd: I ask you once more, what are your expectations for the next couple of weeks?

Mac: That nobody else dies under any circumstance.

 **-Tough talk for a Mercenary. – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Grins and summons rook* Those are some strong words from a teenaged mercenary. I'd think guys like you wouldn't care if someone was murdered that much. *Throws rook at his rook*

Mac: *Rook shatters* Wow. Are you really saying a tough kid like me has no heart? I try to ignore my emotions, but I still have morals.

Todd: * _I'm getting him at his weak spot. Now all I need to do is learn his mood_ *

 **-Why are you so down today? – [A]**

Todd: Can you please tell me why you seem sad?

Mac: I thought I told you, I try to ignore my emotions. If I look sad then I'm not trying hard enough to be happy.

 **-When was the last time you were happy? – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* Mac, can you tell me when you last felt happy? *Throws pawn at rook*

Mac: *Sighs as rook rotates* I haven't been happy since my last life. My life was much easier to live last time I was alive.

 **-What's it like to die?**

 **-What was so easy about it last time? – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* That's hysterical. At that time you were much shyer and had issues talking to others. Now you have a strong will and discipline like never before. *Throws pawn at rook*

Mac: *Rook rotates* This isn't an easy life to live Todd, being a mercenary is very dangerous.

 **-Why do you do it?**

 **-Wait and see. – [A]**

Todd: …

Mac: *Sigh* I'm staying with this version of myself no matter what she says!

 **-You mean Nancy? – [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons queen* By she, do you mean your close and steady girlfriend Nancy? *Throws queen at his rook*

Mac: *Rook shatters* ARG! *Drops knife and looks down* Yes. She doesn't like the man I've become.

Todd: * _And with that, checkmate!_ *

 **Logic Chess: Complete!**

* * *

Mac: She doesn't like the 'Mercenary' persona I've picked up. She would prefer I go back to being a wimpy little shy boy.

Maurecia: Don't beat yourself up like that Mac, you're more than just that.

Mac: I am now, but I wasn't at the time. I was a mere loser who was too afraid to talk to anyone.

Todd: But you don't like who you've become?

Mac: I'm scared of what I've become. What am I supposed to do now?

Maurecia: Well, maybe you could give up the knife.

Mac: I don't think I can do that. Anarchy is in the air and I'm the only student who's armed. I need this knife to protect myself. I won't set this down under any circumstance. *Whip* Hey!

Franziska: *Steps forward* I thought you said you didn't need that knife you foolish fool.

Mac: *Raging* Alright, that's it! *Drops knife and steps toward her, Todd and Maurecia hold him back*

Todd: Take it easy Mac!

Maurecia: Don't do anything evil.

Mac: Are you two kidding me? This bitch just whipped me! Of course, I'm going to fight her!

Franziska: *Whips in front of him* Control your temper child!

Mac: *Inhales* Todd, Maurecia, let go of me.

Maurecia: Are you going to start a fight?

Mac: That makes no difference. If you don't let me go, I'll have to hurt both of you.

Franziska: *Whips his nose*

Mac: Ah!

Franziska: Can you not hear your friends?

Mac: *Forcefully pushes Todd and Maurecia on the floor*

Both: *Land on their bottoms* Ow!

Mac: *Steps forward* You're dead! *Tyrell steps in and steps in front of Franziska*

Tyrell: Whoa, what is going on here?

Mac: I'm about to spill this girl's blood on Wayside's floor!

Tyrell: *Sighs and points to a door* Let's go have a little talk about this, son.

Mac: *Glare* You're not my dad, don't call me son!

Tyrell: I'm going to call you son unless you have another title?

Mac: My name's Mac! *Points at Franziska* And this brat whipped me before you showed up!

Franziska: Because you were holding a knife.

Mac: I wasn't threatening anyone! *Tyrell shakes his head*

Tyrell: Son, I need to-

Mac: I said, call me Mac!

Tyrell: *Sigh* Mac, let's talk about this in the other room.

Franziska: *Smarmy smirk*

Mac: *Mouthing* _I'm going to kill you when this is over._ *Enters the room with Tyrell following him*

Franziska: That boy is so foolish, it's saddening.

Maurecia: *Glare* That wasn't very polite you know? Why do you whip people?

Franziska: *Whips ground before her*

Maurecia: Whoa! *Flinches*

Franziska: It's my way of orchestrating the court.

Todd: We're not in the courtroom.

Franziska: And? I practice for the courtroom.

Todd: Well maybe you should get permission from people before you whip them.

Franziska: *Scoff* As if anyone would let me do that, that's why I don't ask. Good day amateurs. *Walks away*

Todd: Damn she's scary.

Maurecia: If she leaves a mark on your cute face, I'll make her pay for it!

Todd: Take it easy sweetie.

* * *

 **12:45 Wayside cafeteria**

(Simon and Myron sit across from each other)

Myron: *Brainstorming*

Simon: *Frowns and faces him* What are you thinking about?

Myron: *Faces him* I can't stop thinking about my friends that have died thus far. Eight months ago, there was a mass murder in our school and I was the first victim. Now there's a killer somewhere in the building and I've failed to identify them.

Simon: *Holds a cup of lemonade out* Well here, have a drink.

Myron: *Frown* How do I know you didn't poison it?

Simon: *Sets cup down and shrugs* Well, I guess you can't trust anyone.

Myron: What's even worse, is we just sent Horace Knightley back to prison before questioning him about Kidswatter's murder. What if he's the killer?

Simon: Look, pal, Horace was my best friend. I know he's capable of revenge, but he wouldn't harm someone he doesn't know. Furthermore, he was dead during the murder, just like you.

Myron: Touché. *Dana sits beside him*

Dana: Hey Myron, what's up?

Myron: This clown wants me to believe the rogue we just arrested is innocent of our principal's death.

Simon: *Shrug* What can I say? It's not possible.

Myron: If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you're a mastermind waiting to make a subtle move that could do a lot of damage.

Simon: *Chuckle* Now why would I go after any of you guys? You're my new friends, right?

Myron: I hardly know you.

Dana: *Grabs cup* Are you going to drink this or not?

Myron: *Casual headshake* I'm not thirsty.

Dana: Well then, more for me! *Begins sipping lemonade*

Simon: Well tell me this, why are you so suspicious?

Myron: Because my principal is dead and I want to find the killer.

Simon: *Looks around then leans in* Okay pal, I've got the answer for you.

Myron: What?

Simon: Redd White. The creepy dude with the purple hair and the pink suit, he's out to get us all.

Dana: *Sets cup down* How can he do that?

Simon: Everyone in the police force is under his control. He can easily blackmail anyone in the FBI or anyone on the celebrity radar. I'll bet he killed your principal and now he's confident no one will catch him.

Myron: *Slams fist on the table and stands up* Not on my watch! I'm going to confront that evil bastard! *Walks away*

Dana: *Sigh* He's taking this very seriously.

Simon: *Shrug* If something happened to my principal, I'd do the same.

* * *

 **Outside of the principal's office**

(Paul and Leslie talk things through)

Paul: Okay, I've been able to spot the weapon that might put this case in its coffin.

Leslie: What are you going to do?

Paul: *Points at door* I sent D.J. in a while ago to conjure some information, but he hasn't gotten back to me yet. I'm going inside to get the launcher, meanwhile, you need to stand guard out here.

Leslie: Alright. Go get it. *He steps inside*

 **Inside the office**

(Paul searches the room for a couple of minutes)

Paul: Okay. *Steps behind drawer* Where is that launcher? It has to be in here somewhere. *Someone steps in behind him* Leslie? Didn't I tell you to wait outside?

Girl's voice: Your friend abandoned you.

Paul: What?

Leslie: *Background* PAUL! *Chokes*

Paul: Leslie?! I'm coming! *The girl trips him* Ow! *Crashes*

Girl: You're a little rushed aren't you sweetie?

Paul: *Glares* Who are you anyways?

Girl: You might be surprised. *Dahlia reveals her face behind her umbrella*

Paul: Dahlia?!

Dahlia: *Evil grin* Aren't you cute when you're scared? *Giggle*

Paul: Myron was right about you! *Gets up* You are a demon.

Dahlia: *Mock sadness* I'm offended that you say that. I thought you were more of a gentleman than that.

Paul: How I act is none of your business! *Turns around* I'm going to help Leslie.

Dahlia: *Jabs him in the back with her umbrella*

Paul: OW! *Falls on his knees and begins bleeding* What the hell?

Dahlia: *Chuckles darkly* What's the rush sweetie?

Paul: *Faces her* What?! You used your damn umbrella as a weapon?!

Dahlia: Of course, and while I'm here, I should tell you, I used the very same weapon to kill two of your friends.

Paul: *Frown* Why are you telling me that now? *Grabs a clay pigeon and hides it behind his back*

Dahlia: Because that wound will kill you before you're able to tell anyone.

Paul: *Throws clay pigeon at her face*

Dahlia: Ouch! *Aids her injury*

Paul: *Gets up and charges at her*

Dahlia: Whoa! *Swings umbrella*

Paul: *Grabs the umbrella and pries the sharp tip off*

Dahlia: Hey! Don't break my items!

Paul: I'm about to break your heart the way you just broke mine! *Jabs at her heart*

Dahlia: *Kicks him in the lower stomach before he stabs her*

Paul: Ow! *Drops the tip*

Dahlia: *Notices something next to him and grins darkly*

Paul: *Slowly gets up and pauses at the sight of a set contraption* The clay pigeon launcher?

Dahlia: Goodnight Paul. *Pulls the level and the launcher strikes him above his eyes*

Paul: AI! *Falls over and his forehead begins bleeding*

Dahlia: *Sighs and steps out of the room* Boys these days, they fall for a woman, and then they never know what hits them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a hidden office**

(Redd White is making himself comfortable at his desk as April talks to him)

April: So I killed her.

Redd: *Chuckle* Fantabulous job April.

April: And you're sure no one can charge me?

Redd: Not as long as I'm around. And if anyone tries to turn you in, *Withdraws criminal records* I'll just pull the plug on them.

April: What if one of the students comes in?

Redd: I'll silence them. *Dark smirk* Jolly boy learned that the hard way?

April: Jolly boy?

Redd: *Nod* That little snitch tried to steal this evidence.

 **Flashback**

(D.J enters the room)

D.J: I always knew Kidswatter had a signature spot somewhere. Well, this detective work is challenging, and challenging is awesome! *Searches around for a few minutes and finds some files* Huh? What's this? *Opens folder* Crimes solved by Phoenix Wright?

Redd: *Steps into the room* I'm afraid I'm not comfortable with children inside my office.

D.J: Huh? *Faces him* Who are you?

Redd: *Chuckles and his rings reflect light* I'm the owner of this private room, and those documents you're holding. *Points at the door* Now I'm going to have to ask you to drop the files and exit the room immediately.

D.J: *Frown* No man, these docs are labeled with the word "crime" on them! They need to be brought to the police!

Redd: *Shrugs casually* Look, pal, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Officer Gant trusted me with them.

D.J: *Flips to a specific page* Then why is the name "Damon Gant" written on this page?

Redd: *Flinches and then glares* Well son, I really hate to do this, but now I need one more thing from you on top of those documents.

D.J: Awe man. Come on!

Redd: *Withdraws knife* Your eternal silence.

D.J: No! Not cool! *Redd walks up to him and slashes him* AH!

 **Reality**

Redd: So in conclusion, whenever someone tries to convict us, I'll turn in their information to the police and we'll be off the hook. No one can touch us.

April: But what about the students?

Redd: If any of them try to turn us in, we'll frame them for our crime. *Myron runs in the room*

Myron: AHA! *Points firmly at them*

Redd and April: AH! *They flinch in shock*

Myron: You assholes have been killing my friends! You just confessed, and now I'm going to send you back to the Stoney lonesome where you belong!

Redd: *Glares* April! Silence him!

April: *Gets up and smiles menacingly* With pleasure. *Walks up to him with a dark look*

Myron: *Glares strongly with no fear* You want to silence a teen? Good luck.

April: *Throws a punch*

Myron: *Ducks, and then catches and twists her arm*

April: Ow!

Redd: Hey!

Myron: You really thought I wouldn't expect a fight when I entered this room?

April: Well I'm sure you'll be gentle to a lady. *He grabs her by her hair and pulls on it* Ow, ow!

Myron: I'm merciless against killers! Keep that in mind next time you choke someone to death!

Redd: Let her go! Right now!

Myron: Or what?

Redd: *Pulls out knife*

Myron: Come near me with that thing and her neck gets snapped.

Redd: Hm. *Puts the knife away* Then I guess we'll have to compromise this situation.

Myron: What do you propose?

Redd: I'd like you to let her go and never speak of what you heard. *Pulls out his wallet* How much can I pay you to do that?

Myron: *Frown* I'm a millionaire already. Lance made sure of that. I don't want your money, but I do want the truth.

Redd: What truth?

Myron: I want you to give the information back to Officer Gant.

Redd: *Chuckles* Is that so?

Myron: And you can't just let the lives of those fallen children be in vain. You need to confess to your killing.

Redd: As if I'll ever do that.

Myron: *Pulls out a switchblade and holds it to April's throat*

April: *Scream*

Myron: That's too bad. I've never killed anyone before, but there's a first for everything.

Redd: *Sweating* Stop! I'll confess! Just call in the lawyer and I'll tell him everything!

Myron: *Flips blade* Good. Now don't think I'm letting that bastard von Karma to hear your confession because he cannot be trusted.

Redd: Well who else do you want to hear from me?

Myron: I don't know yet. But I'll find someone. *Drops April*

April: *Fixes her hair* You ought to treat a woman with more respect.

Myron: Same to you. Now don't go anywhere! *Exits room*

April: *Faces Redd* What happens next?

Redd: *Grin* We're going to frame that nosy boy for this crime.

* * *

 **1:00 P.M. Nurse's office**

(Dana is lying on the bed as Sharie massages her back)

Dana: *Groaning lightly* Thanks for the massage, Sharie.

Sharie: Anything to help you recover. *Mimi enters with some Tylenol*

Mimi: Here, drink this.

Dana: *Weakly* Thank you. *Consumes Tylenol*

Stephen: *Meditating with a disgusted look on his face* Why has this happened? What did Leslie, Paul, and D.J ever do to deserve this fate?

Sharie: *Sigh* Did they pass away?

Stephen: Yes. I can hear their souls resonating. *Richard barges in with visible stress on his face*

Richard: Okay! I'm ready to really hurt someone!

Stephen: *Snaps out of Zen state* What's the problem?

Richard: *Pulls out his phone* Someone is draining my goddamn phone! I haven't been able to call anyone since yesterday morning!

Dana: *Weakly* I have a charger in my bag. *Points to her bag* Feel free to use it.

Richard: *Stressful sigh* Alright, thanks, kid. *Approaches bag and withdraws charger*

Mimi: Why do you look so stressed?

Richard: I feel this sapper is the beginning of a foe who's out to get me.

Stephen: I think it's just a prank.

Richard: You think?! These cellular sappers consist of a high-frequency electromagnetic charge that magnetizes a device and slows down the electron process! If this keeps happening my phone might as well be broken!

Sharie: *Concerned look* You look really stressed. Would you care for a neck massage?

Richard: *Faces her, frowning* Why do you want to give me a massage?

Sharie: You look like you could use a little relaxation. I'd be happy to assist you with that.

Richard: *Frown fades and he sighs* You 3rd rate classmates are all alike. You act as a pawn to society and try to maintain your use the best you can. But you may or may not reach the end of the playing field and evolve into a stronger piece.

Sharie: I'm not much of a chess player.

Richard: All 3rd rate people say that.

Sharie: Would you like a massage or not? I'm trying to be polite and you're just standing there mocking my intellect.

Richard: *Sigh* Fine. My problem isn't you as a person, it's the education system holding many people back.

Sharie: Dana, do you mind if I help him for a few minutes?

Dana: Go ahead, I don't think helping me is going to do you any good for much longer.

Richard: *Lays forward on the second bed* Okay, go ahead.

Sharie: *Touches the tip of his spine* Here we go. *Presses it firmly and he loses moral consciousness* Did that feel good?

Richard: *Sigh* Yeah it kinda did.

Sharie: Good. Now, please just relax as your muscles heal. *She firmly pushes the outline of his spine* In the meantime can you please tell me your name?

Richard: *Contently* Richard.

Sharie: And you have a 1st rate education?

Richard: Yeah. I worked extremely hard to earn it too. But I failed to find a university thus far.

Sharie: Thus far? How old are you?

Richard: Twenty-four.

Sharie: No place is good enough for you?

Richard: Exactly.

Sharie: And final question, are you a former criminal?

Richard: *Smarmy smirk* Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.

Stephen: Wait a second. *Views his aura* Is that? …

Sharie: * _He didn't tell the truth? That's a first._ * What do you mean? What did you do that could've lead to a potential arrest?

Richard: *A black psyche lock appears over his aura*

Stephen: * _A Black Psyche-Lock?! How?!_ *

Richard: I will never tell you that as long as I live.

Sharie: *Frown* Richard, please cooperate.

Richard: I'm grateful for this comforting massage, but I'm afraid we're done here. *Regains moral consciousness and stands up* Thanks, little girl.

Sharie: *Disappointed look* Please just call me Sharie.

Richard: Well Sharie, it seems I underestimated your masseuse abilities. But I owe you none of my secrets in return.

Sharie: Secrets were the one form of payment I was hoping for.

Richard: Well if you want some money, I can write you a check.

Sharie: That won't be necessary, Lance gave me a million dollars the other day. I don't need more cash.

Richard: Well then, thanks for the free massage, I'll spread the word of your relaxation abilities to my first-rate friends going forward. *Myron enters the room*

Myron: Sharie! Stephen! *Notices Dana* Dana? What are you doing here?

Dana: Suffering. Nurse Miney says I've suffered food poisoning.

Myron: *Sigh* Well good luck recovering. *Faces Stephen* Dude, I need your help.

Stephen: What?

Myron: I heard Redd White say he killed D.J! Is his spirit present in the twilight realm?

Stephen: Unfortunately yes.

Richard: *Rolls eyes* You're after Redd White? Good luck with that one.

Myron: What do you know about him?

Richard: *Faces Sharie* If you want to know my secrets, Redd's the only one who has them. But for my safety, *Points at Mimi* for Nurse Miney's safety, we can't challenge Mr. White. He'll expose us to the rest of the world.

Mimi: I'm afraid Mr. Wellington is correct.

Myron: He owns none of my secrets. I need a prosecutor to challenge this jerk!

Richard: Well you won't get anything out of Mr. von Karma. He and Redd have been allies for years.

Myron: Well who else is a prosecutor?

Richard: Your only other option is Blaise Debeste.

Myron: *Pauses* Is he the creep with the long beard?

Richard: *Nods* If you want to prosecute Mr. White, he's the only person you really can rely on now. Jacques Portsman is dead now and Godot is in the reform center.

Myron: Who's Godot?

Richard: … Never mind, unless you'd rather take your chances with Franziska von Karma.

Myron: Whip girl? Never!

Richard: I know, she's a bitch isn't she. But let's not get our hopes up, if you want to get rid of Mr. White, you might be doing all of us a favor.

Myron: * _As a true class president, I must do the bidding of all my friends._ * Where is Mr. Debeste?

Richard: *Grabs cell phone* I can call him. *Plugs the phone into charger*

Myron: Thank you. *Dana slowly stands up*

Dana: Myron. *Sharie, Stephen, and Mimi face her*

Sharie: Dana? I don't think you should be up right now.

Myron: *Steps closer* What Dana?

Richard: *Into phone* Yeah, it's Richard. *Continues conversation while the others talk*

Dana: I don't want you to get hurt. I love you. *Legs tremble lightly*

Myron: *Closes eyes* I love you too. I'm uncertain of what's weakening you.

Dana: *Sheds a tear* I think I'm dying. *Mimi and Sharie gasp*

Stephen: *Sighs* It looks likely.

Myron: *Determined frown* No Dana! Don't tell me that now!

Dana: There's no hope Myron. I'm not going to make it.

Richard: And he needs a prosecutor at his side.

Sharie: Please tell me you have some recovery left.

Dana: *Cries further and falls on her knees* I need you to stay safe.

Myron: *Grabs her shoulders and holds her upward* No Dana! Don't perish now! *Tears begin flooding his face* Don't leave me!

Richard: *Annoyed frown* I hear he has some evidence…

Myron: No!

Richard: On Mr. White! And he needs a hand!

Dana: Please… don't fail me. *Myron hugs her tightly*

Myron: Dana! I love you! *Mimi, Sharie, and Stephen all begin crying quietly*

Dana: I love you to Myron. But please, don't get hurt. *Kisses him on the lips*

Myron: *Holds their heads together and kisses her back*

Dana: … Goodbye Myron. *She lightly lays forward and stops breathing*

Myron: Dana! No! Please don't!

Richard: *Angered* Please just come to the nurse's office now! *Hangs up and turns around* What is your god damn problem?! *Everyone frowns at him*

Myron: My girlfriend just died! *Continues crying*

Richard: *Sigh* Well don't give me that look, I was trying to call your lawyer for you. You were making a loud ruckus in the background.

Mimi: Don't be insensitive! He's clearly not taking this lightly.

Richard: I've seen people die before, but I didn't scream loudly for them to hold on. I reluctantly accepted their death and moved on with my life. *Faces Sharie* I think I need another massage.

Sharie: *Glaring* The first one's always free, the second one costs double.

Richard: *Annoyed sigh* Well then, I guess you really can't rely much on the less intelligent. You're mere slaves to those of us higher than you.

Stephen: Buddy, I think you should take this. *Reaches into his pocket*

Richard: What is it? An ancient totem you weirdos like to carry? *He withdraws a small white flag* A flag?

Stephen: For your own safety, I suggest you carry this flag with you. Because I feel at some point, someone is going to hurt you, and this will be your only hope for mercy. *Richard abruptly grabs it*

Richard: Thanks, though if I were hurting someone with one of these flags I wouldn't care or not if they waved it. I'd just keep doing my thing.

Myron: *Points at the door* Get out of here you heartless egomaniac!

Richard: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. *Steps out and Blaise steps in*

Blaise: Which one of you needs my help?

Myron: *Raises hand* Me sir.

Blaise: *Raises eyebrow* Why do you look so sad?

Myron: My best friend just died. *Continues shedding tears*

Blaise: *Tears fill his goggles* You poor thing, it's a real tragedy to see such a young woman die. *Opens goggles and his tears land on the floor* It's enough to make a grown man cry.

Sharie: *Smiles cutely* You're a very tenderhearted person.

Blaise: Awe. You're all a bunch of sad souls. I feel young again, but only my tragic memories are returning. *More tears land on the floor*

Myron: *Sets Dana's corpse back on the bed* Well sir, I need your help to arrest Mr. White.

Blaise: Mr. White? What'd he do?

Myron: I think you'd rather hear it from him.

Blaise: Well then, please show me where he is. *The two of them step out*

Stephen: *Flinches* Sharie.

Sharie: What Stephen?

Stephen: *Nervous look* I've got a really bad feeling! Something extremely ghastly is about to hit our school!

* * *

 **Redd White's office**

(April and Redd sit there as Myron and Blaise enter, both of there expressions change)

Redd: Mr. Debeste, thank god you're here!

Blaise: That's odd, I was told you had something to say to me.

Redd: Yes I do! *Points at Myron* This kid is a savage thug!

Myron: *Shocked expression* What?!

April: It's true! He tried to slit my throat a while ago!

Myron: Shut up!

Blaise: Okay! Everybody stop! *Faces Myron* Are they telling the truth?

Myron: No! They're lying!

April: You held me against my will and held a knife to my throat!

Myron: Yeah, after you tried to "Silence" me!

Blaise: Timeout! Do you have a knife?

Myron: Well… yes. *Points at Redd* But so does he!

Blaise: Knives are illegal on school property.

Myron: I know that. But unlike Mr. White, I haven't killed anyone.

Redd: *Scared look* Whatever do you mean young lad? Who did I kill?

Myron: You killed D.J!

Redd: You mean the jolly boy with the eye-blinding smile? What need would I have for killing him? My motto is "Don't worry, be happy!" and so was his. I find it terrible you want to pin your crime on me.

Myron: My crime?!

Blaise: *Frowns at Myron* Do you have a switchblade?

Myron: *Withdraws switchblade* Yes. I do. *Faces Redd* Well Mr. White, show him yours!

Redd: *Unfolds pockets and his wallet falls out* As you can see, all I carry on me is my wallet. I have no knives in hand.

Myron: You're lying!

April: This immature thug is trying to deceive you Mr. Debeste, he savagely murdered his classmate and then tried to blame Mr. White for his own crime.

Myron: My crime?

Blaise: *Glares at Myron* Look kid, I'm hearing words from two people as opposed to one and they're both older. It also doesn't help that you have a weapon on you. If Mr. White is guilty, where's the proof.

Myron: He must've gotten rid of it within the time I'd left!

Redd: Well look in all my drawers or the trash can. I haven't left this room for one second since he left. I have no knife.

Blaise: Is all this true? *Faces Myron* You have a knife, and you tried to kill Ms. May with it?

Myron: I'll admit I threatened her, but it was only because she tried to silence me, and Redd promised to confess.

Redd: And I am confessing, I didn't kill anyone. This boy was going to kill April if I didn't agree to tell you I killed the boy, but now that you're here, I can't just let him turn me in for no reason, I can't let him get away! You must take my word for it Mr. Debeste, this boy killed his classmate and held April hostage unless I confessed to killing him!

Myron: BULLSHIT! *Everyone stares at him*

April: You're mad, very mad! Please take him away! He's scaring me!

Blaise: *Grabs Myron's wrist* You're going to jail little dude!

Myron: What?! You can't arrest me! I'm innocent!

Blaise: Tell that to the judge! *Drags him out*

Redd: *Expression changes* Good job.

April: *Reaches into her bra and pulls out the knife* I knew he'd never bother looking in there. If he did he would've gone home with broken glasses.

Redd: *Chuckle* Well as long as he's gone, this school is our kingdom. No one can challenge us! Ha, ha, ha!

April: Ha, ha, ha! *They both laugh evilly*

 **Outside the door**

Luke: *Listening in* I see. Is that your stance on this table Mr. White? Injustice is what you live for. *Pulls a gun out of his pocket and stares at it* Well it's what I intend to exterminate. *Dark chuckling*

* * *

 **Author's Note: Damn I got lazy. College is really starting to slow me down and it's exhausting, I've spent most of my free time playing games and haven't gotten used to writing at a comfortable pace. But no matter, I promised I'd finish this story and I'm going to.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Leslie**

 **Paul**

 **D.J**

 **Dana**

 **Arrested:**

 **Myron**


	12. Luke's Lament

Luke's Lament

 **Author's Note: As you might've predicted from the title, this chapter features a song in it. To those of you who want to imagine the song being sung, please watch the Medic Song by Random Encounters on Youtube, it should make the end easier to follow.**

* * *

 **3:00 P.M. Principal's office**

(Benjamin is having an upset conversation with Blaise)

Benjamin: Are you fucking kidding me?! You arrested Myron?!

Blaise: *Stressful sigh* Yes.

Benjamin: Why the hell did you arrest a fifteen-year-old boy who's been paying attention and giving the school hope on finding Kidswatter's killer?!

Blaise: Because he had a switchblade in his pocket and he threatened Miss April May.

Benjamin: Screw April! She's a slutty bitch who charms attraction out of men. Hell, so does Dahlia! Myron said a week ago he had suspicion on her.

Blaise: I'm good friends with Dahlia's mother Morgan. She's a delicate little girl with no guilt whatsoever.

Benjamin: I ought to have you sued.

Blaise: Good luck buster, I'm the chairman of the god damn committee. Good luck finding a prosecutor who'll come after me.

Benjamin: I'll just wait till Miles Edgeworth is released and then he'll sue you.

Blaise: *Chuckle* Edgeworth is as good as guilty. My son is prosecuting his case.

Benjamin: *Savage smirk* I spoke with my friend Todd earlier and it turns out he and your son are good pals.

Blaise: Who's Todd?

Benjamin: The young, newest defense attorney.

Blaise: *Glare* He can't do that to his old man! Tell him I forbid him of befriending any defense attorneys!

Benjamin: *Chuckle* Good luck old man. He and Todd have left the school and detective Badd is finishing their work tonight.

Blaise: What?! As in detective Tyrell Badd? He's supposed to be in jail!

Benjamin: Well Mr. Prosecution Chairman, maybe you should go up and tell that to his face. That dude is seriously intimidating, so I'd make sure Officer Gant and Mr. Tigre were with me if I did that. *Walks out*

Blaise: Well then, I guess it's time to take things to the extreme! *Ignites lighter*

* * *

 **Hallway**

Luke: It's become a very sinister time for this school if action isn't taken, all of these poor tragic children are doomed of their inevitable death at a much younger than average age. *Sharp frown* I need to get them out of the school before it's too late! *Sharie and Stephen step out of the Nurse's office*

Stephen: I'm serious, I think we're about to meet a grim fate! *Luke flinches and faces him*

Sharie: I really hope this is just a crazy soul trying to scare you. I don't want anyone else to die. *Luke steps forward*

Luke: Excuse me, young lad and lass, why haven't you two fled the building by now?

Stephen: I'm just waiting for the final bell, so the day can be over. I feel staying here will be dangerous.

Sharie: After today, we don't come back until January 4th!

Luke: *Frown* It'd be better you guys never came back at all, you're not safe here.

Stephen: Hey, this is our school! I don't know why you casual vacationers just happened to show up and haven't left this place yet!

Luke: What if I told you a majority of the people in this building aren't citizens at all? But mere criminals escaped from L.A?

Sharie: *Eyes widen* You're one of them, aren't you?!

Luke: *Evil smirk* Indeed. But unfortunately for you, I'm not as idiotic as many others. I know what must be done and what to do in the meantime. *Stephen starts shivering* What is your problem you necromancer?

Stephen: *Starts sweating* There is a dark mist radiating behind you!

Luke: *Turns around* What? *Eyes widen* Good lord! *Punches mist with his ruby ring* This is a dark curse set up by a dark necromancer! *Mist avoids him and spreads around the rest of the building* Are you the dark lord in control?!

Stephen: *Meditates silently* Not at all.

Sharie: *Begins crying* I'm scared.

Luke: Forget your fear, I'm worried everyone in this building will fall unconscious within seconds of this haze! I must investigate! *Dashes through the hallway*

Sharie: *Sniffles quietly* Are we going to die?

Stephen: … I don't know. I can't determine the effect of this curse. Do you feel lightheaded?

Sharie: *Shakes head* I feel fine.

Stephen: *Opens eyes* I think we better make sure everyone else is alright.

Sharie: Will the mist affect us?

Stephen: Unlikely, I think we'd already be on the floor if it did. *Enters nurse's office, Mimi's lying on the floor*

Sharie: Nurse Miney! *Runs to her* Are you alright?

Mimi: …

Sharie: Is she dead? I better check her pulse! *Places her ear over Mimi's heart*

Stephen: Sharie, I can sense she's still breathing.

Sharie: … but her heartbeat is very slow and quiet.

Stephen: *Determined glare* This curse was made to weaken everyone in the building! Their blood pressure must've minimized to the level below consciousness.

Sharie: *Gets up* Then why weren't we affected by the curse?

Stephen: Because as a spirit lord, I'm immune to all supernatural hexes. As for you, I'm guessing your hypersomnia has rendered your body used to the effect.

Sharie: *Scoffs* So just because I sleep more often than other people, you assume that means I'm awake when everyone else is asleep?

Stephen: *Shrug* It's the only explanation I can think of for why you're not passed out at the moment. Come on, we need to make sure everyone else in the building is safe!

Sharie: I'm with you on that. *They exit the room*

 **Outside of another office**

(Stephen and Sharie stumble upon an unconscious Franziska)

Sharie: Isn't that the grouchy prosecutor's daughter?

Stephen: *Nods* That would be Franziska von Karma.

Sharie: I better check her pulse.

Stephen: You do realize the heat source within their body proves they're still alive right?

Sharie: *Touches Franziska's neck* But she feels colder than usual.

Stephen: I'm sure that's not a critical sign of near death. *Tyrell steps out of the room weakly*

Tyrell: Oh. *Breathes heavily*

Sharie: Goodness! Are you okay sir? *Notices Mac is on his shoulder* Is Mac okay?!

Tyrell: *Faces her* I don't know, are you this boys friends?

Stephen: Sort of.

Sharie: I kind of like him, but he's kind of scary. Like you. *Tyrell sighs* No offense.

Tyrell: I feel bad for him. I pulled him into the room a couple hours ago and had a talk with him. After that, I told him he couldn't leave the room until the day was over. Now, look what I've done.

Stephen: Sir, the school has been struck with a supernatural curse that's potentially weakened everyone in the building.

Sharie: Do you think you can get home okay without passing out?

Tyrell: *Sigh* I don't want to abandon my job. I just got out of jail because your best friend demanded parole.

Stephen: You're a killer too?!

Tyrell: *Shakes head* No, I'm a former thief. Todd and Sebastian had me deemed innocent to help investigate this crime. *Faces Mac* I suppose I got distracted once I met this troublemaker.

Sharie: *Sigh* Please go easier on Mac next time. He may be a deadly savage with a knife, but he's a poor, poor person. He grew up with two moms who named him Nancy, had to sit through his girlfriend's death one time, took a knife to the back in a fight to avenge her, and now he's depressed because he can't find his father. *Prayerfully* Can you please show some compassion toward him in the future?

Tyrell: … *Glances at him and then sighs* I suppose I was a little negative toward him. I guess I was trying too hard that I ended up treating him like a parent.

Stephen: Mac's not fond of parents. He stays in this school twenty-four/seven as a result of being unloved.

Tyrell: Are you saying his moms don't love him?

Sharie: I hope they do, but he certainly doesn't believe that. He grew up very quiet and too shy to make friends as a result of being named Nancy. It wasn't until the hour of his first death that he became the Mercenary he is today.

Tyrell: How was he dead?

Stephen: I'm a spirit lord. I created a spirit chamber that was burnt down recently. But while it was up, Mystic Maya Fey revived Mac. She revived a lot of fallen children. *Sheds a couple of tears* But seeing as how we've already lost; Caroline, D.J, Leslie, Deedee, Paul, Joe, Terrence, Ron, and Dana, I feel her efforts were in vain.

Sharie: Joe, Leslie, and Paul have died twice now. And so has Terrence.

Stephen: Perhaps if you were here at the time, you could've made Terrence a better person.

Tyrell: I apologize.

Stephen: It's not your fault at all. It naturally happens.

Tyrell: Well, if it's not safe to stay in here, we need to get everyone out.

Stephen: It was only a temporary haze, its worn off by now.

Tyrell: Well I need to go home and get some rest. In the meantime, I suggest you two do the same.

Sharie: I'm not leaving until everyone else is leaving as well. If many students have passed out, I'm not going home until I'm sure they're all healthy again.

Tyrell: You're a real tenderhearted young lady. *Points at Franziska* Can you two help me take these two to a more comfortable place?

Sharie: The nurse's office has a couple of beds in the back. We can put Mac and this girl in there. *Lifts Franziska off the floor*

Tyrell: Okay. *They enter the room*

Sharie: Oh no.

Tyrell: What's the matter?

Sharie: I forgot about Nurse Miney. *Stephen steps in and lifts her off the floor*

Stephen: Well how are we doing this? Three people and two beds?

Tyrell: Well this kid a boy, so we should probably give him his own bed.

Sharie: *Offended frown* Sexist much? You think boys deserve priority?

Tyrell: *Shrug* I don't want to be held responsible if he wakes up and rapes one of them.

Stephen: Mac's a serious person with serious feelings for Nancy. He's not going to rape someone he doesn't love.

Sharie: I think we should give Nurse Miney her own bed.

Tyrell: Is that so?

Stephen: Conceding Nurse Miney is the kindest person of the three, but also the one with the darkest aura, I think that fits.

Sharie: Darkest aura? Is she a killer?!

Stephen: It's possible. But I assure you she's still not as dangerous as Mac or Franziska. *Drops her on the right bed*

Tyrell: Franziska's abusive, but she's not dangerous. *Drops Mac onto the left bed* Your choice.

Sharie: * _Who should I put Franziska with?_ *

 **-Have her rest with Mimi.**

 **-Have her rest with Mac. [A]**

Sharie: * _Considering he's an only child with no siblings, she might turn out to act as an older sister._ * Okay. *Drops Franziska next to Mac and covers them up* Sleep tight you two.

Stephen: *Covers up Mimi* You too Nurse Miney. *They step out of the room*

Tyrell: I do want to thank you, kids, for helping get them comfortable.

Sharie: *Guilty look* Sad truth is, the amount of beds in the school is limited. There's a good chance not everyone will get one.

Tyrell: Well I'm going to go home now. Is there anything else you guys need from me before I go?

Stephen: I just want to ensure everyone else is okay, but I think I can do that alone.

Tyrell: Alright, have a good one you two. *Exits the building*

Sharie: What should we do now?

Stephen: *Pulls out a small potion* This potion should purify the curse, but unfortunately, I only have one.

Sharie: So who should we give it to?

Stephen: My first thought was Mac, but I don't think he's going to be easy to cooperate with. *Hands her the potion* How about you give this to someone of your choice. Meanwhile, I'll go find the cause.

Sharie: Okay. *Kisses him on the cheek* Goodbye cutie! *She giggles*

Stephen: *Blushes lightly* Thanks. *They split up*

* * *

 **Principal's office**

(Manfred and Blaise are talking)

Manfred: So, everyone else in the building is knocked out?

Blaise: All but a few. He told me the haze would affect everyone who has a bit of innocence inside them. The big bag guys like us are immune!

Manfred: *Evil chuckle* So who else is awake?

Blaise: Gant, Alba, Morgan, Dahlia, Shih-Na, Redd, and Simon.

Manfred: *Frown* Simon? Are you certain he's 'evil' evil?

Blaise: That man bested me once! But never again! He's the most successful criminal I've ever worked with! *Sharie enters*

Sharie: Hello gentlemen. *They both face her*

Manfred: What do you want little girl?

Sharie: *Pauses and notices Benjamin on the ground* What the hell? *Kneels next to him* Ben is just sleeping on the floor and you guys are just leaving him hear?

Blaise: Well we're not sure what to do with him. He just passed out randomly.

Sharie: Wait, how come you two are still conscious?

Manfred: I'm not sure. What's the cause?

Sharie: A supernatural curse.

Blaise: Maybe the curse wore off before it entered this room.

Sharie: Then why's Benjamin in this room?

Blaise: He must've gotten cursed and passed out upon entering the room.

Sharie: * _What should I do?_ *

 **-Give Ben the potion. [A]**

 **-Save it for someone else.**

Sharie: *Opens the flask and his mouth* Drink up pal! *She pours the potion down his throat*

Manfred: What are you giving him?

Sharie: An antidote. Stephen says it'll purify the effect of the curse!

Blaise: Wait, this kid is a warlock or something?

Sharie: He's a spirit lord. *Blushes* And he's so cute! *Benjamin opens his eyes*

Benjamin: Oh. *Gets up* Sharie?

Sharie: *Smiles cutely*

Benjamin: What happened?

Sharie: *Shows him the flask* The school was hit by a supernatural curse that doesn't affect hypersomniacs. Stephen gave me this antidote, and then I gave it to you.

Benjamin: Thanks Sharie, but, doesn't that mean everyone else is cursed?

Sharie: It's a temporary sleep spell. It should wear off in about twelve hours.

Benjamin: *Turns to the older men* What are you guys still doing here?!

Manfred: Excuse me, I don't know what you mean.

Benjamin: Not you! *Points at Blaise* You!

Blaise: What did I do?

Benjamin: You had Myron arrested a couple of hours ago!

Sharie: *Gasps* You did?!

Blaise: What can I say? He was guilty.

Sharie: Of what?!

Blaise: Holding a switchblade and making a hostage.

Sharie: *Glare* He would never do that!

Manfred: He did that to April May.

Sharie: *Growls subtly* Alright, that's it! From now on, I'm not taking anything from you assholes! *Firmly walks out*

Benjamin: *Flips them off* Goodbye cock suckers. *Walks out*

Blaise: I think we need to do something about these immature kids.

Manfred: I second that.

* * *

 **School Library**

(Luke is examining the area and trying to wake Dee up)

Luke: *Shaking her* Come on Miss Vasquez. The world isn't at its chronological hour for your slumber. *Stephen enters*

Stephen: What are you doing with her?

Luke: *Stands up and turns around* What's it look like you unobservant brat? *Stephen gasps* I'm trying to wake this beautiful woman up from her subconscious dreaming state.

Stephen: *Glare* You don't need to be rude about it! *Luke rolls his eyes* Besides, the supernatural haze has knocked out nearly everyone in the building. You won't achieve anything by trying to shake her awake.

Luke: How do you know about the haze? Are you some form of necromancer?

Stephen: I'm no warlock sir, but I've studied the ancient mystical arts of voodoo.

Luke: ZVARRI! You're a holy spirit lord?!

Stephen: *Egotistical grin* Yep, I have powers everyone else wishes they had! Everyone like you feels jealous once they learn my true abilities!

Luke: *Glances at his ruby ring and smirks evilly* Well young Stephen, I'm afraid I won't allow harnessing envy toward you any longer.

Stephen: … you want me to teach you the arts of voodoo?

Luke: *Steps forward in a threatening stance* Actually, I'm going to borrow some of your power.

Stephen: *Steps back in fear* You're going to steal my power?

Luke: *Evil smirk* Please forgive me young spirit lord. *Punches his chest firmly with his ruby ring*

Stephen: OW! *Bright aura leaves his body and follows the ring*

Luke: Endure young man! *Continues absorbing* Endure the pain!

Stephen: OOWWWWW!

Sharie: *Dashes down the hallway* Stephen!

Benjamin: *Following her* Are you okay?! *They enter the library*

Luke: *Retracts fist* There.

Stephen: *Weakly* Oh. *Begins losing balance*

Luke: *Withdraws a small flask and opens it* Now consume this mystical elf! *Force feeds it to him*

Sharie: Hey! Leave him alone! *Sprints forward*

Luke: *Retracts potion* Good boys take their medicine.

Stephen: *Begins fainting*

Sharie: *Catches him in her arms* Stevie. Are you alright sweetie?

Stephen: I… feel… weak. *Passes out*

Sharie: *Glares at Luke* What have you done to him you bastard!

Luke: Don't worry young woman. He'll survive. He'll be up and running in about eighteen hours, and until then. Goodbye. *Flees the room*

Sharie: *Sheds a couple of tears* My poor Stevie. *Ben steps forward*

Benjamin: What should we do?

Sharie: *Frowns and faces him* I think Mr. Atmey has betrayed us. I think he poisoned Stephen with that weird drink.

Benjamin: Should we call an ambulance?

Sharie: *Shakes head* No, go after that detective.

Benjamin: What? What if he's dangerous?

Sharie: There's a hatchet in the sports shed waiting to taste blood one day. That day is today!

Benjamin: A hatchet? I'm not used to swinging those!

Sharie: You have to. You're stronger than me. Hell, you might be the strongest boy in our grade!

Benjamin: *Chuckle* Two hundred and ten isn't that hard to bench.

Sharie: I'd be lucky to hit one forty in my lifetime. Please go get him before he gets away with hurting him.

Benjamin: You want me to kill Mr. Atmey?

Sharie: Learn his secrets, and if he cannot be trusted to stay here at Wayside, pull the axe on him!

Benjamin: *Determined Glare* As you wish.

* * *

 **3:40 P.M. Music Room**

(Luke is in this room and Benjamin walks in)

Luke: Ah, a citizen approaches. *Turns around and flinches* Is that a hatchet?!

Benjamin: *Sharp frown* Yes.

Luke: What do you propose to do with that?!

Benjamin: I want answers! And if you don't give me the ones I want to hear; your head might end up on the floor!

Luke: *Frown* Well that's a very unpleasant way to interrogate someone. I'm not used to your mistreatment.

Benjamin: *Steps forward* I don't want to have to kill you, but if I find a legitimate reason, I will!

Luke: So be it. I punched Stephen in the chest to absorb some of his power. I'm now looking for my next step, meaning what should I do with said power.

Benjamin: What about that drink you gave him?!

Luke: It was a small mana potion I've been carrying for years. The great thief who stole those potions was me of course.

Benjamin: Then who are you?! Why are you here?! What have you done to lead you to our school?!

Luke: You wish to know the truth that dearly, and I wish to get my purpose off of my chest. *Faces him* You better hack me with that if I lose my sanity during this musical number.

Benjamin: What?

Luke: *Chuckle* We are in a music room, aren't we? I might as well use these instruments to convey my thoughts.

* * *

 **Song begin!**

Person: ATMEY!

Luke: *Piano begins playing and his ring glows to create an illusion* There's a certain league of hell, made for everyone who fell to face Luke Atmey!

Person: ATMEY!

Luke: Every night I lie awake, feeling pitiful for their sake and they yell at me!

Chorus: ATMEY!

Luke: When I'm writing, when I'm typing, or deciphering a crime, there's not hiding from the echoes of my name! *Runs behind an imaginary box*

There's no place on the dark side, where I can find some rest and hide. *Godot knocks over the box and exposes him*

The only real solution's corporation genocide! *Aims gun at Benjamin*

Benjamin: ATMEY! *Shivers in fear*

Luke: *Snaps back into reality* Oh, speaking of the devil. Watch out for bullets little pal.

Benjamin: *Shivers nervously as he continues*

Luke: *Solving crimes* All the mysteries I've solved, all the problems I've resolved, I'm a changed Atmey!

Echo: Atmey!

Luke: Now these prisoners can stay, while I blow their deeds away! *Fires the gun at wealthy person* You shall fall at me!

Person: AH! *Manfred and Blaise step in*

Luke: Von Karma and Debeste, *Slashes them both in the face*

Both: AH! *Fall over*

Luke: I'm afraid they did what's wrong. *Patricia and Quercus stand behind*

Miss Roland and sir Alba are no fun! *Laughs as Kane Bullard falls forward and dies*

And Luke Atmey shall not bawl, as those blackmailers fall, to Luke Atmey and his justice triggered gun! *Lance nervously puts on the badger suit*

Lance Amano was not very evil. He killed when his own life was at stake. *Lance begins crying as Edgeworth arrests him*

When he confessed to his crime, tears streamed out of his eyes, he got time, anyways! *Dee pushes Jack Hammer onto a sharp fence*

Dee Vasquez killed Jack in self-defense! *Yanni Yogi shoots Robert Hammond*

And Yanni Yogi killed for sweet revenge! *Cammy and Richard push Akbey Hicks and Dustin Prince to their deaths*

Cammy's fear came in hot, and Richard felt so distraught. They both killed and look what they got! They got caught. *Piano solo*

Benjamin: *Takes a couple of practice swings*

Luke: * Grab's pistol* If you'd like a reason why this legal system should die! *Shoots Manfred, Blaise, Shih-Na, Alba, and Redd* Then just look at me!

If you see injustice here, and you're cowering in fear then trust Luke Atmey! *Echo* Atmey! *Points at the motive spectrum*

They don't care about our motives even if they're truly pure, nor if you did it to protect another life. *Ernest Amano writes a check to a politician*

And if I see the one percent, bribe a man to their advance! *Stabs Ernest*

Ernest: Ah! *Dies*

Luke: Then I'll leave a scar on them to grieve permanent strife!

Benjamin: *Tenses grip on hatchet*

Luke: *Goes to different crime scenes* I'm a detective, so subjective, with effective objectives. Am I a hero or a jerk? I do not know! *Reveals ring*

All I know is that my ruby, reflects the things that happened to me, to Atmey, it's shiny glow! *The shining reveals the illusion of his past*

Benjamin: *Stares with astonishment* Whoa.

Luke: I came and arrived bearing Justice! But I come not with blue uniforms. There's a high price to pay, for the crimes I've portrayed, all I've done, was in vain! All I've done has no gain! *Ron Delite flees a corporate building with an artifact Luke wants*

I once, was a man who was healthily funding, an unemployed worker. *Ron becomes the Mask Demasque and steals more artifacts for Luke, at a high cost*

I once… *Kane Bullard tells Luke he knows about the heists and will blackmail him to keep quiet to the government* met a rich man who used arcane methods to con citizens! Of their wealth! Of their hard earned wealth! *Luke shoots Kane in the forehead*

That man needed to fall dead! So, I left a bullet in his head! Meet the new Atmey!

Benjamin: *Freaks out and his grip begins sweating*

Luke: May the richest one percent, learn the wishes life won't grant, even with money!

Benjamin: *Glances at the hatchet and refocuses on Luke*

Luke: May your investments drop to zero! The bank errors maximize! *A homeless man holds their hands our prayerfully* May you learn your fortune causes others grief! *Withdraws gun*

And the next dick that I hear, who does blackmail will disappear from harmony! *The hatchet hits him in the back*

Benjamin: *Sweating frequently* Oh no.

Luke: *Falls forward* By me… your Ace Detective ZVARRI… Luke Atmey. *Closes his eyes*

Benjamin: *Gulp* I killed him. *Sighs* He's dead… *Turns around and exits the room* I better go tell Sharie about this.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As you can probably tell, this was a chapter I was looking forward to from the start. As dark as this chapter turned out to be, it's nowhere near as violent as it will later get. There's still so much left to go, and so many open voids that must be closed. Stay alert for what happens next, and please brace yourself for the events that have yet to come.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Luke Atmey**

* * *

 ***As the author closes out of the document and prepares to submit it, footsteps are heard.***

 **Luke: *To the audience* Salutations Aces and Waysiders of all ages. It's miraculous to see viewers of a random story by a random person. A couple of critical details Lord Kinesis won't tell you, he's a huge fan of Team Fortress 2. And though he's been giving you instructions to play our games, he hasn't mentioned how fun the classic Valve game truly is. *Pulls out cell phone***

 **Now, understand another thing. While my song was typically a parody of the Medic, I'm more of a Spy person in reality. In case anyone is interested, Lord Kinesis doesn't have a YouTube channel he plans on uploading to. If anyone is inspired to make a video of my Lament, by all means, go ahead. The author would love to find a song dedicated to the great Ace Detective himself on YouTube. *Faces the 'Deceased Characters' list***

 **Oh yeah, one more thing. My mission is only really just beginning. While the charming soul of Benjamin Nushmutt may feel he's screwed, my whole purpose was to get him to attack me, it's all part of an ingenious plan I have yet to unravel. So please allow me to edit that.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **None**

 **Luke: Have a nice day.**


	13. Matt Off Guard

Matt Off Guard

 **Author's Note: Nothing new this time. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **6:30 P.M. LA Prison**

(Mike is escorting Myron into prison)

Myron: I'm innocent! Innocent until proven guilty! This is an unlawful arrest!

Mike: Quiet down you maniac and get used to prison! *Myron spots Phoenix and Edgeworth inside cells*

Myron: Okay, this is my stop. The detention center.

Mike: *Shakes head and keeps pushing him forward* Sorry pal, prison is your stop.

Myron: But I haven't even gotten a trial yet! *Phoenix and Edgeworth stand up*

Phoenix: Hold it! *Mike stops* Why are you putting him in jail without a trial?

Mike: I've been told this kid murdered a classmate.

Edgeworth: And? He still gets a trial before arrest.

Mike: Fine, which one of you two wants to admit you killed principal Kidswatter? Then you can go behind prison bars, and this kid can take your place.

Myron: Hold it, are you Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth?

Phoenix: We are.

Edgeworth: We fight for justice.

Myron: Well the fact I was arrested wasn't justice. I was arrested by a crime from Redd White.

Phoenix: *Flinches and gasps* Redd White is at your school?!

Myron: Yeah! And Blaise Debeste forced me to come here.

Edgeworth: *Eyes widen* Blaise Debeste?!

Phoenix: Who else is in your school?!

Myron: April May, Frank Sahwit, Lance Amano, Simon Keyes, Manfred von Karma, and many more. *Both of them mirror horrified expressions*

Edgeworth: We had these thugs arrested! All of them.

Myron: *Chuckle* If you want thugs you should meet Furio Tigre.

Phoenix: I have! All of them are escaped prisoners!

Edgeworth: We have to get your students out of school!

Myron: I wouldn't worry about it. Tomorrow is the first day of Christmas break and the school doors have locked everyone inside until the break is over.

Phoenix: What if some students didn't leave.

Myron: It's six thirty. Of course, all the students have left. If you have the FBI surround the school when the break's over, the prisoners are screwed.

Mike: Too bad you won't be there to witness that. *Pushes him into the prison room*

Myron: No! Please! I don't want to get raped! I'm a fifteen-year-old anti-nerd! I'll never survive here! *Mike closes the door on him* Fuck! This is not happening! *Looks around* Is anyone here? *Observes empty cells* Hello? Is this prison a ghost town or something? *Spots a cell with a lone man sitting on a chair* Oh! Hi!

Matt: …

Myron: *Steps closer to him* Hello sir. What's your name?

Matt: * _What's this kid doing here? He doesn't look old enough for prison._ *

Myron: *Frown* Hello? Are you mute or deaf? I feel like you're ignoring me.

Matt: *Looks up and frowns gloomily* Sorry pal, I'm just not in the mood.

Myron: … What happened to your eye?

Matt: I got it in a fight with my arch enemy.

Myron: … I'm not buying it. It looks like a cat scratched you.

Matt: Okay you win. My cat Shoe scratched me when I first got him.

Myron: Where's he right now?

Matt: *Shrug* Probably an animal shelter. After Patricia Roland was arrested, all the animals in the prison were sent away.

Myron: *Flinches* Did you say Patricia Roland?

Matt: *Confused look* Yeah, do you know her?

Myron: Someone killed her at my school.

Matt: *Shrug* That figures. She wasn't the most loving person to certain people. That new guy Simon had some serious anger toward her.

Myron: As in Simon Keyes?

Matt: … I'm going to guess all my fellow inmates are at your school.

Myron: As unfortunate as it is, yes. But I'm pretty sure at this point they're trapped until Christmas break is over. The automatic lock system should be active right now.

Matt: Are we looking at potentially seeing them all back here in two and a half weeks?

Myron: *Shakes head* You might, but I'm innocent.

Matt: *Depressed sigh* Aren't we all?

Myron: I don't know. What crime did you commit?

Matt: … *Turns away* I don't want to talk about it.

Myron: Well pal, right now this is an empty jail with two men in it. Making friends won't be very easy.

Matt: *Sigh* I had two friends before they left.

Myron: Really? How long have you been here?

Matt: Two years.

Myron: And who are your friends?

Matt: *Cries a tear* Acro and Lance.

Myron: Dude, why are you crying?

Matt: *Continues crying lightly* I miss them. They're the two nicest people I've ever met.

Myron: I've met both of them personally. But what were they like with you?

Matt: *Sniffle* Well, Acro was the newest prisoner prior to my arrest. He had to roll himself around in his wheelchair and he got tired. When I came here, I helped move him around the prison. To the cafeteria, the bathroom, the showers, everywhere.

Myron: *Smiling cutely* Awe, he must've felt like a brother.

Matt: *Exhale* He was. When I first came here a few people disrespected me since I was a former T.V. star. It turns out celebrities don't heal easily if their legacy is damaged.

Myron: I understand.

Matt: Acro didn't treat me any differently than anyone else. And he stood up to me whenever someone tried to push me around.

Myron: I'm starting to miss Acro myself. What about Lance?

Matt: *Tears halt* Lance wasn't really around long enough to be my friend, he took over for me as Acro's chairman once he joined us. But the particular thing about him, was though he was only an acquaintance at the time, he pressured me harder than the other prisoners to join them.

Myron: What do you mean?

Matt: He asked me multiple times to leave with everyone else. Though I couldn't accept leaving prison, I'm grateful to know Lance cared enough to ensure I was comfortable staying here.

Myron: Might I ask why you chose to stay here?

Matt: … *Frowns at him* Please, I don't want to talk about it.

Myron: From what I see, you're a pretty selfless person. You seem like a kind misguided soul.

Matt: *Chuckle* I wish. But two years of jail can do a lot to a person's character can't it? I'm the only true guilty person in this prison.

Myron: Stop beating yourself up already! Who'd you kill?

Matt: *Sigh* I didn't kill anyone.

Myron: Then what crime did you commit?!

Matt: *Aggressively* I hired an assassin! *Myron flinches as Matt sighs* Sorry, I'm just too depressed to speak like a normal person.

Myron: An assassin?

Matt: Yeah. His name is Shelly de Killer. He goes by John Doe to normal people, and he poses as an ice cream man or a butler to trick people.

Myron: Then how'd you find him?

Matt: After every life he takes, he leaves a card with his phone number on it to attract a new client.

Myron: What kind of disgusting person would hire a hitman?!

Matt: *Points thumb at himself* Me, that's who.

Myron: What… why'd you do it?

Matt: *Sigh* My arch rival's name was Juan Corrida.

Myron: And you had him killed?

Matt: Yes. But what happened after that is the real reason I'm guilty. Usually Shelly could make anyone disappear and leave no trace, but on the night of the Grand Prix, he had to go above his normal procedure.

Myron: You killed another actor at the Grand Prix?!

Matt: That's what it looked like. I knew Juan's death would make me the obvious suspect, so I told De Killer to have a plan to get me off the hook.

Myron: What did he do?

Matt: He kidnapped a girl and threatened my lawyer he'd kill her if I was declared guilty.

Myron: Oh no! Shelly killed an innocent girl?!

Matt: Well… no.

Myron: But you were declared guilty! How's she still alive?!

Matt: Because I betrayed him.

Myron: You what?

Matt: *Opens both eyes and reveals his scar* I put a surveillance camera in his hotel room and recorded the murder. When De Killer learned I did that he said he'd target me next. So I confessed to hiring him and entered prison.

Myron: *Sigh* Is that why you didn't leave with your friends?

Matt: Exactly, it's not like I deserve freedom anyways.

Myron: … * _Wait a second!_ * **HOLD IT!** *Points at him*

Matt: AH! *Shockwave pushes his hair backward*

Myron: It sounds like you're really innocent!

Matt: Dude? Are you kidding me?

Myron: If you hired an assassin, then what jail was he moved to?

Matt: Nowhere, he's not in jail.

Myron: But isn't he the one who killed your rival?

Matt: Yes.

Myron: Is he the one who kidnapped someone?

Matt: Yes.

Myron: Did he do anything else?

Matt: He shot the original prosecutor in the shoulder, so she wouldn't show up to court.

Myron: What?! Did you tell him to do anything like that?!

Matt: No! All I said was kill Juan Corrida, and have a plan to get me off the hook! I didn't tell him to harm anyone else!

Myron: Then he should be in prison, not you!

Matt: Isn't hiring an assassin as bad as killing someone yourself?

Myron: Not likely, but possibly. Why'd you want Juan dead?

Matt: He was going to ruin my career.

Myron: How?

Matt: We both dated the same girl, and after he'd proposed to her, I told him I dated her first.

Myron: And?

Matt: He called the wedding off. He said he'd never marry anyone who dated Matt Engarde.

Myron: … You're Matt Engarde?

Matt: Yes. But that's not the horrible part. Feeling utterly mistreated, Celeste Inpax committed suicide.

Myron: *Gloomy frown* Awe, that's awful. And Celeste was her name?

Matt: *Nod* She was a pretty nice lady. But after Juan dumped her she took her life. Juan used this as an opportunity to write a fake suicide note and frame me for it.

Myron: WHAT?!

Matt: I know. He told me if he didn't win the award, he'd share this information with the fans at a press conference. So, I had Shelly kill him right before that conference could take place.

Myron: *Glare* I'm usually against murder, but what kind of guilt-free selfish bastard would watch his ex kill herself, and then pin it against someone who took no fault in it?

Matt: I wasn't really a good boyfriend to her either, if I was, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Myron: But he's the fuckface responsible for making her feel that way! Then he remorselessly forages a fake suicide note to blame you? And then he has the fucking nerve to announce it at a Grand Prix if he doesn't win a stupid reward?!

Matt: Yeah?

Myron: That has no humanity whatsoever! I wish I could've killed him!

Matt: Calm down dude.

Myron: No way! If anyone on planet earth is that sociopathic, they deserve to die a torturous death that lasts for a while! He wasn't worthy to live!

Matt: And yet, I damaged so many others by having him killed.

Myron: Screw that! You did the world a favor by having that bastard murdered! And now the god damn legal system has the gall to throw you in jail instead of the real assassin? That's stupid!

Matt: Well to be fair, I turned myself in.

Myron: You didn't kill anyone! You didn't shoot anyone! You didn't kidnap anyone! And now you're behind bars while some professional assassin is roaming the world freely?! For god's sake! You're not guilty!

Matt: *Frown* Now wait a second pal, I didn't contact the assassin to let the hostage go at the time.

Myron: I wouldn't either! I'd pray nothing happened to her, but I'd still let him do what he's trying to do for me.

Matt: And I betrayed him.

Myron: No you didn't! An assassin isn't an easy person to trust. I would've done everything you'd done.

Matt: Well would you still plead not guilty if you learned that assassin was out to get you?!

Myron: *Folds his arms adamantly and nods* I'd request police protection. But yeah I'd live my life freely as opposed to this Stoney lonesome!

Matt: Fat lotta good police protection would've done me. I heard in the news that Shelly de Killer attempted to kill the president of Zheng Fa. If it weren't for some bodyguard named "Rooke" he would've died.

Myron: *Flinches and expression changes* Did you say, Rooke?

Matt: Yeah. Ethan Rooke.

Myron: *Nervously* I might be related to him. My name is Myron Rooke.

Matt: *Lengthily sigh* I'm extremely sorry pal. It's tough to lose your dad.

Myron: He couldn't have been my dad. My mom never mentioned this to me. He must've been an uncle or a cousin of my dad's.

Matt: *Shakes head* When Horace Knightley came here, he stated Ethan Rooke was his co-worker, and he had no brothers, no cousins, nothing!

Myron: *Tears come to his eyes* So… Ethan was my dad?!

Matt: *Sigh* Was he black?

Myron: *Begins sobbing* I don't know, probably. My mom never told me anything about him! *Begins crying loudly*

Matt: Oy. I'm really sorry about that, dude.

Myron: *Continues sobbing* I want him back! Why couldn't I meet him before he died?!

Matt: *Depressed sigh* Dude, please don't cry. It's not the end of the world.

Myron: It might as well be! All my friends are dying, two innocent people are in jail, and now I'm probably going to be stuck here for the rest of my life! *Continues crying loudly*

Matt: * _What should I do now?_ *

 **-Let him cry, everyone does at some point.**

 **-Comfort him. [A]**

Matt: * _Remember what Acro said, treat the next prisoner the way he treated me._ * Hey Myron, was it?

Myron: *Faces him and quiets down* Yeah?

Matt: Look, pal, I know things don't look good, but I'm here for you. *Stands up and smiles humbly* As long as you're here, I'm your friend.

Myron: *Sniffle* Really?

Matt: Yeah. *Pats his shoulder* Losing a parent isn't easy for anyone. But let's look on the bright side, you never had to witness his death.

Myron: That's because I was dead for eight months.

Matt: * _Is that even possible?_ * Well your mom and step-dad love you, right?

Myron: Yeah, but how will they react once they find out I'm in jail?

Matt: They'll be relieved to see you here in one piece. If you pissed off Shelly de Killer, you'd be dead right now.

Myron: I don't want to meet him, he's too scary!

Matt: Well you're living life here with me now. I'll take care of you and guide you through the most peaceful prison life a guy could want.

Myron: *Begins smiling* Peaceful?

Matt: As refreshing as the spring breeze. I guarantee it!

Myron: *Sheds a joyful tear* Thank you.

Matt: No problem bro. *Holds fist out* Put her there.

Myron: *Fist bump* Okay. *Tears fade* But what happens now?

Matt: I guess you try to get used to this.

Myron: No way am I staying in this stale building. I may get used to it temporarily, but I'm getting the hell out of here as soon as I can!

Matt: Jail's not exactly a choice.

Myron: Yeah it is! If I choose to commit a crime, jail is my destination. I'm actually innocent and don't belong here.

Matt: Well what lead you to this place aside from a false charge?

Myron: Some bitch named Dahlia Hawthorne.

Matt: *Raises eyebrow* I could've sworn Dahlia was executed a couple months ago.

Myron: Well the spirit chamber objected to her remaining dead.

Matt: I'm really sorry pal, but Dahlia is a serious threat. If she's at your school, a lot of people are screwed.

Myron: How screwed?

Matt: If you knew she was bad, you're safe. If you fall for her, you've dug your own grave.

Myron: I sure hope she's not hurting anyone right now.

* * *

 **6:50 Wayside School Library**

(Dahlia walks in with a syringe she looks at Stephen with evil intentions)

Dahlia: He's a threat to us all. *Steps closer* You are the sole reason dead people have been given a second chance. *She stops and looks over his face* It's not a lot of fun killing someone responsible for my resurrection, but if you build another spirit chamber, my deceased step sister and ex-boyfriend are capable of coming back. *Glares* Or worse, Mia Fey! … Sorry, Stephen, *Holds syringe higher* you were too pure for this world, but you're too powerful to keep alive. I hope your spirit will rest peacefully after I make this quick and painless move. *Prepares to inject him* **HOLD IT!** *Turns around*

Sharie: What do you think you're doing?!

Dahlia: *Glares* I thought you were asleep.

Sharie: *Raises eyebrow* Should I take that as a confession that you caused the dark curse?!

Dahlia: Lower your voice little girl, we don't want to wake anyone.

Sharie: The whole school ought to be awake to witness this. You're not the girl they think you are.

Dahlia: *Evil grin* No I'm not. I've found my way easier than anyone else. If you act like a delicate little moonflower, you're going to get anything and everything you want.

Sharie: I would have some respect for your conniving, yet successful tactics, but is a dead person what you really want?!

Dahlia: *Disappointed frown* Actually, I'm feeling a tinge of regret for killing Stephen, but though my mom was able to revive me, Stephen could easily save everyone we've killed.

Sharie: Aha! You're just another killer, aren't you!

Dahlia: *Sharp glare* Indeed. Also contrary to everyone's belief, I have killed Paul, Deedee, and Caroline.

Sharie: *Intense glare* I didn't think evil had a name, but it's Dahlia Hawthorne. Did you seriously get away with killing three of my classmates?

Dahlia: *Evil laugh* Indeed. And I'm so sorry I have to kill your adorable little boyfriend.

Sharie: *Cracks her knuckles* I've been a pacifist my whole life, but I'm ready to break your bones!

Dahlia: What?

Sharie: I'm not afraid of you, nor anything people will say after I defeat you.

Dahlia: *Glances at her syringe* Fine, I'll just take you out first. *Charges forward*

Sharie: *Palms her in the stomach*

Dahlia: Ah! *Tries to inject her*

Sharie: *Raises arm above the needle and punches her face*

Dahlia: Ouch! *Steps back and sets the syringe down* You little bitch! *Attempts to punch her*

Sharie: *Blocks her fist and grips her arm* Gotcha! *Pulls her forward and flips her onto her back*

Dahlia: OW! *Crashes and begins crying lightly* Where'd you learn how to fight like that?

Sharie: Taekwondo. I'm only a couple months away from becoming a solid black belt.

Dahlia: *Stands up and halts her tears* I'm not done with you yet. I'm older and physically stronger than you. I will defeat you.

Sharie: In your dreams.

Dahlia: Your dreams will haunt you for your last few remaining seconds! *Grabs her by the shoulder*

Sharie: *Attempts to resist but is overpowered* Whoa!

Dahlia: *Forcefully shoves her on the ground and pins her down on her back* Gotcha bitch!

Sharie: *Struggles to move* Get off of me!

Dahlia: *Mocking whine* Awe, the little girl fought with an adult, and now she wants no consequences? Poor baby.

Sharie: *Gloomy, yet annoyed frown* Please don't do this.

Dahlia: Too late. *Reaches for the syringe* Say goodnight bitch.

Sharie: * _Wait a minute!_ * Goodnight. *Reaches into her pocket with her free arm and withdraws her tranquilizer* Bitch! *Fires a dart into her shoulder*

Dahlia: Ouch! *Drops the syringe and Sharie catches it* What did you do?!

Sharie: One thing you should know about me Dahlia, I'm a killer too. But at least I admit it and feel empathy toward my victim. I'm so sorry I have to do this. *Injects her with the lethal injection*

Dahlia: *Weakly* Ow! How dare you?

Sharie: *Careless shrug* What can I say, Dahlia? Stephen's a very innocent and frail little man. He's physically weaker than anyone else in this building. But he's my sweetie. His heart is so pure and he's too innocent to kill. When someone like you tries touching my precious elf, I have no mercy.

Dahlia: *Falls on the ground and weakly lifts her head* You love him?

Sharie: Indeed. He's the love of my life. And we both have a special place in our hearts for everyone else at Wayside. But people like you, don't use your heart for love, you use it for hatred. And I hope you enjoy hell as it's where you belong.

Dahlia: *Hardly clinging onto life* No… *Morgan enters*

Morgan: Oh My God!

Dahlia: Mother...? *Falls forward and loses consciousness*

Morgan: *Glares at Sharie* What have you done to her, you sadist?!

Sharie: *Glares and fires a dart into her neck*

Morgan: Ouch! *Drops to her knees*

Sharie: I did nothing wrong. Your daughter was given death because justice said so. And now she needs to resume her position in the afterlife. I gave her the lethal injection to protect my beloved boyfriend. When you wake up, there will be no charges you can press against me. For this will be a memory you witnessed, but no one will be able to declare your alibi to cast guilt upon me.

Morgan: Curse… you… *Falls asleep*

Sharie: *Sets the tranquilizer gun back in her pocket* Come on Stephen. *Lifts him up* Let's get you into bed. *Walks out, carrying him on her shoulders*

* * *

 **7:00 P.M. LA Prison**

Myron: Damn she sounds evil.

Matt: I know. She wasn't remorseful for killing her own stepsister, or her ex-boyfriend.

Myron: I hope something terrible happens to her! I hope someone at Wayside gives her a slow a painful death!

Matt: *Sigh* If you keep that attitude up, you'll end up like me.

Myron: What innocent?

Matt: No, in jail because you hoped someone would die.

Myron: Dahlia isn't worthy of living! And this arrest should've never happened!

Matt: What? Why's that?

Myron: I was thrown in here for the convenience of a rich bastard! I hope something happens to Redd White as well!

Matt: *Doubtful frown* Well what are you going to do about it?

Myron: *Savage grin* Matt Engarde, you and I are busting out of here.

Matt: *Nervous chuckle* Good one Myron. You think I'm leaving this place?

Myron: We're both leaving. Once I get my trial with Todd, I'm going to get a not guilty verdict, and then I will disprove your guilt.

Matt: *Frown* Yeah right. You could never do that.

Myron: Is that a challenge?

Matt: *Chuckle* Sure dude, if you can actually get me off the hook, I'll leave this prison. But please note I seriously doubt a kid like you with no experience will stand a chance against a real lawyer.

Myron: You're on. *Holds arm out* Let's shake on it.

Matt: *Chuckle* Alright. *They shake hands*

Myron: Until then we should make plans to deal with the assassin.

Matt: *Rolls eyes and grins* I don't need to. *Kicks back and sets his arms to his head on the chair* I know you're not going to do it.

Myron: *Evil smirk, _We'll see about that, Matt._ *

* * *

 **Author's Note: Damn, it's been a while since I've used Matt. I knew making Myron a more appealing character would be challenging, but I think I'm headed in the right direction right now. I guess you're the judge of that.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Dahlia Hawthorne**


	14. Myron's Retribution

Myron's Retribution

 **Author's Note: This is one of the ultimate turning points of the story. Enjoy**

* * *

 **December 22** **nd** **Wayside School District building No. 11, 8:30 A.M.**

(Louis walks up to the door with his card key)

Louis: Okay door, open up. *Scans card and a lower elevator lowers him from below* Oh yeah! *He's transported inside the building* What do we- *Flinches upon noticing Maurecia asleep on the floor* Maurecia?

Maurecia: …

Louis: *Frowns lightly* You shouldn't be in here right now. Christmas break started last night. *Tugs on her shoulder* Maurecia, wake up.

Maurecia: *Yawns and rolls over*

Louis: *Glances at watch* Eight-thirty? Maurecia doesn't usually sleep in this long. *Lifts her off the floor* Perhaps I can put you in that bed in the nurse's office. *Sharie steps out*

Sharie: That won't do you any good Louis, *He faces her* No one has woken up since yesterday.

Louis: Sharie? What are you doing here?

Sharie: Protecting the school. As of yesterday, a supernatural curse struck everyone inside the building. Now everyone is asleep.

Louis: You're the one person who's awake?

Sharie: *Chuckle* Ironic isn't it.

Louis: *Glances at Maurecia* Well, where should I put Maurecia?

Sharie: Well… the two beds are full, but maybe there's room somewhere else.

Louis: Okay. *Starts walking down the hall* Let's go. *A knife strikes the wall right before his eyes* Whoa!

Sharie: Ah! *They both flinch as Mac runs out*

Mac: *Intense glare* LOUIS!

Sharie: *Relieved look* Mac! You're awake!

Mac: Yeah, whatever.

Louis: What's wrong dude?

Mac: Why the hell did you put me in bed next to the brat?!

Louis: What?

Mac: Franziska von Karma! My sworn enemy is the first person I wake up to! What the hell were you thinking?!

Sharie: *Chuckles nervously* Actually, I sort of caused that.

Mac: *Frowns at her and shakes his head* Sharie, you disappoint me.

Sharie: I was hoping you'd take one look at her and think, you know, that's another human and her life is as valuable as mine.

Mac: I'm a mercenary. I already knew both of those. I'm now going to have to increase the harshness of your death if you earn it from me.

Sharie: *Expression changes* What?! You have a plan to murder me?!

Mac: I have a plan to kill everyone. With the exception of Nancy, I'm willing to use that plan on anyone.

Sharie: Please don't kill me.

Mac: I have no hope to do that. But please understand in this world of anarchy, it's every man for himself.

Sharie: And I plan on peacefully asking for mercy from anyone dangerous.

Louis: Awe, you're too innocent.

Mac: *Lowers eyebrows* Well Frisk, if it comes down to killing or being killed, I have some bad news for you.

Sharie: *Frowns* I killed Dahlia Hawthorne. I'm sure I can protect myself. *Withdraws tranquilizer* Besides, I have this.

Mac: Tranquilizers aren't legal without a license.

Sharie: So is a knife.

Mac: * Grab's switchblade from the wall* No matter how many times they try to confiscate this, I'm a step ahead of them.

Louis: I'm getting tired of holding Maurecia.

Mac: Put her with Franziska. If Franziska whips her, Maurecia will smack the shit out of her. *They enter the nurse's office and see Ben sitting in a chair*

Sharie: Benjamin. What's up?

Benjamin: *Shivers and sweats* I don't feel very good.

Mac: Dude, don't let my natural glare fool you. I have no intention of hurting you any time soon. *Louis lies Maurecia next to Franziska*

Benjamin: I killed someone. *Louis and Sharie gasp*

Mac: *Rolls eyes* Who's the dumbass who pissed you off?

Benjamin: Luke Atmey. *Sharie's gloom fades lightly*

Sharie: How'd you kill him?

Benjamin: I threw the hatchet at the back of his neck. *Chuckling is heard* Who was that?

Redd: *Walks out of the back room* Should I take that as a confession? *Louis, Ben, and Sharie gasp*

Louis: Mr. White?

Mac: What are you doing here?

Redd: I just wanted to conclude a couple of details. Having found Detective Atmey's corpse in the music room, I no longer need his data.

Sharie: Data?

Redd: *Nods* I have documents and secrets of almost every adult in this building. If anyone tries any funny business, I can turn them in.

Louis: To the police?

Redd: *Nods* If you're unaware, many of the adults are criminals. And now that Mr. Atmey is dead, I threw away the secrets I had of him. Furthermore, I had that young prick arrested yesterday so he can't get in my business anymore.

Sharie: *Glare* You had Myron arrested?!

Benjamin: You bastard!

Redd: *Smarmy smirk* I'm the bastard? You're next, little boy.

Benjamin: What?!

Redd: You've just confirmed you're Atmey's killer. Now I'm going to have the prosecutors indict you.

Mac: *Whispers to Sharie* Okay, you kick his ballsack and I'll shove a knife down his throat.

Sharie: *Gasps* What? Why would I? Don't you have a heart?

Mac: Of course. But this guy's heartless and greedy. We need to kill him.

Redd: And I hope you have a nice day. *Walks out*

Benjamin: *Begins crying lightly* I'm screwed.

Sharie: You're not screwed, Ben. As soon as this curse wears off, Joy will protect you. *A whip hits her in the back* Ouch!

Mac: *Flip's switchblade* You're awake?!

Franziska: *Holds the end of the whip in her hand* Indeed fool.

Sharie: *Tears come out of her eyes* That hurt.

Franziska: I'm extremely sorry, I was aiming at the boy with the black headband.

Mac: You can't go five minutes without abusing someone, can you? *Whip* Ow. *Frown strengthens*

Franziska: You still have the goddamn knife. Drop it.

Mac: I gave you mercy before, but this time you need to earn it. I'll drop the knife after you drop the whip.

Franziska: As if.

Mac: Then we're at an impasse. *Whip, he dodges, and it hits Louis*

Louis: Ow!

Mac: You take pride in hurting others?

Franziska: I take pride in my abilities. One of which is showing my dominance.

Mac: *Drop's knife and cracks knuckles* Reminder, I don't need the switchblade. *Steps forward threateningly* I'm going to break your face with my bare hands.

Franziska:! * _He wouldn't._ *

Sharie: Mac, please don't get violent.

Franziska: Back off. *Mac grabs her by the collar and holds her against the wall* Whoa! *Glares* Let go!

Mac: No fear? You're either very brave or very stupid. *Grips her neck* Now pray for help as you take your karmic retribution.

Sharie: *Withdraws tranquilizer and aims at him* Mac, please don't make me fire.

Mac: *Faces Sharie* Go ahead and shoot me. My vitality is an outlier above outliers. I sleep three and a half hours a night for full energy regeneration. It'll take five or six darts to even force me to yawn.

Sharie: *Lowers tranquilizer* Please don't hurt her.

Mac: *Faces Franziska*

Franziska: *Glares* Well? *Mac drops her* Thank you, fool.

Mac: Don't expect mercy next time you little brat. I'm not here to hold your hand through the real world. *Maniacal scream is heard* Whoa!

All: AH! *They cover their ears*

Louis: What was that?! *Maurecia skates out of the bed*

Maurecia: Oh my god that was scary! What got into him?

Benjamin: Him? *They enter the bedroom*

Mimi: *Sitting up in the bed* That was the most unpleasant thing I've ever woken up to.

Mac: Who did that?

Mimi: *Points at Stephen as he hyperventilates*

Sharie: Stephen! You're alright! *Runs toward him*

Stephen: Don't touch me! *Sharie flinches*

Sharie: Stephen? What's gotten into you?

Stephen: *Sits in the shape of a ball and shivers* A nightmare. A tragic ghost of a screaming girl hovered over my soul. Her screech shattered my aura! I'm traumatized!

Mac: Dude, you're awake now. Get over it already.

Stephen: *Shakes his head and continues shivering* She was scary!

Mimi: Look, sweetie, you're fine now.

Stephen: No! Everyone get out! I need seclusion!

Benjamin: *Steps forward* Calm down Stephen. *Whip* Ouch!

Franziska: Don't be foolish, give the boy his wish. *Louis holds the door open*

Louis: Come on you guys. *Everyone steps out except for Sharie and Maurecia*

Maurecia: Dude, why are you so scared? You have the literal power to smite the very spirit you're afraid of.

Stephen: It was a hex! Someone is haunting me! Please, I need to be alone!

Sharie: Stevie, please let me hug you. *He holds his hand out and she sheds a couple of tears* Really?

Stephen: Please, get, out, Sharie.

Sharie: *Sighs in depression and leaves the room*

Maurecia: I hope you find comfort. *Skates out of the room*

Stephen: Who's causing this terrible spell? *Evil chuckling is heard*

 **Behind the door**

Luke: *Regains visibility* Your powers have granted me more than I could ever ask for. *Stares at ruby ring* I grant you eternal gratitude for enduring a blow to empower my spirit. Once I've finished the job, I promise you'll receive your comfort.

* * *

 **9:30 A.M. L.A. Prison**

(A young policewoman enters the cell area with an envelope)

Policewoman: I have a message for Myron. *He stands up and walks out*

Myron: That would be me.

Policewoman: Here you go. *Hands it to him*

Myron: Thanks, Miss…

Maggey: Maggey.

Myron: *Holds out hand* Nice to meet you Maggey.

Maggey: *Shakes his hand* Nice to meet you to Myron.

Myron: So, who is this letter from?

Maggey: Your father.

Myron: Ah, good old Raymond.

Maggey: Raymond?

Myron: He's my stepfather.

Maggey: The name on the letter said "Ethan."

Myron: *Frowns* You read the letter?

Maggey: The prison rules state any mail must be prematurely read by a security guard to make sure there's no assassination attempts or breakouts.

Myron: *Sigh* What did it say?

Maggey: *Enthusiastically* He said some wonderful things. You should read it!

Myron: *Tosses envelope into the trash* Nope. Not happening.

Maggey: *Gasp* What? Why are you throwing it away without reading it first?!

Myron: My father named Ethan was a supposed bodyguard who decided to abandon my mother before I was born. Nothing he has to say is relevant to me.

Maggey: But if your father was a bodyguard, he was obligated to protect someone else. Therefore, he couldn't be there for you.

Myron: He's a dead meat dad. Those guys are grizzly bears who will do what they can for sex and then leave once they're aware the mother doesn't want them anymore.

Maggey: Why do you suppose that?

Myron: I'm an only child. I had to bring in a cabbage one time and pretend it was a baby brother. All it did was make all my classmates and teacher dumber.

Maggey: Come on, any idiot can tell the difference between a cabbage and a human.

Myron: You'd be surprised at how stupid most Waysiders are. *Todd and Sebastian enter*

Todd: Myron, why did you get arrested?

Myron: It's kind of a long story. D.J was murdered yesterday, and a man tried to frame me for it.

Sebastian: It looks like it worked.

Myron: Only because a stupid old bastard under the name Blaise Debeste bought that crap.

Sebastian: *Flinches and frowns* Blaise Debeste is my father.

Myron: *Sigh* Some people have all the luck.

Sebastian: Really? Only a couple of weeks ago I had to arrest him for murder. He showed me very clearly that he didn't love me.

Myron: At least you knew him. At least you were privileged enough to grow up with him. My real father abandoned me before birth.

Todd: Look, Myron, we don't want to fight. We just want the truth. You didn't kill anyone, right?

Myron: Of course not. Though I honestly kinda wanted to.

Sebastian: Well honestly, I'm not the prosecutor today.

Myron: Then who is? Edgeworth is in detention, Jacques Portsman is dead, and Franziska, Manfred, and Blaise are at Wayside. How many possible prosecutors are left?

Sebastian: Justine Courtney.

Myron: Who's she?

Sebastian: My main mentor. After Todd taught me how close of a friend you are to him, I told her I didn't want to prosecute you.

Myron: Is she any good?

Sebastian: Oh yeah! She's on the prosecution committee. She's never lost in her seven-year career.

Myron: *Faces Todd* You think you can beat her?

Todd: I'll sure try.

Myron: *Faces Sebastian* By the way, what's your name?

Sebastian: Sebastian Debeste.

Myron: I know this is an odd request, but I need you to break a law for me.

Sebastian: *Eyes widen* What?!

Myron: Maggey! *Maggey steps over*

Maggey: What is it?

Myron: I want to help my friend. I need you guys to steal the information to Matt Engarde's case.

Sebastian: Dude, we could both lose our jobs.

Myron: If he's found innocent, you guys defended an innocent man. If anything you guys should both receive a promotion.

Sebastian: I don't know.

Maggey: Who's going to represent Matt?

Myron: *Points a finger at himself* Me.

Todd: * _What has one night of prison done to this guy's brain? He's not usually this focused._ *

Myron: * _I can tell you're underestimating me, Todd, it's tough to rival your intellect sometimes, but with justice on your side, anything can happen._ *

* * *

 **10:00 A.M. District Courtroom No. 10**

(The jurors chatter until the Judge bangs his gavel)

Judge: Welcome to the trial of Mr. Myron Rooke.

Myron: *Frowns as he sits in the defendant chair*

Todd: *Faces Justine with a nervous look*

Justine: *Gives a confident look toward him*

Judge: Is the prosecution ready?

Justine: Indeed, your honor.

Judge: Is the defense ready?

Todd: Yes your honor.

Judge: Well then, may the prosecution- **HOLD IT!** Ah! *Drops gavel*

Justine: !

Todd: !

Myron: *Stands up* Aren't you going to ask if the defendant is ready? **OVERRULED!**

Justine: *Raises gavel* Sit back down young man! *Slams gavel loudly against her desk*

Todd: * _What the hell are you thinking you idiot?_ *

Myron: *Sits down and glares at her*

Judge: Well, if you insist, is the defendant ready?

Justine: There's no need your honor. Whether he's ready or not-

Myron: Yes I am your honor!

Justine: *Frowns* Impolite to interrupt others.

Myron: Then why don't you wait your turn, as opposed to trying to skip mine.

Justine: I don't know why I thought I'd feel guilty putting a sixteen-year-old boy in prison. With this attitude, I'm doing the world a favor. **OBJECTION!**

Myron: *Slams rail beside him* Fifteen-year-old defendant. I don't turn sixteen until next week! *Faces judge* I don't think this prosecutor has done any research, and therefore cannot prosecute me. **OVERRULED!**

Justine: *Raises her gavel in an intimidating way* Enough with the bad attitude! Have you no discipline at all? **OBJECTION!**

Myron: You can't overrule statements, *Glares and points at the judge* only he's allowed to do that.

Judge: Can the prosecution and defendant please stop the bickering?

Myron: She started it.

Justine: *Chuckles* I've dealt with rude defendants before, it'll only give you more time to behave once you're a permanent resident at our prison. There's a special discipline room I think you'll be spending plenty of time in.

Myron: Oh really? Who's the loser who decides who spends time in there.

Justine: *Smiles savagely and puts her hand to her chest* That'd be me.

Myron: *Glares and turns to Todd* Just get this over with. Kick her ass, Todd!

Todd: *Facepalm*

Judge: If the prosecution could present their findings?

Justine: Gladly. *Withdraws a switchblade* Would this knife happen to be yours, Mr. Rooke?

Myron: Yeah, but there's no blood on it so what's your point.

Justine: *Savage smirk* Actually young man, we found traces of D.J's blood on this knife.

Myron: What?!

Justine: You did a very good job washing it in the bathroom sink, but unfortunately without proper chemicals, erasing your fingerprints or his blood is impossible.

Myron: * _Redd must've smeared D.J's blood on the knife before he presented it to her!_ _What should I do?!_ *

 **-Raise an objection.**

 **-Let Todd handle this. [A]**

Myron: Todd! I think Redd put his blood on the knife before he gave it to her. **OVERRULED!**

Justine: *Slams gavel on the floor in front of him* You're not allowed to create a false alibi for the defense! If you have something to say, I suggest you take the witness stand.

Todd: I don't think that'll be necessary. But might I ask you who made the arrest?

Justine: Officer Mike Meekins. **OBJECTION!**

Myron: Mike Meekins might've dragged me inside, but he didn't arrest me from the school.

Justine: Well, unfortunately, he didn't tell anyone who reported you.

Todd: *Slams desk* The defense calls Officer Meekins to the stand!

Judge: As you wish. Bailiff, please fetch the security guard! *A few minutes later he enters*

Mike: Hello everyone.

Judge: Please state your name for the court.

Mike: I'm Officer Mike Meekins. The top security guard of the reform center, and primary escort to any new prisoners.

Judge: Are you the very same cop who escorted young Myron Rooke into the prison?

Mike: Yes sir. I'd been told he held a knife to a young beautiful woman's throat and told a man he'd kill her if he didn't confess. *Everyone gasps*

Justine: *Glares at Myron* Well he never mentioned that!

Judge: *Faces Todd* Jr. Todd, is that the truth?

Todd: *Sweating* I never received any information regarding that!

Myron: *Stands up* Hold on everyone!

Justine: Sit down you little brat!

Myron: *Faces the Judge* Not yet, I want to make one thing clear. It's true I threatened a woman with that switchblade.

Justine: Are you admitting guilt?

Myron: I was taking justice into my own hands. The man told her to silence me after learning I overheard their criminal conversation. When she attacked me, I gripped her arm and jerked her back. The man pulled out a switchblade of his own and stepped toward me. Once I told him I'd kill her if he didn't confess, he told me he would. And then he lied to the prosecution chairman once he entered the room.

Justine: Wait, you threatened to kill someone if someone else didn't confess to a crime?

Myron: Keep in mind I still didn't kill anyone myself.

Justine: But what was this shady man's name?

Myron: He name is Redd White. *Everyone gasps*

Judge: Mr. White is at your school?

Myron: What do you know him?

Justine: That man is an evil maniac who held information to blackmail many people in the legal system unless they paid him large amounts of money.

Myron: Then why didn't you guys put him in jail?

Judge: We did. But he must've escaped!

Myron: Well then, there's more. Are you guys familiar with the name Blaise Debeste?

Justine: *Eyes widen and she raises her gavel* How do you know his name?

Myron: He's the old bastard who arrested me. He believed everything Redd White said and made it his priority to arrest me.

Justine: *Glares at Mike* You never told us Blaise was the man who drove him here!

Mike: Sorry, I didn't know him!

Judge: Hold on, both Blaise and Redd are in Wayside?

Myron: Yeah, so is Frank Sahwit, Dahlia Hawthorne, Luke Atmey, Lance Amano, Damon Gant. *Audience chatters loudly*

Judge: *Sweating badly, slams gavel* Order! *Faces Myron* Your school is raided with escaped criminals?!

Myron: What? All of those people were bad? Lance Amano gave me a million dollars.

Justine: They're all criminals we had in this prison.

Myron: Well then, who's the idiot who allowed them to escape? *Everyone in the room glares and faces Mike*

Mike: Why is everyone staring at me?

Justine: You were on guard the night of the escape. You let them get away?

Mike: There were so many of them! I kinda… passed out.

Todd: *Facepalm*

Myron: *Sigh* Miss Courtney, I owe you an apology for my rudeness. You've been duped by a greater evil. Redd must've killed D.J and then framed me for it.

Justine: *Respectful bow* Apology accepted, I apologize for my firm belief of your guilt.

Myron: It's all right. I suggest you guys get the military to give you a missile. We should blow up the school.

Todd: *Eyes widen* What are you nuts?! How many people do you think we'd kill?

Myron: Well considering Christmas break has started, all of the students are out of the building, all of the criminals are inside. We'd basically only be killing people who are already guilty.

Justine: What if there are still people inside the school?

Myron: *Sighs and pulls out his phone* I'll call Louis, if he's not in the building, we'll bomb it. *Begins calling*

Todd: *Facepalm*

Louis: *Answers* What's up?

Myron: Louis! Are you inside the school?

Louis: Myron, what up dude? I'm in the school with many of my friends.

Myron: Don't tell me Redd White is your friend!

Louis: No, I mean Stephen, Sharie, Maurecia, Mac-

Myron: WHAT?! You mean the students didn't leave?!

Louis: Apparently there was a deadly smog last night that weakened the school, everyone passed out.

Myron: What about the automatic lock system? Tell me you can get them out!

Louis: Sorry dude, the door scans a card and then a little trap door escorts the cardholder in or out of the building. I can't hold the door open for everyone.

Myron: *Facepalm* Stupid Goozack! *Into the phone* Louis, every adult in the building is an escaped killer!

Louis: *Enthusiasm fades* What?

Myron: Unless you want a bunch of dead sophomores lying on the ground next week, do something about it!

Louis: What should I do?

Myron: I'll ask. *To the judge* Is Louis allowed to grab a gun and shoot these prisoners down? Are they wanted dead or alive?

Justine: *Shivers nervously* I really don't want to see any more corpses no matter who they are.

Myron: But isn't it legal to kill another killer?

Todd: No, it isn't!

Myron: That didn't stop you from killing Morris Gorf now did it?

Todd: *Frowns* I killed him for you! *Everyone stares at him*

Judge: Jr. Todd, are you admitting you're a murderer?

Myron: Bye Louis, and good luck! *Hangs up* Hold it, your honor! *Takes off his shirt and points at a red spot on his chest* Look! *Everyone cringes*

Justine: What is that Mr. Rooke?

Myron: It's a bullet wound, due to Stephen's supernatural powers, I was able to recover from it, but I was indeed dead at the time and Todd killed Morris Gorf in self-defense.

Todd: Well actually, I hit his head with a chair to avenge my fallen friend.

Myron: And I'm grateful you thought of me when you did it.

Todd: * _I was talking about Fluffy, but whatever floats your boat Myron._ *

Myron: *Faces the judge* After being told I was framed by a power-hungry man, I think it's time to deliver the verdict.

Mike: And I am sorry.

Justine: We're all sorry.

Myron: All's forgiven. And I want to thank Todd for defending me.

Todd: *Smiles* You're welcome pal.

Myron: *Gives him a confused look* I want to say thanks, but you were no help whatsoever.

Todd: *Frowns instantly* Hey!

Judge: You have a point. *Todd facepalms* Well then, the court finds Mr. Myron Rooke.

 _ **NOT GUILTY**_

Audience: YAY! *Confetti is thrown*

Judge: Very well, the court is adjourned. **HOLD IT! *** Everyone flinches and faces him*

Myron: Before you adjourn this court, I need to reopen a case. *Sebastian enters the room*

Sebastian: Your honor. *Presents evidence of Matt's case* Myron would like to reopen Matt Engarde's case.

Justine: Why? That case was disclosed two years ago. Engarde even pled guilty.

Myron: I'm here to disprove that. *Steps up to the witness stand* Now Sebastian, please tell the court all the information regarding his case.

Sebastian: Yes sir. *Clears throat* When Mr. Matt Engarde hired Shelly de Killer to kill Juan Corrida, he simply asked him to plan a way off the hook for him, and then he left everything else into de Killer's hands.

Justine: Such as?

Sebastian: Kidnapping Maya Fey and shooting Franziska von Karma.

Judge: How does this overturn Mr. Engarde's guilty verdict?

Myron: *Slams stand loudly* Don't you get it? Matt Engarde didn't kill anyone! What charges can you put on him?

Judge: Being an accomplice. **OBJECTION!**

Myron: Being an accomplice is not a valid charge unless the real killer is taken into custody as well!

Justine: That's true.

Judge: Well he did plead guilty. **OBJECTION!**

Myron: That may be so, but you can't legally pronounce him guilty if he's truly innocent. What verdict were you going to give him?

Judge: I was going to pronounce him not guilty, but then he screamed guilty and began lacerating his own face.

Myron: *Sighs* I think that's the simple stress of having a potential hitman on his tail. But that doesn't change anything. If he's in prison, people are paying taxes for him to be fed and kept alive.

Todd: Well Myron, as wrong as it may seem, that's how prison works.

Myron: True, but it's easy for anyone to take advantage of that as use it as captivity for the remainder of their lives.

Sebastian: Your point being?

Myron: Matt's a rich man with a large mansion and a cute little cat named Shoe. This prison life is only depressing the poor man. Despite his sociopathic act before, is holding him here really what justice calls for? Is a lonely formerly rich asshole going to learn his lesson if he's never given another chance? His victim wasn't even a reasonable person and he would've lost his career to his arch rival if he let things play out.

Judge: You may be right.

Myron: Plus, I can't ignore the fact that the only person who chose to remain in prison is one of three who've never killed anyone. April May is a brat with violent intentions, and I think Morgan Fey is the sole cause of another guilty person.

Sebastian: You just hit the nail on the head so many times a rock would have a hole pierced into it.

Todd: * _Okay, did Myron just gain like… Ten thousand IQ?! If he applied one-hundredth of this reasoning in school, he'd be graduated by now!_ *

Judge: Wow, that's quite the argument, Mr. Rooke. Are you in the debate club at school?

Myron: Mock Trial? No. I would've been if the deadline hadn't passed before I was alive again.

Judge: Interesting, well then, the court finds Mr. Matthew Engarde.

 _ **NOT GUILTY**_

Audience: YAY! *Confetti is thrown*

Judge: That is all. Court is adjourned.

* * *

 **Wayside School District Building No. 11 1:30 P.M.**

(Louis and Mimi are talking)

Louis: So, is everyone in the building awake now?

Mimi: I think so. After doing a thorough exam on all the students, I can safely report no one collected any long-term respiratory issues.

Louis: That's good news. But my real question is about Stephen. Is the poor dude okay now?

Mimi: *Sigh* He hasn't shown any signs of sanity. He won't let anyone go near him. I wanted to check his vital signs but he wouldn't let me.

Louis: Really?

Mimi: Sharie tried to hug him at one point.

Louis: How'd that go?

Mimi: He forcefully pushed her onto the floor.

Louis: That isn't like Stephen. Those two love each other. *Morgan walks in*

Morgan: Mimi! I need to talk to you!

Mimi: *Faces her* About what?

Morgan: *Points to the door and faces Louis* Can you please exit the room? I need to speak with Mimi alone.

Louis: *Shrug* Alright. *Steps out*

Mimi: What's wrong?

Morgan: My daughter was killed last night.

Mimi: By who?

Morgan: That little girl with the purple hoodie.

Mimi: You mean Sharie?

Morgan: Yes. And I need your help to execute her.

Stephen: *From the other room* What? *Steps closer to the door*

Mimi: Why would I want to do that?

Morgan: Because she killed my daughter. Do you want to help me slit Sharie's throat?

Stephen: *Begins shivering* Oh no.

Mimi: No!

Morgan: How about we dismember her limb by limb?

Stephen: *Begins sweating*

Mimi: That's worse!

Morgan: Mimi, she killed my daughter before my eyes and then shot a tranquilizer at my neck so I couldn't report it! I want her dead!

Mimi: That's complete karma for your faulty alibi that got us both put in jail, that time she actually did get your neck to knock you unconscious.

Morgan: I suggest you help me kill her. *Stephen runs out in fury*

Stephen: NO! *Punches her in the stomach*

Morgan: Ouch! Hey! *Grabs his wrist*

Stephen: You won't touch my princess! *Punches her leg*

Morgan: *Grabs his other wrist and glares at him* Listen, son, I don't know you, but unless you have plans to revive my daughter, I'm not going to let your adorable little girlfriend get away with the murder of my sweet little Dahlia.

Stephen: Nurse Miney, help!

Mimi: *Glares and slaps Morgan across the face*

Morgan: Ouch! *Let's go of him*

Mimi: Leave this poor traumatized boy alone Morgan! He's been crying all day over a scary fate he sees upon this school!

Morgan: Well a scary fate will meet Sharie before too long if no one does anything.

Mimi: Get out of my office now! If Sharie dies within the next week, I'll have you arrested for murder!

Morgan: *Glares* Miss Miney, I suggest you reconsider.

Mimi: Why? Now that everyone knows who I am, I don't need to obey you. Now leave this building before I tell Franziska to whip you.

Morgan: I promise you'll receive the same fate for this. *Exits the room*

Stephen: *Shivers and forms a ball with his legs* I'm scared! She's so scary!

Mimi: *Kneels and hugs him*

Stephen: *Breathing becomes more in control*

Mimi: Don't worry sweetie, I won't let her hurt you.

Stephen: *Sighs* Thank you.

Mimi: Can you please tell me why you're so paranoid all of a sudden?

Stephen: A spirit haunted my dreams last night, I couldn't make out the voice or face, but I could've sworn I'd seen her before. She had red hair.

Mimi: *Flinches and stops hugging him* That wasn't me was it?

Stephen: No, her hair was longer than yours.

Mimi: Well I hope you overcome this fear. *Allison dashes in*

Allison: Nurse Miney! Come quickly! Benjamin was knocked unconscious!

Mimi: *Gasps* By who?!

Allison: I don't know, but hurry! His head is bleeding! *They both run out*

Stephen: *Continues sweating and shivering* This isn't going to end well.

Luke: *Glares and regains visibility* I'm going to gut that man like a Cornish game hen!

Stephen: *Faces him* Ah! Luke Atmey! Please don't hurt me!

Luke: *Sighs* My apologies little boy. I never meant to traumatize you. *Shows him the ring* I needed to borrow some of your power.

Stephen: Why?!

Luke: *Faces the door* There's only one reason. I better act now.

* * *

 **L.A. Prison 1:45 P.M.**

(Maggey and Myron walk up to the prison door and unlock it)

Maggey: Matt!

Matt: *Puts an envelope in his pocket and looks up* What?

Maggey: Congratulations, you're free to go.

Matt: Huh?

Myron: I got you a not guilty verdict! You and I are free to leave this prison now!

Matt: What?! *Frowns and folds arms* Free to go eh? I guess that means I'm also free to stay.

Maggey: Actually Matt, the prison has ended your welcome. You have to leave.

Matt: *Fearfully* WHAT?! Are you insane?! If I leave this prison, Shelly de Killer is going to find me and murder me!

Myron: We really don't need to tell the media that you're free.

Matt: I'm a former show star! If I leave this prison, journalists will be all over the place! Headlines: "Matt Engarde, Not Guilty!" Shelly will find me within twenty-four hours and then kill me!

Myron: Come on dude, I've got your back.

Matt: *Frowns at him* You weren't supposed to get me off the hook.

Myron: Why? You said if I got you off the hook, we'd both escape.

Matt: But I didn't think anyone would actually listen to you!

Myron: Well I learned persuasion with the help of my Ex-Girlfriend Dana.

Matt: Ex-Girlfriend? Did she dump you?

Myron: Well… it's complicated. I died and she started dating another boy in my class, then I came back to life and she died yesterday before I was brought here. So she's a former widow, and I'm a current widow.

Matt: *Sigh* Dude, I really don't want to leave this prison. This is my home sweet home.

Maggey: The judge told you you're allowed to stay here for three more days.

Myron: Then on Christmas morning, we're leaving together!

Matt: *Begins crying quietly* Okay.

Myron: *Pats his shoulder* Come on Matt, chin up. I won't let de Killer hurt you.

Matt: What's your plan?

Myron: We go to the Gatewater Hotel and then set up a new location.

Matt: Shelly knows how to disguise himself as a butler.

Myron: Then how about you stay in the room while I go places, and don't let anyone inside.

Matt: *Tears halt* That might work. But are you sure you want to do this?

Myron: Of course! We're bros! *Hugs him happily*

Matt: *Stares at him with a blank expression* Dude, I don't like hugs.

Myron: Huh? *Stops hugging* Why not?

Matt: It's just so… awkward to wrap your arms around someone.

Myron: Didn't your parents ever hug you?

Matt: No.

Myron: * _This poor guy._ * Well if you don't like hugs, I'll respect that. But we might as well leave now.

Matt: *Frowns and makes eye contact with him* Alright buddy, I'm willing to leave, but first, I'm going to give you your punishment for potentially screwing me over! *Flips his hair over and reveals his intimidating scar*

Myron: *Gulps and begins sweating* No, please don't rape me!

Matt: *Evil chuckle* I'm sure about three minutes in, you'll wish I'd raped you instead.

Myron: What are you going to do to me?!

Matt: *Chuckle* You'll see.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And, there's a good place to end this chapter. This one was long overdue for sure. But I should say this is about the halfway point. Going forward it'll get intense!**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **None.**


	15. Cold Pursuit

Cold Pursuit

 **Author's Note: I've really been looking forward to this chapter, this one should be exciting!**

* * *

 **Wayside School district building No. 11 1:50 P.M.**

(Mimi and Allison inspect Ben's injury)

Mimi: *Stares at the top of his forehead* It's just a light bruise.

Allison: But how'd he get that?

Jason: I'm telling Gant! Ah! *Thud*

Redd: Not today pal!

Allison: *Steps out and gasps* Mr. White?!

Redd: Huh? *Begins sweating* It wasn't me!

Mimi: *Glare* You knocked them out didn't you?

Redd: *Frowns* No I didn't!

Allison: You evil maniac. I'm talking to Gant about this!

Redd: *Punches her in the forehead*

Allison: Ouch! *Faints*

Mimi: Hey! *He punches her to* OW! *Faints*

Redd: No witnesses this time! *A man turns visible behind him*

Luke: Ahem.

Redd: Ah! *Turns around and flinches* Detective Atmey?! You're supposed to be dead!

Luke: *Chuckle* I faked my death, so you'd throw away my information. Care to show me my criminal records?

Redd: *Frustrated* Inconvinceivable! *Grabs thinker statue* Die! *Slams it over his skull*

Luke: *Blacks out instantly*

Redd: Ha! Now there's no witness. *Nancy stares in fear*

Nancy: Ah!

Redd: God dammit! *Chases her*

Nancy: Mac! Help! *He punches her forehead* Ah! *Blacks out*

Redd: Mr. von Karma! Where are you? *Grabs cell phone* Come on! *Battery is dead* An electron sapper?! *Removes sapper and stares at it*

Luke: *Dark chuckle* It seems there's a spy in the area.

Redd: *Flinches* Oh shit.

Luke: *Reappears with a pistol* May I make a suggestion?

Redd: *Turns around as Luke aims at his head* WHOA!

Luke: *Fires pistol*

Redd: *Bullet strikes his forehead and he falls forward*

Luke: Just stay dead!

April: *Gasp* Mr. White! *Runs up to his corpse* You bastard!

Luke: *Evil chuckle* He had it coming. *Gant walks out*

Gant: Dear God! What happened here?!

April: *Glares and points at Luke* Luke shot Mr. White in the forehead!

Luke: Indeed. But look over there! *Points at his fake corpse* This evil maniac struck me on the head with the Thinker statue. I was merely avenging my own death.

April: You're not dead!

Luke: *Shakes head* No mademoiselle, I'm not. *Glances at the unconscious people* But look what Redd did to Miss Miney and the other four children.

Gant: Redd did all of this?

Luke: Indeed. He's also the one who killed D.J. and then framed Myron for it. *He pockets the electron sapper* In cold pursuit, I stole this sapper from Shih-Na, drained his cell phone battery, and then faked my death so he'd discard my legal papers. *He smirks savagely and holds the pistol toward the ceiling* The moment that greedy bastard threw away my legal documents, there was no longer anything holding me back, so I went after him. *He points at the unconscious people* And seeing as he assaulted people, I had to take him out.

April: That's preposterous! I demand you arrest Mr. Atmey right now Officer!

Gant: Okay, Mr. Atmey will have a trial in two hours. Until then, we need to find a place for Mr. White's corpse.

Luke: Before you give April the opportunity to convict me, I'd like to convict her.

April: *Angerly* You killed Mr. White! Not me!

Luke: This isn't about him, it's about that young purple-haired girl that mysteriously died yesterday along with two young men. I have a theory you killed her and then hid behind Mr. White to avoid even getting tried.

April: I've never killed anyone!

Luke: Count your blessings, I don't think women like you will be treated well once you go back to jail.

Gant: I'll allow a double trial in two hours, in the meantime, find a defense attorney for yourself, and a prosecutor for each other. We're in for our very first two vs. two trial.

Luke: I choose Joy and Sue.

April: Ha! You think two inexperienced children are going to protect you and convict me?

Luke: That depends on who you choose, but I do ensure you'll have a tough time choosing the correct person to face us. I see more potential in these children than anyone of us criminals. Your best bet would be Myron, but you guys got him arrested so good luck. *Walks away*

April: You're dead where you stand Mr. Atmey! I assure you of that!

* * *

 **L.A. Prison Gym 2:00 P.M.**

(Matt and Myron enter)

Matt: Well pal, this is it. We've got weights, bars, and a fresh track. Where should we begin?

Myron: *Frown* I don't like exercise!

Matt: Too bad, you look fat as hell.

Myron: Hey! It's not my fault you know!

Matt: Then who's fault is it? Your father was a highly train bodyguard who was able to overpower the deadliest assassin in the world. Don't tell me he was genetically obese.

Myron: No!

Matt: Is your mother fat?

Myron: Don't be an asshole, I wasn't born fat!

Matt: Well buddy, I know people let themselves go, but I think fifteen is a little early for that.

Myron: *Snarl* You're so much luckier than me. You were a cartoon star.

Matt: And? Playing the Nickel Samurai isn't easy you know? I had to train like never before to be fit enough for that role.

Myron: Well you're no more qualified than me. They should make a show about me. A young teenage boy in a school of thirty stories, longing to become the class president no matter what. Never worrying about a single thing others think about me, all that matters is my own agenda for the future of the school.

Matt: *Rolls eyes* I'm pretty sure if you were a cartoon character, everyone would hate you.

Myron: *Frowns* Hey! You think people like a lunatic who hires an assassin?

Matt: Well Ace Attorney. You're the genius who got me off the hook now aren't you? If I'm leaving this place at the risk of dying to an assassin, I'm going to train harder to defend myself.

Myron: *Rolls eyes* Why not just hire Lance? He's good at disarming people.

Matt: Simple, I don't want to risk his life.

Myron: And you're training me so you can risk my life?

Matt: *Evil grin* Of course, you'll be my new ally.

Myron: Ally against an assassin?

Matt: *Nods* Of course you're not really in danger. When we get to the hotel, only you can leave the room. And if you hear a British man ask about me, don't tell him anything! Got it?

Myron: Of course. But can't we just skip the training and go there?

Matt: *Shakes head* Not happening pal. You and I are both training! *Points at the weights* Should we start with benching?

Myron: How about we start with running?

Matt: Okay, ten kilometers, sound good?

Myron: *Eyes widen* Ten kilometers?!

Matt: *Grin* You're right, too short. Ten miles! *Begins pacing* Every time I overlap you, we run another lap!

Myron: Oh! *Runs behind him*

 **90 minutes later**

Matt: *Sweats and stops* How's it coming, Myron?

Myron: Get *Pant* A *Pant* Doctor. *Continues panting and falls on his back*

Matt: Come on it's not that bad. Get up or your muscles will get sore.

 **Weights**

Matt: *Lifts 215-pound barbell up and down* Oh yeah!

Myron: *Sweating with a weightless bar over his chest* It's too heavy!

Matt: Myron that's only forty-five pounds.

Myron: And? My hands weight forty-five pounds apiece!

Matt: *Continues lifting* I'll help you once I'm done with my set.

 **Later**

(They're on the ground in plank form)

Matt: Okay, one hundred push ups to go!

Myron: I hate you so much right now.

 **5 minutes later**

Matt: Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred! *Stands up* How are you doing Myron?

Myron: *Wheezing* Seven…teen! *Collapses on his stomach* Eight… *Lifts himself back up*

Matt: * _This dude is really not used to the exercise._ * Keep going pal, you're doing great.

* * *

 **Wayside School District Building No. 11. Gym 4:00 P.M.**

(Gant sits at the podium as the students and criminals enter the bleachers)

Gant: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our very first double-trial. I've asked the two defendants to hire one prosecutor and one defense attorney each. May those four people present themselves to the court, please? *Joy and Sue stand up*

Joy: Time to defend Mr. Atmey a second time.

Sue: April May is a little misguided this year, she's going down. *They both enter the right side of the gym*

April: *Smarmy smirk* Ha, did you seriously put your freedom into the hands of two inexperienced children?

Luke: Trust me, Miss May, they will do me proud in the end.

April: Shih-Na, Mr. von Karma.

Shih-Na: *Enters the left side of the gym* I've got you covered sister.

Manfred: *Dark grin* I cannot wait to convict the killer of Redd White himself.

Joy: Are you ready for this Sue?

Sue: We've never been on the same side before, but we have to do what's right no matter what. Can you protect Mr. Atmey?

Joy: Of course, and can you convict Miss May?

Sue: For once, I know I'm ready. Let's do this. *They both mirror a determined look*

Joy and Sue: The prosecution and defense are ready Mr. Gant!

Gant: *Hearty laugh* You two are so adorable when you're determined. Is Miss May's team ready as well?

Shih-Na: Ready sir Gant.

Manfred: *Dark grin* Why do you ask? You know your role here.

Gant: Slam the gavel and declare the defendant guilty?

Manfred: Of course. I suggest we hurry up and begin.

Gant: Alrighty then, who should we start with?

Manfred: Ladies first.

Luke: *Smirk* Indeed, Miss May must go first.

April: Says who?

Luke: Says you, unless you'd rather me go free and leave your freedom up to chance.

April: How are you able to decide that?

Luke: Because as far as I'm concerned, you were the only one conscious at the time of the murder. You're the first witness.

Shih-Na: Go get them April. *April enters the stand*

Gant: May the prosecution please present the evidence?

Manfred: *Pulls out pistol* This is the weapon used to kill Mr. White. We've analyzed the ballistic markings and found a match. * **Pistol added to the court record** * Secondly, we've found the cause of death being a single-gunshot to the forehead. * **Autopsy report added to the court record** *

Joy: Is that all?

Manfred: Well there was a thinker statue, but we found out it had nothing to do with it.

Luke: *Pulls out thinker statue* You mean this thing? I think it's only fair to share it with the court.

Manfred: *Glares and slams the table* Where did you get that?!

Luke: I knew you'd try to hide it from the court, but as a detective, I can't let any evidence slide through the cracks. * **Thinker statue added to the court record** *

Gant: Will the witness begin the testimony?

April: Gladly.

Joy: * _Good luck with this one._ *

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Redd's death**

April: "-I was casually strolling through the school when I heard a gunshot.

-I ran out and couldn't believe my eyes.

-I saw Mr. White dead and Mr. Atmey with a gun in his hand.

-He had both an evil look in his eyes and evil intentions."

Gant: That was fairly brief. But is that all?

April: All I can think of at the moment Mr. Gant.

Gant: Very well, Joy, your cross-examination.

 **Cross-Examination: Redd's death**

April: "-I was casually strolling through the school when I heard a gunshot." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: It was only one gunshot, wasn't it?

April: How should I know? I only heard one, so he probably didn't fire multiple times. **OBJECTION!**

Manfred: No other bullets were found near the body and the pistol only had one shell used, what more do you want from her?

Joy: I want to know why you thought walking toward a man with a pistol was smart?

April: I was shocked when I saw Redd on the ground, I had to confront the killer!

Joy: Very well, proceed.

April: "-I ran out and couldn't believe my eyes.

-I saw Mr. White dead and Mr. Atmey with a gun in his hand." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: Was he also holding the thinker statue?

April: No, Redd had it next to his corpse.

Gant: Go on.

April: "-He had both an evil look in his eyes and evil intentions." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: How can you be sure he had evil intentions? Did he aim the gun at you? **OBJECTION!**

Manfred: After a fresh gunshot, it's only natural to assume he had the intention of firing twice.

Joy: * _Dammit, I don't know what else to say._ * Anything else?

April: Nope, that's it.

Manfred: Well then, I think it's obvious Luke was the killer, I demand the verdict.

Gant: *Sigh* Does the defendant have a statement to add?

Luke: *Chuckle* Indeed. *Faces the crowd* Ladies and gentlemen, I did murder, Redd White. *Audience chatters*

Joy: What?!

Sue: Are you insane?!

Gant: *Slams gavel* Order! *Audience quiets* You're admitting to the murder?

Luke: *Shakes head* As a matter of fact, I'm not. It is true I killed Redd White, but the motive wasn't murder.

Gant: What was your motive?

Luke: *Glances at Manfred* I'm afraid I cannot tell you that yet, Mr. von Karma is going to attempt to cover anything I say up.

Manfred: *Slams fist onto table* You have no right to refute the prosecution!

Luke: And you have no right to harass a defendant. Must I find you in contempt of court?

Gant: *Bangs gavel* That won't be necessary. Are you implying there's more evidence than we've already seen?

Luke: Indeed. If I could request the supervision of another person, I'd like to re-examine the crime scene.

Manfred: You cannot do that!

April: Dream on pal!

Gant: Overruled, I'll allow it.

Manfred: What?!

Gant: Lance. Please come down here. *Lance exits the bleachers*

Lance: What is it, sir?

Gant: Will you follow Mr. Atmey around and re-examine the crime scene?

Manfred: You're going to trust a crazed delinquent with a murderer?!

Lance: Hey! Terrence was a psychopath!

Gant: Calm down Manny, it's only for a little while.

Luke: I appreciate your acceptance. I'll be right back. *Lance and Luke exit the gym*

Sue: In the meantime, I'd like to get an alibi on behalf of Leslie.

Shih-Na: You really think my client would kill a little girl?

Sue: You'd be surprised what slutty women are capable of.

April: Hey! *Offended glare* Shut up!

Sue: *Nods* I'll shut up until I need to object, but until then. I'd like to call in the nurse who did the autopsy report.

Shih-Na: Nurse Miney is out cold.

Sue: I don't mean her, Sharie. *Sharie steps up to the stand* You're the one who did the autopsy, correct?

Sharie: I did. It was really sad to see another one of my friends lying there without a pulse.

Sue: Well Sharie, how did she die?

Sharie: She was strangled by someone else.

Gant: Well young lady, can you give the court a true testimony please?

Sharie: Of course.

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: The Autopsy**

Sharie: "I found Leslie's corpse a little later yesterday.

Her body was lying near the principal's office.

There were a couple of claw marks on her neck.

In theory, April choked Leslie, and then immediately fled before witnesses arrived."

Gant: Hm. That's a very tragic testimony.

Sue: * _Tell me about it._ *

Gant: Well Shih-Na, your cross-examination?

Shih-Na: Yes. What time did you find the body?

Sharie: It was around 4:00. **OBJECTION!**

Shih-Na: At that time everyone in the building was unconscious.

Sharie: What? No! I was awake during the time!

Shih-Na: Oh really? Who is going to back you up on this claim?

Sharie: My humble and adorable boyfriend Stephen! *Turns to him* Right sweetie?

Stephen: *Shivers and shakes his head* Nuh-uh.

Sharie: *Expression changes* What?! Why not?

Stephen: I'm too traumatized to say anything!

Shih-Na: If you want to continue lying to the crowd about being awake after a supernatural curse that knocked out everyone in the building, that's fine. But it remains irrelevant until proof is given. **OBJECTION!**

Sue: *Slams table* If you were knocked out by the supernatural curse, you wouldn't have any way of knowing for sure if anyone else was or not!

Shih-Na: *Rolls eyes and squints intimidatingly* What are you saying?

Sue: I'm saying you can't claim everyone in the building was knocked out by the curse. Because you would've been unconscious as well!

Shih-Na: Actually, I managed to stay awake.

Gant: As did I, but none of us saw young Sharie yesterday.

Sue: *Flinches in shock* What?!

Sharie: You're denying my claim?!

Shih-Na: Of course, you have no alibi if no one can prove you were awake at the time of the curse.

Sue: * _Dammit. Benjamin is still unconscious from Redd's assault and Mr. Atmey is a defendant. They won't believe anything he tells them._ *

Gant: Does Mr. Atmey's prosecution have any way to prove this claim?

Joy: Come on Sue, think of something.

Sue: I really don't know. Sharie has never lied to any of us, but they don't know her the way we do.

Joy: *Sigh* Neither do you, Sue, you're still too new.

Gant: If the prosecution has no basis, I'm afraid I'll have to sustain the witnesses claim. *Knife hits the judge's desk* Whoa! *Everyone flinches as Mac stands up*

Mac: You will not sustain her objection. *Whip* Hey! *Glares at Franziska*

Franziska: Sit back down.

Mac: *Exhales* Mr. Gant, I'm afraid Sharie is telling the truth.

Gant: How can you be so sure?

Mac: *Faces Franziska* Tell them Franzy.

Franziska: What? Do you really expect me to know anything about this?

Mac: Well Mrs. Abusive, perhaps you don't remember where we woke up this morning?

Franziska: We?

Mac: *Nods and faces Gant* Your Honor, this morning I woke up in the same bed as Franziska von Karma. I woke up first, but I learned Sharie is the one who put us there.

Franziska: *Raises an eyebrow* What? *Faces Sharie* You moved us into the same bed?

Sharie: Well yeah, I wanted you to be comfortable.

Franziska: Well… thank you, but… *Glances at Mac* did you really need to put me in the same bed as him of all people?

Sharie: It was either you and Mimi or Mac and Mimi. I thought she deserved her own bed. *Glances at Stephen* Until Stephen passed out that is.

Manfred: *Evil grin* And why was Stephen knocked out?

Sharie: * _Oh no. What do I do?_ *

 **-Tell the truth.**

 **-Ask Stephen. [A]**

Sharie: Stephen, why were you unconscious?

Stephen: *Continues shivering*

Sharie: *Glares* Detective Atmey punched him.

Joy and Sue: WHAT?! *Audience chatters loudly*

Gant: *Bangs gavel rapidly* Order, order, order! *Faces Stephen* Young gentleman is that true?

Stephen: *Nods nervously* Uh-huh.

Manfred: Well young lady? Do you really think you can continue defending Mr. Atmey?

Joy: *Begins sweating* I don't know. **ZVARRI!**

Luke: *Re-enters the room* Mr. Amano. Present the corpse. *Lance carries the fake Luke corpse in*

Lance: Behold, the corpse! *Drops the body on the ground as audience members gasp*

Gant: Interesting, what does this prove?

Luke: I'd like to speak to the young man I assaulted. *Faces Stephen* Please Stephen, come down here.

Manfred: *Glares* Are you admitting you assaulted him?

Luke: Yes, and now I'd like him to take revenge. Lance, give the elf my pistol.

Lance: Yes sir. *Tosses Stephen the gun*

Stephen: *Catches the gun and shrieks* Ah! *Audience chatters*

Gant: What are you doing Mr. Atmey?

Luke: *Holds his arms beside him as Lance re-enters the bleachers* Young elf, shoot me. *Many people gasp*

Joy: What?!

Sue: Are you crazy?!

Luke: *Shakes head* I'm perfectly sane. All I need is a little help proving a point.

Stephen: I don't want to shoot you, sir!

Manfred: *Grins evilly* I don't see why the witness is holding back at this point. If he assaulted you, kill him.

Stephen: No!

Luke: Well then. *Reveals red ring* I hope you'll enjoy another painful atrocious nightmare montage.

Stephen: Ah! *Shoots him in the forehead*

Luke: *Falls on the floor, the audience begins chattering loudly*

Gant: Order, order! *Slams gavel*

Sharie: *Sheds a tear* Stephen. *He faces her* How could you?

Stephen: Why do you suddenly care?

Sharie: I don't want you to go to jail now.

Manfred: Well you did the right thing, young man.

Shih-Na: Totally, you had no choice. *Distant chuckle*

Gant: What was that? *Luke reappears*

Luke: Psyche! *Everyone marvels* I faked my death again! *Reveals his ring* Ladies and gentlemen, I used this very ring to punch Stephen and absorb some of his power! His supernatural energy gave me the supernatural power to undo my own death.

April: What?! That is not possible!

Luke: *Smirks at her* Really? *Faces Gant* Mr. Gant, I hope you'll take the newly joining witnesses as some further proof.

April: New witnesses? *Benjamin, Allison, Jason, Nancy, and Mimi enter*

Benjamin: What was that?

Allison: We heard a gunshot!

Luke: These four children, along with nurse Miney are the five victims of Redd White's assault.

Benjamin: Holy shit! You're still alive?! I thought I killed you!

Luke: *Chuckles* I am alive. And let me show you all what Redd was after. *Reveals a photo of April choking Leslie* Behold! The crime footage! *Audience gasps*

Shih-Na: What the hell?!

April: Where did you find that?!

Luke: I knew Mr. White would do everything he could to protect his secretary, so he deleted the footage of the surveillance camera. Luckily with the help of a professional hacker, I was able to recover it.

April: A hacker?!

Shih-Na: Who dare hack the camera? *Richard stands up*

Gant: Mr. Wellington?

Richard: *Evil grin* Isn't it hilarious Calisto? *Shih-Na glares at him* After being sapped three times, you pissed me off.

Shih-Na: Sapped?

Richard: You're the one behind those electrons! *Calms down* Anyways, I proceeded to target your intel.

Luke: Richard recovered this photo in the pile of Redd's data. Data he was hiding so he could throw any one of us under the bus. After Benjamin defied him, he knocked him out. Followed by Jason, Allison, Mimi, and Nancy. He knocked out each person to hide his footsteps and have no witnesses. **OBJECTION!**

Manfred: How do we know it wasn't actually you who knocked all them out?

Luke: You have evidence, young attorney?

Joy: Do I?

 **-Present Evidence. [A]**

 **-Don't Present Evidence.**

Joy: *Present's Luke's fake corpse* **TAKE THAT!**

Manfred: The corpse? What does that prove?

Joy: If Luke was the person who knocked all of them out, then why was a fake corpse on the ground? He can't make one unless he's lethally hit.

Luke: Indeed! I originally tried to lure Mr. White into an area with witnesses so they'd see what he'd done, but when I found out he was assaulting them, I had to stop him. He hit me with the Thinker statue.

Joy: Well you see that? Mr. Atmey killed Redd to protect both himself and everyone who saw him attacking.

April: *Glares* You can't be serious! What did he have that could've made a difference here?

Gant: Young Sue, do you know?

Sue: Do I know who?

 **-I do know. [A]**

 **-I'm not sure.**

Sue: Actually sir, I do know. He attacked Benjamin to keep someone else from spilling the beans.

April: About Leslie's murder? Who in this school could've possibly suspected me?

Sue: * _Who had suspicion on her?_ *

 **-Sharie.**

 **-Benjamin.**

 **-Myron. [A] TAKE THAT!**

Sue: *Present's Myron's profile* Our ex-student Myron was arrested yesterday on account of killing D.J. But when he spoke up about it, Mr. White and April May framed him for the murder.

April: I didn't kill D.J!

Sue: No, he did. You killed Leslie under suspicion she'd be after him. This photo says it all. But nonetheless Miss May. *Slams table* You're the murderer of our classmate, and your partner in crime was a power-hungry psychopath!

April: ER! *Screams angrily at the top of her lungs* AAAAAAAAHHHHH! *She pants and her head drops forward* It's a lie. *She begins crying* Please don't listen to her. Does anyone here believe me?

Shih-Na: I do.

Manfred: As do I. *Glares at Gant* Your Honor, the enemy prosecution is using foraged evidence that wasn't run through both sides.

Luke: Considering you've been concealing evidence for years, I don't see why they can't do it now.

Gant: *Sighs and smiles* Well, I think it's time for the verdicts. The court finds Miss April May…

 _ **GUILTY!**_

April: NOOOOOOOOOO! *Slams table and glares horrifically at Luke* CURSE YOU DETECTIVE ATMEY! *Luke smirks*

Sharie: *Frowns and withdraws tranquilizer*

April: HOW DARE YOU USE- AH! *Dart strikes her neck* Ow.

Shih-Na: Hey! *Glares at Sharie*

Sharie: *Mockingly* Oops, fingers slipped.

April: Nighty night. *Blacks out on the floor*

Luke: Serves you right.

Manfred: *Glares at Gant* Sir, you cannot seriously let this girl continue shooting people with a tranquilizer gun.

Gant: Overruled, she hasn't shot anyone innocent yet.

Morgan: *Glares at her*

Gant: And speaking of innocent, the court finds Mr. Lucas Atmey.

 _ **NOT GUILTY!**_

Audience: Yay! *Confetti is thrown*

Gant: That should be all, the court is adjourned. *Alba steps closer to Stephen*

Alba: Young man, may I borrow some of your power, please?

Stephen: *Shivers nervously* Why?

Alba: We need to put April back in jail.

Stephen: * _Back?_ * Okay. But please don't hurt me.

Alba: *Taps his shoulder with staff and energy is absorbed*

Stephen: … *Stops bracing* Huh?

Alba: That's all I need, young man. *Steps up to April*

Manfred: Mr. Alba, what do you propose to do with that?

Alba: This. *Waves staff over her and she teleports*

Shih-Na: *Gasp* Mr. Alba! What have you done with her?

Alba: I put her in jail where she belongs. Now only time will tell if she stays there.

* * *

 **Wayside Hallway 5:30 P.M.**

(Joy, Sue, Sharie, Allison, and Benjamin are talking)

Joy: Great job Sue!

Sue: You to Joy!

Joy: We make a pretty good team. *Holds hand out* High five!

Sue: *Slaps her hand* We do!

Benjamin: This was all really relieving to me. I was worried I'd get arrested for killing Luke.

Allison: I knew you were too innocent to do that.

Benjamin: Not necessarily, I threw an ax at him after he aimed a pistol at me multiple times.

Allison: Why did he aim at you?

Benjamin: I don't know. He only did it at certain points of a song.

Sue: A song?

Benjamin: He was singing like a maniac about killing someone.

Joy: Was it Redd White by any chance?

Benjamin: I don't know, he never specified.

Sue: *Faces Sharie* Sharie, do you have something to say?

Sharie: *Sighs sadly* I'm worried about Stephen. He's been paranoid all day. *Luke exits the gym*

Luke: Salutations my defense squad. It's great to see you all again.

Sharie: Mr. Atmey, why did you hurt my sweetheart?

Luke: *Smiles genuinely* Awe, I find your heart throbbing feelings toward that young elf truly adorable. But I must apologize, after I weakened him, I gave him a mystical potion to restore his power.

Benjamin: Is that what that weird drink was?

Luke: Indeed, I'm actually a former thief who stole these mystical potions long ago as revenge, for them being held out of reach from the rest of society.

Sue: … Mr. Atmey, can we trust you going forward?

Luke: *Mysterious smirk* You may if you'd like. I won't make any promises, but I hope and pray I'll never need to inflict harm on any of you in the future.

Sharie: *Frown* If you do, please attack me and not Stephen. He's too helpless to take an assault.

Luke: I can't promise you anything dear mademoiselle, but I don't anticipate any more attacks on him any time soon. I just hope it stays that way. Well, I must bid you ado. *Walks away*

Allison: *Faces Sharie* We should get Stephen a therapist. *Dee steps out*

Dee: Did you say, therapist?

Benjamin: Who are you again?

Dee: I'm Dee Vasquez. *Smiles charmingly* I do find that handsome gentleman rather divine in terms of style.

Joy: You mean Mr. Atmey?

Dee: *Nods* He's a true magnet to an open eye. I find his personality and French demeanor, fascinating.

Sharie: Did you say you could help Stephen?

Dee: *Withdraws a small bottle* I've recently become intrigued with herbal medicines. *Hands bottle to Sharie* Have your boyfriend drink this and it should calm his spirit.

Sharie: *Stares at it* I don't think he'll drink arcane elixirs.

Dee: Nonsense, I brewed the herbs with my own hands.

Sharie: Okay. I'm just going to give a sample to nurse Miney so she can approve it. *Walks away*

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the end of the hall**

Luke: *Chuckle* That was really close.

Feminine Voice: What was close?

Luke: *Turns around* Who are you?

Maurecia: I'm Maurecia. I'm the toughest girl in school and the fastest for that matter.

Luke: *Formal smirk* Well young lady, I must say your style is very unique. Not many students wear roller-skates inside buildings especially in winter when it's slippery.

Maurecia: *Sigh* In my entire life, I've only received one injury from them.

Luke: And that didn't teach you not to wear them in public?

Maurecia: It was an accident caused by my boyfriend.

Luke: Really? And you didn't break up with him after it?

Maurecia: Actually, I didn't begin dating him until after I woke up.

Luke: *Shakes his head* Some children these days lack common sense. Abusive men shouldn't be around the strongest women, for they may function as a threat to your gender.

Maurecia: *Frowns sincerely* Look Mr. Atmey, I don't know anything about you, but you've already assaulted Caroline, Stephen, and threatened Benjamin. I think you're a little too dangerous for our school.

Luke: *Chuckle* How did you ever figure that out?

Maurecia: If Todd's not here, I feel like the school is in my hands. I need to pay attention.

Luke: I am indeed very dangerous. Though I don't think you need to worry.

Maurecia: Sir, I want to join you.

Luke: *Flinches* Really? Might I ask why?

Maurecia: You and I have both gotten away with murder in the past week. I'm the one who killed Jacques Portsman.

Luke: *Rolls eyes* That bastard had it coming. Nonetheless, I must know your motive if you wish to join me.

Maurecia: *Frowns sadly* I'm tired of losing my friends, this isn't the first bloodbath in our school and it's probably not going to be the last at this rate. With some adults being completely heartless, and others being very sanguine, I don't know who I can trust.

Luke: Sanguine huh?

Maurecia: *Blushes* Yeah, it's a term for cheerfully optimistic. I spent a night with Todd with those feelings.

Luke: *Chuckles a few times* You're extremely cute, young lady. But I'm afraid I can't allow you to join me.

Maurecia: *Determined frown* Please sir, I feel like, with all the violence that's going on around me, anyone is vulnerable to death. I feel like if everyone in this building were at war, you'd be the most likely to not choose either side and still avoid becoming a victim.

Luke: *Chuckle* I'm an extreme strategist, I know how dangerous everyone is.

Maurecia: *Eyes widen* Are you all escaped prisoners?

Luke: I'm afraid so. But I assure you, if you stay away from the adults, you won't get hurt.

Maurecia: Please sir, I'll do whatever you want.

Luke: In exchange for what?

Maurecia: Your full cooperation, and no more attacks on any students.

Luke: Really? What if they attack me?

Maurecia: Use your ring to prevent death, you're in no danger at all if so.

Luke: Hm… *Glances at ring and then back at her* You have a deal young lady. *Holds out his hand* Take the hand.

Maurecia: *Shakes his hand* Okay thank you.

Luke: If you want to know the truth, I'm an escaped criminal with intention of rebalancing our suffering society. Now, if you want to learn more, I must make you my apprentice detective.

Maurecia: Oh yeah! I'd be honored to help capture criminals. *Enthusiasm fades* But aren't you all criminals?

Luke: *Chuckles and shrugs* No one really knows for sure. But we are all killers. We all have a motive for doing what we did. Our morals are the only things that separate us from the innocent… I must go now. *Begins walking away*

Maurecia: Wait. *He stops* May I ask one more important question?

Luke: Oui, what is it mademoiselle Maurecia?

Maurecia: Do you know who killed Principal Kidswatter?

Luke: …

Maurecia: * _Please say yes._ *

Luke: My dearest apologies young lady, but I've failed to capture any ground regarding his murder thus far.

Maurecia: But was it you?

Luke: *Faces her and gives a truthful look* I did not kill your principal. You have my full honesty on that word and my dearest sympathy on account of his demise. *He turns back around* Now, Au Revoir. *He enters a nearby room*

Maurecia: * _If detective Atmey won't solve this case, I'll just have to do it myself!_ *

* * *

 **Author's Note: Damn it's been a while. College has been kicking my butt recently. But nonetheless, I'm still determined to finish it. No matter how long it takes.**

 **Arrested:**

 **April May**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Redd White**


	16. The Shot Heard Round the School

The Shot Heard Around the School

 **Author's Note: Hopefully I can transition easily from this point on, with the school being everyone's current home, the chapters might feel a little different going forward. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

 **8:30 P.M. LA Prison**

(Matt and Myron exit the gym, Myron is soaked in sweat and breathing heavily)

Matt: Well, wasn't that fun?

Myron: I, don't think so. *Exhale* Wow.

Matt: Don't tell me you don't have a gym at your school.

Myron: Ever since Furio Tigre became the new coach, only the boys were given access to the gym.

Matt: Really? I didn't think Furio was sexist.

Myron: *Rolls eyes* It's not like it really matters. Most of the girls at our school are stronger than the boys anyways. The only strong boys are Todd, Benjamin, Mac, and two boys named Eric.

Matt: Two Erics?

Myron: Well, there are three of them, but the smallest one doesn't have the manpower the others have.

Matt: Well bro, I bet you'll be proud to be among them once you go back.

Myron: *Frown* Please tell me we're not doing that again tomorrow.

Matt: Oh, we're definitely doing more tomorrow. You'll thank me later.

Myron: Yeah! When I'm on the ground gasping for oxygen.

Matt: *Shrug* Don't worry, I know CPR.

Myron: … Yeah, promise me you won't ever give me mouth to mouth.

Matt: *Chuckle* Relax dude, if you survived day one, you can survive anything. Now! *He sits down at a table* Let's eat!

Myron: *Casually sits across from him* So, when's our food coming in?

Maggey: *Enters the room with fries and burgers* Here you are gentlemen.

Myron: *Instantly grins and licks his lips*

Matt: Ooh, what do we have here?

Maggey: I took your request for a couple cheeseburgers and French fries. Now that we have fewer prisoners, we have more money to spend on the remaining two. *She sets the plates in front of them*

Matt: Well Maggey, after I leave this prison, I'm going to write a large check to this courthouse.

Maggey: *Smiles and blushes* That won't be necessary, the state taxes cover prison food.

Matt: *Shakes head* Not this time. This is a high-quality meal most prisoners aren't offered. I'm going to sell the deed to my mansion when I leave so I can afford hotels.

Myron: *Mumbles with fries in his mouth*

Maggey: Well, good luck with that. *Turns around* Enjoy your meal you two! *Exits the room*

Matt: *Holds ketchup in front of Myron* Want some pal?

Myron: *Swallows and stares at him* You own a mansion?!

Matt: Yeah.

Myron: And you want to sell it?!

Matt: … Yeah. What's wrong with that?

Myron: Aren't you even a little sentimental over a large and expensive piece of property?!

Matt: Myron, I've got three words for you. Shelly de Killer.

Myron: *Sigh*

Matt: *Picks up burger* He has a spare set of keys to my house and going back leaves me vulnerable to him at any second. *Bites burger*

Myron: But… how long did it take you to afford that house?

Matt: About two years. After Celeste's suicide I found Shelly's calling card and knew I had to save up for Juan.

Myron: Are you sure it wasn't your idea to kidnap that hostage?

Matt: I didn't know Maya Fey. I just told Shelly to find a way for me to escape.

Myron: *Glares and glances to the side* I have a lot of respect for Maya Fey. If it weren't for her, I'd still be dead. *Faces him* How about I talk to Stephen, and maybe if de Killer murders you, he and Maya will save you.

Matt: *Shakes head* I don't think Maya is ever going to forgive me for this. But in any sense, she doesn't need to.

Myron: *Sigh* Matt, I need to ask you something.

Matt: Alright, shoot.

Myron: Are we friends?

Matt: *Raises eyebrows* I thought so, I mean, I think you're pretty cool.

Myron: Do you think I'd make a good class president?

Matt: Well… I do want to say you're a hard worker. No matter how hard I pushed you today, you still gave it your best effort.

Myron: Yeah but, do you think I have the spirit to be a leader?

Matt: Of course. Though, I do think you lack the attitude of a winner.

Myron: Oh. *Glances down at his food sadly* I guess you're right.

Matt: Don't feel bad, I think if you took the training with a little more masculinity, you'd be a champion. Stop trying to sound like a victim and you'd be fine.

Myron: I'm just not used to the exercise. You were pushing me pretty hard.

Matt: Well there's a moment when everyone is capable of just dropping pain and continuing the battle anyways. The toughest people in the world are the ones who've gone through and endured heavy and rigorous challenges with full effort. That can be you too you know?

Myron: *Sigh* I guess this question isn't going anywhere, so I'm going to be more specific. If my life were at stake against Shelly de Killer, would you risk your life to protect me?

Matt: Well… I don't know yet.

Myron: I only ask because this assassin will probably find us at one point, and if he target's me first, I'll never survive.

Matt: Shelly won't go after you. He is a professional with standards. I think the real question is, would you risk your life for me?

Myron: * _Would I?_ *

 **-I would. [A]**

 **-I wouldn't.**

Myron: Well, if you're willing to watch my back, then I'm willing to watch yours.

Matt: *Smiles* That means a lot to me, bro. *Nods once toward his plate* Go ahead and eat up.

Myron: *Smiles* Alright. *They both continue eating*

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Wayside's Nurse's office**

(Sharie and Mimi are talking while Stephen lays on one of the beds in the back with his eyes wide open)

Mimi: I want to apologize for today. I didn't make any ground regarding your adorable boyfriend.

Sharie: You didn't give him an examination?

Mimi: He would even let me near him.

Sharie: *Sigh* I have very mixed emotions on Mr. Atmey's not guilty verdict. I wish he at least got fined for hurting Stephen.

Mimi: I don't know what he's capable of, I don't think anyone really does. But I think we should peacefully talk to Stephen together.

Sharie: *Sigh* I hope this goes well. *They both enter the back room*

Stephen: *Faces them* What do you guys want from me?!

Mimi: We want to make sure you're okay.

Stephen: *Frowns* I'm fine, now please leave me alone!

Sharie: Stephen, do you think your supernatural powers are coming back to hurt you?

Stephen: I seriously doubt it! I'm a semi-advanced spirit lord who can bring people back from the dead!

Sharie: This is stage one of Grief, Denial. You think everything's alright, but you can't process thoughts accurately while accepting the truth.

Stephen: I'm not denying anything! I'm a little tired, but I'm perfectly healthy.

Mimi: Well sweetie, as the school nurse, I feel I need to examine you. *Grabs thermometer* Please allow me to take your temperature.

Stephen: *Glares* Come near me with that and I'll shove it down your throat until your uvula is impaled!

Mimi: Oh my! *Steps back in fear*

Sharie: Stephen! You're not in control of your emotion! Please calm down!

Stephen: No! I want some alone time, now give it to me!

Sharie: *Nearly cries* Can I please get you to consume some herbal medicine first?! *Withdraws herbal medicine*

Stephen: No! *Summons a holy vortex with his hands* Get out before I extract your spirits!

Sharie and Mimi: AH! *They run out of the room and slam the door behind them*

Stephen: * _I can't actually steal spirits from anyone with their own, but they don't need to know that!_ * … *Tears reach his eyes* Why'd I do that?! *Stares at his hands* What's happening to me?!

* * *

 **Outside Office**

Mimi: How does he do that?!

Sharie: I don't know! I've never seen him threaten anyone with his powers!

Mimi: *Sigh* Do you still have your tranquilizer?

Sharie: … *Looks down* No. I set it down a couple hours ago and someone took it.

Mimi: Well, what should we do about Stephen?

Sharie: *Tears form in her eyes* I don't know what to do anymore. I've failed as a sleep therapist.

Mimi: Don't cry, Sharie. I promise I'll stay awake until Stephen goes to sleep.

Sharie: *Smiles through her tears* Okay, thank you.

Mimi: In the meantime, I suggest you get some sleep.

Sharie: Okay, it won't be the same without snuggling Stephen with me.

Mimi: Don't worry sweetie, it's only for one night.

Sharie: Alright. Good luck. *Walks away*

Mimi: *Renters the office* Stephen, are you alright? *Steps up to the closed door*

Stephen: *Through door* Yeah, I'm really sorry I threatened you.

Mimi: That's alright sweetie. I'll get over it. But your girlfriend and I are both worried about you. Can I please accompany you until you fall asleep?

Stephen: *Sniffles* Okay. Go ahead.

Mimi: *Smiles and grabs the doorknob* Thanks, sweetie. I promise you everything will be okay. Ouch! *A dart hits her arm*

Stephen: Nurse Miney, are you okay?

Mimi: *Drops onto her knees* Sweetie, did you steal Sharie's tranquilizer and give it to someone to shoot me if I came inside?

Stephen: No. I didn't.

Mimi: Well. *Yawns and falls onto her stomach* Well, I'm really… sleepy now. *Shuts her eyes and blacks out*

Stephen: Nurse Miney! *Gets up and goes to the door*

?: *Deep feminine voice* If you open the door, you'll meet the same fate as her.

Stephen: Ah! Please, show mercy!

?: Don't worry, I won't hurt her unless you want me to!

Stephen: *A vision flashes through his eyes leading to someone dying* No! Don't hurt Mimi! Please, leave her alone!

?: I'll leave her in another area alone.

Stephen: No!

?: Go to bed!

Stephen: * _This is scary! My life might be in jeopardy! What should I do?_ *

 **-Open the door!**

 **-Stay where you are. [A]**

Stephen: * _Forgive me Mimi, I cannot save you._ * I'm not leaving this room.

?: Good boy, I hope you rest easy.

Stephen: * _If only that were possible._ *

 **December 24** **th** **4:45 A.M. Unknown room**

(A woman wakes up in a very dark atmosphere)

Woman: Oh. *Lifts her head up* My head. My poor head.

?: Huh? *Rolls over*

Woman: What do you want with me?

?: *Stands up and starts walking toward her*

Woman: No! Stay back!

Acro: *Wakes up from corner of the room* Who's there? * **BANG!** * Whoa!

Dee: *Casually walking nearby* What was that?! *Goes to the room at peeks inside* Hello?

Shadow Figure: *Aims gun at her*

Dee: Oh my! *Runs away*

Acro: *Rolls out* Who's here! *Thud* Hello?

 **Outside Room**

(Benjamin, Allison, Nancy, Rondi, and the three Erics stand outside the room)

Rondi: Did you guys all hear what I heard?

Allison: I think that sound probably woke up the whole building. *Cammy walks out drowsily*

Cammy: Why are we all awake? Some of us need their beauty sleep.

Benjamin: Why do you look so exhausted?

Cammy: I had to restrain Lance for a few minutes to calm him down. He's still traumatized from an attempted murder. Now, who's inside?

Allison: We don't know. *Maurecia and Luke step out*

Luke: Can you wild animals keep your magnetic palms away from firearms for one full day?

Allison: *Frowns* Excuse me, weren't you the last person who used a gun?

Luke: *Withdraws pistol* Indeed! Now Maurecia, flip the light switch!

Maurecia: * _This is usually Myron's job_ * Okay. *Skates into the room and turns on the lights*

Acro: Whoa! *Everyone stares at him for a second*

Cammy: Acro, what happened?

Acro: I have no idea.

Luke: *Steps to the end of the room* Good lord!

Maurecia: *Skates closer and gasps* Jason! *She drops to her knees and flips him on his back, revealing a bullet in his chest* He's dead! Someone shot him!

Luke: *Turns to the side and spots an unconscious Mimi* Nurse Miney?

Mimi: *Sleeps quietly*

Maurecia: *Pulls dart out of her neck* A tranquilizer dart? What's that doing here?

Luke: It appears the killer shot Jason and tranquilized Mimi. But where's the murder weapon?

Maurecia: *Reaches into Mimi's pocket and pulls out a pistol* In her pocket. * **Pistol added to the court record** *And next to her is Sharie's Tranquilizer gun. * **Tranquilizer gun added to the court record** *

Luke: Where was Mimi hit?

Maurecia: The neck. *Rolls her head to the left and points to a small wound* Right here sir.

Luke: Interesting. Ultimately, a single shot to the neck is enough to knock someone out almost instantly. *Stephen enters the room in fear*

Stephen: Oh my god! *Curls into a ball and shivers*

Maurecia: Stephen? What are you doing awake? I thought you were sleeping in the back room of the nurse's office.

Stephen: I haven't gotten a single moment of slumber this tragic night as a result from some possession.

Luke: Well why do you look traumatized?

Stephen: I knew Jason was going to die. The moment Mimi's body hit the floor, I received a vision of his death.

Luke: Do you think it's possible the criminal killed Jason and knocked out Mimi so they could frame her?

Stephen: Possibly.

Luke: *Glares at Acro* Well Mr. Ken Dingling.

Acro: Yeah?

Luke: Did it ever occur to you that using a pistol was a bad idea?

Acro: What are you saying?

Maurecia: *Frowns and shows him the pistol* This weapon! You used this item, didn't you?

Acro: *Gasps* You're suggesting I'm the killer?!

Luke: Indeed we are. The fact that this pistol, *Holds magnifying glass over the edge* reveals your fingerprints! *Acro gasps in shock* Is a pretty obvious reason to assume you shot it!

Acro: You've got it all wrong! I was sleeping in the corner when I heard a gunshot!

Luke: And? Are you aware that beside every corner in this room there's an opportunity of a clear shot?

Acro: You think I shot someone in the dark? I don't even use pistols.

Luke: That's what they all say! Maurecia, take him to the detention room.

Maurecia: *Grabs Acro's handlebars* I'm really sorry pal.

Acro: *Sigh* I suppose this should've been clear to me.

Luke: Should we take that as a confession?

Stephen: Hold on a second, if Mimi was knocked out in the nurse's office, how'd she get down here? I'm pretty sure Acro couldn't have moved her down here on his own without someone noticing.

Acro: *Points at Stephen* He's got a point.

Maurecia: Acro, I assume you'll have plenty of time to talk to the court tomorrow. *Pushes him into the hallway*

Allison: Where are you taking Acro?

Acro: I'm Luke's prime suspect on the murder of Jason and the kidnapping of Mimi Miney.

Benjamin: That's ridiculous. *Stephen walks out with a horrible glare he's hiding under his closed eyelids* What do you think Stephen?

Stephen: *Opens his eyes and glares* I will never talk okay? This night will remain unspoken of for as long as any of us live! *Cammy rolls her eyes*

Cammy: Whatever, it's not like you're very reliable anyway.

Stephen: *Glares at her*

Cammy: *Flinches at the rage behind his eyes* Okay, please don't take that personally.

Stephen: Look, lazy girl, you are very, very blessed to have the vitality to sleep constantly rather than do anything whatsoever!

Cammy: *Gasps* Are you saying I'm useless?

Stephen: *Nods* Yeah you pathetic slut, perhaps instead of using seduction to get your way, you could contribute to our lives like a reasonable person! *Cammy cries a tear*

Allison: Stephen! Don't be so rude to her!

Stephen: SHUT UP! *Allison flinches and steps back* You may feel like the dominant person, but you don't intimidate me one bit! This rude girl said I'm unreliable and yet she's nothing more than a mere bombshell who winks at a man one time, and they're drooling waterfalls over her beauty. But not me, I'm a little more complicated than that!

Allison: What's gotten into you?!

Stephen: *Evil grin* A couple of nightmares, and now insufferable insomnia. Not easy resting in peace is it?

Allison: * _Oh no, I can't believe he's going here!_ *

Stephen: You owe me your life. Unless you thought a bullet slamming against your heart feels good, you owe me all the respect you have for bringing you back.

Benjamin: *Glares* Hey buddy, you need to calm down.

Stephen: Or what?

Benjamin: … *Sigh* You're not you anymore, are you Stephen?

Stephen: Huh? *Anger fades* What are you saying? *Allison comforts Cammy as she continues crying*

Benjamin: You're usually a very kind and very powerful spirit lord, but now you're acting like Satan's incarnate. Are you okay?

Stephen: *Deep sigh* No, I think I need some more alone time. *Begins walking away*

Benjamin: Well, is there anything I can do about it?

Stephen: *Glances back at him* You can leave me in seclusion. I may be trapped in a sleepless nightmare embodied with endless screams and horrific spirits hovering through my subconscious, but no one else needs to suffer the same way I am right now. *Exits the room*

Benjamin: *Rolls eyes* Merry Christmas indeed. *Lance enters the room*

Lance: Mr. Nushmutt.

Benjamin: Lance, what's up pal?

Lance: *Glances at Cammy* Is my girlfriend okay?

Benjamin: Don't worry about her, Stephen was taking his pain out on her. She'll get over it.

Lance: *Sigh* Is Stephen okay?

Benjamin: I have no idea, but I can only assume a little solitude will recharge his spiritual aura. Now, what's up?

Lance: Well I think we're at the point where everyone in the building is awake. That gunshot was loud.

Benjamin: It sure was.

Lance: Anyways, I saw Maurecia and Luke walk by and they were moving Acro.

Benjamin: He's the current prime suspect.

Lance: That's my problem, there's no legitimate way Acro is the killer.

Benjamin: I admit he's a really nice guy, but I don't think that rules him out.

Lance: Don't tell me you think he's the killer?

Benjamin: *Shakes his head and turns away* I'm trying not to have an opinion on it. *Lance suddenly grabs him firmly* Whoa!

Lance: *Desperately, as he begins bawling* Please, please help my best friend! We both spent time in prison and he was the only person who cared about me!

Benjamin: Calm down dude! *Lance lets go*

Lance: Sorry. *Sniffle* I'm really emotional about this.

Benjamin: I understand. So what's the story about prison.

Lance: *Tears halt* Well, I didn't spend more than a month in jail myself, but remember Portsman?

Benjamin: Yeah.

Lance: He constantly bullied me. He called me fat.

Benjamin: You're not fat, you look five pounds heavy at max.

Lance: He told me I'm a rich loser who believed I was above the law.

Benjamin: Okay, Portsman is a douchebag. Get to the point, please.

Lance: Acro was the only one who ever stood up to him for me. He was my only friend in that crowded place. I pushed him around in his wheelchair and he showed the most gratitude anyone possibly could. He's like a brother to me.

Benjamin: Awe.

Lance: I need you to defend him, Benjamin. Myron may not be here, but you had my back when I was only one step away from being guilty.

Benjamin: If you want the truth, I did that as a payment to a debt I still owe you. *Glances at Allison and sheds a tear* You saved Allison from a madman with a knife.

Lance: *Sniffles and smiles* Look. *Rolls up his sleeve* I still have the cut from that night.

Benjamin: I helped clear your name to pay you back, but even so I feel I owe you more.

Lance: You shouldn't. But if you want to help me get Acro off the hook, we'll call it even.

* * *

 **5:30 A.M. LA Prison**

(Myron is resting on his bed comfortably)

Matt: *Claps loudly*

Myron: AH! *Wakes up and glares at him* What the hell was that for?!

Matt: *Shrug* It's Christmas Eve. I thought we should give those weights a run for their money a little early today.

Myron: *Sighs and rolls back under his blanket* How about two more hours? Save the early wake-up call for Christmas day. *Closes his eyes*

Matt: *Clap*

Myron: AH! *Sits up immediately and glares*

Matt: *Laughing uncontrollably* Sorry dude, I couldn't resist!

Myron: Okay, that's it! *Rolls up his sleeves*

Matt: Whoa, are we gonna fight?

Myron: Yeah, jerk! You disturb my sleep, you get punished! *Punches him in the forehead*

Matt: OW! *Falls on his rear*

Myron: *Expression changes* Oops. * _Should I apologize?_ *

 **-Apologize. [A]**

 **-Forget about it. [A]**

Myron: *Sorrowfully* I'm really sor-

Matt: Ha, ha, ha, ha! *Continues laughing and stands up*

Myron: *Expression shifts* Huh? What's the deal?

Matt: *Settles down* Oh, man you are awesome!

Myron: *Raises an eyebrow* I just assaulted you and you thought it was funny?

Matt: Are you kidding?! I spent all of last night thinking you might be the weakest bodyguard I could possibly find, and you throw a single punch that is forceful enough to knock me down in one hit? Boy was I wrong about you! *Continues chuckling*

Myron: *Sighs* Well anyways, I'm really sorry if I hurt you.

Matt: *Waves his arm aside* It's fine dude, Juan Corrida hit me harder when he was alive.

Myron: Well, I really am sorry about the sudden anger.

Matt: It's cool, but next time instead of apologizing, you should yell **TAKE THAT!**

Myron: *Pauses* Take that?

Matt: It's fine man, you're still a rookie.

Myron: *Frowns* I'm a Rooke.

Matt: Eh... You'll get there eventually. *Turns aside* Anyways, let's hit the gym dude! *Runs out of the room*

Myron: *Sigh* For a man fearing for his life, he seems pretty solid against pain. *Gets up* Moving on with Matt won't always be easy, but if there's anything a good class president does, *Puts on his shirt* it's stand by a student being bullied, *Puts on his shoes* even if that bully is a mass murderer. *Puts on his glasses* Well fresh hell that is exercise, I'm ready for you atrocious embrace. *Exits the room with more determination than before*

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I've clearly been taking my time with the last few chapters. But more ideas are coming to my mind as I type them and deciding whether or not I should edit the story that way takes even more time. Well, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Jason**


	17. Enunciative Evidence

Enunciative Evidence

 **Author's Note: Between this story and my Deltarune fanfic, things might not have much momentum, but nonetheless, I shall proceed at a standard pace.**

* * *

 **6:30 A.M. L.A. District Prison**

(Matt stands next to the weight lifting set with a taunting smirk as Myron nervously approaches him)

Matt: Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Iron fist. *Gives him a power fist gesture* Are you ready to pump more iron than you can pound?!

Myron: * _Damn, this guy means business. Real business._ * Actually, I'm a little sore and I was hoping we could start with a nice jog?

Matt: *Shrugs* No problem dude let's get to the track! *Walks out of the room and holds the door open* Come on Myron!

Myron: How do you have so much energy before the sun even comes up?

Matt: Knowing that any one of these next few days could easily be my last, is empowering to my current adrenalin. I will not rest until I've achieved safety from my atrocious fate!

Myron: And if de Killer gets you?

Matt: … I take the express. But until then, I must make every moment of my life count! I'd rather not spend that time in bed. Now join me on the track for a ten-mile jog.

Myron: *Sighs* Does it have to be ten miles?

Matt: If you do one mile at a full sprint, we'll only do eight, sound fair?

Myron: *Rolls eyes* Let's just get this over with.

 **75 minutes later**

Matt: *Sweats and finishes running* How are you doing Myron?

Myron: *Finishes* Done! *Exhales deeply and repeatedly pants*

Matt: You kept up the pace really good.

Myron: Thanks, but I've only done nine so far.

Matt: *Holds his hand out* You're definitely giving it your all, I think you've earned the last one off.

Myron: But didn't you run ten?

Matt: *Shrugs* All that matters to me is you did this without passing out. Let's get to those push-ups!

Myron: *Catches his breath and smiles* Okay, let's get to those!

 **5 minutes later**

Matt: Ninety-nine, one hundred! *Stands up* Where are you at?

Myron: *Sweating with determined look* Seventy-six! *Drops down and pushes up* Seventy-seven!

Matt: *Charming grin* That's the spirit! You're doing great!

 **20 minutes later**

Matt: *Goes to the 45-pound bar and places two more 45s on the ends* Okay Myron, do you think you're ready?

Myron: *Gulps* I think that's a little too heavy.

Matt: Come on dude, I know you can do it. *Myron lays on the bench below the bar and grabs it* Now remember, I'm here to help relieve the weight if you struggle. I won't let you drop the bar on yourself.

Myron: You promise?

Matt: *Nods* You have my word dude.

Myron: Thanks. *Lifts bar off and it weights down to his chest* Ah!

Matt: Whoa! *Grabs the bar by the middle* Are you okay pal?

Myron: *Wheezes* I don't think I can do it!

Matt: *Determined frown* Come on Myron, you're a man! A man! *Let's go* Lift that bar as high as you can!

Myron: *Grunts and gives a determined look* HY… *Inhales deeply and raises the bar as high as he can* YAAAAAAAA!

Matt: *Expression changes* Yes! *Myron lowers the bar back to his chest* You did it, dude!

Myron: I did? *Grins* Yes, I did! *Raises the bar again*

Matt: Okay, *Grabs the bar with one hand* you ready to put this thing away?

Myron: *Daring grin* Are you kidding? I just got started! Let go of the bar!

Matt: *Lets go and Myron lowers it again* Wow! *Myron keeps benching* You're getting a lot stronger all of a sudden!

Myron: You told me about attitude, changing that made a large difference.

Matt: *Casual smile* I'm proud of you friend.

Myron: Thank you! *Continues benching*

* * *

 **10:00 A.M. Wayside School District building no. 11 Gym**

(Acro sits silently in his wheelchair as everyone sits in their positions, Benjamin and Joy stand at the Defense while Sue stands at the Prosecution)

Gant: *Slams gavel* Court is now in session for the trial of Ken Dingling.

Joy: * _Acro's real name is Ken?_ *

Sue: The prosecution is ready Mr. Gant.

Benjamin: As is the defense.

Gant: *Chuckles* Okay then, what is the case this time young Sue?

Sue: Our good pal Jason was shot last night. His body was found about five minutes after his death. Acro was arrested by Detective Atmey and fellow student Maurecia.

Joy: * _Damn Maurecia, you took part in this arrest?_ *

Gant: May we see the murder weapon please?

Luke: *Withdraws pistol* This is the pistol sir. *Withdraws tranquilizer gun* And this tranquilizer was found next to the unconscious body of Mimi Miney.

Sharie: *Gasps* That's mine!

Luke: I see, and did you shoot Miss Miney last night?

Sharie: *Shakes her head* No sir, I lost that tranquilizer yesterday around noon.

Luke: *Withdraws a dart* This dart was found in Nurse Miney's neck. * **Used Tranquilizer Dart added to the court record** *

Benjamin: Okay, so what is your theory?

Luke: Mr. Dingling shot Ms. Miney in the neck and then shot young Jason in the heart.

Joy: *Slams table* Mr. Atmey, I don't want to sound prejudice, but you're a very tricky person, and I request testimony from someone else.

Luke: *Glares at her* Is that your statement young lady? I told you on day two that you could trust me.

Joy: Yeah, well recently you assaulted Stephen. Therefore. *She points firmly at him* The defense requests a testimony from Maurecia!

Benjamin: Seconded.

Luke: *Adamant gesture* Very well, you won't get anything out of Maurecia that you wouldn't have gotten from me.

Maurecia: *Steps up to the witness stand*

Benjamin: Pardon me for asking, but when did you become a detective?

Maurecia: With Dana gone, I've moved up to fifth place in the class rank. I thought I should utilize my intellect by investigating crimes.

Joy: * _I think Portsman hit her a little too hard on the head._ * Well Maurecia, tell the court what you have to say.

Maurecia: Of course.

 **Witness Testimony: Acro's Arrest**

Maurecia: "-Acro was the prime suspect for a very solid reason.

-He was the only person in the room when the murder took place.

-Furthermore, his fingerprints were on the gun.

-Under these circumstances, Detective Atmey and I believe he's the killer."

Gant: Well, that's a very brief testimony.

Maurecia: Guilty as charged, I'm not used to speaking in front of the school. Todd, Myron, and Dana are, but I'm not.

Gant: That's fine sweetie. Joy, your cross-examination.

Benjamin: Good luck Joy.

 **Cross-Examination: Acro's Arrest**

Maurecia: - "Acro was the prime suspect for a very solid reason.

-He was the only person in the room when the murder took place." **OBJECTION!**

Joy: *Slams table* Maurecia, you're forgetting that Nurse Miney was on the ground at the time!

Maurecia: *Shrugs* She was tranquilized.

Joy: And? Are you saying it's not possible she shot Jason and then Acro shot her to subdue her?

Acro: All due respect, I never touched either weapon. **OBJECTION!**

Sue: *Slams table* Your finger prints were on the weapon!

Maurecia: Okay, Acro never reported to using either weapon, besides, Nurse Miney touched the guns as well.

Sharie: Don't you dare accuse Nurse Miney of murder!

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order! *Faces Maurecia* Please proceed.

Joy: * _Dammit._ *

Maurecia: "-Furthermore, his fingerprints were on the gun." **HOLD IT!**

Joy: The pistol or the tranquilizer?

Maurecia: Both.

Joy: Which hand did he use to fire them?

Maurecia: His left hand.

Joy: And were his fingerprints on the trigger?

Maurecia: Yes.

Sue: *Facepalm* This is trivial detailing! **OBJECTION!**

Joy: *Slams table* I'm getting somewhere here!

Gant: Objection accepted. Please proceed.

Joy: Are you aware a fingerprint smears when a trigger is pulled?

Maurecia: *Flinches* It does?!

Joy: *Nods* When a trigger is pulled, the fingerprint slides along the edge of the trigger.

Maurecia: Oh, I suppose that makes sense.

Joy: Now here's the big question, were Acro's fingerprints smeared on the trigger, or Nurse Miney's?

Maurecia: ! * _Wow Joy, you don't miss much._ * Actually, Joy, Acro's fingerprints were on the triggers of the weapons, Nurse Miney's were on the weapons, but not the trigger itself.

Benjamin: * _I better take note of that._ **Maurecia's testimony added to the court record** * Now Maurecia, do you and Mr. Atmey have a witness?

Luke: *Nods* We do. She's a very beautiful woman with a soothing voice and some solid integrity.

Gant: Well then, please bring in this beautiful witness. *Dee enters the witness stand*

Dee: Good morning everyone, it's a pleasure to deliver my assistance to the school.

Luke: *Respectful bow* It's a true pleasure to have you here with us Ms. Vasquez.

Dee: *Pleasant smile* You're such a gentleman Mr. Atmey, and a sight for sore eyes at that. *Audience coos quietly*

Joy: * _Do I see a crush between them?_ *

Gant: *Bangs gavel* If you would please, share with the audience the information you have?

Dee: Yes sir.

Joy: *Faces Benjamin* Alright pal, your turn.

Benjamin: *Determined glare* Alright, wish me luck.

 **Witness Testimony: Jason's Murder**

Dee: "- It's a true shame really, seeing such a cute boy lying dead.

-After the gun went off, I happened to be walking nearby.

-I peaked inside the room to see what was going on.

-Then suddenly, the killer aimed their gun at me!

-I ran away before they could pull the trigger a second time."

Gant: Interesting, and you think it was Mr. Dingling?

Dee: I'm not sure, but I am positive whoever it was is pretty hostile.

Gant: Very well, Mr. Nushmutt, your cross-examination.

 **Cross-Examination: Jason's Murder**

Dee: "- It's a true shame really, seeing such a cute boy lying dead.

-After the gun went off, I happened to be walking nearby." **HOLD IT!**

Benjamin: What were you doing cruising the halls at Four A.M.?

Dee: I had a rough sleep last night. Around Three Thirty, I gave up trying to go back to sleep and decided to start my day early.

Benjamin: Very well, proceed.

Dee: "-I peaked inside the room to see what was going on.

-Then suddenly, the killer aimed their gun at me!" **HOLD IT!**

Benjamin: Did the gun look pointed or flat-barreled?

Dee: Flat-barreled. He wasn't holding the tranquilizer. I could tell the way he stood tall and faced me.

Benjamin: *Raises eyebrow with a mysterious grin* Really, could you please add that statement to your testimony?

Dee: Of course, dear.

Benjamin: * _Now you're mine!*_

Dee: "-He was standing with his feet toward the door when he aimed the gun at me." **OBJECTION!**

Benjamin: *Slams table* As a matter of fact, Ms. Vasquez, that's impossible!

Dee: *Faces him with a disinterested look* Care to enunciate a little?

Benjamin: The way you enunciated just now dug you your own grave. *Points at Acro's wheelchair* Acro is sitting down in a permanent seat. Therefore! *Slams table and points firmly at her* Acro couldn't have been standing when he aimed at you!

Dee: *Gasps* Whoa! *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order, order! *Faces Dee* Ms. Vasquez, are you lying to this court?

Dee: *Worried look* No! Not at all! The killer was standing, I swear!

Joy: Doesn't that mean Acro is innocent?!

Sue: … *Smiles with her eyes closed* Yes, yes it does. *Opens her eyes and glares at Dee* However Ms. Vasquez, you realize where you've put yourself?

Dee: No! I'm not the killer!

Sue: Actually, we don't know that yet. But considering Jason was dead, Mimi was unconscious, and Acro was sitting, the most probable killer is you.

Dee: *Frowns* You have no evidence! You don't even have anyone who you can question since everyone else was asleep at the time! **OBJECTION!**

Benjamin: Actually, we most certainly can. There is but one additional person awake at the time of the murder.

Gant: Will you call this person in, please?

Benjamin: Should I?

 **-Call witness. (Don't get your ass kicked) –[A]**

 **-Leave him alone. (This option is probably safer)**

Benjamin: Yes, the defense would like to call Stephen to the stand.

Lance: I'll get him.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

(Lance carries Stephen in as he kicks and squirms)

Stephen: Put me down you physically superior manchild!

Lance: *With messed up hair and a couple of rips in his clothing* Okay, calm down dude! *Sets him down at the witness stand*

Cammy: *Giggles cutely* You look hilarious.

Lance: *Rolls eyes and points at him* You try subduing Stephen, he wouldn't stop squirming!

Gant: What's the witness's status?

Lance: He FREAKED out!

Sharie: *Puts her hand to her mouth* Oh no.

Stephen: You deranged lunatics didn't hear me the first time! I will never talk about that atrocious night again!

Richard: *Withdraws a jar of pills* Okay pal, I think you need a chill pill.

Stephen: *Faces him and glares sharply* Come near me with those and I'll shove the whole bottle down your throat, causing you to die of drug overdose! *Everyone gasps*

Richard: *Rolls eyes* Wow. Is it too late to surrender? *Withdraws white flag and waves it* I surrender little dude.

Stephen: *Frowns* Now you're taunting me.

Richard: *Puts flag down* Of course, I'm taunting you. Why should I have any respect for you after that sentence?

Stephen: I can't wait until your target chokes the hell out of you! You better throw away that scarf now!

Sharie: *Jumps down to the gym floor* STOP! *Faces Richard* Please Mr. Wellington. Try to be sensitive.

Richard: *Rolls eyes* Whatever.

Sharie: *Faces Stephen* Look, sweetheart, we're in deep trouble right now. We need you to take the witness stand.

Stephen: And what's in it for me?

Sharie: *Smiles cutely* I'll cosplay as a holy priestess for our spring dance for you.

Stephen: *Flinches and blushes* Really?

Sharie: *Nods*

Joy: Awe, aren't you two adorable.

Benjamin: Note to self; Stephen has a priestess fetish.

Stephen: *Turns around and slams witness stand* Ask away! I'm not afraid to expose this god damn woman for the satanic bitch she is! **HOLD IT!**

Sue: You said, woman?

Stephen: Indeed. I had a vision of a grown-up female woman shooting a male student in the chest. If I had been able to leave the fucking bedroom, maybe I could've saved him!

Joy: You were unable to leave the bedroom?

Stephen: *Glares* Yes! I heard Mimi's body hit the floor and the woman on the other side of the door threatened to give me the same fate if I exited!

Benjamin: *Points at Dee* Would that woman happen to be Ms. Vasquez?

Stephen: I don't know. She has a very deep voice for a lady. *Faces Dee daringly* What do you sound like again? *Dee shivers nervously as Luke holds his hand out*

Luke: You don't have to answer that! You have the right to remain silent!

Stephen: *Glares at Luke* I see how it is, the nutcase detective decided to arrest the most innocent man in the building to cover a murder for his crush! *Luke and Dee gasp and blush*

Luke: Crush?

Stephen: *Points at his face* Don't deny it Iron Fist! I can see right through your emotions, you have an obvious uncoverable crush on this delicate fancy woman. *Points firmly at Dee* And you herbal woman, you have an obvious crush on the glaringly elegant detective. Your aura is flashing all shades of pink around you.

Dee: *Sheds a tear and glances back at Luke*

Luke: *Stops blushing and glares* Ms. Vasquez is innocent! You can't prove she was even involved!

Stephen: Well, if you have nothing to hide, reveal your deep voice to the remainder of the court.

Dee: It's not true.

Stephen: *Slams the witness stand* That's the voice I heard! *Points at her* Ms. Vasquez knocked out Nurse Miney, killed Jason, and moved them both to the room Acro was resting in! *Faces Alba* Mr. Alba! Teleport this woman back to prison!

Luke: No!

Alba: *Sigh* Not yet. My staff is still charging.

Stephen: *Steps up to him and sticks his chest out* Absorb my soul power, I don't care if it hurts.

Alba: *Pats his head* Not now, please take some time to recover before we do that again.

Gant: Mr. Amano, arrest Ms. Vasquez and escort her to the skating room. *Bangs gavel*

Dee: *Leans her head forward*

Luke: *Glares and points at Stephen* You should be ashamed of yourself!

Stephen: *Gives him the middle finger* I did what everyone asked me to do. If you can't accept that, do us all a favor and shoot yourself in the forehead.

Sharie: *Gasps loudly*

Dee: *Cries subtly as Lance grabs his handcuffs*

Lance: Are you alright?

Dee: *Quiet broken voice* I'm fine, but I promise it wasn't me.

Lance: *Sigh* I'm really sorry.

Dee: *Holds her wrists together behind her back* Go ahead. I'm willing to comply. *Lance puts the handcuffs on her wrists and escorts her out*

Joy: *Glooms* Do you think we accused the wrong person?

Benjamin: *Sympathetic sigh* I feel bad for her. But right now, my priority was saving Acro. Dee needs to take his place until we find the true killer.

 **Five minutes later**

(Lance returns and pushes Acro to the stand)

Gant: Well, I think we're all at another spot we didn't anticipate.

Acro: I understand sir.

Gant: However, on account of your charges, I can call my verdict.

 _ **NOT GUILTY!**_

*Audience cheers and confetti is thrown*

Gant: That is all, court is adjourned.

* * *

 **10:40 A.M. Building No. 11 Hallway**

(Lance shakes Benjamin's hand as Joy, Acro, Stephen, and Sharie face them)

Lance: Thank you very much for defending my best friend!

Benjamin: It's my pleasure.

Acro: *Faces Joy* Thank you both. I couldn't have done it without you.

Joy: No problem Acro.

Lance: *Grabs his checkbook* I will now grant you both another million dollars.

Joy: *Waves her hand out* That won't be necessary!

Lance: Come on, one million is a lot, but imagine two million!

Benjamin: I already decided I'd use it to cover my college funds and pay off my parent's house. And! *Pulls out a pink ring* I bought this fine piece of jewelry.

Lance: That's cool, who's it for? *Allison steps up behind Benjamin*

Benjamin: Allison.

Allison: *Flinches and blushes*

Benjamin: Do you think she'll like it?

Sharie: *Puts her hand to her mouth and giggles* Turn around.

Benjamin: *Turns around and flinches quickly* Allison?! *Blushes deeply and hides the ring behind his back*

Allison: Benjamin, you bought that ring for me?

Benjamin: *Sweating* Well, *holds it in his hand* Do you like it?

Allison: *Smiles cutely* I love it Ben. That's really thoughtful of you. How much did it cost?

Benjamin: Ten thousand dollars. *She gasps* But you're worth it! *He takes her hand and puts the ring on her finger*

Joy and Sharie: Awe! *They give cute expressions*

Acro: That's really cute.

Allison: Ben. *She sheds a tear* You're so sweet!

Benjamin: Really?

Allison: *Hugs his shoulders* Come here! *She pulls their lips together*

Lance: YES! *Raises fist* You did it!

Sharie: I'm shipping it so hard!

Stephen: *Rolls eyes* Shipping is for obsessed people.

Benjamin: *Stops kissing her* Wow Allison, I was right when I said you were worth it.

Allison: Now I owe you one as well.

Benjamin: No thanks, we can wait until I'm a little older for a ring.

Allison: Well, can I at least ask you out?

Benjamin: *Charismatic grin* What did you have in mind?

Allison: At the next school dance, you and I go as dates.

Benjamin: Done! When's that? *Maurecia skates in*

Maurecia: Last year it was tonight. *Everyone faces her* But I think it's canceled now that Kidswatter is gone.

Allison: Maurecia, why do you look nervous?

Maurecia: Dee is in the back room in the skating area, bawling her eyes out, Luke is plotting ways to kill Sue and Stephen.

Stephen: Fuck him!

Maurecia: And I'm having a tougher time finding the killer than cracking Portsman's skull in half.

Lance: *Sociopathic grin* You're the killer of Jacques Portsman?

Maurecia: *Nods* Yeah.

Lance: *Grabs his checkbook* You've earned one million dollars!

Maurecia: *Shakes her head* I don't want your money.

Lance: Then what do you want?

Maurecia: *Faces Joy* I want you guys to reinvestigate the crime scene, if Ms. Vasquez is truly innocent, we can't send her to prison.

Stephen: She's an evil bitch!

Sharie: *Sighs* Stephen, what is wrong with you? You're nothing like your usual self.

Stephen: Well, perhaps if I got some sleep, things would be different!

Sharie: Stephen, I want you to be happy and feel healthy. Can I please sleep with you tonight?

Stephen: *Sighs* Whatever. And I really hope Dee is found guilty. I swear no one else in this building has a voice as deep as hers.

Joy: Are you completely sure it was her? Could it be someone else?

Stephen: *Shrugs* I don't know. But I can't wait to see the look on Luke's face if Dee is taken away from him.

* * *

 **7:45 P.M. L.A. District Prison**

(Myron and Matt exit the gym)

Matt: Dude, I never thought you could handle so much weight!

Myron: *Shrugs* Me neither, but I can't say achieving every goal I set my mind to will be hard once I get home.

Matt: Do you have a girlfriend?

Myron: *Expression changes* I did, but she died of poisoning the other day.

Matt: *Sigh* That's rough dude, I'm really sorry for your loss.

Myron: It's fine, she was dating another boy while I was dead, I can imagine Ron felt awkward when he realized I was back alive.

Matt: Well I can say one thing's for sure. Chicks dig muscular nerds. And with the amount of muscle your gaining, you'll be the only guy any girl wants to date when you get back to your school!

Myron: *Chuckle* Can't every ripped guy get a pair of glasses and call themselves a nerd?

Matt: *Shrug* I don't know. But I do know I'm safer now than I was yesterday. Knowing you're committed, and you pack a punch.

Myron: The punch was just a reflex triggered by you angering me.

Matt: Well if you hit Shelly de Killer like that, it'd probably rip his facial stitches in half.

Myron: I still doubt I'd ever have the courage to hit an assassin.

Matt: Well, at least you're getting stronger. Tomorrow night, we're out of here! *Enters his cell bed* Enjoy your night, pal!

Myron: * _Merry Christmas indeed._ *

* * *

 **Author's Note: With my new Deltarune story existing, I might slow down on this one a little, but then again, I might not. Have a nice day!**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **None**


	18. Ini, Mini, Miney, Maurecia

Ini Mini Miney Maurecia

 **Author's Note: Well, at one point or another, I'll find all the strength I'll need to finish this story consistently. In the meantime, you probably know who this chapter features above all else, and it's time to begin!**

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **5:30 A.M. Principal's office**

(Manfred von Karma picks up the phone and makes a call)

Manfred: *Waits a few seconds*

De Killer: *Picks up phone* Hello?

Manfred: Sheldon, I have a couple of updates for you.

De Killer: Interesting, what are they?

Manfred: Well for starters, I've failed to make any moves on the brat with the wheels. She's been hiding behind that egotistical detective the past couple of days.

De Killer: *Sigh* Well I'm sorry, but that doesn't change anything. I'm still not killing a kid without moral reasons.

Manfred: *Sigh* Suit yourself. But I would like to mention a peculiar name I found in the sophomore information guide.

De Killer: Who would that be?

Manfred: Some kid named Rooke. Myron Rooke.

De Killer: … Interesting.

Manfred: Is he related to the international bodyguard, Ethan Rooke?

De Killer: I doubt that. Ethan was a lone warrior ahead of his time. After being fatally shot, he had too much integrity to counterattack his killer.

Manfred: Well about that, Horace Knightley has been arrested, and he was caught under this very same Myron Rooke. I wondered if it was poetic justice for his father.

De Killer: Well… the peculiar thing about Ethan is he's the only man to ever beat me on an assassination attempt.

Manfred: Is that so?

De Killer: Indeed Mr. von Karma.

Manfred: Well, you'll be happy to know that both Knightley and Jr. Rooke are in prison as we speak. As well as Ms. April May from Redd White's corporation.

De Killer: I see. Now I would like to ask you one more question.

Manfred: What would that be?

De Killer: Are you sure Mr. Engarde is not with you and your troops at Wayside?

Manfred: *Sigh* I've never met Matt in my life. And the other escaped criminals say he never left prison.

De Killer: *Cocks gun* Well, it's all over the news that one incredibly skilled teenager reasoned with the court and got Matthew an acquittal. And I need to know where he is.

Manfred: *Rolls his eyes* Sir, I think there's more to life than a single grudge.

De Killer: Did that stop you from pulling the gun on Gregory Edgeworth?

Manfred: *Growls subtly* How about we never bring it up again? He was one man, you've killed a ton of men.

De Killer: Indeed, and if Ethan Rooke were still alive, I'd probably be retired right now, but unfortunately for Mr. Engarde, that's not the case. *Stares at his right arm* In fact, my cast has come off and my bullet wound is nearly done recovering.

Manfred: Well if there's any information regarding Matt that I can give, I'll tell you if he tries to come here, but in the meantime, I hope you're aware that Mr. Kidswatter has been exterminated, and the only people who know the killer, are me, and Mr. Debeste.

De Killer: Hm… I see the old gentleman finished the job huh? Does Gant know?

Manfred: *Evil smirk* No, and he'll never know.

* * *

 **6:30 A.M. L.A. District prison**

(Myron taps Matt on the shoulder and wakes him up)

Myron: Merry Christmas!

Matt: *Chuckles casually and gets up* Merry Christmas dude.

Myron: *Points to the door* Well, are you ready to leave now?

Matt: *Expression changes* I don't know Myron. *He turns to the side* I feel like if I leave, I'm betraying the justice the other four innocent women had to go through for my imprisonment.

Myron: *Smiles widely* That's okay. It's Christmas! Today is the day that we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ.

Matt: *Frowns lightly* My family never took me to church, so I'm pretty unfamiliar with the whole concept of Christmas. Except for getting gifts for your friends.

Myron: Well, I got you an acquittal, and now we're going to use it! Let's leave the prison before that assassin wakes up.

Matt: *Sigh* I still don't know pal, the deal was we'd stay here until tonight.

Myron: *Pats him on the shoulder and smiles lightly* Awe, are you just a little lonely because you're not with the people you love on this wonderful holiday?

Matt: *Shrugs* I don't know, something like that.

Myron: I know! Let's go to your house!

Matt: *Flinches and his eyes widen* What?! What if Shelly De Killer is waiting for me?!

Myron: Tell you what, I'll go inside while you wait in the car. We'll be out of there before five minutes are over.

Matt: * _Should I accept this proposal?_ *

 **-No, it's too dangerous.**

 **-Accept, Myron might be onto something. [A]**

Matt: Well, are you sure you know what you're doing?

Myron: Of course. I'm sure you'll be happy with the result.

Matt: *Brave grin* Alright pal, I trust you. Now let's get out of this slammer! *Holds hand out* Give me five!

Myron: *High fives him*

* * *

 **7:30 A.M. Wayside School District building No. 11**

(Todd and Sebastian approach the entrance with a special card)

Sebastian: Okay, so you're telling me this door is locked, and everyone is trapped inside until the break is over?

Todd: *Shrugs* I'm not the one who made this obtuse building. But seeing how the building is now, it's an improvement to the former thirty story building we had.

Sebastian: Call me crazy, but I'd be delighted to be part of a thirty-story building.

Todd: *Chuckles* If you had class on the top floor and there were no elevators, you'd say the exact opposite. *Inserts card*

Sebastian: No going back.

Todd: *Wraps his arm around Sebastian and pulls them together* Try to squeeze in! *The door opens below their feet and transports them inside*

Sebastian: Wow! *Todd lets go of him* That was one interesting ride.

Todd: I know. Now let's look for clues to complete the case.

Sebastian: Wait… are you absolutely sure there's no other way to get in or out of the building until the break is over?

Todd: *Nods* Yeah. There's no one who could get close to entering without this card.

Voice: *Loudly* HI GUYS!

Todd and Sebastian: AH! *They fall on the floor and stare at her*

Sebastian: Kay!

Kay: *Giggles* Did I scare you two?

Sebastian: *Frowns and gets up* I almost had a heart attack!

Todd: *Sighs and stands up* Never mind that. How'd you get inside the building?

Kay: *Folds her arms and turns away* A great thief never reveals her entrances. *Both boys stare at her with disinterested looks* Fine, there's a secret hatch on the roof.

Sebastian: How'd you get onto the roof? *Todd facepalms*

Todd: You know what? I don't want to know. *Points to the door* But you have to leave.

Kay: *Rolls her eyes* Really? You do realize this door is locked.

Todd: If you stay here, you'll get murdered.

Sebastian: Whoa. *Holds a hand toward Todd* There's no knowing for sure if we're in danger or not. *Faces Kay* But why are you here?

Kay: Well for starters, I'm trying to solve the mystery, same as you.

Sebastian: Wouldn't it make more sense if you waited with detective Badd?

Kay: *Rolls her eyes* Come on, really? That man is no fun whatsoever. He's like that one person who has the firmest grip on reality. And it's so boring!

Todd: Might I remind you that Edgeworth is almost the exact same way.

Sebastian: Yeah, and you followed him around like a loyal watchdog.

Kay: *Shrugs* Where Edgeworth goes, adventure follows. But if he's in jail, he's going nowhere.

Todd: Well if you insist on joining us, you've got to understand one thing.

Kay: What?

Sebastian: We're in charge.

Kay: *Giggles* That's a good one.

Sebastian: No, I'm serious. There are a few standard rules we're going to put forth if you stay with us.

Todd: * _Damn, he's starting to remind me of Dana._ *

Sebastian: You will not do anything to startle us going forward.

Kay: *Rolls her eyes* I'll try not to. But if you're not used to the excitement, that's your problem.

Sebastian: Excitement? You and I are seventeen years old! You're supposed to chill out after ten or eleven.

Todd: *Laughs* You don't know anything about my girlfriend Maurecia. She's all over the place on her roller skates.

Kay: Ooh, roller skates. I should get a pair of those!

Sebastian: *Chuckles* Go for it. I'd find it fairly amusing to watch you bounce around all over the walls and floors on a pair of off-balanced rollerblades.

Kay: *Daring grin* Is that a challenge?

Sebastian: *Mirrored expression* Yes.

Kay: You're on! Now, let's get to work! *Dashes down the hallway*

Sebastian: We'd better follow her. *They begin walking that direction as Sharie steps out of the nurse's office with a hopeless look on her face*

Todd: Sharie, what's wrong?

Sharie: *Sigh* Something is wrong with Stephen. He's not cooperating, and right now that maniacal detective and your girlfriend are interrogating him.

Todd: Wait, Maurecia joined the detective?

Sebastian: Which detective?

Sharie: Luke Atmey. He's got a gun with him and Stephen is about to indict the woman he's in love with if he doesn't tell him the truth.

Todd: *Frowns* Sebastian, please continue investigating. Sharie, follow him. *Opens the door*

Sebastian: What about you?

Todd: I'm going to learn the truth that Stephen is hiding. *He enters the room*

Sharie: I don't think that'll be possible at this point.

Sebastian: *Smirks* Don't worry, Todd's got a way of learning secrets.

* * *

 **Nurse's Office**

Mimi: Oh! How are you doing?

Todd: Quite well, thank you. *Spots a band-aid on her arm* Um, might I ask what happened to your arm?

Mimi: *Chuckles* You lawyers are all alike. You can't let a single detail slide by.

Todd: Actually, right now Wayside is a dangerous place. Lance Amano was stabbed last week in regard to a mad man trying to murder him. Is this injury just a small paper cut, or is it severe?

Mimi: Well, it was just a tranquilizer.

Todd: *Sigh* Unbelievable. I told Sharie to be careful with that thing.

Mimi: It wasn't Sharie who shot it though.

Todd: Then who was it?

Mimi: *Shrugs* Unfortunately, we'll probably never know.

Todd: Whatever. *Opens door to the back room, and watches Luke rage at Stephen while Maurecia watches*

Luke: So that's it?! Dee is the guilty one and you're going to deny anything more?

Stephen: All I said was Dee is guilty of shooting Mimi. The murder itself was probably done by someone else.

Maurecia: Who do you think it was?

Stephen: I will not tell you that.

Luke: *Slams his fists against the table* Talk! If you don't tell anyone, Dee will be arrested for murder!

Stephen: I'm not going to speak on account of someone I care about. *Todd steps forward*

Todd: Hold on a second.

Maurecia: *Smiles widely* Todd! It's nice of you to join us! *She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek*

Luke: *Light smile* This is what young love looks like? *Sigh* I wish I found love at that age.

Stephen: Todd! Get this crazy detective away from me!

Luke: I will leave you alone once you tell us the truth!

Stephen: Never! Detective Iron Fist!

Todd: Okay, here's the plan. Mr. Atmey, please leave. *He points to the door*

Luke: What?! I need to know the truth before I go!

Todd: Maurecia will report the truth after this is over. But until then, Luke, out! Maurecia, sit down and wait patiently.

Maurecia: *Sighs contently* I love it when you take initiative.

Luke: Fine, but I swear, if he doesn't reveal anything, it'll be a sad, sad day for him tomorrow.

Stephen: To hell with you! I've been depressed since you knocked me out! I can't sleep! I can't even meditate peacefully!

Luke: *Sigh* My dearest apologies son, but I needed to use some of your power.

Stephen: Then get out before I steal your soul!

Luke: *Glares and walks out*

Maurecia: So what's your plan?

Todd: *Sits in front of Stephen* Well old pal, let's have a heart to heart.

Stephen: How?

Todd: Just look into my aura, as I look into yours. *Three bishops and a queen appear in front of Stephen*

Maurecia: Is this one of those Logic Chess things?

Stephen: *Rolls his eyes* Whatever. You're not going to get anything out of me, my queen, or my three deadly bishops!

Todd: * _I don't believe it. Stephen sees everything I see. But nonetheless, I need to observe his strategy and tear down his defenses._ *

Stephen: Before you 'tear down my defenses', I think you better realize my vigilant bishops are impenetrable. I have three bishops to reveal my vigilance.

Todd: Oh, I wouldn't expect anything less from a trained spirit lord.

 **Begin Logic Chess**

 **-What do you know about the crime? [A]**

Todd: What information are you hiding about the crime?

Stephen: I have no clue. This crime or Kidswatter's death?

 **-The current crime. {Pawn}**

 **-Wait and see. [A]**

Todd: …

Stephen: Come on Todd! I don't have all day!

Todd: Then why are you hiding information?

Stephen: It's none of your business!

 **-And why is that? {Pawn}**

 **-Wait and see. [A]**

Todd: …

Stephen: Seriously Todd? Did Mac's subconscious get into yours? You're acting like a turtle.

 **-A turtle? How'd you come up with that? {Knight} [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons knight* A turtle huh? What's the big idea comparing me to a slow moving reptile? *Throws knight at bishop*

Stephen: *Bishop rotates* Obviously because despite excelling to becoming a lawyer at sixteen, you're still extremely slow on account of everything that's going on here at Wayside. And you're silence makes me assume you've been possessed.

 **-Really? You can't tell? {Bishop} [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Smirks as he summons a bishop* Interesting theory Stephen, but if someone were possessing me, wouldn't an advanced spirit lord like yourself be able to see it? *Throws bishop at his bishop*

Stephen: *Gasps as bishop shatters* No! My precious bishop! *Glares at Todd* You have any idea what kind of journey my spiritual pawn had to go through to evolve?

Todd: If by journey you mean, lying to the detectives every step of the way, that journey was too easy, ergo that pawn wasn't worthy of becoming a bishop.

Stephen: *Grunts* Okay Todd, I was foolish to underestimate your mystery solving skills. But if you think getting the rest of your information will be easy, then you're sadly mistaken.

Todd: * _It might not be easy. But Stephen is one of the most naïve kids in the grade outside of his supernatural powers. Taking him down shouldn't be too difficult._ *

Stephen: You know Todd? I'm a little smarter than you give me credit for, and I think you're a little dumber than everyone else gives you credit for.

Todd: * _We'll see about that._ *

 **-What's with the irritation? [A]**

Todd: Stephen, why are you acting so rudely to everyone?

Stephen: Because I can. Why don't you deal with it?

 **-How about I don't. {Pawn}**

 **-You're usually nicer than this. {Pawn} [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* You're usually one of the easiest people to get along with. What's with the sudden anger? *Throws pawn at bishop*

Stephen: *Bishop rotates* Well Todd, if you were knocked out and then deprived of sleep for three nights, you'd be pretty irritable as well!

 **-Isn't Sharie a sleep therapist? {Knight} [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons knight* Interesting. Last time I checked, Sharie was a sleep therapist. And don't act like you're not used to sleeping with her. *Throws knight at bishop*

Stephen: *Bishop rotates* And? She's a little too grabby for my liking. She always insists on hugging and kissing me.

- **And that bothers you? {Knight}**

 **-Are you thinking of breaking up with her? {Rook} [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons rook* I think I understand. You want to break up with her, don't you? *Throws rook at bishop*

Stephen: *Gasps as bishop breaks, and then tears up lightly* Todd, do you really want me to do that?

Todd: Whoa! *Holds his hands out* It was just a question. Please don't take that so personally.

Stephen: *Voice breaking* Please Todd, I don't want to talk anymore.

Todd: * _I better take it a little easier this time around. If he gets too emotional, it may lead to a guilty verdict to an innocent party._ *

 **-Is Sharie connected to this in any way?**

 **-What information are you trying to conceal? [A]**

Todd: What information are you attempting to conceal from the court?

Stephen: Wouldn't you like to know?

 **-Yes, I would love to know. {Pawn} [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* Stephen, I mean no harm nor stress toward you as I ask, but yes. I would love to know what you're hiding. *Throws pawn at bishop*

Stephen: *Bishop rotates* Todd, I don't want to hurt anyone. And telling the truth would damage someone else a little more than myself.

 **-Are you hiding it to protect someone? {Pawn} [A]**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons pawn* Is this information vital to the safety of someone else? *Throws pawn at bishop*

Stephen: *Bishop rotates* Well, not necessarily. But it would be heartbreaking to them if this person were convicted.

Todd: * _I better use that clue, it sounded useful._ *

 **-Is Sharie connected to this in any way? [A]**

 **-What information are you trying to conceal?**

Todd: Would that person you're protecting be Sharie by any chance?

Stephen: *Rolls eyes* Now you're caught up with me? Isn't it obvious?

 **-Of course it's obvious! {Pawn}**

 **-Wait and see. [A]**

Todd: …

Stephen: In all truthfulness, the only reason I'm refusing to testify, is on account of the result Sharie would be left with.

 **-Really? How about that despicable detective? {Bishop} [A]**

 **-Yeah right. You've been neglected Sharie's wishes for the past few days.**

 **-Wait and see.**

Todd: *Summons bishop* How about that despicable detective Mr. Atmey? If you don't want Sharie to be devastated, fine, but you had no right to snap at Mr. Atmey for no reason. *Throws bishop at his bishop*

Stephen: *Bishop shatters and he facepalms* I wouldn't expect you to understand Todd. Mr. Atmey assaulted me a few nights ago in an attempt to absorb some of my power.

Todd: And that left you unconscious?

Stephen: Yes. And ever since I regained consciousness, I've been unable to sleep.

Todd: * _I'd better be careful if I want to know the truth where I'm at._ *

Stephen: You know what? *Knocks queen over purposely* Forget the rest of the interrogation. I'll just confess.

Todd: Really? You don't want to continue denying things?

Stephen: Not at all.

Todd: Well then, I suppose it's checkmate.

 **Logic Chess Completed!**

Stephen: *Pulls tranquilizer dart out of his pocket* Here Maurecia. The dart that knocked out Nurse Miney.

Maurecia: There must be some mistake. Luke has the dart that KO'd Mimi and we tested it for her DNA.

Todd: Then why does Stephen have it?

Stephen: Maurecia, don't doubt my supernatural knowledge. This dart is the one that knocked out the nurse.

Maurecia: … *Squints* Then there's only one possible conclusion to this.

Todd: Do you need my help?

Maurecia: Not necessary cutie pie. *Faces Stephen* Though, above all else, I do need you to testify on account of Miss Vasquez.

Stephen: What's in it for me?

Maurecia: A punch to Mr. Atmey's sharp nose for each time he harms you going forward.

Stephen: Deal!

* * *

 **9:36 A.M. Engarde Mansion**

(Matt parks the car in front of the garage and glances around)

Matt: Wow, it looks like de Killer isn't here.

Myron: Perfect. But we don't have much time, so let's hurry. *Grabs Matt's housekey* I'll only take a second.

Matt: Okay, but Shelly could be back at any time, so please be careful.

Myron: Okay. *Exits the car and runs into the house* Shoe! Where are you, little guy? *Claps a few times* Come on out little kitty.

Matt: … * _I should probably tell him Shoe scratches._ * Where is that- *Picks up walkie talkie* There it is! *Presses button* Myron.

Myron: *Grabs his walkie talkie* Yeah?

Matt: Be careful of the cat, he's got some claws.

Myron: *Rolls eyes* Believe me, I was aware of that when I saw the scar on your eye.

Matt: Well whatever, just be careful of- *Spots a black car and flinches* Ah! *He flips over the seat and hides on the car floor*

Shelly: *Drives into the driveway and parks beside Matt's car* Huh? *Steps out and glances at the car* Isn't that Mr. Engarde's car?

Matt: *Pulls blanket over himself and holds still*

Shelly: *Looks in the window* Hm. I guess my client decided to stop by and accept his fate after escaping. *Steps toward the house* Very brave or very stupid.

Matt: *Sweats rapidly and grabs the walkie talkie*

Myron: *Grabs the cat* Gotcha little guy!

Shoe: Meow! *Purrs cutely as Myron strokes him*

Myron: Aw, you're a gentle little guy, aren't you? *Receptor beeps* Huh? *Grabs walkie talkie* What?

Matt: *Whispering firmly* Shelly is right outside the door! Run out the back immediately and abort!

Myron: *Eyes widen and he begins sweating* What? *The front door unlocks* Ah! *Runs to the back of the house and exits through the door as Shelly walks in*

Shelly: Huh? *Runs to the door* Hey! Stop thief! *Follows him but stops once he sees Myron enter the car* What is the meaning of this?

Myron: *Slams car door and sets Shoe on the passenger seat* Let's get out of here!

Shoe: Meow!

Matt: Hey! My cat! *He gets up from the floor* Whoa! *He glances through the window*

Shelly: *Stares his direction with a blank expression*

Matt: DRIVE MYRON! DRIVE!

Myron: *Flips the lever into reverse and turns around*

Shelly: *Dashes out the front and withdraws his pistol* Halt!

Myron: *Gulps and puts the car into drive and begins driving out at a fast pace*

Shelly: *Sighs* You can run. *Grabs car key* But you can't hide. *Enters his own car*

Matt: Oh my god! That was close!

Shoe: Meow!

Myron: *Exhales deeply* Sorry we almost died, I just wanted to get Shoe back for you.

Shoe: Row! *Leaps into the back and sits on Matt's lap* Meow. *Content purr*

Matt: *Smiles proudly and looks up behind Myron* Thanks, dude. I haven't seen him in a couple years.

Myron: No problem. It's the least I could do for someone on Christmas.

Matt: *Frowns concerningly* Thanks, but if Shelly saw us take off, he's not going to be far away. Do you have a driver's license?

Myron: *Sigh* No.

Matt: *Sighs deeply* Well, we'll have to switch drivers pretty quickly.

Myron: *As he pulls onto the interstate* And risk the assassin catching up? No way! *Drives next to a large semi* Right now we're around two minutes ahead in driving speed, and every second wasted on parking is another second the assassin can catch up.

Matt: We'll if you don't have a driver's license, we're screwed to return to prison if you get caught by the police, so don't speed.

Myron: *Sighs* If I don't go a little quicker than the other cars, Shelly will catch up for sure!

Matt: … Wait, you really don't have a license yet?

Myron: No, I'm only fifteen until the thirtieth.

Matt: So you turn sixteen in five days.

Myron: Yes. But until then, all I have is a school permit.

Matt: So, every single step between here and Wayside is legal driving range for you?

Myron: *Gasps in excitement* Yes! Yes, it is! We have five hours and twenty-five minutes of driving between here and my school!

Matt: *Smirks* It looks like things really are coming together.

Shoe: Meow.

Matt: Myron, in about forty-five minutes under specific turns, there's a rich beautiful building known as Gatewater Hotel. I think we should spend the night there.

Myron: Okay, but is there a chance Shelly will be onto us?

Matt: Remember the plan, check into the hotel, and then only you can go outside of the room.

Myron: Does the place allow cats?

Matt: Probably not, but if we tip the receptionist ten thousand dollars, she'll be crazy to attempt to kick us out.

Myron: I only have one million and it's in my bank account. I can't tip like that without a card.

Matt: Where'd you get a million dollars?

Myron: Lance Amano. After I defended him in court, he rewarded me with a million. I know Benjamin, Allison, and Joy were a little reluctant to accept that, but if you were dead for eight months, you'd want your share of life insurance.

Matt: Well dude, let's make one thing clear. Since you're risking your life to protect me, you don't need to spend a penny. I've got about ten million in my pocket from the Nickel Samurai and I'm ready to pay the bill for my crime to society.

Myron: *Rolls eyes* I thought I made it clear in court that you committed no crime. You had a scoundrel to humanity executed.

Matt: *Chuckles* I suppose.

* * *

 **10:00 A.M. Wayside School district building no. 11**

(Gant bangs his gavel)

Gant: Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Dee Vasquez. *Benjamin and Allison face Sue with stern looks as she returns a blank stare* Would the defendant like a word?

Dee: Yes please. *She stands up and enters the stand* I'm no more than a mere witness. I saw someone shoot the kid in the silhouette and ran away before I was next.

Gant: Are you aware that you're under the suspicion of kidnapping?

Dee: *Leans her head forward* Yes, your honor. I am.

Gant: And is there any new evidence found by the detectives.

Maurecia: Yes sir. *Skates up to the stand*

Dee: *Steps aside as Maurecia glances around*

Gant: What new information have you found regarding Ms. Vasquez?

Maurecia: We've found nothing regarding her, however, we do have a witness that knows the truth about her inclusion of the case. And we have done all the tests to track down the true killer. *She turns to the crowd* And that killer is one of the members in this very court gallery. *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order! *Faces Sue* Is the prosecution ready?

Sue: *Closes her eyes and folds her arms* The prosecution is ready Mr. Gant.

Joy: As is the defense.

Gant: Now, who's the witness?

Maurecia: The detectives would like to call Stephen to the stand. *Stephen stands up and enters the stand*

Sue: Is Stephen the witness who saw something?

Stephen: Actually, no. But I would like to apologize for the mistake I made yesterday. Going over that voice in my head, it was not Ms. Vasquez. *Dee smiles lightly as Luke raises his fist*

Luke: Ha, ha! Then it's confirmed! She's innocent! **OBJECTION!**

Benjamin: We really can't decide that right off the bat you know. If Dee wasn't the woman who threatened you, then who was?

Stephen: Unfortunately I don't know. But it wasn't Ms. Vasquez at all.

Sue: Interesting. Might I ask why you attempted to frame her for this crime?

Stephen: *Slams fist on stand and points at Luke* To spite the man who punched me! That's why!

Luke: *Facepalm* It was one punch! When are you going to get over it? I almost died a few times afterward.

Stephen: I will get over it once I get a good night sleep. But that may never happen again. **HOLD IT!**

Sue: You're telling me, that you threw Ms. Vasquez under the bus in an attempt to spite someone?

Stephen: No. I was uncertain at the time, and I chose not to say anything more to piss off Mr. Fatmey.

Luke: It's Atmey!

Stephen: *Flips him off as the audience gasps*

Gant: Order, order, order! *Bangs gavel until they're quiet* Please young man, tell us more.

Stephen: *Shakes head* I have nothing more to say, other than Ms. Vasquez is innocent of kidnapping.

Sue: But she's still on suspicion for murder. **OBJECTION!**

Joy: But the witness clearly stated she was in the hallway during the murder.

Sue: And? Until we find the true killer, which Stephen already probably knows, we can't release her.

Stephen: *Glances at Sharie* I will not make this any clearer. But I'm going to leave that up to Maurecia. *He exits the stand as she enters*

Maurecia: And that shouldn't be too hard.

Gant: Well then, of all the people in the crowd, who's the guilty person?

Maurecia: *Points around* Iny, Miny, Miney, *Points at Mimi* Miriam Miney!

Mimi: *Gasps as the crowd chatters*

Gant: Order, order!

Sharie: What?! No! *Glares at Maurecia firmly* I will not let you convict my new friend!

Maurecia: Sharie, I'm not the slightest bit scared of you.

Sharie: *Makes a fist* I should warn you, I'm a black belt in taekwondo.

Maurecia: And you're also a pacifist. I know you won't fight anyone.

Sharie: *Sits down* Fine, but mark my words. If you convict my new best friend, I will hire Mac to kill you! **OBJECTION!**

Joy: Sharie! Calm down and don't make death threats.

Mac: * _I wouldn't have done it anyways._ *

Maurecia: Sharie, if I'm able to prove Mimi is the killer, then you'll have to accept leaving her.

Mimi: Please, why would I do something like that to an innocent kid?

Maurecia: Come to the stand right now. *Mimi steps up to the stand* Now if I could recall the information from the lawyers, please?

Benjamin: Thus far, we know not who the killer is, but we found Jason dead, Nurse Miney unconscious, and Acro resting in the back of the room.

Joy: Ms. Vasquez was a mere witness who happened to be passing by while the murder took place, she glanced inside, saw the killer aim the gun at her, and then fled.

Sue: And it's been confirmed that both Miney and Acro's fingerprints were on both the tranquilizer and the real pistol.

Mimi: But you see, I was unconscious at the time, so I couldn't shoot a gun while in my sleep.

Maurecia: Funny you mention that, did it ever occur to you that Ms. Vasquez recalled seeing Jason's corpse on the floor, but never mentioned seeing an unconscious woman next to him? **OBJECTION!**

Sue: At the angle of the room, it's unlikely Ms. Vasquez could've seen both of them.

Maurecia: *Shakes her head* That's not the point. If we recall Acro's statement, he heard one body hit the floor.

Mimi: Well that must've been Jason since I was already asleep. **OBJECTION!**

Benjamin: *Slams table* If Jason had just been shot, the bullet would've startled Acro and he wouldn't have the conscience to react to an immediate fall afterward. **OBJECTION!**

Sue: Actually, you'd be surprised at the average human recognition time. It's nearly one two-hundredth of a second in terms of sound.

Benjamin: And? Do you think Acro could easily put both pieces of noise together after just being woken up?

Sue: Most certainly.

Gant: I'm getting lost, will the young detective please give us more information?

Maurecia: Gladly. *Faces Mimi* Now, you said you were tranquilized in the neck?

Mimi: Yes.

Maurecia: And what time did you wake up yesterday?

Mimi: About 2:00 P.M.

Maurecia: Two? That's pretty late for getting shot at 9:00 P.M the night before. Do you expect us to believe a single dart put you out cold for seventeen straight hours?

Sharie: *Gasps* No!

Mimi: I don't have any clue! I'm not aware of how they work.

Maurecia: I'd assume a nurse like you would've studied anesthesiology in medical school. But though the neck is a critical blow that often results in an instant blackout, the maximum duration of the effect is only twelve hours. And it's only nine on average if you have normal vitality. *Audience chatters*

Gant: *Bangs gavel* Order!

Sue: What are you trying to clarify?

Maurecia: *Faces Luke* Where is the tranquilizer dart now?

Luke: *Pulls dart out of his pocket* It's right here.

Maurecia: And it was tested to find Mimi's blood on it?

Luke: Indeed.

Mimi: So? What's your point?

Maurecia: Really Mr. Atmey? Are you sure, *Withdraws dart* This isn't the dart she was hit with? *Audience gasps*

Gant: Whoa!

Benjamin: I can't believe it!

Joy: Me neither!

Sue: Maurecia, what exactly does this mean?

Maurecia: Mimi Miney was shot twice. *Grabs her arm and holds it up* You see this band aid?

Mimi: *Sweating lightly* That was just a paper cut.

Maurecia: *Lets go and shakes her head* That's where you're wrong. You were shot in the arm around nine the night before, woke up at four, and then were shot again!

Mimi: *Gasps*

Sharie: *Stands up and stomps* Maurecia! Stop pestering her!

Maurecia: I'm merely doing my job.

Sharie: Well you better be careful or I'll-

Stephen: *Interrupting* Sharie, stop.

Sharie: *Faces Stephen for a second* But she's trying to frame my friend and-

Stephen: *Angrily* Sharie, STOP!

Sharie: *Gasps and glooms* Stephen?

Stephen: *Adamant frown* I don't want you on trial for threatening someone or disturbing the courtroom, so sit down and don't speak again.

Sharie: *Tears come to her eyes* Stephen… *She sits down and holds her hands to her face*

Maurecia: Well Mimi? What do you have to say in your defense?

Mimi: Someone must've shot me from behind! Perhaps Acro shot from behind! **OBJECTION!**

Benjamin: *Slams table* Acro was behind you. The dart we recovered was located on the frontal portion of your neck!

Mimi: Oh! Fine! I'll confess! Jason aimed the tranquilizer at me, and then I panicked and shot him.

Maurecia: Is that a confession?

Mimi: Yes! But it was attempted self-defense! So I'm not guilty! **OBJECTION!**

Joy: The tranquilizer gun didn't contain Jason's fingerprints, and he wasn't found with gloves on at the crime.

Maurecia: Mimi, you're a murderer.

Mimi: Oh really?! Then… what's my motive?!

Sue: Motive? Wasn't it attempted self-defense?

Mimi: Maybe, but if he wasn't holding a weapon why would I shoot him? I didn't even know this boy!

Sue: *Sighs deeply* Ms. Miney, you're guilty.

Mimi: What?! Don't tell me you're agreeing with the defense!

Sue: The shooter of both weapons was you.

Maurecia: Conceded. Here's what really happened.

 **Flashback**

(Mimi passes out on the floor)

Maurecia: When you were knocked out the first time, the dart hit your right arm. And then, the kidnapper moved you into the room containing both Acro and Jason. *Jason stands up and begins walking toward her* In an attempt to silence who you thought was your kidnapper, *Mimi shoots Jason* you grabbed the pistol lying beside you and shot him.

Dee: Huh? *Glances in the room as she aims at her*

Maurecia: Seeing Ms. Vasquez outside the door frightened you. So you aimed the gun at her, waited for her to run, *Mimi shoots herself with the tranquilizer* And then, to avoid suspicion, you shot yourself in the neck with the tranquilizer gun. *Mimi falls asleep and lands on the floor*

 **Reality**

Maurecia: Well, am I wrong? Tell me I'm wrong.

Sharie: * _Please let Maurecia be wrong._ *

Mimi: *Takes her hat off and wipes her tears with it* You're right.

Gant: Is all of this true?

Mimi: Every word.

Sharie: *Defeated* No.

Mimi: That night I was busy trying to help Stephen recover from his stress and insomnia. I promised Sharie I'd stay with him until he fell asleep, but someone had stolen her tranquilizer and shot me.

Gant: But what about Jason? What did the poor lad do?

Mimi: When I woke up, he was asleep on a table away from me, and I assumed he was the kidnapper. When he got up, I pleaded for him to stay away, but he kept coming closer, and so I shot him.

Benjamin: *Sheds a tear* He was probably trying to make sure you were okay. It's a real shame this happened.

Mimi: I'm so sorry. *She faces Acro* I'm sorry I tried to frame you for the crime.

Acro: *Sighs* It's alright.

Mimi: *Faces Dee* I'm sorry I aimed a gun at you.

Dee: You're forgiven, dear.

Mimi: *Faces the crowd* And I very sorry I caused all this trouble that night. Instead of helping to heal the school, I've done more irreparable damage.

Gant: *Sad sigh* I'm extremely sorry Mimi. I feel bad for you.

Alba: *Raises staff* Are you ready to return to prison.

Mimi: Yes. Go ahead. **HOLD IT!**

Maurecia: *Skates in front of her* Don't capture her just yet. I think someone would like a word with her.

Sharie: *Stands up and walks up to her crying quietly* Mimi. I can't believe this.

Mimi: *Smiles lightly* Neither can I. But it's the fate I was destined to receive. I could've been the victim instead of Jason under different circumstances. It's all for the best that I receive my time in prison.

Sharie: *Hugs her* Goodbye Mimi!

Mimi: *Hugs back* Goodbye Sharie. Please take care of Stephen for both of us.

Sharie: I'll try.

Mimi: *Steps up to Alba* I'm ready.

Alba: Okie dokie. *Casts staff and she vanishes*

Sharie: *Sniffles and smiles lightly* Please take care.

Sue: *Smiles and faces Gant* Well, I think it's time for the verdict.

Gant: Indeed. Will Mr. Ken Dingling and Ms. Dee Vasquez please come to the stand?

Dee: Certainly. *She pushes Acro up to the stand*

Acro: Thanks for the push.

Dee: No problem sweetie.

Gant: You are two very sweet people, and it is my apology that you were dragged into this situation.

Acro: It happens.

Dee: We forgive you.

Gant: Fantastic. And now, the court finds Ms. Dee Vasquez and Mr. Ken Dingling,

 _ **NOT GUILTY!**_

*Audience cheers and confetti is thrown*

Gant: Very well. The court is adjourned.

* * *

 **10:35 Hallway**

(Benjamin, Joy, Maurecia, Stephen, and Lance are talking with Dee and Acro)

Lance: Ben, Joy, thank you so much for defending my best friend.

Acro: It's a debt I will forever hold.

Benjamin: It was a pleasure.

Joy: It really was.

Maurecia: *Faces Stephen* It's all thanks to you!

Stephen: *Shrugs* It wasn't much.

Dee: I do owe you one in return sometime in the future.

Stephen: Not necessary. I was merely using my powers. They say great power must be held with great responsibility.

Maurecia: I know Mr. Atmey is very happy as well.

Dee: *Smiles passionately* Good for him. He's adorable when he's happy.

Stephen: I know Sharie is very disappointed.

Maurecia: I understand. But you did the right thing in the end.

Stephen: I can't help but think if I stepped outside of the room, this wouldn't have happened.

Lance: But then you would've been tranquilized.

Stephen: And? I could use a good nap right about now.

Dee: *Withdraws a herbal potion* Well sweetie, I'd recommend you consume one of these before you go to sleep tonight. It should calm your subconscious.

Stephen: *Smiles and takes bottle* Thank you.

Acro: See. Could this day get any better? *John crawls out on his hands*

John: Phone call for Acro!

Lance: Oh boy, I wonder who it could be! *He pushes him to the phone and Acro picks up*

Acro: Hello?

Regina: Hey Acro, this is Regina Berry.

Acro: Oh, how are you doing?

Regina: *Giggles* Great, but there's someone else who wants to talk to you. *She hands the phone to Bat*

Bat: Hey bro.

Acro: *Gasps in excitement* Bat! Is that you?!

Lance: *Smiles enthusiastically* Yes!

Bat: You bet bro. I just woke up a couple days ago, Regina said you were in prison.

Acro: I was. But not anymore.

Bat: Where are you now?

Acro: *Glances around at everyone* I'm in a school called Wayside. The sophomores are incredible people. *Maurecia and Benjamin smile* And there's no placed I'd rather spend my Christmas vacation in.

Bat: Well, come and see me when you can. It's been a while.

Acro: *Sheds a tear* Of course bro. I love you.

Bat: I love you too bro. Bye now. *Hangs up*

Acro: *Hangs up and begins crying joyful tears* Wow. He's okay.

Lance: Glad to hear that.

Stephen: Who was that?

Acro: My brother. He's been in a coma for two and a half years.

Benjamin: Is that the reason you went to prison? You killed the person who caused this?

Acro: No, I killed her father on accident, but I lost both of my legs on that day after dropping from the trapeze.

Maurecia: Oh, I'm really sorry you had to go through that.

Acro: Don't be. That accident only made me stronger. And now my brother is finally awake after two and a half years.

Maurecia: Well, I'm happy for you. *Skates down the hall* And now I'm off to assist Todd in his investigation.

Stephen: Well, I better go meditate. I think there's another curse headed our direction.

Lance: I wouldn't worry about it. No one died in the last one.

Stephen: I know, but we'd better be sure we're prepared for it if it happens again.

 **Meanwhile**

Simon: So, it would seem another day and life has gone by, and I'm still immune to the laws of justice. Under no circumstance will any of the others learn about my involvement in that trial.

Mac: *Steps out and holds a knife close to him* Should I take that as a confession?

Simon: AH! *Flinches* No, I was just monologuing.

Mac: Well you have the right to remain silent, and now might be a better time to use it. *Walks away*

Simon: * _Stupid mercenary_ *

* * *

 **Author's Note: Damn it's been a while. I feel guilty for waiting this long on the chapter. Well, at least things are starting to get good. So going forward shouldn't be as hard.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **None**

 **Arrested:**

 **Mimi Miney**


	19. Mac's Rebuttal

Mac's Rebuttal

 **Author's Note: Okay, now that I've finished my Deltarune story, I think it's a good idea to come back to this one and get a few more chapters done. I'd much rather finish this story sooner rather than later, but I'm uncertain how long it will take. Anyways, if I could jump back into the Wayside/AA world, I'm ready to.**

* * *

 **11:25 Gatewater Hotel**

(Matt enters the hotel lobby while Myron waits in the car)

Matt: *Walks up to the reception desk with no line to wait in* Hello ma'am.

Receptionist: Hello sir, are you here alone or with a family?

Matt: *Chuckle* I'm a twenty-four-year-old man with a lot of money, but I still have no girlfriend with me.

Receptionist: I find that hard to believe, you've got such a charming face.

Matt: I appreciate it, but I'm here with my good friend and my cat, can you allow my pet in the hotel, please?

Receptionist: *Frowns lightly* We don't allow pets at this hotel, sir.

Matt: *Grabs a check* I've got a portable litterbox in my car. There's a ten-thousand-dollar tip coming your way if you let us in.

Receptionist: *Gasps and blushes lightly* I'm not supposed to take bribery.

Matt: Just this once? I was an honorary guest here two years ago, the people love me.

Receptionist: *Grabs check and signs it* Okay, I trust you! *Hands him a card* You're in room 1228.

Matt: *Smile's lightly and takes card* Thank you! And please have a nice day. *He runs down the hall as another much older man walks in*

Myron: *Using walkie talkie from car* Matt.

Matt: *Presses button* What dude?

Myron: What room are we in?

Matt: Twelve twenty-eight. *Enters the elevator and presses the 12th button* Just come in with Shoe, come to the 12th floor, and I'll open the door for you.

Myron: *Exits the car with Shoe in his arms* Alright. *Puts away walkie talkie and locks the car* Are you ready for some sheer luxury Shoe?

Shoe: Meow! *Purrs gently*

Myron: *Enters hotel and walks by the reception desk as a man talks with her*

Man: I hope it's not too much of an issue, but I'd like to lend you my assistance for a short time.

Myron: *Continues walking without paying attention*

Shoe: *Stares at the man and purrs tensely*

Myron: Ignore guests, will you? *He enters the elevator and presses 12*

Man: I'm looking for someone in particular and I'd love to surprise them.

Receptionist: Are you requesting we hire you? Mr...

Shelly: My name is Shelly. But I go by John Doe.

Receptionist: I'm afraid we can't grant a uniform to someone only working for one night.

Shelly: No trouble at all, I have my own butler uniform. I just would like to deliver a little room service to someone.

Receptionist: I suppose that's alright.

Shelly: Great, just give me a couple minutes. *He walks outside and approaches Matt's car* This is a really nice, stolen car. *Places a small magnetic tracking device on the license plate* If you think hiding will get you very far, all I can say is good luck.

* * *

 **4:30 P.M. Wayside School District Building No. 11**

(Nancy is upset with Mac and is giving him a hard time)

Nancy: *Frowning* Mac, why do you still have your knife?

Mac: So rats like Franziska know who they're dealing with.

Nancy: Why do you try to engage with her?

Mac: I'm not trying to engage at all, she needs to stop whipping people.

Nancy: Mac, I think if you keep this up, you'll get yourself killed.

Mac: *Frowns and shakes head* The way I see it, we're in a revolution right now. Anyone could die at any minute, and I'm keeping my guard up to ensure it's not me next.

Nancy: And what if it's me next?

Mac: … I'm not giving up my mercenary persona. My stamina and adrenaline are the only things that could be standing between you, and your death.

Kathy: Hm? *Slowly glances at them as they continue*

Nancy: You need to give up the knife!

Mac: I don't even have it right now.

Nancy: Are you going to get it back?

Mac: I'll sure as hell try.

Kathy: *Facepalm*

Nancy: Mac, I'm sick of this, are you choosing your new life over our relationship?

Mac: I really don't see how my newfound strength has to disrupt our relationship.

Nancy: Because you're dangerous! And I don't want to be affiliated with someone deadly!

Kathy: * _You better not break up with him._ *

Mac: I haven't killed anyone since my last death. I killed Kathy, and I killed Mrs. Drazil. All in return to avenge your death, and now I'm willing to do that sort of thing as well to protect my own and your life.

Nancy: Well I don't want your stupid protection!

Kathy: *Gasps*

Nancy: We're through! *She begins walking away*

Mac: Where are you going?

Nancy: To the locker room! I need a shower to wash off the stress you've put over my relaxed state. *Leaves the room*

Mac: *Sighs deeply* Be that way Nancy, whether you like it or not, I'm still there for you. *Kathy walks out*

Kathy: Well that was pathetically disturbing to witness.

Mac: *Glares at her* Why'd you do this to us?

Kathy: What?

Mac: Why did you have to kill Nancy nine months ago?

Kathy: Because I was told to. If I hadn't killed her, it would've been a matter of time before someone else did.

Mac: Well your killing her resulted in all three of us dying.

Kathy: Look, I'm not willing to take anyone's side, but I think she's a little too bitchy for a guy like you. *Mac grabs her on the shoulder firmly* Ow! *She shivers lightly as he glares into her eyes*

Mac: Don't you ever talk about her that way again, got it?

Kathy: *Stops shivering and frowns* Look, pal, I'm a hateful person by nature, but that doesn't mean I don't have morals too.

Mac: You are morally wrong. You have no concern for anyone whatsoever and you couldn't care less if anyone died, or was put in prison for a crime they never committed.

Kathy: I simply have no fear over dying since it makes no difference to me whether I continue this stupid life or not.

Mac: Maybe if you had a little love and appreciation for others, you'd learn the reason why we have life, and why society is to remain civil.

Kathy: And what would happen if you were to disrupt the civility? Would you accept going to jail?

Mac: …

Kathy: Well?

Mac: … I don't know.

Kathy: Would you resist arrest?

Mac: … *Lets go of her and turns around*

Kathy: You're going to be quiet about it again?

Mac: *Nods once, continuing to face away from her*

Kathy: Well please know being quiet doesn't make you special.

Mac: * _Hate doesn't make you special either*_

Kathy: If you want to remain silent forever, go ahead, it's not going to by you any more respect from anyone than you could have if you spoke more. *Distant scream is heard* Hm?!

Mac: *Turns around and flinches* Who was that? *Scream is heard again and his expression shifts massively* NANCY! *He runs down the hall quickly*

Kathy: What is it now? *She follows him at a quick pace*

Mac: *Enters the woman's locker room* Nancy?

Nancy: *Weakly breathes out*

Mac: NANCY! *He runs over to her as she bleeds rapidly through her shirt* Are you okay?!

Nancy: *Coughs a few times as blood comes out her mouth*

Kathy: *Walks in the room* Mac, you're not supposed to be in here. *She flinches once she sees Nancy's condition* What happened here? *She steps forward as Mac withdraws the knife from her chest*

Mac: *Glooming* Someone stabbed you?

Nancy: *Nods slowly and grunts weakly*

Mac: *Grips and removes his headband* Here! *He places his headband over her wound*

Nancy: *Winces painfully as tears leave her eyes*

Mac: *Lifts her head lightly* Please speak to me. Who did this?

Nancy: *Coughs* He, *Coughs repeatedly*

Mac: Nancy!

Kathy: *Closes her eyes and cringes as Nancy coughs*

Nancy: *Stops and breaths deeply* He was big and, *coughs again*

Mac: *Tears come to his eyes* Nancy.

Nancy: *Choking up* Scary. *She begins breathing harder and more rapidly*

Mac: No! *He presses harder as his black headband collects a deep warm bloodstain*

Nancy: *Inhales a very lengthily breath and releases it as her lungs finally fail on her*

Mac: Nancy? …

Nancy: …

Mac: *Tears fall out of his eyes as he hugs her fresh corpse* I love you!

Kathy: *Glooms and steps up to him* Mac.

Mac: *Sobs audibly*

Kathy: *Taps his shoulder lightly* Mac.

Mac: *Keeps his back turned toward her*

Kathy: Please don't ignore me.

Mac: *Regains calm tone* Leave me alone.

Kathy: Please, face me for a second.

Mac: *Turns toward her with tears soaking his face* What do you want?

Kathy: *Stares at his tears for a few seconds* I've never seen you this sad before.

Mac: *Shuts his eyes adamantly* Kathy, even the toughest people of all time cry when they lose someone they love. To think this all happened because I wanted to remain a mercenary is unbelievable. *Shih-Na walks inside*

Shih-Na: Hey, get out of the ladies ro- *Gasps loudly at the blood-soaked knife in Mac's hand* OH MY GOD! *She runs out* GANT! MANFRED! MAC'S A MURDERER!

Kathy: *Frowns toward the door* Mac, you might as well tell them it wasn't you. … Mac?

Mac: *Drops the knife and his headband* … *Gets up and sighs*

Kathy: Mac, what are you going to tell them?

Mac: …

Kathy: *Sigh* Are you really going to remain silent through this?

Mac: * _It is my right to remain silent under any circumstance. I won't ever speak of killing my beloved girlfriend.*_ … *Walks out of the room without another word*

Kathy: Are you kidding me?!

 **Hallway**

Mac: *Walks out as Manfred comes in*

Manfred: So, I'm being told someone was killed with your very same knife.

Mac: *Falls on his knees and nods*

Manfred: Are you surrendering?

Mac: * _What should I do now?_ *

 **-Surrender? [A]**

 **-I'm not done with you old man!**

Mac: *Lies face down and puts his hands behind him*

Manfred: Thanks for making this easy. *Grabs handcuffs* I know my daughter will be happy to prosecute you tomorrow.

Mac: * _Goddammit!_ *

Manfred: *Puts cuffs on his wrists and walks him out*

Kathy: * _Why the hell is he just giving up so easily?!_ *

* * *

 **4:45 P.M. Nurse's office**

(Sharie is cleaning up while Stephen attempts to meditate)

Sharie: I still can't believe Mimi Miney was the killer.

Stephen: *In lotus position* Anyone can be a killer.

Sharie: Well, we know most people here are killers, but why are we letting them get away with it?

Stephen: Might I remind you it was my idea to have Mac kill them all and you told me violence is not the answer.

Sharie: *Slams a jar of pills on the counter in frustration* That was before my new best friend was arrested! *Dameon enters the room with a letter*

Dameon: I've got mail for Stephen!

Stephen: Hm? *Opens left eye* Mail?

Dameon: It's an apology letter from Detective Atmey.

Stephen: *Shuts his eye* Tell him to go fuck himself.

Dameon: *Drops the letter unintentionally* What?!

Stephen: That guy will never understand the pain I'm going through because of him.

Sharie: Stephen, we've tried countless times to help you and you keep resisting.

Stephen: Maybe I'm irritable because I sense danger in nearly everyone within this building.

Sharie: You're just jealous that Lance didn't give you any money.

Dameon: What does money have to do with anything?

Stephen: Nothing. Lance can keep his father's money, he probably got it from illegal actions anyways.

Dameon: How can you tell?

Stephen: *Stops meditating* I've been getting closer and closer on who might be Kidswatter's killer, and the only thing I know is everyone either killed or arrested is innocent of that crime.

Sharie: Why don't we just use Alba's staff to capture everyone?

Dameon: We shouldn't bother an old man. *Cammy steps in with her long hair slightly messed up*

Cammy: That was fun.

Sharie: What happened?

Cammy: Jenny took me for a ride on her motorcycle. That thing is fast both inside and outside!

Dameon: You look beautiful with winded hair.

Cammy: *Chuckles* You're cute. But You have a bigger crush on Dahlia so who cares?

Dameon: *Expression changes* Yeah, Dahlia is super cute.

Sharie: *Frowns and faces him* How angry would you feel if I told you I killed her?

Dameon: *Flinches* You did?

Stephen: Because my biased girlfriend doesn't like redheads.

Sharie: *Puts her hands on her hips* You're a redhead now aren't you? I killed her for you!

Stephen: I never take off my hat, I seriously doubt my hair color matters.

Cammy: *Rolls her eyes* You guys will never understand the true meaning of beauty. *Both of them frown at her*

Dameon: Are you saying you're prettier than anyone else?

Cammy: *Shakes her head* Beauty isn't based on appearance alone.

Stephen: You're one to talk about that. With April gone you're the only woman in the building with exposed cleavage.

Cammy: *Lies down on message bed* That's not the point. Why do you think I'm dating Lance?

Stephen: Probably because he's bloody rich. And he's dating an easy girl simply because she's super hot and has better breasts than most women.

Cammy: *Frowns and sits up* Look, Steve was it?

Stephen: It's Stephen.

Cammy: I don't know who you are to judge me, and if you didn't notice how I cried the other night when you called me a slut, I have feelings too.

Stephen: If by feelings you mean hormones, I think you're the most sensitive person on planet Earth.

Cammy: *Sighs* I'll have you know I've slept snuggled up to Lance every night since the night you were afraid to sleep in a different room from him, and he hasn't laid a finger on my well-developed chest.

Sharie: *Fascinated look* You two are a really cute couple. Do you enjoy snuggling him?

Cammy: *Dreamily sigh* Lance is so fit. He's got stronger arms than any other guy I've ever dated.

Stephen: I don't think a hundred guys is that hard to beat.

Cammy: I've had ten boyfriends prior to Lance, thank you very much.

Stephen: Then statistically, this relationship is going to fail. I might as well get him to sign a contract forbidding you from an alimony after you divorce him.

Dameon: Why are you so certain she can't love?

Stephen: *Faces Cammy* I just don't think you have the heart to make a conscious decision.

Cammy: You don't think I love Lance?

Stephen: I think if he was broke, you'd treat him like he doesn't exist.

Cammy: *Glooms lightly and glances at Sharie* Do you two genuinely love each other, or is this just another relationship that could end at any time?

Sharie: …

Stephen: I don't know, until Sharie stops trying to hug me, I don't see us getting any closer.

Sharie: *Sighs deeply* I give up. I lost my new best friend to a crime and now my boyfriend to the feeling of eternal disruption.

Cammy: Do you want Jenny to give you a ride?

Stephen: Pass! My hat will fall off.

Sharie: I'm not really bright about riding wheels indoors. Someone could get hurt.

Dameon: Look, can we put all relationships and hobbies aside for a second?

Cammy: *Smiles coyly* Sure. Keep going cutie.

Dameon: Todd recently told me Myron received a not guilty verdict!

Sharie: *Lowers fist* Yes! My second Senpai is free!

Stephen: Second senpai?

Sharie: *Shrugs* Myron lets me hug him.

Dameon: But we haven't heard from him since then. Where is he now?

Stephen: *Facepalm* We're locked inside this school until January! Do you really expect Myron to come back and get locked up with us?

Cammy: Is Myron the black nerd?

Stephen: *Rolls eyes* Myron's the only one in the grade with a GPA worse than mine. Now that Terrence is dead I'm the new idiot.

Dameon: You're not an idiot Stephen.

Stephen: Yes I am! I played with voodoo, and though it brought you back to life, it came back to bite me in the ass later. My subconscious is screeching dark aura all over my spirit!

Cammy: And, why don't you try sleeping?

Stephen: *Punches wall in frustration* I can't sleep! Wherever Myron is! I'm sure he's in better shape than me!

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the hotel**

(Myron and Matt are watching a basketball game on T.V.)

Myron: Did you ever do sports?

Matt: I did cross country throughout high school. Juan Corrida did football specifically to get stronger than me.

Myron: And?

Matt: Most football players are absolute jerks. They are the most popular people in the school and the coaches and cheerleaders love them. Meanwhile, those of us doing cross-country are running until we can't breathe.

Myron: I could never do any of those. I was too fat at the time.

Matt: Well you did manage to turn most of that fat into muscle. Good job with that.

Myron: Thank you.

Matt: … How do you think your school is doing without you?

Myron: *Frowns* I have no clue, but for every friend I find dead, is another person I'm going to personally kill when I get back.

Matt: I thought you wanted to be innocent.

Myron: It'd be worth going to prison for life as long as I kill ten or eleven escaped criminals.

Matt: *Shrugs* Well, you got me out of jail, until we get cleared from Shelly de Killer, we can't go anywhere.

Myron: *Sigh* The thought of encountering him is scary, but do you think we outran him on the way here?

Matt: I wouldn't have the slightest idea. But let's not worry about him for now, let's just take the time to think of our friends and what they're doing now.

* * *

 **Wayside**

(Tyrell Badd enters the building with a specialized key card)

Tyrell: Now where are those young lawyers?

 **Nurse's Office**

Stephen: *Flinches* Guys! I just got a vision!

Dameon: What is it?

Stephen: Maybe my aura is playing a trick on me, but I have a strong feeling I'm in the distant presence of Mac's biological father.

Sharie: *Eyes lighten massively* Are you serious?!

Dameon: *Smiles massively* That's great! He's going to be so excited! *Joy slams the door open*

Joy: Stephen! I need your help!

Stephen: Why?

Joy: Mac has been arrested! *Everyone except Cammy flinches*

Cammy: Who's Mac again?

Dameon: He finally killed someone?

Sharie: Stephen! Who was it?!

Stephen: *Meditates for a few seconds and sighs sadly* Nancy. *Sharie and Dameon gasp*

Dameon: Mac's girlfriend is dead?!

Sharie: Why isn't he going after her killer?

Joy: Because he doesn't know who it is! I know he won't talk to me, so I need Stephen to examine his aura as I talk to him.

Stephen: *Sighs and stands up* Let's get this over with. *They exit the room*

Cammy: Okay seriously, what do you see in him?

Sharie: *Sighs sadly* I don't even know anymore. He's not reciprocating my love anymore.

Dameon: It's alright Sharie, I know there are more fish in the sea. *Franziska enters the room and whips the floor, causing all of them to react*

Cammy: Whoa!

Sharie: Ah!

Dameon: AI!

Franziska: *Holds whip in her fingers* Listen up you guys! I've got a firm request.

Dameon: Can I request you to stop using that whip? *Whip* Ow! *Frowns* What was that for?

Franziska: Questioning my methods! And speaking of questioning, I'm going to ask you all if you know anything regarding Mac?

Sharie: All I know is you've been granted mercy by others that I'm not sure you really deserved. Why do you have to bully him?

Franziska: That foolishly foolish fool doesn't want to open his mouth about this case. And if he doesn't at the trial tomorrow, *Holds whip forward* He's going to get it!

Cammy: *Frowns* You've got some nerve whipping children.

Franziska: At least I'm not the one who killed an Interpol agent.

Cammy: *Gasps and covers her mouth*

Franziska: You pushed him over a stairway so he'd never learn you were part of a smuggling ring! You think my whip does more damage than a broken neck?

Cammy: *Cries a tear* I didn't mean to kill him.

Franziska: You shouted; "Don't come back!" and then pushed him over the ledge head first.

Cammy: I was only trying to throw him off! He was taking pictures in a prohibited area! I wanted him to hold his arms out and break his fall!

Franziska: *Swings whip*

Cammy: *Is lashed* OW! *Grips her arm and sheds tears*

Franziska: He didn't react that fast. And as soon as this is over, I'll make sure you end up back in jail! *Faces Dameon and Sharie* As for you two. Mac is a guilty man! And you won't dare interfere with the crime scene or testify any findings tomorrow at court, got it?!

Dameon: *Fearfully* Yeah, you bet!

Sharie: *Nervously* How could I help it?

Franziska: Good. Goodbye fools! *She slams the door behind her*

Dameon: *Faces Cammy with an upset look* She should be ashamed of herself to treat you that way!

Cammy: *Sighs and cries subtly* I'm a killer to. It's not like I can ever get that innocent man his life back.

Sharie: *Sighs* I really hope Stephen regains his healthy spirit, maybe he can build another chamber.

Dameon: All I know is I don't want to die again. There may not be another save point. I sure hope Mac receives the justice he deserves.

* * *

 **5:15 Ice Skating rink**

(Stephen and Joy approach the penalty box)

Stephen: Hey Mac.

Mac: *Looks up quickly, frowns lightly and holds his head down again*

Joy: Mac, I want to defend you, can you please talk with me?

Mac: *Shakes his head without opening his eyes*

Joy: Mac, you and I both know you didn't kill Nancy. Can you please tell me what you saw?

Mac: *Glances at her* I don't want to be defended.

Joy: *Gasps*

Stephen: Why not?

Mac: I'm guilty. I wasn't there to save Nancy when she was stabbed.

Stephen: But you didn't kill her either.

Mac: No. But I can't just hunt down the killer. Suppose I kill someone and then learn out they were innocent later?

Joy: We'll make sure that doesn't happen. But we need your alibi first.

Mac: … I have no alibi.

Joy: What do you mean by that?

Mac: I ran into the girl's locker room once I heard Nancy scream. My knife was buried into her chest and I pulled it out and placed my black headband over it.

Joy: I was wondering why you're not wearing that. So you showed up after she was stabbed?

Mac: Yes, I stood there and tried to ease the pain as much as I could, she died in my arms.

Joy: *Sighs* I'm extremely sorry for your loss, and I'll do my best tomorrow for you. *She stands up* I'll see you then.

Mac: Joy.

Joy: *Faces him* Yeah?

Mac: Why do you want to help me? If I go to jail now, I'm not a threat to anyone else here anymore.

Joy: *Determined frown* I think that's the reason the killer did this, they wanted to get rid of you.

Mac: Well maybe they're right, I'm too dangerous to be here.

Joy: But don't you think killing Nancy was unnecessary?

Mac: Of course, but why didn't they just come after me instead?

Joy: I think they're scared of you. But I believe in your innocence, and I'm going to fight for you. *She walks out*

Stephen: *Glances back at him* Mac.

Mac: *Regains his depressed position* What?

Stephen: I could be wrong, but I sense a very familiar aura in the building. I think your father is here.

Mac: *Reflexively lifts his head* Are you serious?

Stephen: *Smiles coyly* Yes. I'll continue meditating until I figure out who it truly is.

Mac: *Sheds a patriotic tear and nods* You do that brother, you do that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And now that I have some more time, it's the perfect opportunity to catch up on this story. No matter how long it may take to finish, I'm determined to keep going until it's over. So here's another of the several chapters left.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Nancy**


End file.
